Crimson Shadow
by Ronin2106
Summary: Shin Gremory had the misfortune to be born as twin brother of Rias Gremory, to live in her shadow and be a witness to all of cruelty and hatred of his parents. After spending his childhood as victim and discovering who he is, Shin leaves Devils behind and follows his own path, leading him to become someone, who will drive fear into Devils. Currently Dicontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my dear readers and newcomers alike. My name is Ronin, or you can call me Alex, as this is my real name, whichever you prefer. Some of you may know me as an author of Rise of Devil Emperor and Bloodraven of Gremory, two of my most successful stories and my own personal pride, if I do dare to say so for myself. In both of my stories I am infamous for bashing House of Gremory on quite a few occasions and it is already my trademark (unofficial) and I am not going to be lowering this particular trade, only taking a bit of different approach here, more personal and deeper.**

 **I`ve been in a dialog with an author of The Runaway Gremory, which has got my attention and I`ve decided to make my own story, taking his own basis. Everything has been agreed upon and this isn`t some complete copying, as I will try my hardest to make my story feel differently than his.**

 **That being said, the story focuses on Rias` younger twin, namely Shin Gremory, who was born a couple of minutes later then his older twin sister. In this story, I`ll try to touch upon subjects of favoritism, parental love and children`s feelings, which you will see in this story. Also, here is some detailed information about Shin:**

 **Age: 11**

 **Appearance: Shin possesses trademark red hair of Gremory, but was born with purple eyes of his mother, but his are distinguished as being of a darker shade. He is a taller than Rias and has the face similar to that of his father and brother, but at the same time, being that of his own. Preferred colors of dressing are black and dark red, nothing else.**

 **The rest, I believe, you will be able to find out in the story. Have a pleasant reading.**

* * *

 **Underworld. Mansion of Gremory.**

House of Gremory, one of the most distinguished, richest and famous Houses among the surviving 33 Pillars of Great Devils. A House, who has produced to this world current Lucifer, Sirzechs Gremory, legendary for his incredible power and absolute benevolence towards all things. Once one of the lower noble houses, it has rose to great heights during the turbulent times of Great War and following Devils` Civil War, earning itself riches, fame and power through its son, Sirzechs Lucifer. Along with that, it was one of the two only Houses that has the access to infamous Power of Destruction of Bael Clan, even if it came from mother of current Lucifer and is considered by some to be not the thing to be proud of, as it wasn`t earned in usual understanding of word. Yet, nobody can deny the influence and fame of House of Gremory, fabled for their close ties with their children and Servants, whom they treat as members of their very family.

And the best example of this closeness can be found with their current Heiress of House, Rias Gremory, a shining brilliant of House of Gremory, the pride and joy of her parents and object of envy to the rest of the parents. A prodigy, who has inherited her mother`s incredible power and benevolent persona of her father, seen in both of her Servants, Akeno Himejima and Koneko Toujou, whom she took in when they had nowhere else to go, becoming their sister and best friend, despite Akeno being a Fallen Angel by birth and Koneko a sister of a wanted criminal and Nekoshou. Truly, one couldn`t ask for the better child, as Zeoticus and Venelana believed.

However, while the spotlight is fully reserved for Rias Gremory, there is also one more Gremory of whom most prefer not to mention and talk about, not because of him being a criminal or because of his bad attitude, as he isn`t like that. If anything, he is a meek and modest person, but the reason as to why he isn`t spoke too much is because there isn`t too special about him, nothing like about his twin sister Rias. Shin Gremory, younger twin brother of the Heiress of the Clan of Gremory and the youngest son of Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory, was born soon after his older sister, but his birth, unlike his sister, was an agony and torment for his mother, as there were serious complications and while in the end he was born into this world, damage done to Venelana`s body left her unable to conceive any child, which became one of the main reasons for her personal resentment towards Shin, who also wasn`t born unscathed that night, as he was born without traditional Devil`s wings and ability to fly. Along with that, his magical potential is much lower than that of his own sister, nearly a half of what Rias is capable of, and on top it all off, he wasn`t even born with Power of Destruction or Gremory`s trademark powers. Overall, Shin was simply born with almost nothing special about him, nothing like his sister Rias or brother Sirzechs, a simple, plain child, with nothing to offer to his family. And because of that his parents decided to simply focus the majority of their attention on Rias and her upbringing, leaving Shin mostly alone, with almost nobody to talk to, to confine or simply to listen to him. Basically, Shin is nothing more but an unofficial outcast of his family.

And Shin learned it very early on, leading to him first craving for attention of his family and getting none, only more ignoring. And with this realization came resentment and hatred, boiling inside of him and in need of letting out. Shin found the way to let out his feelings of loneliness and shut away from them, focusing his mind and body in doing one thing that his sister seemingly didn`t even think of: training. Most vigorous, serious and near-bone breaking training of mind, spirit and body. Where Shin lacked at birth, he decided to make up with his training and ever since he was 7 years old. And now he was 11 years old, as he was in the gym, punching to no end the bag, with each of the strikes shaking it and nearly ripping it off from the ropes. 4 years of training have done a lot to his body, strengthening his body and completely relieving him of child`s fat and replacing it with muscles. His magical powers were lacking and he understood that he needed a teacher, but all of them were reserved for his older sister and he had only himself to rely on. And Shin was more then used to this and being a lone wolf was his usual state, as he didn`t even have a set of Evil Pieces, when his sister got one a year ago, when Devils are supposed to get them, but Shin didn`t get it.

Another strike from cruel fate and ignorant parents, just this punch in the bag, ripping it apart and making Shin stop and look at it all.

"That`s 3rd for just today." He recalled, casually strolling towards his bag, from which he took a bottle of water and drink up. "I should probably stop on these bags already and take up something harder." He said to himself, removing the training weights from his arms and legs, as his usual training course for today was over and his body needed to time to relax and regain strength.

He packed it all in his bag, already taking off the top of his black gi, when he suddenly heard as the door in the gym opened up, revealing his sister and her servants following behind her. Shin simply scoffed and turned back to packing his belongings, as he usually didn`t even have the mood or desire to listen to his older sister and her proclamations of him being her one true love and stuff. It seemed to be a trend with Gremory family, for older siblings to madly love their younger ones. Shin seemed to be cursed with this as well, as Rias sought him out all the time. She looked with a pout at her younger brother and spoke up.

"Shin, why you keep ignoring me?!" She critically shouted at him, moving closer to him. "I`ve been looking all over for you the entire morning after I saw you being absent in our room! Why didn`t you wait for me to wake up?!"

"You sleep too long, Rias." Shin flatly stated, dressing up in his usual pants and T-shirt, not caring for salivated looks of Akeno and Rias. "And I am used to waking up at 4.50 AM, while you don`t wake up until 9 AM. You should know this already."

"Yeah, but couldn`t you sleep a little bit longer? Maybe, I could help you with~…" Rias added with a sultry look, with Shin turning with an unenthusiastic face to her. "You do know that my bed is just a couple feet away from yours, so…"

"Not even a chance." Shin simply stated, moving past Rias, but being stopped by Akeno, with her signature smile. "Akeno, out of my way, if you wouldn`t mind."

"Sorry, but not until you apologize to Rias." She said with a devious look on her face. "After all, you did make her worry for you."

"And if you want to know, I can forgive you, if you will…" Rias was already thinking about saying what she wanted, but Shin wasn`t even in the gym and Akeno with Koneko looked like they`ve just snapped from some sort of trance. "Where did he…"

"What did he do to us?" Akeno asked them.

"Illusions." Koneko simply stated with an irritated voice. "Aka-baka slipped passed us."

"SHIN!" Rias roared, as she with the rest of her Peerage went searching for him once more.

And as the gym finally was clear of all unneeded public, Shin casted off his illusion and simply smiled, as he felt a little jolt of happiness that he was once more left to himself for the time being. While he may`ve lacked in any offensive department of Devil`s magic, Shin actually found his best in casting illusions and supportive types of magic. Since he was basically in the constant shadow of his older sister and his parents paid him much less mind, he decided to turn his misfortune into a weapon and so, illusions, diversions, shadows, which seemed to work perfectly with Rias and her new best friends, though Shin didn`t view Koneko and Akeno as his own friends or someone he would willingly trust with his own life. They were way too much under an influence of Rias, so easily taken by Rias` external care and sweet words, so easily casting away their true selves and past, as if it didn`t matter at all. Koneko even went as far as to take up the name that Rias chose for her, 'kitten' on Japanese. Overall, Shin would`ve pitied those two if only they weren`t so infatuated by Rias and doing the best for her, accepting this as if this must be done no matter what. And now Rias is burning with a desire to have Shin to become her own Servant, as she decided to keep for him a Rook position. Shin personally saw this only as another plot of Rias to undermine him in her delirium to make him love her. Needless to say, that it will never happen and even if it does, then Shin will make his best to make Rias regret this decision.

As Shin was contemplating about Rias and her constant schemes, he was on his way towards their shared room, to take a shower and change up in to clean clothes. Just as he was approaching the door of their room, Shin was called out by his brother`s wife and a maid to House of Gremory, Grayfia Lucifuge. Shin didn't understood as to why would she of all people go work for them and not attend to her husband, but he at least got along with her relatively well and without any ill between them.

"Master Shin." Grayfia addressed him, getting Shin`s fullest attention. "Lady Rias has been looking for you for quite some time now. She seemed worried that you weren`t present when your mother came to wake you up for breakfast, which has upset your mother and father as well."

"I woke up as usual, Grayfia and went on my training course." Shin simply stated to her. "As for my breakfast, I`ve got it on the kitchen and we both know that my mother and father prefer to see me as less as possible. As for Rias, I`ve already seen her and if you meet her, then tell her that the answer is still no and I won`t even think about joining her Peerage. I still have pride and I am not willing to sell it to her."

Grayfia looked with an accusing eye at her young lord, as she wasn`t too pleased with the harshness he displayed when talking about his parents and older sister. Shin has always been so… distant from the rest of his family and it troubled Grayfia, as she knew that he was a very good kid and had a good potential in him, seen how she witnessed a couple of times Shin training in the woods or in gym. When he is training, it`s like he is shedding that persona of indifferent child and wears a completely new one, focused, strong and persistent. But as she saw him training, she also saw that hidden red light in his dark purple eyes, a light of anger and fury that burned inside of him. Sirzechs` wife had a feeling that the reason for this was in the attention that Shin was getting from his parents, which was much less then that they paid to Rias and it has taken a toll on Shin, who probably doesn`t even understand as to why he is devoid of the same attention. Not understanding of this and inability to understand can very easily lead a child from desperation for attention to resentment anger and despise. Shin was no different from any child in that regard and it must be boiling in him still. No wonder that he has such a cold attitude for his sister and parents, but still… Grayfia sighed and spoke up once more.

"Master Shin, you do understand that these words are not befitting for a member of House of Gremory." She reminded to him. "Your parents do care and love you and if only you`ve been less… resentful of them and your lineage, then you would understand it, along with the fact that Lady Rias only wishes the best for you, her little brother."

"Grayfia, I don`t want to have a pointless argument with you, especially considering that I will not change my mind." Shin simply stated. "Is there any particular reason you wanted to talk to me, or you just wanted to check up on me?"

"There is." She extended to him a piece of paper with an invitation written upon it. "You and Lady Rias are officially invited to a gathering of Young Devils, which will be held in this mansion. You are advised to be in official dress for this event and on time."

Shin raised an eyebrow and looked at the paper, which confirmed what Grayfia stated to him. He looked at her with curious eye, though hiding it under the mask of indifference.

"I am usually not invited to such gatherings, Grayfia." Shin reminded to her that Shin indeed wasn`t a welcomed guest on any party. "Why this time should I accept this invitation, seeing how I wasn`t clearly welcomed on such gatherings? Besides, it is clear that this meeting is nothing more but another opportunity for Rias to shine on public."

"Unfortunately, but that is unknown to me." Grayfia stated. "Perhaps, your parents were simply waiting for an opportune time to demonstrate you to the rest of the Young Devils and their families?"

"Hardly." Shin coldly stated, returning the paper to Grayfia and opening the door of his room. "Please inform my parents and my sister that I will attend this meeting, but only the official part of the gathering, as such meetings are exhausting and drain me."

"They aren`t that tiresome, Master Shin." Grayfia noted, nodding to him. "I shall be off then. I hope to see you on the gathering, Master Shin."

Shin closed the door behind him, sighing and thinking just what could possibly have in mind his parents, as this is the first time they`ve ever extended an invitation on a gathering of Young Devils. The only thing that came to mind of Shin was that his parents simply wished to present themselves as a complete and close family, so they required their ignored youngest child to also be present this time around, to increase the reputation and make House of Gremory look like an ideal family. All for a prestige of the House and family, Shin thought and he was probably right about it. Still, it didn`t mean that he wasn`t curious about today`s High Class Devils and what are they like, as they must`ve been completely different from those that Shin has read in several of the history books and memoirs in the library and he had a feeling that most will be just like his older twin sister Rias, if not worse. If so, then it will just add more proof to his belief of how Devils have degraded from the days of old.

* * *

 **Several hours later. Guest hall of Gremory mansion.**

"And now presenting, Lord Shin Gremory, second son of Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory, second Heir to the House of Gremory." Announcer proclaimed, as Shin appeared before the public in the door`s entrance.

The entirety of attention was immediately drawn to Shin, as he calmly and focused walked through the entrance, his eyes and entire look staying indifferent, yet exuding the aura of something mysterious and charming, causing many of the young ladies to pay extra attention to this boy, as he calmly passed the crowd by, as if paying no mind to the attention. Shin was dressed in a black official suit, without a tie, with a dark red shirt. His hair was as usually tied behind him and his movements were focused, yet seemed calm and relaxed. Shin saw how young girls were looking at him with unmasked interest, while boys and more older Devils had the looks of irritation and even disgust, believing that a young Devil like him shouldn`t look so infuriatingly indifferent and must show respect to them with every step he takes, as if he is the guest here, not the other side. Shin looked past the main crowd and saw the rest of his family awaiting for him to come to them. On the faces of his parents he saw smiles and happiness, as if they were welcoming him, but Venelana`s look of disgust didn`t escape from dark eyes of Shin. That look…

Always there, never leaving his mother`s face when she gazed upon him and Shin couldn`t help but always picture his mother in his mind with this same look. He didn`t even understand as to what was the reason for this resentment and negligence, especially when Shin has put his all in training and studying, trying his hardest to make up for his weaknesses, all for a single reason: to feel cared and loved, without any ulterior motive or hidden purposes. Simply appreciated for no reason, that was Shin`s wish and each day it was further and further away. He didn`t know what was parent`s love for their child, but that didn`t mean that he didn`t wanted to feel towards himself and all of his anger and resentment… All are simply the symptoms of a child not understanding why his parents are acting this way. And as for his father and brother, they seemed to be ignorant or preferred to ignore this, or simply were better at hiding their own eyes. As for Rias, her look was her own, filled with possessiveness and wish to have him all to herself. That wasn`t love, in Shin`s eyes, but a mere desire and selfishness, nothing that he hasn`t seen already.

Shin soon crossed the crowd and reached the rest of his family, putting on the mask of a humble son, as he suspected was required of him now. Venelana and Zeoticus approached their youngest child with smiles upon their faces and former member of Bael clan spoke in nice and calm, carefully hiding venom, voice of a mother.

"Ah, Shin, dear, we are so glad that you`ve joined us tonight." She said with a smile on her face, looking all over the crowd. "My, it seems that you`ve managed to charm all of our guests."

"If you say so, mother." Shin spoken in a less stern and more humble voice.

"Don`t be like that, Shin, you`ve positively captivated all of our guests` attention upon yourself." Zeoticus spoke, with audience agreeing with him on the subject. "I wouldn`t expect anything less of you, my dear son."

"I am glad to please you, father." Shin lied, as they all proceeded to the podium, for a family photo, with Shin taking a place near his sister and in front of his parents, with Zeoticus placing his hard palm upon Shin`s shoulder, making sure that Shin knew his place and didn`t acted out.

Shin understood it and put up a front, letting all of Devils to see that they indeed were a family and soon the photo was done, yet the time of the party only began and Shin understood now that he had to stay here, or face trouble with his parents later. And there were a few times when he had to face them in foul mood and infuriated looks, more often than not it led to Shin getting on the receiving end of their anger. Twice he even was hit by his own mother`s palm and receiving the punishment, at least that was some attention he got from her and his father. Yet, he didn`t understand what has done to them and why was Rias so special to them and got all their love and care. It was one of the questions that Shin constantly asked himself and yet, he has not found his answer…

He spent over an hour in company of his parents, meeting all the guests and receiving them with the rest of his family, until all the young Devils and older ones have finally present themselves and were all minding themselves, allowing for Shin to sneak past them, with a minor usage of his illusions, and situate himself on the edge of the hall, near of the balcony, which was open. A good spot to stay aside of everyone and not draw unwanted attention, along with allowing Shin to observe these Devils and finding out that his belief that today`s young Devils were lax, lazy and self-absorbed with their pride and so called dignity. Deep in his heart he held a hope that it was only Rias that was like that, but to see that the rest of Devils were so… unsightly. Shin may`ve been a child in the eyes of most, but his eyes already saw past this farce and what he saw was simply nothing worthy of seeing. All these High Class Devils and their pride with dignity and big and loud names… Rias must`ve felt like a fish in the water in this, while Shin felt like an air here was tightening and oxygen was drain from here for him. He wished he much rather were in library, with another book at his side and completely immersed in it, to forget for a few short hours all of his troubles and this loneliness that was tightening the grip upon his neck. And this party with all its guests was like a poison for him, slowly taking effect upon him.

Shin was through with all this party for now and he felt a need for a fresh air, so he decided to step outside to breathe fresh air, away from all this facades and farces. The night`s sky was illuminated by stars and moon, with air finally feeling much easier and less tightening for his tastes. Shin took a couple of breathes and looked upon the night`s sky, allowing his dark purple eyes to rest a little from all the glitter and these shines. Shin truly felt himself as not a person of this circle and society. While Shin was gathering his thoughts, with his façade finally down from all eyes to see, he heard how the door of balcony was opened up and from there stepped someone. Shin soon understood who was it, as he heard this familiar voice.

"Shin." Spoke Zeoticus` strong and strict voice, drawing his son`s attention. "You weren`t present at today`s breakfast and lunch. Care to explain yourself, young man?"

Shin sighed and spoke up in his normal voice.

"I had training to do and I didn`t wanted to disturb your meals." Shin explained himself. "As for my meals I`ve taken then at kitchen and eat them there."

"So, you`ve decided to ignore your parents and eat all by yourself, without even paying us good morning or greeting us as a son should?" Zeoticus said critically. "Shin, do you understand that as a member of House of Gremory you have certain responsibilities and duties, such as to show me and your mother, along with Rias the deserved respect. Your attitude and manners can and will eventually put us into a bad position, all because you refuse to accept this responsibility and follow evident rules laid in front of you."

"I meant to do no such thing." Shin defended himself in front of his father, as he closed the gap between them. "I simply didn`t wanted to spoil your meals with my presence, seeing how I wasn`t in the right attire for it. Aside from that, I think that you`ve made it clear a long time ago that my presence on meals isn`t welcomed."

Zeoticus` brow raised, as he placed his strong hand on his son`s right shoulder and in the cruel and strong fashion clenched his hand, causing his son to inhale air, as he felt strong pain from his father`s hand squeezing his shoulder, nearly ripping off half of his shoulder. And as he did so, Zeoticus spoke up in cold voice.

"Next time when you are summoned to a meal, Shin, you _will_ attend, whether you like or not." He was plain and simple with him, squeezing his son`s shoulder. "Today, we were receiving a very good friend of our family and he was curious about you, so I had to lie that you were feeling not well today. Because of your arrogance and ignorance, I and your mother had to lie to our good friend. So, if you ever disobey our _request_ , then I`ll make sure that you learn this lesson the hard way."

Shin inhaled even more and decided to let down his façade, ones in long time and be damned the consequences. He has been a punching bag of his family for a very long time and he really did feel pissed off because of that.

"Perhaps… If you`ve paid me more attention… I wouldn`t be so distant from you." Shin stated with a strained from pain, making Zeoticus` voice twist in anger. "After all… The last time I`ve had a meal with you… Was just a year ago, father." Shin nearly spit it out.

Zeoticus heard it and without hesitation he released his son from his grip and in the next second… Shin had force himself from falling on the floor, as Zeoticus` palm connected with his son`s cheek. Shin felt burning pain in his left half of his face, along with his lower lip being completely damaged and blood dripping from there. The pain felt bad and the feeling with understanding that his own father has done so, to his very own son and just for pointing out the obvious. Just another nail in the coffin of Shin`s dream of him being loved and cared by his family. Shin looked at his father`s furious face, connecting his eyes with his own, matching burning hatred with his father`s. Zeoticus saw clearly his son`s stern glare and that fire in his eyes. Head of Gremory family saw how his son was restraining his own hatred and decided to remind his son his place here. He kneeled down before him and spoke in clear, menacing and cold voice.

"Let this be a reminder, Shin: you live as a Gremory and as long as you do, you follow our orders, and it doesn`t matter how you feel about it." Zeoticus made it completely clear. "Your mother and I had wished that you would be at least half as good as your sister, but instead, we`ve got you, our black stain and a failure, who doesn`t even have wings of a Devil. And because of you your mother can no longer even have a new child, all because of you, so this is your debt you have to pay for." Zeoticus rose up, casting a circle underneath his son. "A week in northern wing should teach you real humility, and while you are there, you are restricted to leave its borders. Should I, your mother, sister or any of the staff see you out of there, next week you`ll spend in much less comfortable conditions. Don`t worry, I`ll excuse you before our guests." And with that, Shin was gone on the other side of the magical circle, with Zeoticus fixing up his attire and turning back to return to his guests, finding himself facing Grayfia of all people in front of him. "Oh, Grayfia, what a pleasant…"

"Lord Zeoticus, I have a question I would like to ask you, if you do not mind." It wasn`t a request from her. "Tell me; just what makes you hate Shin so much? Is there any valid reason for you and Lady Venelana to be so harsh with him, especially considering the fact that Shin isn`t responsible for Lady Venelana`s condition and his inabilities."

Zeoticus inhaled soundly the air in his nostrils, looking with a critical eye at Grayfia and speaking up.

"Grayfia, you have your own son to attend to, so please leave Shin to us. We know best how to handle him."

"My apologies, Lord Zeoticus, but you leave me no choice but to be rude with you. From where I see it, you and Lady Venelana have made your own son into a scapegoat for all your frustration and anger, taking some sort of sickening pleasure from berating and treating him as if he is nothing short of a trash for you." Grayfia said critically and sternly. "And while Rias is enjoying your undivided attention and repays you with love, you`ve casted away Shin and expect him to show appreciation and love, but he isn`t like Rias and you`ve made him like this. You`ve even stripped him of a right to have a Peerage, as if telling others that he is below it and doesn`t deserves it."

"Because he truly doesn`t deserve it, Grayfia." Zeoticus said in irritated voice. "Shin is nothing short of a failure and because of him, Venelana and I haven`t been able to have another child. And as for Shin himself, he is the weakest and most pathetic member of House of Gremory that has ever been born, without even attributes of a Devil and a powers that of his more dignified siblings, such as your husband. Our House may be fabled for close relations with our Servants and siblings, but in return Heads of this House expect loyalty and even greater love and appreciation. Along with that, our House can`t have failures like him tarnishing the name of Gremory. So, if he doesn`t understand this lesson, then I`ll be more than happy to teach him this lesson, through more barbaric ways if needed."

Grayfia listened to this all and she was practically boiling with anger and fury at how this man was so simply talking about his own son being practically nothing more but a failure and a dead weight of the family. She couldn`t help but wonder if her little Millicas were to be born the same way as Shin, then would he be facing this same treatment like this. If anything, Grayfia felt nothing short of pity for poor boy to born with as a child of such cruel parents. Grayfia managed to contain her anger and bowed to her master leaving him alone on the balcony, heading towards her own son, as she felt an urge to see her little boy and hold him in her arms.

* * *

 **Northern wing of Gremory mansion.**

Shin placed his bloodied suit on the chair, himself sitting on the covered bed, wiping away the blood on his lips. The northern wing of Gremory mansion wasn`t used by anyone and rarely served by maids and butlers, being basically abandoned and covered in dust, with covered in blankets furniture and beds. Members of Gremory clan preferred to simply ignore this place, as it was used to store those things that weren`t need by them and needed to be put away, like breaking furniture, old paintings, or a rebellious son of the Lord. Shin personally wasn`t too surprised to find himself in this place and would`ve been surprised if his dad had sent him somewhere else. After all, once someone was sent here for a week, it meant that you are basically trash and nothing short of it, just as Shin has been seen by his father when he wasn`t needed in his dealings.

A harsh and cruel truth, one that young Devil understood by his mind, yet refused to believe by his own heart, wishing, hoping and expecting that things will be different one day. Shin dreamt of the day that he will be able to sit at the same table as his sister and parents and they would all act as a normal family, one where he would be simply accepted and not hated and berated for the mere fact of his existence. He hoped to one day see his mother look upon him with a look filled not by disgust, but one of love and care, for her to caringly hug him and not let go, not push away as a disgusting thing. He wished… to simply be accepted and yet… this was his reality.

And with accepting such reality, comes not hatred, but sorrow and sadness, as tears begin to stream from his eyes and Shin doesn`t even bother to wipe them away or hold back his sorrow and emptiness, instead embracing it, as he curled up on an old bed, completely in darkness, with just a little streak of moonlight illuminating bleeding lip of Shin and swollen face from a strike.

That night, servants could clearly hear the weeping of a lonely child, left all alone by his parents in darkness, as his cries crossed the long halls of mansion, long after the lights were turned off. And the only answer to cries of this broken child was nothingness and silence…

* * *

 **Subtlety seems to be not my best thing, but still… I wasn`t expecting to make such chapter at first, yet, it actually represents Shin quite well. So, yes, he is a twin of Rias, but he isn`t just berated, he is hated for the very fact of his existence. He has a lot of emotional issues and nobody to confine, being despised by mother and father, along with being seen as Rias` personal property. And all that Shin really wants isn`t something too grand or incredible… He simply wants to be accepted.**

 **Tell me, don`t all children in their heart of hearts want the same, especially those that are overlooked by their own parents? Shin is very much like that, nothing like Alex or Corvus, who already began as strong and independent characters, while he is at his weakest and he can`t help it. Also, don`t be mistaken, he isn`t weak as a Devil, as he has a very good physical power and while his Devils` magical reserves are limited; he has a good control over illusions. Also, if you are asking if he`ll leave the Gremory, I won`t tell you, but he will have his happy moments…**

 **Please review, leave your comment and also suggestions for harem. Also, there won`t be a Peerage this time here, nope. Also, Akeno and Koneko, along with Rias are immediately out of consideration.**

 **Next time: Training of mind and body and meeting with someone unexpected…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Frontier of Gremory territories.**

Shin drew his breath, as he watched over his prey from the branch on the tree. He made his best not to move a muscle, despite how badly he wished to go at his target right away, as his stomach was growling and convulsing, as it was in dire need of something to be put there, but Shin simply did his best to ignore it`s calls, even if it was immensely stressful to deny the calls of his weakened body, as he had almost no meals in 2 days.

It has been 3 days since Shin was confined to the northern part of Gremory estate, after he and his father had their "fight", or demonstration of absolute superiority of his parent over Shin. It wasn`t something new for Shin, to be punished severely, no matter how minor or grave that mistake was, Shin would always be on the receiving end of the worst case punishments, and confinement for a week in northern wing of estate, despite its poor state of broken furniture, with broken windows, dust, completely no heating system, especially now, when the winter was starting at its earnest. In Gremory territories, there weren`t snowfalls at all, but a temperature was dropping below 0 and with gusting winds, which were finding their way to Shin at nights, even as he was dressing in found fur at using what little magic he had to produce a barrier and sleep under it`s down, even if his sleep was poor and it was a miracle that Shin didn't get himself a ill or a high fever, especially with the fact that he didn`t have any meals. He was almost sure that his mother and father haven`t told servants where he was situated now, or specifically have told them and ordered them _not_ to bring food to him, and with kitchen being in a whole different wing of mansion, no matter how hard would Shin try with his illusions and stealth, he would just end up caught and sent into the dungeons. Shin even thought that this was just what his father wanted, for his son to do what he wasn`t told to, despite the circumstances, and send him somewhere worse. And so, with several days out of food, Shin has decided to get out of his prison and find some food, which could be found in the woods, even if he had to hunt for it.

And so, Shin has teleported himself in the woods, with teleport taking much more power than originally should`ve, as hunger was now affecting his magic. Good thing that Shin has come prepared for hunting, as even before hunger began terrorizing him, he snatched from his room through magic his most prized possession, a set of sharpened kunai, which he got from an abandoned estate deep in the woods, which Shin has found once and got those kunai from there. He didn`t know how they got there, but he found them pinned against the wall by one of those knives. Shin didn`t look further and simply took those kunai and has been training in its usage for as long as he had them. Difficult at first to master, but with determination and time, Shin soon managed to learn how to best utilize these tools. And now… Below Shin was a minx, prowling for its pray, which was a small hare. Shin waited, with 2 kunai prepared out 10 to take down one of them. And the moment came, when minx jumped out of the grass for its prey. The moment she did so, 2 steel knives have found its target, with both of them landing right in the belly of the beast, who was now laying on the ground, howling out of pain. Shin smiled, as he immediately dropped from the branch and prepared another kunai, carefully placing his shot at beast` head. Third kunai has finished the deed and Shin went directly to it to collect the weapons and take the fur off this thing. It wasn`t the first time that Shin had to do so, but even so, he wasn`t going to do so just for fur, no. He needed meat to roast and eat it, as Shin`s strength was now at its limit and he needed to finally eat something.

However, as Shin prepared to skin the dead minx, he saw that in front of him stood somebody he didn`t know. It was a tall woman, with long raven-black hair, accompanied with red eyes, dressed in a black shallow low cut dress with parts of it being red and matching gauntlets, accommodated by raven feathers on it. On her left hip was a very long Japanese sword, with a black hilt. This woman was looking with curiosity at Shin, who, instead of speaking up first, prepared his kunai, in an even if he had to defend himself and his food that he just acquired. With one kunai prepared in front of him, his left hand reached out for several more behind him. And as he did so, the woman smiled and actually chuckled, finally speaking up to questioning Shin.

"So, use one kunai to distract me, while you yourself will use those 2 you`ve got behind your back?" She smirked to him, as Shin`s face revealed that it was true. "Not bad, kid. Most of the shinobi I`ve met aren`t that smart, despite the training they receive."

Shin remained silent to words of this woman, who stopped her chuckle and now simply looked all over Shin, as if examining him. After another minute of silence.

"You don`t look like most Low Level Devils, nor like any Stray Devil, and not even as a Mid Class, plus these red hair and dark purple eyes." She noted. "From your get up, I see that you are a High Class, but a mere look at you tells me that you`ve had better days in your life." And then she looked at the dead minx. "You can`t get too much food from this either, but still…" Woman looked again at Shin with a knowing look. "Well, well, now I think I know who you are, Shin Gremory."

Shin looked surprised and shocked as this woman has called him by his name, but decided to remain on high alert. Red-eyed lady simply chuckled and spoke up again.

"No need to be so fierce with me, kiddo. I am not going to hurt you." She stepped a little bit closer and opened up a small bag she had with her, taking out of there a sandwich and extending it to Shin with an earnest smile. "Here, it`s not that much, but I think you need every bit of food you can get."

Shin`s grip on his kunai, which was wavering, has finally given up and his hunger gotten the better of him, as he released his weapons and snatched the given food for himself. He haven`t seen good food in all these days and he was starving, he needed something to eat and it didn`t matter now that it was from someone whom he didn`t know. Shin simply needed something to eat and he did so, as he finished up this sandwich in one going, finally filling his stomach with something. He didn`t even get to taste it, nor did he care for such un important detail. It has lessened his hunger, at least, to a bearable level, but still…

Red- eyed woman looked with amazement how this little kid just eaten the food she had given to him. She had a feeling that he was hungry, but she didn`t realize that he was that hungry. She simply took a bottle out of her bag and offered it to kid, who took it and began drinking. And while he did so, she looked at the kunai he used, taking one in her hand and examining it. After she had a good look upon it, she gave it back to Shin and took her bottle, speaking up.

"I don`t know where did you get these kunai, but you lucky to have them." She commented. "They are very well made and balanced nicely, though, I doubt they are easy to carry for a kid of your age."

"I`ve gotten used to them." Shin finally spoke up, closely watching this woman. "How do you know my name?"

"Shouldn`t you first ask who I am, or thank me for the food I`ve given to you?" She reminded him. "Though, no need to bother. I know you needed it a lot. And as for how do I know who you are, Shin, let`s just say that I`ve been… interested in you for quite some time."

"That doesn't answer my question." Shin noted out, with red-eyed woman chuckling at his answer to her.

"Yeah, it sure doesn`t, but let`s just say I`ve known about you for a very long time, Shin." She kneeled down, to be on the same level as he. "My name is Raven, Raven Xiao Long. And I am a Karasu Tengu."

Shin looked surprised to what she just said. The name of her species wasn`t something unknown to him, as it stemmed, but he wasn`t expecting to meet one in person. Karasu Tengu are raven Youkais, hailing from Japan, living primarily on its main island, within the borders of Kyoto. Out of all known species of Youkais, Karasu Tengu are famous of being one of the most dangerous species of Youkais, as members of their species are known for their high control of their Ki and natural energy, which they can manipulate to their hearts` content with great skill and power. Most of Tengu species prefer to become warriors of Youkais and Shinto Gods, with Karasu Tengu being no different, exceling in using various mysterious forms of magic and spells. Along with that, Karasu Tengu are also known for their inherit mastery of illusions and mind manipulations, Shin`s primary directions in magical development.

Still, he was suspicious and decided to check, whether or not, she was a real Karasu Tengu. He didn`t know the specific energetic pattern of Karasu, but he knew Nekomata`s, Devils` and Humans`, so he knew how to distinguish one from another. Focusing up his magical energy, he begins to probe her energetic field for the clues. Raven suddenly raises a brow, but she then immediately smirks as she seemingly understands what he is doing. She simply stands there for a second, until Shin`s energetic sense got overloaded by unknown power and he was forced to back away from Raven. He looked at her with fear and surprise, as he realized that her power was not just great, it was practically on the same level as Grayfia, even higher. And… it was much different from anything that he had felt before. Raven smiled to Shin and spoke up.

"So, I guess you`ve got an evidence you wanted." Raven told him. "Don`t worry, I only let down my defense, so that you could get your answer. Though, I have to admit, your energy sensing is quite well attuned, especially for a child of your age. Some of the adults of my race have a weaker energy sensing then yours."

"Y-your power…" Shin panted as he looked at Raven. "You are too powerful to be a simple mercenary."

"Hm, do I look like a mercenary to you?" Raven asked him, chuckling. "And yes, you are right in that regard, Shin. I am wildly considered to be the Strongest Karasu Tengu in Japan, along with being one of the strongest members of Shinto Faction."

"And what does someone like you, who is affiliated with Shinto Gods, wants with me?" Shin asked her. "There is no way for someone like you to visit Underworld without any reason, and there is no reason for you to take an interest in me, of all Devils."

"And you think that you aren`t that interesting?" Raven asked him, taking out of her bag a skinning knife and stepping to minx. "Well, it would be a waste, to let this get rotten, so I think I`ll be able to cook it up. I have a feeling that you are still pretty hungry." Raven kneeled down and started to skin the dead beast, catching Shin`s suspicious look. "What, you still don`t trust me?"

Shin simply took his kunai and put them in his holder, looking at Raven and answering her question.

"No, I don`t." Shin answered, gathering the wood for a fire. "But I know when a person is lying and how to recognize lies. And you don`t lie."

Raven smiled to him and nodded, as she proceeded to skin the dead animal. She wasn`t all too surprised to find this kid trusting her out from the bat, but that look in his eyes… Raven has seen quite a lot of troubled people and children with problem, but Shin`s eyes were completely different from all the others she has seen so far. As if this kid doesn`t know the meaning of genuine care towards him and doesn`t know when people are kind to him just out of kindness of heart. Aside from all of that, he looked like he really hasn`t eaten in days, especially when he has been eating that sandwich. He didn`t care if it was poisoned or badly cooked, he simply wanted to eat it. The clothes that he wore may`ve been purposed for nobility, but his were ragged and very old, crudely adjusted by Shin for his size. And hunting alone, at the age of 11 no less, and yet so well and concentrated and focused…

'Shin, just what in the hell have Zeoticus and Venelana done to you?' Raven thought to herself. 'My poor boy…"

From just one look at it, Raven could not help herself but to feel immense pity and sorrow for this little boy. The least she could do now for him is to cook this minx for him and have him fed, even if it was only for a little while, but at the very least, Shin won`t be forced to endure hunger for some time.

* * *

 **2 hours later.**

Shin finally have finished the piece of roasted meat on minx`s bone. It may`ve not been the food cooked in the kitchens of his family`s mansion, but it was very, very much needed and quite tasty for Shin`s tastes. Raven did a very good job to cook it up for him and was quite attentive to him, far more attentive then his own parents and most of the maids and butlers, often asking questions about him, his life and his family, but Shin was trying his best to avoid them and evade from them. Raven quickly understood that he won`t answer any of her question, at least while he is waiting for food to cook up and while he is eating, so she stopped asking him any questions and kept to herself. And all the while she kept quiet, Shin kept an eye out for her, just in case, but he suspected that Raven noticed him watching her and making sure that she was not doing anything.

However, all the time as they were here, Shin was getting a strange feeling from Raven. Nothing negative or badly influencing him, nor was it something from illusions or mind manipulations, because Shin has studied them in texts and scrolls that he found in the library of his family, which stored quite a number of interesting books and numerous incredibly valuable texts, books, scrolls and documents that had highest value to those that looked in into them, such as Shin. His parents were far too busy with their own affairs and didn`t care about a bunch of books. Rias and her Peerage were only interested in what they just wanted to do and it wasn`t studying, as long as they weren`t told to, so they weren`t in library any time at all. As for Sirzechs, who was a very often guest in their family… Shin was honestly questioning as to why Devils have elected him of all people to be their leader. Sirzechs had charisma and winning complexion, along with incredible amount of power, but Shin looked at him and saw a man, obsessed with his family and wanting nearly nothing to do with Devils` matters, completely focusing all of his attention on what Rias was doing. At first, he was also highly interested in the matters of his little brother Shin, but as soon as Shin began to see his parents` not caring for him and his sister getting all their attention, Sirzechs has seemingly also paid much less mind to him as well. And so, Shin became a legitimate outcast of his family, with Rias being seemingly the only one who was paying him attention, but all of her advances, infatuation and desire to have him was more than enough for Shin to do all that he could to distance himself from Rias and her Peerage, as he didn`t wanted to test his luck and find himself as one of Rias` Servants, whether he wanted or not. And so, isolation from his family and animosity from them all has manifested into Shin`s absolute and total distrust to anyone. He simply didn`t believe that there was someone worthy of trust and that he could feel care from somebody.

But, today was somehow different, with Raven doing seemingly what he would`ve expected his father and mother doing for him- caring for him. Her questions, this caring voice and tone, complete absence of any hatred, animosity or ulterior motive, aside from helping him. Shin`s cold armor was somehow melting little by little, but underneath of it, he had heart of steel and it would take far more than that to get inside of Shin`s soul. And yet, Shin in presence of Raven felt himself… safer and without any need to keep himself fully composed and with his defenses up. And it wasn`t illusions, because Shin has trained up in defending his mind from those same illusions and he would`ve also felt a small leak of energy from her. And there was none from her part…

For the first time, Shin didn`t know what to think of it and what to do. He put aside the bone of minx and was now sitting closer to the burning fire, with hunger now completely gone, he simply was warming up. Raven looked at him, but kept quiet, all the while she packed the remaining meat from minx and moved it closer to Shin. Shin looked at the package and then with a questioning brow, he looked at Raven. She spoke up the first out of two of them.

"Keep it for yourself. It is not much, but it should be enough for a couple of days, if you manage to last it." Raven said to him. "Still, if you do run out, then I`ll…"

"Why are you doing this?" Shin asked her directly, getting Raven to look at him questioningly.

"Doing what, exactly?" She asked him.

"This." Shin pointed around. "You went through a lot of trouble, making this fire, cooking up this minx, making sure it taste well, along with spending a long time with me here, all the while you have your own business and matters to attend to. And all you are doing is taking your time with me, a disgrace of a Devil, in the territories of House of Gremory; all the while you yourself are a Karasu Tengu, a Youkai from Japan. Just because of that, you shouldn`t have any reasons to be in Underworld."

Raven looked at him with sympathy and sighed, as she moved the burning wood in the campfire with a stick. After a couple of minutes of silence, Raven has finally spoken up.

"You are right." She admitted, throwing her stick into the fire. "I am a Karasu Tengu and I really am from Japan. To be perfectly fair with you, Shin, I have little to no desire to remain in the Underworld. I have more than enough reasons for myself to hate every single Devil and I especially distrust and despise House of Gremory and its heads. I would truly prefer to be as far away from Underworld as I can, but… There is something that I have to find first, and until I find it, I have no right to leave the Underworld, no matter how badly I want or how much will Devils try to force me out of their lands."

"And what is it that you have lost, Raven?" Shin asked her directly, with Raven fixating her gaze upon fire for a minute, until she spoke up again.

"Many years ago, I`ve met a handsome man. He wasn`t like others, at least in my eyes, and he quickly managed to win my heart over, despite how nearly all of my friends and even my adopted daughters have told me not to trust this man, and yet… I was a fool, the worst kind of fool to ever trust the words of that man. I`ve went out of my way to be with him, cutting practically every tie I had with my friends and nearly forgetting about my daughters, all because of that Devil. But, in the end, I had to learn the hardest way possible just what kind of a man he and his family were." Raven sighed, as she looked at flame, with a single teardrop moving down her cheek.

"So, a Devil has betrayed you and you want to find him?" Shin asked her, with Raven shaking her head.

"Not quiet, Shin." She spoke in saddened voice. "I wish to have nothing to do with that man and his cursed family. No, it is not that. All those years ago, that man has stolen something from me, something that I treasured more than anything, and when he did so, I was left with nothing, but despair and endless sufferings, along with feeling of void inside of me. And worst of it all, that bastard has managed to convince me that I`ve lost what I treasured myself, with him having nothing to do with it. And when it happened, he and his wife have decided to finally reveal their real faces to me. But, as that happened, I`ve paid them back for their deception and cruelty. I`ve cursed them and their entire House, using all of my despair and anger, so I`ve casted upon them all the most evil of curses known to Shinto Gods, Youkais and all of Karasu Tengu. Even my grandmother has prohibited me to use that curse, but after what they`ve done to me… They all deserve a much worse fate then that curse." Raven wiped away her tears and continued. "After that, I have returned to Japan, broken, completely crushed and morally decimated. I thought that all of my family and friends will forsake me for what they did, but instead, I found in them all support and a new will to live, healing my wounds and broken heart. Yet, the scars have remained and these old wounds still ache from time to time. And now, when I long have let go of my loss, I found out that all those years ago I was lied and tricked by those Devils, with them stealing my most precious treasure. And as I`ve learned of it, not sorrow came into my heart, but rage, fury and determination to get back what is rightfully mine. And I don`t care if I will start a new Great War or not, I will have my due and not even hell itself shall stop me."

Shin listened to Raven`s tale and he couldn`t help himself but feel her sadness and anger over that Devil that tricked her. It was clear to him that whatever he has stolen from her, he did so intentionally and Raven was just means of obtaining it. Unfortunately, but it was true that Devils would very often go to any lengths to get what they want, commit whatever atrocity and steal from anyone, just to get what they desire. Shin always knew of it and he had nothing to say in defense of his race, as he himself have come to despise his own kin for what they are. He felt nothing positive or kind towards his own race, no matter the fact that he himself was one to possess blood of Devils in him. And why? All because he was so berated as an abomination and complete disgrace of Devils` blood and entire race. Every accusation and remark in his side, all because he was simply much different from all the Devils. And Shin didn`t even have a hand in doing this, as he was born this way and it would have been more reasonable to be angry with his mother, but no. All of the accusations and hatred was directed to him and nobody else. Devils were so obsessed with purity of blood, with power of their blood and all about it, with Shin seeing nothing in it. He had no inkling of attachment or pride for it all, even more, all he saw in it was simply… child`s play and nothing more. Greed and arrogance were the best friends of Devils and that story of Raven was the clear indication of it and Shin has found only more proof to his feelings against Devils. Honestly, Shin had thought that it would`ve been better if he wasn`t even born, at least not as Devil, but alas…

He decided that he has heard enough of Raven and her story, along with her clearly not wanting to share any more of her story. Instead, he decided to speak of something different with her.

"I am sorry for your loss." Shin said to Raven, with Tengu turning to him and nodding with a small smile to him. "Do you mind if I ask you a question, regarding your kin and your abilities?"

Raven was taken aback by this question, but she immediately regained her composure and answered to him in her usual manner.

"Of course, Shin. I`ll answer all of the question you may have." Raven spoke up. "What exactly do you want to know?"

"In books that I have read, it was always stated that Karasu Tengu are known as absolute masters of illusions and mind manipulations." Shin recalled, with Raven nodding to it slowly as he spoke. "I was wondering if that statement is true or not and seeing how you are a Karasu, I wanted to ask you about it…"

Raven nodded to that and smiled to it, speaking up to Shin.

"Well, I don`t know what exactly books you`ve read, but that description isn`t quite informative." Raven spoke with a little hint of pride. "My kin indeed are quite powerful and proficient with illusions and Genjutsu, an art that we have developed, allowing us to create most powerful and strongest illusions, along with even making people do our bidding. Along with that, while Kitsune and Kyuubi have their flames and immense power with Ki; and Nekomata are quite powerful in controlling Ki, Karasu Tengu are the Youkais that are most proficient in bending Ki into various forms and jutsu, that don`t fall behind various forms of magic."

Shin listened to all that Raven said and nodded to it all and processed it in his mind. He heard of Senjutsu and Youjutsu arts and how they allow to their users manipulating the inner and external energies of world around it to their own wish and he was interested in how does it even work. In fact, Shin was curious if it had any specific requirements for Devils or other species from Youkais to learn it. Raven saw the interested look on Shin`s face and smirked a little, as if understanding what Shin had in mind.

"While it is true that Senjutsu, Youjutsu and Genjutsu are the arts quite close to each other and Youkais have the inherited prowess in its usage, it doesn`t mean that Youkais are the only ones that can learn to use it." Raven caught the look of hope in Shin`s eyes. "Don`t worry, I know what you are wondering about. It doesn`t matter if you have any prowess in magic or not, if you have enough time, will and determination, you can learn to utilize inner power within yourself. In fact, I think that you may already have a little bit of it already at use."

Shin was caught by surprise by what Raven said to him and looked with more questions at her then he had at the beginning. Raven simply stood up and took up her sword with her, moving away from fire. She turned to Shin, who also stood up right after her, speaking up to him directly.

"Shin, I want you to cast the most powerful illusion that you can upon me." Raven asked him. "I don`t care how you do it or what energy you use for casting this illusion, your main goal is to make the most powerful illusion, using all of your power that you have."

Shin nodded to her and stood right in front of Raven, closing his eyes and beginning the casting process. He understood clearly what she asked of her and he was going to do so, concentrating all of his magical energy that he had in what he was about to do. He reached out with his energy sensing towards Raven and tapped to it, despite the fact that he knew that she had managed to establish a defense around herself, but she clearly has dropped it for his sake. After forming the concept and details out in his mind, along with gathering his entire energy he had in him, Shin immediately opened up his eyes and looked right into Raven`s eyes. In the next nanosecond, Shin`s illusions went right towards Raven and affected her. Raven looked surprised and was looking around, as if looking for something, which wasn`t there at all. The illusion that Shin has casted upon Karasu Tengu was one of his first thoughts as he began to train in the art of illusions. The concept of illusionary magic was not in creating a visionary fake, but in making the one that illusion is casted upon believe in it and make the illusion as believable as it can be. That requires not just a simple visionary fake, but to create a whole new thing right in the mind of his enemy. After realizing this truth, Shin has learned how to completely influence all six senses of his opponent, which was very, very hard to do and it required a lot of energy and control, but it paid off to Shin, as he was now constantly tricking Rias with these kinds of illusions and now, he used the most powerful concept he had in his mind at Raven. He casted upon her an illusion of her being not in the forest, but deep underwater, which would result in Raven`s mind registering it and responding accordingly, but only if her mind were to believe it. And Shin had serious doubts that Raven has succumbed to his illusion. She smiled as she turned to panting Shin and then immediately placed her palms together, with Shin feeling how she effortlessly dispelled his illusion. After that, she spoke up.

"Well, it was actually quite a lot better than I have expected from you, Shin." Raven praised him "For a second there, I even succumbed to it and was about to go catching for air. Very impressive, Shin. I would even go as far as to say that you probably have the strongest illusions out of all Devils I have met."

Shin scoffed at this response as he regained his air.

"No need to flatter me." Shin spoke up. "I wasn`t even able to affect your mind for a couple of seconds with that thing, you`ve broke out of this illusion nearly momentarily."

Raven actually chuckled to that one before answering to him.

"Shin, please consider this while making judgments of your abilities: I am not just any Karasu Tengu, but the Strongest Karasu Tengu, meaning that my skills in creating and protecting from all kinds of illusions and mind manipulations are the highest of the entire species. Even if my main barriers and defenses are down, it takes a lot of effort to even place an illusion upon my mind even for other powerful members of my Karasu Tengu. And you`ve managed to do so. You, an 11-year old boy, managed to cast an illusion upon the Strongest Karasu Tengu, even if it was for a second and not to mention that I have mentally believed for a moment. If anything, I think that it speaks volumes of your abilities."

After Raven has explained it all to him, he actually felt his shattered pride being restored and Shin was actually impressed with himself, as she was completely right. He has managed to cast an illusion upon her. He actually smiled and chuckled a little, until he felt incredible weakness and was now falling on to the ground. Raven saw it immediately and went to him without any delay, catching him in the falling and carefully sitting him on to the fallen log. Shin had have guessed that this would happen and should`ve prepared, as he had used up all of his powers and exhaustion was immediate to follow, but still… Yet, he wasn`t expecting to have Raven to attend to him in such caring manner. When he was little and on the walks around the mansion, with the rest of his family. And while it was like it, his parents would only hold Rias` hands, not allowing her to stumble and fall. With Shin, every time he stumbled upon something and fell, he would cry, just like any little baby would. Only instead of his parents coming to his aid, they only turned their gazes upon him and it was at these moments when Shin`s hopes of his parents caring for him would diminish, as he saw with his teary eyes looks of disgust and despise. Such evil eyes, casted upon a 3 year old boy, who wanted his parents to come and help him, and not getting this help. In such atmosphere, Shin had to cast aside quite a few things, if he wanted to live in that mansion. Concept of childhood was one of them, but the need for affection stayed. A genuine affection for him, one where there was no subplot, but normal and simple care for a person. And now, at this moment, Shin actually felt that affection and care from Raven, a Karasu Tengu whom he met just a couple of hours ago. And in the span of these few hours, Shin has actually managed to feel much more care and affection from her then he ever felt from any of his parents… And at that feeling, Shin had to do his hardest not to let tears go. Raven looked with a genuine concern at Shin and checked his vitals with her own senses, learning just what was wrong with his vitals and placed her palm at his chest and applied a small amount of her own power, rejuvenating Shin`s strength and restoring his health. He immediately felt it taking affect and he felt even better than he was before. In fact he felt a lot better than in his entire life.

"What did you do?" Shin asked her.

"I`ve used a little of my energy to restore your energetic channels." Raven explained to him, looking in Shin`s eyes. "I don`t know how, but somehow, your own energetic channels were disrupted by some sort powerful magic casted upon you, as if trying to rip out of you part of your own soul or nature. However, it didn't work and the only thing it did was damaging your body and energetic flow. Unfortunately, the damage done to you was so severe that I can`t heal it all entirely, especially considering that this damage was done to you at a very early age. I think it was done when you were an infant."

Shin`s eyes widened at what Raven said to him, quickly thinking this all over and coming to a conclusion that it could only be done by his very own parents. Shin didn`t know what were the reasons for them to do that, but he knew and understood one thing very well: his own parents, who despise and are disgusted by him, were the architects of his own misery, placing the blame for their apparent failure upon a victim of their spells. That was saddening, for Shin to realize this, but sadness quickly was gone, replaced by a whole new feeling of hatred and anger. He now realized that all of his hopes for genuine care from them were pointless and he must forget about it all. They would never give it to him, no, they`ll probably have him killed off secretly, to purify the gene pool of House of Gremory. Well, they can try, but now, Shin won`t even allow them to come near him with those arrogant looks upon them, he will not allow them bath in his misery. They think that he is weak, so why not show those bastards just what a weakling can achieve. Shin clenched his fist and looked at Raven with passionate and strong look.

"Raven, can I ask you a favor?" Shin asked her, with Raven nodding to him. "Can you teach me how to become strong? I want to get over this weakness of mine and show those bastards, what a failure can achieve when pushed over the edge. I want to cast out of myself all this weakness and show them, how strong I can be. And above all else, I want you to train me, so that I can free myself from them, once and for all."

Raven listened carefully to what Shin had to say, until she stood up and looked upon him.

"What you are asking of me can be achieved." She told him with full honesty. "It will take several years for me to train you, especially considering the fact that I have to return every now and then back to Kyoto. Along with that, if I am training you, then there won`t be any holding back, not from or you, otherwise the entire point of training will be for nothing. But I see just what kind of determination you have and I know that you will manage. And once our training is complete, I can assure you, there won`t be any strings on you, for you will break them yourself." Raven smiled to him, with Shin rising up from the log. "Now, let`s begin your first lesson, Shin."

And so, the beginning of Shin`s future was planted and his life has never been the same…

* * *

 **Well, it took a little longer, but I think I`ve done well. Looks like Raven has some history with Devils and I don`t even know with which… Write down in comments and Reviews what do you think of her.**

 **Also, this entire week is for this story only, so that it can catch up to my older stories.**

 **Next time: Birthday of Gremory twins; Crimson Shadow VS. Bael`s Strongest Youth.**


	3. Chapter 3

**1.5 years after Shin met Raven.**

 **Gremory`s Mansion.**

Shin sighed, as he fixed the collar of his suit while nobody was watching. He didn`t like to wear too much of official garments and suits, finding them to be far more of a drag and nothing short of bother. He has grown far more accustomed to more simpler and comfortable clothing, especially the gi and specialized suits, modeled to provide best conditions for fast movements and capable of holding a large amount of kunai, shuriken and a primary weapon. Much like Shin`s training outfit that Raven has given to him on his 12th birthday, which he has been using for the whole year, while training with her. In fact, it was practically the only and the best birthday gift in his entire life, causing Shin to tear up and hug Raven in the fashion he would hug his mother. And Raven actually returned the hug with her own embrace.

It has been over a year and a half since Shin has met Raven and became her apprentice, studying and learning under a true genius and greatest master of illusions, Senjutsu and Youjutsu and not to mention her nearly insane prowess with her longsword odachi. Raven wasn`t lying about the hardships and toughness of trainings, with Shin pushing himself past all of his limits and beyond it, making sure to even survive his hard trainer. First couple of months were extremely hard, with Shin nearly giving up at a couple of points, but he didn`t and in the end, his own body managed to adapt, along with his mind and spirit, leading to Shin`s real prowess showing off and true potential coming out with Raven`s instructions and guidance to unlocking his inner strength and Ki. As it turned out, Shin has found himself completely favoring his master`s teachings and power of Ki over his doubtful and much less developed Devil`s magic. It took four months to fully learn how to use Ki and energy within and outside of him, but then came techniques and teachings of various jutsu, as Raven calls them. She explained to him that the energy of nature, sprit and body can be molded into various techniques and can take various forms of natural spheres, but before she would teach him any techniques, she first used her Senjutsu to find out to what natural elements Shin was most aligned and could master in best way. As it turned out, Shin was the most aligned with two elements, namely Wind and Lightning. Raven explained to him that Wind have and interesting relations, with Wind being the nature type that defeats Lightning in most situations, save for when a Lightning user is a superior caster then a Wind caster. She explained that it is not very often when two conflicting elements are dominant in one`s person, meaning that Shin will be seriously struggling in combining those two elements, but it didn`t mean that he wouldn`t be able to learn them at all.

As for his other trainings, Raven has been pushing in Shin learning how to best utilize stealth, cover and be observant. Along with that, she has been training in using kunai and shuriken, making sure that he could utilize them in the best. Kunai was Shin`s favorite weapon and he made his best to focus on it over other, which has led to Shin quickly learning how to utilize Wind with his kunai to increase its lethality, range, piercing capacity and speed, which even Raven has praised him for. She was also grueling in Shin training in taijutsu, a set of martial arts and fighting styles, best utilizing the physical strength, capacity and speed of a person, so Shin`s previous trainings came in hand, when Raven has begun to train him for real. And finally, Raven has been also training Shin in using sword, namely Japanese ones. While Shin has been comfortable with kunai, he wasn`t against learning how to use sword and did pick up on Raven`s style, adapting it all to his own style. However, the true gem of all trainings came with Shin`s illusions and manipulations. He was still a long way to go to match and surpass Raven and her defenses and natural prowess, but with using his trainings in Senjutsu, Shin has been able to learn to cast the most powerful illusions he had ever dreamt off. As it turned out, Shin was unintentionally, or subconsciously, reaching out with his energy sensing towards his opponent`s energy, to better cast his illusions. Raven taught him how to not just tap into his enemy`s energy torrents and channels, but to take them under a limited control and use them to completely disrupt all senses of his prey, making it much easier for Shin to place his illusions upon his targets. Now, just one look in his eyes would be more than enough to be placed under an extremely powerful illusion and Rias, Akeno, Koneko and many others, even his parents, have experienced Shin`s illusions, most of the times not even realizing it.

For Shin, these 18 months have been practically the best time of his life, with him actually coming out of his emotional shell and becoming far more sociable and communicating, but only to those that he found to be trustworthy, and those were only a few persons. The only person that Shin would place his full trust was his master, Raven, with whom he talked and discussed many things and with her, Shin could feel himself as he was and wanted to feel. With her, Shin himself being truly alive and well, along with breathing with the full chest. In his house, however, Shin tried to maintain his stoic side, but he couldn`t help but let a couple of changes slip, such as Shin being more confidant and independent. His relations with parents were bad as usually, even worse, but Shin did his best not to invoke their anger. Not because of fear, but simply not to get into trouble. However, now their looks also involved a hint of envy, as it was clear that Shin, a general failure in their eyes, was growing stronger and stronger, much more prominent then their favorite Rias. Shin could see it in their eyes, along with Rias` look, which still showed seeming dominance over him, but she now saw in Shin serious growth and it troubled her. She hasn`t stopped her attempts to get Shin, but now it was seriously futile for her to get him in her own Peerage. She even tried to use Akeno and Koneko to get him on her side, even asking them to seduce him, but Shin has made it crystal clear that Shin had absolutely no interest in either of them. Even more so, he made it completely clear for them that there is no way for them to get him in any kind of leash, as he had absolutely no desire to become someone`s toy. His parents and brother have also caught the wind of Shin`s seeming evolution and it troubled them, as Shin was starting to become more and more distant of their ways and punishments followed for no good reason, but Shin simply endured it all. He has long lost interest in understanding his parents and in getting their attention, as he was more focused on not getting tied up by anyone.

This one year and a half has change a lot of things and now, it was 13th birthday of Rias and Shin, on which the entire nobility and face of Devils have come, including 4 Great Devil Kings. While they all have been summoned on a birthday of twins, it was completely clear for everyone, including Shin, that this was simply another event to show off Rias and how great she was to everyone. Shin simply chuckled at it and simply went with the flow and played his role of "loving twin and caring brother", at least, until he was given an opportunity to slip away from the public eye and to breath fresh air in the courtyard, walking around the gardens and letting Rias to be a center of complete attention of the entire Devils` nobility, as she has always wanted, along with their parents making sure that Shin wasn`t in anyone`s mind. Shin traversed the gardens at his own pace, until he suddenly detected a familiar presence behind him. Taking kunai back in the hidden pocket within the sleeve, Shin turned around and spoke up in his usual tone.

"What do you want, Sirzechs? The party is the other way, if you are looking for people to talk to." Shin pointed back at the mansion to his older brother, who was accompanied by his trusted wife. "Oh, good evening to you, Grayfia. I hope you are doing well."

Grayfia remained silent, only nodding to him. Sirzechs simply inhaled and looked with a critical eye at his younger brother, as they were staring each other. Sirzechs took his time looking at his younger brother, before speaking up.

"Shin, there is something that I want to talk to you about." He spoke up, with Shin remaining silent. "It would be best if we`ve returned back on the party."

"I`ve grown weary of all this noise and atmosphere, so I don`t feel like returning there." Shin said in his stoic voice. "Besides, this garden looks quite lovely during night time and I feel comfortable here. Plus, it is quiet and peaceful here, not like back there."

"Still, Shin, I believe that we may want to talk about it back there, at party." Sirzechs moved closer to his brother and laid a hand on his shoulder. "So let`s go, little brother and I will…" Sirzechs wasn`t waiting for an answer and was already leading Shin back in the mansion.

However, Shin had no wish to return back there and carefully removed Sirzechs` arm and caught a surprised look from his older brother. Shin took a step back and looked at him with serious expression before speaking up.

"If you have something to say to me, then say right away. No need to steal any spotlight from our crown princess there." Sirzechs looked with accusing look at Shin. "And don`t look at me like that, Sirzechs. You, me, Grayfia and every single soul that is currently in this mansion and it`s grounds, which is most of the Devils` nobility, that this entire farce is all about Rias and only her. I am nothing more but an eye sore for her and our parents there."

"Shin, that attitude of yours… Our parents do love you, Shin." Sirzechs defended them, with Shin simply sighing in exasperation. "What`s with that sigh of yours?"

"I simply process how clueless and one-sided all of that affection of yours can be. Not that I seek any from you, Sirzechs." Shin spoke up, with Sirzechs looking seemingly shocked. "Oh, don`t give that look of yours. After all, you yourself don`t even know a single thing about me, not to mention that this is the first time in 7 months that you`ve even talked to me. So, let`s skip the social trash talk and get right to business, shall we?"

Sirzechs had to admit that in all regards here, Shin was right and he had no reason as to continue trying to talk to him normally. Instead of a caring sibling, like with Rias, Sirzechs saw a complete opposite and coldness. It was true that Sirzechs has always cared far more for Rias and was more attentive to her instead of Shin, but he has always saw in Rias a real Gremory and a real embodiment of his dream of having a loving cute little sibling. But with Shin… He is House of Gremory`s darkness to Rias` light and Sirzechs didn`t prefer to stay in dark, far more interested in batching in the sun light of Rias` kindness and affection. However, in recent months Shin has suddenly changed with him becoming far more… willing and stronger in spiritual way. Along with that, there was no longer that feeling of depression coming from Shin. Instead, Sirzechs saw something completely different in him, something that his parents didn`t like to see in their son. He had to admit that his parents wanted to see in Shin not a real Gremory, but someone who would actually help Rias to grow stronger. And Sirzechs wants for Rias to grow in power and status, and Shin could do so much for her, if only he had recognized it, but instead…

Sirzechs sighed and decided to be plain with him.

"Very well, Shin. I will be plain with you." Great Devil King Lucifer spoke up to him. "Shin, out of all Young Devils of this generation, you are one of the, if not the, weakest of them all in terms of magical powers as a Devil. Not only that, but there are also clear indications of you not even possessing all of Devils physical traits, such as our wings."

"Sirzechs, if you are going to accuse me of being a defect, then do consider one thing: I was _born_ that way, not became like that at my own leisure." Shin pointed out to Sirzechs. "Want to accuse someone, go and accuse my manufacturers, though those two will never admit that it was _their_ fault."

"Shin!" Sirzechs said accusingly to his younger son. "Show some respect to our parents, will you?!"

Shin simply scoffed off and looked back at his older brother.

"Show respect? To the people that would much rather have me dead and despise the very fact of my existence?" Shin asked him with a serious look in his eyes. "You know, back a couple of years ago, I would`ve done more than anyone just to hear a kind word out of them. Do you think that it was easy, always living as Rias` shadow House of Gremory`s sign of weakness and lies? Heck, even when my dad threw me in that northern wing to starve out back then, I still wished and hoped that they will eventually see me as their son, but instead…" Shin simply shook his head, with Sirzechs and Grayfia listening. "After that wing, I`ve learned one thing, and that is to finally stop craving for my parents` affection and simply move on. And you know what? I actually feel much better then I used to, so stop preaching to me about our parents and get on to it. Your time is precious, seeing how you are the current Great Devil King Lucifer, so you`ve got your hands full as it is."

Sirzechs simply took a deep breath and spoke up once more on the subject he wanted to speak of with his younger brother.

"Very well, Shin." Sirzechs regained composure. "You must become a part of Rias` Peerage, and that is not an advice or something that I ask of you. No, I want you to finally stop all this nonsense and take Rias` offer. After all, I have heard that you are good at hand to hand combat and can take a punch, so there shouldn`t anything that prevents you from becoming Rias` Rook."

Shin sighed and looked with his dark red eyes at his older brother. During this year and a half a lot of things have changed, inkling Shin`s eyes now taking a color of darkest purple, coming closer and closer to dark red. Along with that, his hair has also lost its initial crimson shade and was now becoming darker and darker, as if reflecting Shin`s alienation from his routes and going his own way. And in his way, he saw no possibility of him becoming a servant of Rias or anyone. Shin spoke up once more.

"Sirzechs, there is no way that I`ll ever end up serving to my own sister, especially considering her unnatural infatuation with me." Shin was plain and simple with him, and before Sirzechs could open his mouth again, Shin spoke up once more. "Now, if you don`t have anything else, Sirzechs, I will be on my way and I don`t want to spoil whatever semblance of my birthday I have left by any further pointless talk about Rias and her problem." And without even waiting for any response from Sirzechs, Shin turned around and walked off further into the gardens.

Sirzechs was going to say something back to Shin, but Grayfia put her hand upon her husband`s shoulder with a critical look upon her face. Sirzechs looked surprised at what his wife has done and decided to ask her right away.

"Grayfia, why are you looking at me like that, dear?" He asked oblivious as usual.

"Sirzechs, tell me, do you really think that just because you are a Lucifer, you can dictate your little brother what to do?" Grayfia rhetorically asked him. "Because from where I see it, Shin has more than enough reason to feel like he does about your parents. Even more, that obsession of yours with Rias and how you want to make Shin her Servant is disturbing. Especially considering that you`ve went as far as to make Ajuka destroy Shin`s set of Evil Pieces. If I didn`t know you and what position you hold, I would say that you are purposefully trying to subjugate Shin to Rias` will."

Sirzechs had nothing to say back to this accusation, seeing how he really did want for Rias to have only the best and all that she wanted. And she really wanted to have Shin in her Peerage, more than all other Pieces in her set. And Sirzechs did say that he will get him, but now… It seems like it was out of his reach.

* * *

Out of the reach of his brother`s hearing and sensing, Shin was moving along through the gardens, simply taking his time to appreciate the peace and quiet of the gardens and letting himself to forget, even for a little while all about his family. He wasn`t surprised with how that talk with his older brother went, as he has always known about Sirzechs` obsession with Rias and his willingness to do _anything_ for her. He would often go as far as to use his own political power to get her what she wants, such as with Koneko, who was under the suspicion of killing her sister`s master, but that proved to be false accusations, as it turned out that it was Kuroka, Koneko`s older sister, that killed their master. However, there were no investigations or searching of evidence that would suggest the real reason for such action or investigation of Kuroka`s master. Instead, Sirzechs simply declared the usage of Senjutsu, Youjutsu or any other relative form of Ki manipulation, justifying it by _a proven fact_ that Senjutsu and Youjutsu cause people to become obsessed with power and eventually they become insane and dangerous to the society, rendering in effect Kuroka as a wild beast, much like the rest of the Stray Devils. That all was a complete nonsense, as Shin himself was fully practicing in usage of these arts and his mind was as clear as it could be, along with his body and spirit being at the highest. That crimson Satan has only done so because of Koneko`s scared tales of how her sister was extensively using those arts and because of them, in her opinion, she killed her master, becoming completely insane. Unfortunately, that decree of prohibiting usage of Senjutsu and rendering all its practitioners as criminals and enemies of Devils have caused far more grief and death then anyone would`ve anticipated. High Class Devils saw a great opportunity in this prohibition, as anyone who would kill a user of said art would be greatly rewarded and possibly even promoted. And with that, many of Devil clans decided to use such opportunity and elevate themselves. And their target was none other, but one of the largest villages of Youkais in Japan, populated by Nekomatas and housing the greatest community of Nekoshous, one of the strongest Nekomata tribes in the entire Youkai race. That village was in every way peaceful and housed no army or warriors of any kind, but that was exactly what Devils had wanted.

That`s why they`ve attacked it, with all their combined might and power, along with all their Peerages. It was no battle, it was a massacre, a slaughter in its worst possible way, as Devils have swept through the entire village, killing thousands of innocent people, without even considering whom they were killing, slaying humans the lived there as well, along with Nekomatas and Nekoshous. During one night, the entire village was slaughtered, completely destroyed and looted off its treasures and relics, along with taking in hundreds of slaves, both human and Nekomatas. And what of Nekoshou tribe? According to Raven, when she arrived there, she and her companions were horrified and speechless at the sight of an entirety of Nekoshou tribe being piled up into one big mass of flesh and then set ablaze, burning men, women, old and young, children and their parents… And then, it was all left to rot on a blazing sun, for all to see. Just like that, one of the oldest and peaceful tribes of Youkais, along with being one that was one of the closest to humanity… was wiped out completely. Nearly 87% of all Nekoshous in existence were killed, with a little more than a couple of hundreds being left alive, scattered all over Japan. Raven has known many of people in that village and now they were all dead. She, as one of 5 Great Kage of Akatsuki, an organization, dedicated to protection Japan, Youkais and its people, founded by Tsukuyomi, his wife Kaguya and their sons, Hagoromo and Hamura, first known as First Sage of Six Paths Shinto and the second known as Shin Kage of Japan, was outraged and infuriated to no end. Raven was a daughter of Hagoromo and one of 5 Great Kage, leaders of Akatsuki, and it`s one of the most powerful protectors, so she has called upon all of Great Kage, Sages and Rulers, along with Shinto Gods, to immediately deal with this, as it was clear as day that this was a direct attack of Devils on civilians and innocent people.

Leaders of Akatsuki, along with Raven, have strengthened defenses of Japan on all its borders and have given direct orders to all warriors and shinobi under their command to kill any Devil that tries to even approach any settlements. However, in Raven`s mind and in mind of many, that was simply not enough. An entire tribe was almost completely wiped out, along with thousands of innocent Youkais and humans, so Nekomatas and Karasu Tengu demanded blood. And they got their blood, when those same Devils have decided to attack another village, but this time, it was the Devils that have been killed and forced back in the Underworld, but this time, Akatsuki followed the attackers back in their homes, finding out exactly who were the attackers. After that, Shinto Gods have demanded from Sirzechs and Devils to not just give them those responsible for all deaths and destruction, but also to give them immediate explanations and immense reparations for all the deaths and return of all prisoners, slaves and Servants that were held by Devils. Sirzechs only gave his explanations on basis of what he has heard from Koneko, a little foolish girl. That was taken as nothing short of an insult and Shinto Gods have made their demands more clear, through Akatsuki slaughtering 2 out of 5 Houses that were responsible for slaughter of that village. Sirzechs had to comply, paying up nearly 15% of all Devils` treasures and returning nearly all of prisoners, slaves and Servants along with giving away the Devils that were responsible for that slaughter.

However, Koneko, the very person that is responsible for the genocide of her entire tribe, as she was quite passionate about how Nekoshous were poisoned by that power, stayed with Rias and Devils, not given away even in words. And Youkais didn`t also learn that Sirzechs has given a permission to kill those Nekoshous and Youkais, not until Shin has given the documents from archives that he stole 6 months ago, confirming Sirzechs` involvement in this matter and the main advocator for genocide in form of Koneko. That was more than enough for Shinto Gods to place serious restrictions upon Devils in Japan, completely isolating them in town of Kuoh and prohibiting them to leave it without serious supervision and approval of Shinto Gods. Along with that, Raven has issued an order to all Akatsuki members and signed by all other Great Kage. That order was clear and simple: Koneko Toujou, also known as Shirone, is to be captured, if she is sighted within Japan`s borders, and brought for an trial for treason and betrayal of Youkais, Nekomatas and Nekoshous. Along with that, Kuroka has been given a place in Akatsuki and a pardon from Devils, which was demanded from Shinto Gods. All thanks to Shin helping out to the closest person in his life and Raven has thanked him back, stating that if Shin ever decides to leave Devils, he will have a place among her people and within Akatsuki, if he ever wanted. And Shin was just now thinking about how he would leave Devils behind and go his own way. He wasn`t considering, he has long decided and now, all he waited was just the right moment to leave, when he has cut all the loose ends, so to say. And the day was coming close, as he were to meet Raven in 3 days in their usual spot and there, Shin would give her his answer. Along with that, she wanted to tell him something important, stating that it was imperative that Shin came.

As Shin was contemplating about his mentor and closest person, he heard loud and clear how the crowd of Young Devils was now moving through the gardens. Shin turned behind and saw that they were all now scattering around him, with smirks, arrogance and more on the display. And right towards him was moving his twin sister and their cousin, Sairaorg Bael, with his signature smirk on. He was similar to Shin, true, but where Shin was quiet and reserved to himself, Sairaorg was loud, arrogant and prideful. He may`ve been called The Strongest Youth for his incredible physical prowess, but Sairaorg has allowed this illusion of superiority to cloud his mind and has made him much like the other Devils, even in regards to his own Peerage and Servants. That was a little saddening to see for Shin, as he had once thought that they would get along, even if Sairaorg was 16 years old, while Shin was 13, but in height and body complexion they were closer, as Shin was already looking like a 16 year old, all due to his trainings. Rias made her way right to Shin a playful smile on her face, while Sairaorg and her Peerage were behind. Rias was the first to speak up.

"There you are, my dear little brother." She spoke in soft and nice voice, which was sickening for Shin. "I`ve been looking all over for you. Why would you go off without me?!"

Shin simply sighed and looked around himself, before turning to Rias and speaking up.

"Because it was too noisy inside and I didn`t want to spoil your party with my presence." Shin simply stated, with Rias beginning to pout. "Besides that, I`ve already given you my present, so there was no reason for me stay."

"What? But what about me?" Rias asked him, with Shin raising his brow at that. "After all, it is _our_ birthday, as twins, and that means that we should be together all the time during this day. And you still haven`t given me my _real_ present."

"And tickets to opera, along with VIP seats, don`t count as a present?" Shin asked her seriously. "Not to mention that I`ve spent all of my saved up money for it and now I am broke. Oh, and did I mention that _unlike you_ , I got no presents at all, now that you`ve mentioned that this is _our_ birthday?"

"Well, if you want so much, I`ll give you my present, but only if you give me your present." Rias said with a lustful smile, getting a small Rook Piece from her purse. "So, how about it: you stop being such a jerk and join up, and I`ll give you what you _really_ want from me~."

Shin looked for a second at Rook Piece, seeing how everyone was expecting for him to comply. Shin simply scoffed and turned around and speaking up, as he was about to move his own way.

"No, not a chance, Rias." He said critically, surprising everyone and shocking them all, with him not even facing Rias, who took it as an insult. "If you think that I`ll lower myself as much as to be a slave of your wiles and desires, then you haven`t learned a single thing about me. Now, I`ll be on my way, away from…"

"SHIN!" Sairaorg called off his cousin, moving closer to him, placing a strong palm upon his shoulder. "Don`t you dare to show such disrespect to your beloved sister! After all, she is willing to give her precious Rook Piece, all for you, especially considering what a weakling you are."

Shin simply closed up his eyes and inhaled, before opening his eyes and speaking up in a cold, emotionless voice, somewhat scaring nearby Young Devils.

"Sairaorg, I give you 5 seconds to lift that hand of yours and let me go." Shin said to him, with Sairaorg scoffing in arrogance. "Do the opposite, and I`ll have to be rude with you and use force."

"Rude?! Use force?!" With that, Sairaorg and the rest of the Devils, even their Servants, began to boom with laughter at Shin. "You couldn`t even hurt a baby if you tried! After all, you are _the_ Weakest Youth in Underworld! Maybe if you…"

Shin didn`t even listen them all laughing at him and Sairaorg speaking to him. That boy once was following a good path of self-improvement, but once he earned that title and respect, he became arrogant and delusional. He was what Shin would`ve ended up, had he still pursued his dream of being recognized, but now… Seems like he`ll have to teach his cousin the true meaning of strength. Shin simply placed his left hand on Sairaorg`s palm and, much to surprise of Sairaorg and everyone else, easily removed the hardened palm off Shin`s shoulder. Said Gremory then turned to Sairaorg and spoke up, with his eyes now completely in dark red color.

"Time is up." And with that, Shin pulled Sairaorg closer to himself, easily surprising him with the amount of strength.

And as Sairaorg was closing in his distance with his cousin, Shin removed his arm from Sairaorg and in the next second, Strongest Youth has received the most painful and strongest kick right in the chest. Bael`s heir landed nearly 2 meters away from Shin, right at the legs of Rias, coughing out air, as Shin has knocked it out of his lungs. Shin stood there, moving his leg back and observing the horrified looks of every single Devil here, as they`ve just saw how the weakest Devil _kicked_ Sairaorg Bael and knocked him on the ground with that same kick. Shin could already see that this is just the beginning and simply changed up from these uncomfortable garments into his black and red training gi through magic. Sairaorg looked at his cousin, as he got up. Bael`s heir stood in the battle position and prepared for a battle.

"Looks like you aren`t as weak as I`ve thought." He said, moving closer to Shin. "But, it looks like I`ll just have to teach you to respect your older and wiser siblings. Don`t worry, Rias: he will be begging you to take him in your Peerage."

"Just shut up and fight, Strongest Youth." Shin recommended his cousin, standing in combat position.

Sairaorg roared and went right at his cousin with his full speed and strength, amazing everyone at the speed of Sairaorg and the fact that he could move at speeds greater than Knights`. Everyone already knew and believed that Shin`s kick was just a mere lucky shot and now it was going to be over, as there was no one who could take down Sairaorg. Shin simply remained on his position and focused on Sairaorg completely, purposefully ignoring the cheers of other Devils for his cousin, along with all the others calling Shin a weakling and idiot. Well, seems like they will have to change their mind today on a couple of subjects. As Sairaorg closed up his distance with Shin, he threw his first punch at his cousin, aiming for his cheek and to knock him right away. However, as it turned out, Shin followed all of Bael`s movements and saw it coming from a mile away. Shin merely moved his frame to the right of Sairaorg`s, graciously and swiftly changing his position and evading that punch. Sairaorg`s eyes widened as he saw that Shin`s speed… exceeded that of his own and that look of his has sent chills down the spine of Sairaorg.

'Damn it… Just one look and I feel like he saw right into my own soul…" Sairaorg stated in his mind, feeling the chills. 'Hell, it`s like looking into the void and…'

Sairaorg`s train of thoughts was interrupted by the most rude and painful intervention from reality. As Shin has changed his position, his left fist immediately connected with Sairaorg`s right brow, sending Strongest Youth stumbling to his left with his face disfigured by anger and pain. Bael`s Youth has lost his composure and balance, losing a sight of Shin for just a second, but that second was more than enough for him. When Sairaorg completely regained his composure and balance, he turned to face his opponent face to face and he did, only instead of looking in his eyes, Sairaorg had to look at the forehead of his enemy, as it connected with his face, nearly breaking his nose and sending him back. He most certainly didn`t expect Shin to go so well against him and even head-butt him right in the face. Sairaorg stumbled back and growled in pain and anger, glaring at his opponent, who remained completely composed and simply rubbed his forehead. Sairaorg spoke up once more.

"You know… I am actually getting excited with this." Sairaorg said to Shin. "Perhaps, I might just have to fight at my fullest this time. Just don`t come complaining to me for being _rude_ with you." And with that said, Sairaorg rushed right at his opponent with his real speed.

"I won`t." Shin simply stated and went right forward towards him.

And in the next second, two combatants finally put aside all of their feelings and words out of their thoughts. Instead, they`ve decided to let their fists do all the talking. And then… all Devils witnessing were treated to a spectacle of two very best fighters going right at each other. Sairaorg and Shin were exchanging blow for blow, punch for punch and kick for kick, interconnecting their hands and legs, blocking and evading from strikes. Nobody was expecting that Shin would be holding his own and battling Sairaorg when he is at his best. Rias most certainly didn`t see this coming, as she believed that nobody could hold a candle to Sairaorg`s prowess, but Shin… He wasn`t just fighting his enemy on equal grounds, but seriously giving Sairaorg the hardest time. As Shin and Sairaorg were standing their ground, parents of Devils and Heads of Houses were already outside and also witnessing how failure was fighting the strongest. On their face was a mix of amazement and shock, as none of the older Devils saw it coming and nobody would`ve guessed that Shin was _this_ good. Zeoticus and Venelana also saw their son fighting their relative, but instead of pride, their eyes spoke of ill, envy and spite. Especially Venelana`s eyes, along with her husband, whose eyes were widening when he suddenly saw just what kind of style his son was using.

'Those evasions, strikes and movements…" Zeoticus felt his blood run cold and sweat coming out. 'Shin… So, she has found you after all these years… I knew I should`ve killed her when I had the chance, but now… Damn you, Raven.'

And as the contemplations of Devils continued, youngsters were already fully engulfed in their spar. Shin had to hand it to Sairaorg, as he was quite, quite capable and fast enough to keep up with Shin`s trained up speed and maneuverability. He was mentally praising the way how his fists were finding their way through his defenses and nearly reaching him, especially considering how Shin`s arms were blocking as much as he could and yet, some found their way to him. Unknown to him, Sairaorg in his heart and thoughts was growing much more appreciative and respectful of his opponent, as no one could quite fight with him like Shin. It wasn`t like training with his Servants, not even with those Strays. No, it was like Sairaorg was fighting someone just like him and with this, he began to recall his path to strength and realized that Shin`s fists were literally telling him of his arrogance that he gain and all that pride of his… He didn`t even realize it, but now, when he was fighting Shin… Looks like he wasn`t as good as he thought. And he loved it!

Shin`s left fist connected with Sairaorg`s right fist, creating a shock wave and ripples on the ground. Both opponent sent each other approving smiles and moved back to their respective positions, respectfully waiting for each other to go at it again. And they did, both at the same time, with Sairaorg`s punch being countered by Shin`s arm and him attacking by his foot. Shin`s leg connected with Sairaorg`s elbow and he moved his fist right at his chest, striking right at his press, while Sairaorg`s left fist was freed and now connected with Shin`s face, sending him down on the ground. However, when Bael thought that Shin was going down, he instead was simply changing the attacking position. Shin used his arms as a foundation and his legs found its targets when he double kicked Sairaorg right in the chest, sending him back stumbling. After that, Shin made a flip back, getting right in the feet and went right at his opponent, who finally exposed himself and was weakened. Shin decided that it was time that he stopped holding back. Using Wind energy, he accelerated his own body and he clenched both of his hands in fists, channeling in his Lightning. It was his first combined move that he developed and it was time to fully use it. In less than a second, Shin was right in front of his opponent and in this second…

"Storm Style: Rairyoken." Shin uttered, as both fists connected with Sairaorg, sending the torrents of Lightning infused energy.

Everyone saw it right now, how the seeming failure used Lightning and _defeated_ Sairaorg. It took everything from Sairaorg to keep standing, but in the end, Lightning fists have done their job and in the end, Strongest Youth… fell on his back as conscience has left his mind. Everyone was left shocked and with opened mouth, as Shin Gremory, a cursed failure of a Devil… has defeated Sairaorg Bael, The Strongest Youth.

And all of that was observed from afar by Raven, as she smiled, seeing how her apprentice have surpassed her expectations, once again. She should`ve known by now that he is far more then he seems, but still…

"Well done, Shin." She spoke up, creating herself a portal. "Happy Birthday, my boy."

And in the mind of Koneko Toujou raised a single thought.

'Senjutsu… Shin uses cursed jutsu.' Her mind flashed the horrors that she created to herself of Senjutsu. 'He is just like them… Monster.'

* * *

 **Looks like things are starting to heat up. And yep, Shin has come a long way and now, he in no weakling…**

 **Also, about Akatsuki, Kaguya and her sons. Yep, I`ve taken that all from Naruto and decided to adapt it for this one, along with Kaguya here being one of the good gods. As for Akatsuki, I`ll give far more explanations about it in the later chapters, but I can say that they will play the central role in this story. Also, Great Kage also is adapted from Naruto, but here it refers to one of five leaders of Akatsuki, with each of them protecting and securing a specific area. Raven is the Great Kage of Western Honshu, residing in Kyoto and commanding her division of Akatsuki from there. Aside from that, she only directly answers to Shin Kage, official Head of Akatsuki.**

 **Also, yeah, Koneko is wanted by Akatsuki and they really want her head. I mean, they** ** _really want_** **to get that little bitch, who`s words have caused an entire tribe of Nekomatas to go extinct. Raven herself wants to take that head of hers.**

 **Rairyoken translates as "Lightning Dragon Fist", and is best utilized in conjunction with Wind Acceleration. Also, yep, Shin will be mastering Wind and Lightning, and I know that Corvus from Bloodraven also has those under his wraps, but I simply really love those nature powers.**

 **Next time: Raven and Shin VS. Gremory. Revelations and truth…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shin`s Training Forest. 3 days after birthday.**

Shin`s legs were effortlessly changing branches from branches, as he jumped from one tree towards another one, moving through the forest, without much effort. Tree walking, along with forest traveling, was one of the basic skills that Raven has taught him during the first month of their training and proved to be quite essential to Shin as their trainings have progressed further and they evolved to all dimensional sparring sessions and fights, during which they would quite often fight on trees and that led to Shin developing his mastery of that skill in a much faster rate.

Quite essentially, practically all of the trainings with Raven have always been a close to reality duels between them, with Raven using the exact same set of skills as Shin, as she has noticed that he had a good eye to analyze how his opponents fights and what techniques he would use and when a certain amount of pressure put on him, Shin would be taking in all of the knowledge like a sponge. This in the end turned out to be the basis of all their trainings and the main reason Shin was progressing so rapidly, especially considering the fact that the entire training course, though adapted to match the pace of Shin`s development, was in actuality a real Akatsuki`s training course for their own apprentices and younglings. As it was, Raven has confirmed that Shin already has more than enough skill to be qualified for low-level missions of Akatsuki, the same stuff that beginning shinobi would take.

As Shin was traversing the trees, his mind recalled all of the events that happened during these 3 days following his duel with Sairaorg. And he had to admit that those 3 days were actually quite calm and neutral in nature, as he was seemingly left alone and even his parents have been quiet about him, though Shin still continued getting the looks and the feeling of coldness from them, which was actually a bit stronger than before, but there was no voicing any disapproval or displeasure. He did, however, receive a couple of letters from a few Houses that wished for Shin to visit them as a guest, but Shin had no desire to do so, even if the one of them was House of Bael themselves. Rias, on the other hand, seemingly took those invitations, as there was also addressing of Rias as well, so she was all too happy to go and visit the highest society. As for her and Shin`s relations, they the same as they were, only now Rias was more persistent in Shin becoming her Rook, as he has legitimately beaten Sairaorg and was now, de-facto, the new Strongest Youth in Underworld. Along with that, she pressed Akeno to get him as well, trying her own feminine charms, but it was useless. As for Koneko, she was looking at him with a mixture of fear, despise and anger at the same time. It was a clear indicator for Shin that Koneko has already learned of Shin using Senjutsu and it was now only a matter of time until Shin gets to have a nice little chat with Sirzechs. And this time might be coming closer and closer, as Shin has recalled seeing Grayfia following him far more than usual. That was more than enough of a sign for Shin to get concerned and he wanted to share these concerns with Raven, as she was the only person he really trusted.

As shin was approaching their usual spot, Shin`s senses have picked up an unknown energetic scent, coming right from the grove he and Raven would often train. Shin has always been careful, but with Raven engraving in his mind the value of caution and discipline, he learned better than to rush somewhere without first checking the place out. As he was almost at the grove, Shin stopped and side tracked, taking a more of the observing position, from where he was able to observe the entire place. As Shin hid himself in the shadows and energy, he observed the place carefully. On their usual spot, he saw Raven, as usual, with her sword and in her usual attire. However, while it was normal for Shin see, there was also someone he didn`t expect to see at all: an outsider. Near Raven stood a tall, white-haired man, dressed in a Japanese blue armor, along with a fur around his shoulders. He had a few markings on his face and a serious expression, along with a head protection on his head. Shin felt that this stranger was someone very powerful, but he couldn`t grasp even tiny bit of his real power. He had a good concealment, but not as much as Raven, as she could hide herself from all sensors and seekers. Shin decided to remain in the shadows, until he could be safe that Raven he saw wasn`t a one of the Shadow Clones that could change their appearance.

White-haired man sighed and turned right to Raven.

"Raven, we are wasting our time here." He said in serious manner. "Every minute we remain in here just increases the chances of Gremory finding out about your presence."

"You have nothing to be worried, Tobirama." Shin could now clearly hear Raven`s real voice and sense her power, which calmed him down a little bit, but he was still on high alert. "I have taken serious precautions and placed a number of spells on this forest, essentially making it a dead zone for Devils and their sensors. Unless they in a very close proximity, they won`t feel a thing. Aside from that, I am sure that Shin is on his way already. He is probably just covering his tracks here and that`s why he is late.

The man named Tobirama sighed and looked around the grove and noticed numerous signs of fierce battles around him. After observing it all for a minute, he spoke up again.

"Seems like you`ve been extremely hard on boy, even by my standards, if you ask me." Tobirama noted to Raven, who wasn`t looking too guilty at it. "Are you even sure that it really is him, Raven? I know how hard it was for you all those years ago and it is obvious that you haven`t recovered from that treachery, but…"

"Tobirama, I know that it may sound crazy, but mark my words, because I am absolutely confident that…" Raven suddenly stopped as she looked directly right at the tree behind which Shin was hiding, smiling up. "Well, well, aren`t we suspicious. Not bad, Shin, you can come out now." Tobirama was confused for a second, but then he realized what was going on and turned to that same tree as well.

In the next second, Shin came right in front of them both, looking with a suspicious eye at the man named Tobirama, who obviously sensed a little bit of hostility coming from the boy, but that only brought a faint smile on his face. Raven looked with a smile at Shin and spoke up to him.

"Shin, I am sorry that I didn`t warn you earlier, but I myself wasn`t expecting to bring any company with me today." Raven excused herself, with Shin turning his gaze to Tobirama. "This is Tobirama Senju, Head of Clan Senju and my half-brother on father`s part. He, as well as I, also a member of Akatsuki and is also the former Great Kage of Shikoku, having retired a couple of years ago and he serves as one of the trainers of Akatsuki shinobi in Kyoto."

"If he is the former Great Kage, then that makes him a Sannin Kage." Shin stated calmly, looking at Tobirama and bowing in respect. "I am sorry for my disrespect, Master Tobirama."

Tobirama glanced at Raven who simply nodded at that and Tobirama placed his right hand on Shin`s shoulder and gained his attention. Shin looked up and saw Tobirama`s small smile, as he spoke up.

"No need to apologize, Shin." Tobirama spoke, as he channeled a small portion of his Ki into Shin. "Stay still, boy. Don`t worry, I just want to confirm something that Raven has told me about you." Shin simply nodded and allowed Tobirama to proceed with his examination, which ended quickly enough and he removed his right hand of Shin`s shoulder and looked at him with a serious face. "So, that`s how it is…" Tobirama then turned to Raven, who awaited his answer. "Your beliefs and suspicions were correct, Raven. I apologize for not trusting your words from the beginning, sister. Still, to think, that after so many years…"

Shin had a confused look on his face, so he turned to Raven who was already expecting a question to come from her pupil`s mouth. Shin spoke up to his teacher.

"Raven, what was it that you two were talking about?" Shin asked her directly, surprising a little Tobirama with such direct approach of the kid. "And why do I have a feeling that it is something about me?"

"Hm, the kid really is something." Sannin Kage smirked a little at Shin. "Reminds me quite a lot of a certain raven that I`ve known, back when she was still learning to spread her own wings." Shin took notice of that and then turned back to face Raven.

She simply sighed, closing her eyes for a few moments, before opening them up and speaking up to him. There was no more point in hiding all from him and she was more than confidant that Shin could handle the truth, she knew he could do it. She has spent a year and a half, doing her absolute best to earn his full trust and trying not to break that said trust, as she knew all too well that it could be easily shattered, especially with someone like Shin, who hasn`t known a day of a normal childhood or simple care from another person before she appeared. And with all the progress she has made with him, Shin still remained distant on a certain level and wasn`t letting anyone in. Aside from that, there was still a possibility that Shin might simply reject it all in the basis, but Raven has been waiting a very long time and has suffered too much to let a little fear stop her. Even if it all turns out to worse, Raven won`t hold it all back anymore. Now was the time for her to finally tell Shin the truth.

"Shin, I understand that all that Tobirama and I have said so far may be strange, but…" She stopped, as she took a heavy breath in. "Do you remember the day we`ve met, not so far away from here?"

"Yes, like it was yesterday." Shin told her, nodding, getting a smile from Raven. "Does it have something to do with this?"

"It does, Shin. I am sure you remember my story that I have told you back then." Shin nodded to that one as well. "Well, back then, I left out from you some very important details. Not because I wanted to deceive you, but because I wasn`t sure that you would be able to handle the full truth back then, even if I really wanted to tell it to you."

"The full truth?" Shin repeated it to himself, with his mind racing already. "You first wanted for me to trust you, didn`t you? Make sure that I know that you aren`t lying me in the face, especially considering that I have had a not nice childhood."

Raven nodded to him several times before continuing to speak and tell her full tale.

"You are right, Shin." Raven spoke up. "Anyway, it is time that I finally tell you the full and real truth. 14 years ago, back when I`ve retired from my duties as Great Kage, I was traveling around the world, just exploring it all. And in my travelling I have met a Devil, not any Devil, however, but one of the richest and well-known noble Devils. That Devil`s name is Zeoticus Gremory."

"Zeoticus… You mean, you know my father?" Shin spoke up, with Raven nodding to this one.

"Yes, I`ve known him, as well as his family." Raven sadly said it. "Back then, he was a charmer and a dashing rouge, or, at least, that`s how he presented himself to me. Had I known of his real nature back then…" Raven said to herself, but Tobirama decided to continue for her.

"Had we all known of his real nature back then, our family would`ve never allowed Zeoticus get close to Raven, but that bastard is a real snake." Tobirama scoffed at it. "But, in the end, Zeoticus charmed Raven to no end and she decided to leave Kyoto and all of her legacy behind, despite how badly father and I tried to convince her. Instead, Raven moved to mansion of Gremory House, becoming, essentially, a second wife of Zeoticus, along with his first wife Venelana. At first all have been well between them, but then… Zeoticus found out that his wife Venelana was pregnant and medics were promising that they she will receive twins. That was practically a miracle for any Devil`s family and Zeoticus and his wife were on cloud nine. However, what Zeoticus didn`t expect, was the fact that right at the same time, Raven also got pregnant with her own child, her and Zeoticus` child."

Shin`s eyes widened a little, but he remained largely calm and patient, but his mind was beginning to start placing the pieces of one large puzzle into one, forming a picture. Raven took over from Tobirama, having regained all of her resolve and will.

"Yes, what Tobirama said is true." Raven confirmed it. "However, while Venelana and I became pregnant practically at the same time, the timespan of our pregnancies differed, seeing how Tengu develop their children at a faster rate, though not as much as other Youkais. And in the end… I gave birth to a single child, a boy, with a blood of a Devil , from his father, and a blood of pure Shinto Tengu, from his mother. A blood of your true mother, Shin." Raven`s eyes watered and tears began pouring down her cheeks, as Shin`s mouth was agape and his eyes were as wide as they could be, finally grasping the truth. "W-when you were b-born, y-you were so s-small a-and defenseless… Y-you were restless and always c-cried when others w-would hold you, b-but when you w-were in my hands, Shin…"

Shin finally realized it all and his legs nearly failed him, as he almost stumbled and fell on to the ground. Now, it all was making sense and it was clear for him, why he was like that. Why he was always nothing like other Devils and could never even feel any connection to them, even to his own family. And it now also explained just why the hell did his parents have always despised and hated him, as if he was someone, who wasn`t even meant to be born. He had nearly none of Devils` great powers, passions, pride or greed for something. He didn`t even possess something as simple as Devils` wings, with only blood confirming him being a Devil, though even that wasn`t fully a prove to many. And while with Devils he has always been a complete outcast and nothing short of a failure, with Raven… With Raven, he always has felt the real connection, the real care and real… recognition. In reality, he was always restless, never calm or feeling safe amongst his own family, but with Raven, all of that would simply vanish and he would feel… Safety, calmness and love…

Mother`s love.

It took a lot from Shin to utter those words, but they had to be said. He needed to say them now!

"M-Mother…" Shin spoke as he moved a little closer to his real mother. "Y-you are… my real mother."

Raven`s last remains of her will have finally left her and tears were pouring out completely and freely. She dashed right towards Shin and embraced her long lost child in a tight hug, crying loudly and speaking to her little baby.

"Shin, my son, my little bird…" Raven cried, as she embraced him. "I am sorry, I sorry, my little boy… If only I`ve known, I would`ve never allowed them to hurt you, no matter what. I would`ve…"

As Raven was continuing her crying, she felt how a pair of smaller arms has embraced her. And as she stopped her rumbling, Raven could clearly feel how Shin`s frame was trying to get as close as it could towards her. And through this, she could clearly feel the positive energy coming from him and how it was… calming her. She felt it, with her very soul and heart, how her child, her blood and flesh… Has acknowledged her as his real mother. She had expected of him to be hesitant and wary, but no, Shin was straightforward and didn`t hesitate. No, instead he simply care for here, just like she had cared and loved him… Raven detached herself from Shin and saw him smiling with a genuine and loving smile, the smile that was only possible when one is a presence of a real loving mother. Raven spoke up in weak voice.

"Shin, are you…" She wanted to speak, but Shin spoke right after her.

"I guess I`ve always known that you really were my mom." Shin chuckled lightly, making Raven chuckle as well. "After all, you are the only one who loved me without any pretext or bad motive. You simply… love me as your child."

"Shin…" Raven smiled at her son`s words and was about to hug him.

"Well, well, isn`t this lovely…" Suddenly came a voice no one of them were expecting to hear, making all of the Shinto turn right towards the source of this venomous female voice.

Shin and Raven detached from each other, but this time, Raven went right in front of Shin, standing in a protecting manner. She has heard that poisonous voice before and she loathed and despised the bearer it more than anyone else`s, but this time, she had her child here and she wasn`t going to let this snake take him. Shin could feel how his mother and Tobirama have prepared themselves and were on full edge. In fact, she was now fully standing in protecting mode, along with Tobirama. As for Shin himself, however, he felt how blood was now rushing, boiling and his very being was now feeling the presence of the worst enemy possible. His hands instinctively found their kunai and now held 3 in each of them, with Wind Energy rushing into them, engulfing and circulating around those edges. He once had hoped to gain the attention and care of this woman, but now… Now, after he finally found his _real_ mother, he wasn`t going to let anyone take her. Tobirama also noticed how Shin tensed up and drew his weapons, along channeling his nature energy into his kunai. He had his sister spill the beans about his nephew and what he was in terms of power and capabilities. After all, Tobirama was now, after retiring as Great Kage of Shikoku, one of the best trainers of Akatsuki shinobi in entire Japan, so now he was interested in what Shin could do. And he had to say: Raven sure did a very good job of the boy, just from a little look on it. He knew well that he was a very harsh teacher, true, but Raven was a beast even worse. And Shin looked like a battle-hardened shinobi, not his usual green rookies in need of his hard boot. That drew a smile on Tobirama`s face.

'Well, nice to see that Raven hasn`t lost her touch yet.' Tobirama noted.

As the trio prepared, they saw a very familiar couple of Gremory emerging from the woods and going right towards him. Along with them, they saw Grayfia Lucifuge, moving near them with her serious look in the eyes. The trio already knew that they weren`t the only ones here, as they were most probably already surrounded by guards of House of Gremory, who waited for an order to attack. Raven already speculated that they were teleported here just now, through works of Grayfia and Venelana. She placed her hand on her sword and prepared to draw it out for a battle. Tobirama concentrated and was already prepared to go all out for this battle, with his Ki and natural energy already prepared for actions. As for Shin, his kunai were ready and waiting, as his dark purple eyes were looking right in the eyes of his 'parents', but instead of pleas, they were filled with anger and fury. He was fed up with keeping it all contained and now he was fully letting it all out. And Gremory caught that killing intent from him, with Zeoticus finally addressing it.

"Now, that is not a way to look at ones parents." Zeoticus critically said to Shin, who simply scoffed. "You disappoint me, Shin. I would`ve never expected you to start associating yourself with such mongrels, but…"

"The only mongrels that I see are you three." Shin spit it out, ready for a fight, as he saw the guards all around them.

Venelana looked at Shin with opened arrogance and animosity, speaking up.

"As I have always known, a bastard brat is always going to be a bastard, despite how much we tried to change you." She spitted it out, getting Shin`s curiosity, while she looked at Raven. "Well, it has been a very long time, Raven. Have you returned to get my husband`s affection back, as you did back then, like a whore you are?"

Raven didn`t respond to that one, instead simply sighing and beginning to talk.

"Shin, while you were born a week before Venelana gave birth, her childbirth was not as easy and successful as yours." Raven continued her tale, getting all of Gremory to tense up. "You were born healthy and without any problem, but with Venelana and her twins… She was careless and has nearly killed her twins a couple of times through her antics. And in the end, her careless nature and spoiled attitude cost her dearly. While Rias was born normal, her twin brother, however, was born with a serious dysfunction of his lungs and he died just as fast as he drew his first breath, when his blood completely engulfed his lungs."

Venelana was on the verge of rampage, while Shin was still curious. As for Grayfia, this was the first time she heard this story and was also interested in just what had transpired all that time ago. She had her suspicions about Shin not being a son of Venelana at all, but she wasn`t sure until now. After all, Venelana was managing her husband`s harem and there weren`t a single mistress of Zeoticus that actually birthed Zeoticus a child. According to Gremory private doctor, it was all a result of Venelana`s contraceptive policy, completely preventing those women from becoming pregnant and keeping the line of Gremory completely pure and only for her own children. Raven was probably the only woman that had birthed a child in House of Gremory and being not of Devils` blood at all. However, her reasons, despite her own personal feelings, were more important. Koneko, Rias` Rook, has reported that Shin was using Senjutsu in his battle with Sairaorg, which was completely prohibited and punishable by law. Sirzechs has issued today an order for Grayfia to bring Shin to him and afterwards, he would hand over a punishment for him. She knew that it wouldn`t be a death sentence, but she had a feeling that it will be something bad for Shin. Lucifuge even suspected that Sirzechs would _force_ Shin to become a Servant to Rias or threaten something worse… As much as she pitied him, she had orders and they are to be carried out.

Raven continued to final part of her tale.

"And before the dead body got cold, Venelana already had a plan in her mind." Raven spoke up. "Instead of burying their child and letting his soul rest in peace, she and Zeoticus decided to do unforgivable. They stole you from my very hands and used your very life force to try and revive their dead son." Raven spitted it out; with Shin growling as he finally came to realization of why he was so damn weak. "When I finally got in the chamber, I saw how their ghoulish child was beginning to move and how you were breathless and lifeless. Those monsters _killed_ you for their _abomination_ to live and I`ve snapped. I killed that undead atrocity myself and as for those that took you from me, I`ve made them pay. I`ve cursed the entire House of Gremory, each and every one of its members with the curse of complete infertility. Zeoticus, Venelana, Sirzechs and Rias… None of them no longer can even hope to have a child with their own blood." Raven turned to stunned Grayfia. "I guess he hasn`t told you about it, has he, Grayfia? Must`ve been very hard, to get used to an idea that the adopted child you are raising is the only child you will ever have." Grayfia looked saddened at it and inhaled before speaking up.

"My personal feelings mean nothing here, Raven." She spoke up. "My orders are clear and simple: Shin is to be brought before Sirzechs and judged for his transgression of using Senjutsu. I suggest you hand him over right now and avoid any pointless fight."

Raven scoffed at her, while Tobirama spoke up for himself and them all.

"If you think that we will hand you over Shin, then you are sadly mistaken." Tobirama placed his hands together. "And for what you have done to my family, my people and all of Youkais with your greed and arrogance, I`ll be more then glad to take your lives."

Zeoticus scoffed at it and gave a full signal for the guards.

"Guards, stand down. Grayfia, you are free to implement your powers."

Grayfia simply nodded to that one and in one going, she placed a very powerful paralyzing spell on the ground, getting all three of them under its control. Nobody was expecting them to implement it, but Tobirama and Raven were already doing their unbinding, but, as they were near the full unbinding, they realized that now, they were standing on magical circles, quickly engulfing them and taking them away from the Underworld. Shin watched helplessly how his mother and uncle were immediately teleported away and now, he was left all alone, surrounded by wolves. They must`ve known that there is no way for them to beat Raven in direct combat and this was how they dealt with her. The spell completely broke off and Shin was freed now, with Zeoticus and Venelana watching how Grayfia was moving towards him. She was near of him and spoke up in her usual voice.

"Shin, any further resistance is futile." She pointed out. "Surrender and Sirzechs will be merciful towards you."

Shin simply scoffed, as he drew his kunai and charged them up furthermore, looking in eyes of his sister-in-law. And as he looked right in her eyes, his eyes flickered bloody red, as he spoke in cold and killing voice.

"Surrender to a man, who justified the death of an entire tribe of Nekoshou with words of a foolish child... Not. A. CHANCE!" And with that, Shin threw all of his kunai right at his sister in law, all infused with the most powerful Wind Energy he could muster.

Grayfia saw it all coming right towards her and immediately put a magical shield to protect from this projectile attack. She didn`t know that those kunai were charged up and her shield may`ve been powerful, it wasn`t as powerful as she should`ve put it. All six of them have went right through her shield, shattering it in one going, with Grayfia`s eyes going wide and wild, as she saw how 4 of the kunai have found their way right to her. Lucifuge clenched her teeth, trying to suppress all of the pain from kunai piercing her torso and arms, sticking out and leading to a full bleeding. She immediately took a step back and disengaged from a fight with pain completely blinding her perception. And as Grayfia and his parents were shocked to no end that the Strongest Queen was actually injured, even if lightly, it was more than enough for Shin to make his way. He dashed off to his left and used all of his Ki to enhance his speed and agility, moving at a blinding speed right towards the guards that were standing in chaining formation. Shin didn`t even bother with killing them. Instead, he simply jumped right over them and was now right on the tree branches, moving at his greatest speed and wasn`t going to let those bastards to get him. No, not now, or ever again in his life. They`ve stolen his childhood, his very nature and mother… All for his dead half-brother that they wished to get revived and in the end, he has figured that they`ve ripped his very soul and nature apart and once they`ve failed, they simply went by with what happened and used him as their means of arrogance and pride, even if they were the once that created him. And worst of it all, he has actually sought their appreciation and kindness. Instead, he should`ve long sought to slit their throats when he had the chance. He may have one in the future, but now… He needed to get as far away from territories of Devils and get to wildernesses. It was good thing that lands of Gremory were stationed right at the borders of Devils` territories and once he pass them, he will be free. Just a little more and he would have his freedom…

As Shin was approaching the borders, a blast from below caused the tree he was on to collapse underneath him, dragging him along with it. Shin was lucky that he avoided any damage, but now, he was standing face to face with the man responsible for that blast. Zeoticus eyed his son with the eyes full of hatred and despise, now completely out in the open.

"You are not going anywhere, Shin." He spoke in furious voice. "You have already taken the life of our true child, and I am not going to let you just escape your responsibility for this."

Shin turned to him with his hands already holding the remaining 6 kunai and charging them with Lightnings. He spoke in cold and angered voice.

"Responsibility?" Shin said, completely turning to Zeoticus. "You`ve ripped me apart for that dead brat and now you expect me to bear the guilt for his death?! I can`t even imagine what my mother saw in a bastard like you and how did she not see your true nature earlier."

"Back then, I was simply seeking… diversity in my relations with women." He said with a note of selfish pride. "All I needed was a new experience, along with possibility to bring in the fabled power of First Shinto Tengu and mother of all Karasu Tengu into our house, but in the end our with Venelana true son, _our Shin_ , died and in the end we had to resort to… extreme measures. You simply were the means to our ends, but even here, you`ve managed to fail. And after that, we wore forced to call you're the name of our true son, even if you are nothing more but a broken tool."

Shin growled and readied his kunai.

"So, what it`s going to be?" He asked him. "If I go back with you, there is no way I`ll ever be free of you and your rotting dying house."

"And you don`t comply," Zeoticus prepared his own powers. "I will make you suffer to no end for all the misfortune you`ve given to us, before I finally put an end to your miserable life."

Shin grinned, as his eyes completely became bloody red and he saw now the world in new colors.

And those colors were colors of death.

* * *

 **Okay, before all of your start questioning: Shin pierced Grayfia`s shields only because she wasn`t powering them to a needed magnitude and didn`t expect him to be so powerful, resulting in injuries. Also, yep, Shin is Raven`s son and is a Shinto Tengu, not a simple Karasu Tengu. Shinto Tengu are the lower branch of Shinto Gods, something close to demigods. Also, yes, Tobirama Senju is also here and is here with a good purpose for the future.**

 **Also, about Akatsuki and its members.**

 **They are led by 5 Great Kage, each controlling a specific area of Japan (Kyushu, Shikoku, Western Honshu, Eastern Honshu, Hokkaido), with Kage taking a control of protecting a specific town, city or even a village. A Great Kage that has retired as one, but didn`t left the organization is named a Sannin Kage. There is no race quota or prejudice within the organization, so humans, Youkais, Tengu and even some of Fallen Angels work there. Organization is divided into several divisions: Reserve, Training, Logistical, Operational and Research & Development. Along with that, they work very closely with Rulers of Youkai communities, villages and cities, such as Yasaka. Along with that, they are also responsible for the protection Sages, spiritual leaders of Youkais and Japan and several of the highest ranking members of Akatsuki have been trained by them. One of such Sages is Kuroka, Sage of Nekoshou Tribe and a de-facto leader of remaining Nekoshou.**

 **Next time: Father VS. Son. Cutting all the ties and new life awaits…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Borderline of House of Gremory`s territories.**

6 kunai went with the speed of lightning right at Zeoticus, as he casted his shield and protected himself from the thrown projectiles and the following combined explosion. He grits his teeth as he suddenly found himself in the middle of literal cloud of dust, created by his failure of a son Shin. Though, he probably should stop calling him that name, as the truth was out and there was no further point in keeping this ruse. He was now even wondering why on earth did he even allow this child to live, especially after his and Venelana`s beloved child died and Raven`s brat didn`t even have it in him to bring him back. By all accounts, Zeoticus should`ve long killed his bastard, but instead he allowed him to live, not out of kindness of heart or because he saw in him any potential, because there was none at all, especially after his mother`s side, his blood and nature of Shinto Tengu, was practically ripped apart from his body through their magic. No, Zeoticus simply allowed his son to live because that was _his_ punishment for his weakness and failing in the single purpose of bringing true heir of House of Gremory to live. Head of House of Gremory has believed that he won`t last long, but this bastard has proven himself to be stubborn and resourceful, managing to last this long, continuing to be an eye sore in Gremory eyes. And now, this bastard has reunited with his cursed mother and went right up against his family and against Zeoticus in particular. Well, at least he will correct the mistake made so long ago.

The dust cloud has begun to settle down and Zeoticus has dispelled his shield and began looking around in search of his runaway Shin. It took a minute for dust to completely clear away, but as the sight of vision of Zeoticus was completely clear, it was obvious to him that there wasn`t even a trace of his son around. However, it was also clear that he hasn`t ran off towards the no man`s lands, as Zeoticus could`ve seen it. No, he turned back and looked back in the forest, as he saw the footprints on the ground. Older Devil smirked victoriously as he simply began to walk right back towards the forest, at a slow, practically mocking pace. Zeoticus wiped off his suit the dust that managed to settle on his expensive suit. As he walked right on track of his son`s footprints, he decided that it was time to talk with his son.

"Well, Shin, I have admit that I am impressed with what you are now capable of." Zeoticus continued walking, as he began to speak. "I would`ve thought that you`ll eventually die off us, but no, you actually managed to last up to now. You know, when Venelana and I have tried to bring back our true child, we fully expected you to die for the better of our family. Alas, your mother, that bloody bitch that she is, just had to go and use those black flames of Amaterasu on our poor child and burn out his body to dust. Not only that, but now none members of House of Gremory are unable to ever spread our blood and power through children, all thanks to her." Zeoticus was still casually walking through the woods. "Do you want to know why I kept you alive, when I had more than enough reason to simply throw you out for our hounds to feed? Well, the reason is quite simple and that is…" Zeoticus suddenly heard underneath him how a tiny wire was suddenly tipped off, as his hand has stepped on it.

Older Devil immediately looked around and he saw that he was standing right between two trees and how on them were placed numerous pieces of paper. Zeoticus`s feelings surprise, horror and rage immediately took over his clam demeanor as he immediately realized just what those things were really were.

Paper bombs. Which set off with massive explosion right in the next moment as Zeoticus realized it, granting him absolutely no time to set up a powerful barrier to protect himself from a powerful explosion of these explosive tags, which completely engulfed his frame and continued to explode as the tags were setting off, piece by piece. And all of that was seen by Shin, was kneeling on the tree branch, looking at how his father was completely engulfed and captured by this explosion. Raven`s son knew well enough that despite all of his trainings and his skills in Senjutsu, Youjutsu and Genjutsu, he was gravely outmatched in a direct confrontation with Zeoticus, who had centuries of experience, amassed power and sheer endurance. In any combat situation that could lead to Shin directly engaging his father would play out in his father`s favor, no matter how powerful will his attacks, spells or punches be, Shin would simply never survive a direct confrontation with this man. Therefore, he had no other alternative but to result to the ways of Shinobi that his mother has been teaching him. Deception, cunning, illusions and creativity are the key weapons of Shinobi that stays in shadows and fights his enemies, who are quite often much stronger than he. And so, Shin decided to follow these ways, hoping to fight off his father.

Those kunai were the first distraction, as the explosion from Lightnings and the flash have covered Shin`s movements, as he moved past Zeoticus and returned back in the woods. He ran for a couple dozen of meters, making sure that Zeoticus could see the trails. Once he was deep enough in the forest and found the perfect spot, Shin took from one of his pockets on his suit two container scrolls, special scrolls, developed by Akatsuki to contain inside of them large amounts of various objects or something big without slowing down the ninja. Shin had 4 of these scrolls with him at the moment, all 4 containing something different inside of them and he used one of them to quickly set up the explosive tags on the trees, placing them on the trees and wiring them up. His second scroll he held in his hand right now, as Shin awaited the right time to use it. Along with that, his left hand was reaching for the third scroll in another one of his pockets, knowing that he will need to use it eventually. As much as Shin had wanted to hope, he knew that the creature of Zeoticus` level wasn`t going to die out of the three dozen explosive tags setting off right in his face. It could cause some minor or mediocre damage to Zeoticus, but nothing too grave. No, Shin knew that killing off his father here wouldn`t be possible simply because of the huge difference in powers and difference in skill, so Shin had to find a right way to get lost from his father. And not just lost, he needed to really make sure that Zeoticus would completely stop pursuing him and now, Shin was finalizing the make-shift plan in his mind and now he needed to conceive it in the real life.

Zeoticus`s frame exited from the flames, with his suit torn and burnt completely, with splinters in his body and multitude of scratches all across his entire body. He felt how the splinters were in his skin and piercing his flash all over his body and little burns followed by them. Older Devil growled in complete and utter anger as he swore in his mind to simply go and kill his damned son. As much as it was a blow to his pride and reputation as a Devil, that brat has outplayed him and now, for such an insult, Zeoticus will rip him apart and then he will send those remains to his dear mother, as she had wanted to have her child with her. Well, now he will get to fulfill her wish, as he sent piece by piece of her shitty bastard to her. He didn`t care if it would lead to further trouble with Shinto Faction, as he knew that those Shinto were weaklings, nothing compared to his son and all of Devils in general. Their Akatsuki may be something, but the combined might of all Peerages was far more than enough to crush them. And he will show it to Raven and her darned family as he finally gets the better of this little shit. Zeoticus has taken his breath and regained his composure, as he looked around and tried to find just where the hell was this bastard Shin.

Having literally no patience left in him, Zeoticus was exuding his Devil`s energy and he channeled it in a simple destructive spell, which he sent in a wave, destroying a good portion of the forest in a big radius around himself, leaving nothing but crushed and burning trees, allowing for Zeoticus to finally get a good look around the area. And as Zeoticus finally was turning around, he immediately got a solid punch in the face, making Zeoticus stumble on his feet and nearly fall on the ground. However, the red-haired Devil had more in him and he quickly regained his composure and, with growl and a destructive spell being casted in his right hand, Zeoticus immediately turned back and sent at his son a powerful blast of power. Shin easily ducked and moved away from the line of vision of Zeoticus, getting a kunai in his hand and leaping towards Zeoticus. Zeoticus saw Shin`s maneuver and was prepared for his son`s next attack. He caught a glimpse of Shin`s leap and how it was headed towards him and older Devil was has decided to use this very opportunity to catch his foolish brat of a son. And as Zeoticus turned around, he could clearly see the pupils of his son… And an utter terror and horror when Zeoticus` hand has reached and grabbed Shin`s throat, causing for his son to begin suffocate and clutch for a release. Zeoticus` grin appeared on his face and grew quit large as he finally had the life of this brat right where it belonged and that was in his palm. And now…

Suddenly, Zeoticus heard something to fall on the ground, and Zeoticus decided to look at what it was. As he casted downwards his gaze, Zeoticus noticed how on the barren ground was rolling a small green scroll, opening up and revealing clear kanji written upon it. Older Devil was about to read the content of this scroll, but his attempt was completely and utterly foiled when a thick, green cloud was released in one quick burst from it, causing both Zeoticus and Shin to begin coughing for a fresh air, as this gas cloud was clearly poisonous. Zeoticus has even released his grip upon Shin and was trying to futile get rid of it, but it was clear that it wasn`t getting away of them. However, when both Zeoticus and Shin had believed that this gas was simply poisonous, it soon was revealed to them that this gas had the ability of getting set on fire. And as the flames of previously exploded trees have touched the gas, the entire area was immediately engulfed in a flaming explosion, capturing both of them in its clutches, without even a trace of both of them in the flames.

As explosion and flames have finally settled down and Zeoticus have growled in utter pain, as he saw that his entire back, left arm and legs were badly burnt. It was nearly unbearable and Zeoticus even struggled to move his body, as he was stumbling through the ashen ground in hopes of finally locating the brat that has done this to him. Now Shin has really done and Zeoticus was completely and utterly assured in one thing: this brat will die and his death will not be a fast one or free of sufferings. Zeoticus could feel how his body was fully engulfed in unimaginable pain and he was sure that it was burnt to a crisp and such burns won`t even be healed completely. And for such transgression and violation, he will be sure to make Raven`s brat suffer like never before…

Or so Zeoticus had thought, as he finally stumbled through the barren wastelands and finally saw something that he wasn`t actually expected to see. Right on the ground, burnt to a complete crisp, with absolutely no signs of life, lied a burnt up corpse of Shin, as there was completely nothing alive on him, skin and muscles turned black and completely scorched, with bones and teeth showing completely. As Zeoticus looked down upon this corpse, he couldn`t help himself and let out a pained laughter of utter satisfaction as this brat was finally dealt with. His and Venelana`s son was finally avenged and now he and Raven were even. As Zeoticus looked once more upon the burned out corpses of Shin, he noticed that only his left arm was still left resembling one, as the blood was dripping out of the cuts of it. With serious effort, Zeoticus got to the corpse and with some effort, he pulled Shin`s arm to the wrist out of the body and took it for himself. This was more than enough to finally put Venelana to rest and show her that their child was avenged. With a smile upon his face and an arm of his dead son, Zeoticus casted a magical circle and teleported away, finally putting this part of his life behind himself and his wife.

* * *

As the magical glow of Gremory circle died out from this desolate and barren burnt out area, the ground filled with ashes shook near the supposed corpses and from it reemerged Shin, as he coughed out the ashes that got in his lungs and nose. He crawled out from the small hole in which he hid himself when the last explosion was set off, with a protective coat serving as Shin`s primary protection from the flames and heat, along with completely covering him away from the eyes of Zeoticus when his plan has reached the culminating stage. It was very great risk and everything could go wrong in this one, but this was a complete success and now… Now Shin was completely free of all the ties of Devils, as now it was clear to Zeoticus that he really was dead, with his arm as evidence and seen dead body, from which he took that trophy. And he will never learn that the body he took that trophy of his was never even there to begin with, or that he never Shin by his throat and he too was engulfed in the flames, even though Zeoticus saw it all happen in his mind and believed it all to be true. Well, Shin has done his absolute best with that one, as he made sure to cast the most powerful illusion on Zeoticus that he could, using his now developed skill in Genjutsu. It all went according to his plan.

When Shin moved away from the eyesight of Zeoticus, he really did leap, but only so far as to get in effective range of eyesight, to clearly see Zeoticus` eyes and cast a Genjutsu upon him. It was a situation when a millisecond was the time limit and any further than that and Shin wouldn`t be able to carry out his plan. But he had his reaction trained out by this point, thanks in large part to grueling trainings that his mother has given to him. Shin was able to cast that illusion on Zeoticus and in the second`s notice, he breathed in illusion, as Shin`s Genjutsu completely engulfed his mind and as older Devil 'held' an illusionary Shin, the real one stayed right at his feet, getting out his third scroll, which contained a poisonous gas, immediately releasing it from the scroll. Shin knew that it was very dangerous, so once he dropped it to roll on the ground, he jumped right out of its range, just right the moment before the gas exploded and engulfed Zeoticus. It was good for Shin that his illusion has also seriously affected Zeoticus` sense of time, warping it completely in favor of Shin`s choice, and instead of a single second, it took a whole minute for a gas to get releases from the scroll and reach with its cloud. And over that time, Shin had to finally use his forth scroll, which was a container of all extra kunai, shuriken and two swords. The method of usage those scrolls is by using a little bit of Ki on placed symbol of object and by that, it is being released from the scroll and in the hands of the user.

And when the explosion was about to come, Shin summoned a straight one-edged sword and used it to finally cut off all of his connections to Devils and his past, in a gruesome and spontaneous way, making it look like it wasn`t cut off, but literally ripped off. And Shin did so… by cutting his left arm, right up to wrist and throwing it out to towards the explosion that finally erupted. And as Shin did so, he felt an extreme pain as he cut his limb off and sent toward the flames. Shin has done so all because he needed to give Zeoticus and the rest of Devils a very solid piece of evidence that Shin really was dead. His illusion may`ve affected Zeoticus, but others won`t be affected it and they`ll clearly see that Zeoticus was affected by an illusion. However, had they received not just words of Zeoticus, but also a solid proof of Shin`s ultimate demise... Then there will not be a single question asked and by all accounts Shin will be officially considered and announced dead. And a severed, scorched and bleeding ripped off arm of Shin will be the best evidence that could be provided.

And as Zeoticus emerged from the explosion, badly burnt and traumatized in physical and mental way, he saw what most wanted and took it as fish the water. All people always best believe to what they most want to believe or what they fear the most and Shin simply gave Zeoticus what he wanted the most and he took it, all the while Shin was sitting underneath that coat, bandaging the bleeding wound, using a kunai`s handle to prevent cries of pain as he disinfected the wound and bandaged it. And even now, when the wound was roughly covered, it hurt like hell for Shin, but it was a small price to pay in order to finally get his freedom from his bloody family and cut all the strings that connected him to Gremory. With his arm, Shin completely severed not just his flesh and blood, but also all the ties to this place. And now, it was time to get out of this damned place.

Panting and breathing heavily from pain, Shin sent the sword and medications back in the equipment scroll, which he took back in the pocket. And with that, Shin wiped off the sweat which was rolling off him. He had no time to spear on rest, though, even if he felt seriously weak and it was starting to get hard to stand on his feet, but Shin still had something to do. From the depths of his specialized suit he wore now, he took a small sheet of paper with numerous kanji written on them, in the form similar to magical or summoning circle. Shin has been keeping this paper safe and sound the entire time, waiting for the right moment to use it and now it was the time to use it. Shin placed this piece of paper on to the ground and then bit his thumb, drawing out the blood. A drop of blood fell on to the piece of paper and in the next second it began to glow and following this glow, the symbols have revealed their content, as Shin has made one step on to the paper and in next moment, he left behind his life as a Devil behind, ready for the new one which awaited him in Kyoto, with his real family, with his mother.

* * *

 **Akatsuki controlled territories. Kyoto. Japan.**

As night has finally taken over the day and moon was up in the skies, most of the inhabitants of Kyoto, both human and Youkais were going back in their houses and finally resting, spending time with their loved ones and family or attending their other personal matters. And while all of the civilians and innocent people were attending their own affairs, most of them don`t even know that there are numerous dangers and a large number of those that seek to ruin their life for the number of reasons, all completely and utterly arrogant. However, for all those that seek to bring destruction and chaos in the lives of innocent people, there is one force in Japan that stands between the people`s lives and their destructions. And that force is known as Akatsuki, an organization founded and nurtured by Shinto Gods Tsukuyomi and Kaguya, husband and wife, along with their children, First Great Sage of Japan Hagoromo and Shin Kage of Japan Hamura, both of whom were the once that laid down the foundation of what would become now known to certain people as Akatsuki. Trained in numerous arts and jutsu, nurtured by experienced and capable masters and teachers, these shinobi take on the greatest responsibility all of them have been trained to bear, and that is to serve to Japan and all its people, defending them and protecting them from all the dangers that might come forth and try to ruin the lives of people.

Divided into 5 parts, each for a specific area of Japan, Akatsuki`s influence stretches from the most southern shore of Kyushu to the far ends of Hokkaido, with 5 Great Kage all maintaining peace, stability and prosperity in their respective areas. Each of them is legendary and powerful shinobi each in their own right, serving as a symbol and foundation of the might of Akatsuki in the region. And that is most often reflected in Kage Shinobi, absolute elites of Akatsuki, each worth an army of warriors. They are the once from whom are selected the future Great Kage, as Kage Shinobi quite often serve as leaders of cities, towns and even villages, leading cells of Akatsuki Shinobi in those places and training the next generation of Shinobi to take over. Kage Shinobi are rarely sent on missions, but whenever they are sent, it is a mission of highest importance and difficulty, one that must be handled perfectly and with precision. Truly, Kage Shinobi are the best, selected from the most distinguished Master Shinobi, who have years and years of experience, along with having completed a very large number of missions of various importance. Master Shinobi is an Akatsuki member that has achieved a very high level of mastery of his arts and learned all the curves, allowing them to become the trainers of younger generations and leaders of teams, quite often leading into battle Senior Shinobi or Adept Shinobi. Senior Shinobi are the experienced and battle tested Shinobi who were promoted from the Adept Shinobi, the main mass and most of Shinobi. They are the first to go into battle and they partake in most of the missions, promoted soon after they receive their rank of Junior Shinobi, the lowest rank of Akatsuki Shinobi, the trainees that have just passed the tests and were given an official rank and title of Shinobi of Akatsuki. They are the future generation that will carry one the torch of the older ones when they decide to pass it on to those whom they`ve trained, just like they`ve received in the past as youngsters.

And now, one such group of Junior Shinobi who have just yesterday have passed their tests, were walking on the streets of Akatsuki`s streets, where most of their families lived and worked. 2 young boys and 2 young girls were simply moving through the streets, talking about how their lives were now about to change as they were no longer simple pupils, but full-fledged Shinobi of Akatsuki.

"Man, when they`ll finally decide to give us our first mission?" Whined a beautiful looking girl, with 2 long twin tails of chestnut hair and violet colored eyes, dressed in blue Japanese shirt, with black pants and girl`s shoes. "I mean, we`ve passed the tests already, so shouldn`t they give us our first mission? Why do they keep us all waiting?"

"Don`t you remember what Great Kage told us, Irina?" Spoke up a calm voice of boy with short messy blond hair, accompanied by golden eyes, dressed in green shirt, accompanied by white haori and pants of grey color with same colored shoes, carrying behind him a staff. "Our group isn`t complete without its fifth member and there is not a single Kage that`ll send an underhanded team of fresh new Junior Shinobi, especially when there is no supervising Shinobi. Plus, we`ve just graduated and they usually give fresh graduates a week off, so why don`t we just chill out and enjoy our time before we start doing our boring D-ranks."

"Aw, Nagato, needed you to remind me of those D-ranks?" Irina whined a little. "I mean, why do they always give the Juniors the most boring tasks ever? We are Shinobi, not cat catchers or fishers."

"Shinobi`s main weapon and tool at his disposal is the ability to adapt to a situation at hand and learn how to become a multitude of persons." Came calm and collected voice of young black haired boy with dark pupils and dressed in a plain black shirt and pants. "D-rank missions are designed that way, to let us finally come around and learn how to multi-task, eventually paving the way for the more difficult and important missions."

"So, in other words, we are basically learning how to be Shinobi all over again?" Irina asked curiously. "You would think they don`t take us seriously, especially after we`ve spent 2 years in the Academy, and now all we are going to be doing is training all over again…"

"Relax, Irina." Nagato told her with a small smile on his face. "It isn`t that bad as you make it sound. Besides, Itachi is right and D-ranks are also quite important for our growth. Plus, it won`t be long and we all be doing normal C and B ranks, so we just have to wait a little bit for it."

"Ugh… Do we have to?" Irina asked in comical manner her friends, with Itachi simply shrugging it off with a simple smile and Nagato chuckling to that one. "What do you think about it, Kuromi? You`ve been awfully quite today."

"I don`t have anything to say." Said a bit gloomy girl with shoulder length black hair and with blue eyes, dressed in a white-black dress and accompanied with black tail behind her back and cat ears on top of her head. "A mission is a mission, whatever rank it is and I`ll complete it if needed."

"Sheesh, girl. You know, you could lighten up a little." Irina noted, looking at constantly frowning face of her Nekoshou friend. "By the way, did your mom tell you anything about us getting a master or a final member of team?"

"Raven hasn`t told me anything about it." Kuromi stated to them. "And I`ll lighten up, as you call it, Irina, after I`ve caught that white-haired traitor." She referred to a specific Nekoshou that all of Akatsuki have been ordered to capture for a trial.

The rest of the group simply sighed collectively as they all knew about Kuromi`s ultimate goal to which she was putting all of her effort and strength to. They all had their own dreams and wishes, along with all their personalities and characteristics, making them unique and distinctive from everyone.

Irina Shidou is a member of Clan Shidou, a minor Shinobi family that has long served to Akatsuki and is regarded as one of the most loyal and noble of Akatsuki members. They were never hailed for developing great techniques or discovering hidden powers of their bloodline, but they are respected for their loyalty and service that they carried throughout the centuries and continue to carry to this day. For Irina, it was practically a destiny to become a member of Akatsuki and be trained as a kunoichi of Shidou family. She never argued against her fate, but happily accepted it and was more than glad to carry the torch of her father in the new generations. Cheerful, energetic, a bit romantic and happy-go-lucky, Irina has received all the trainings of her family, becoming a user of katana and kunai, along with a competent hand to hand combat. She is known as a user of Wind Nature, but she isn`t known as it`s prodigy or master, as she prefers to focus more on her physical trainings instead of Senjutsu.

Nagato Senju, a member of Clan Senju, a founding Clan of Akatsuki and direct descendant of Hashirama Senju and Shinto Gods, along with being a son of Tsunade Senju, a world-class medical Shinobi and one of the strongest ladies in Japan. Ever since he was little, it was always obvious that the Nagato will have some really big shoes to fill in, with his lineage and mother as famous and legendary as Senju Clan. From his early childhood, Nagato has been trained to be a future Sage of Kyoto and it seemed like he will become one, but then he suddenly went out of his way and became a member of Akatsuki and was now walking the path of his great uncle Tobirama Senju. Fortunately for the people around him, his mother has made sure that all of his potential, lineage and abilities didn`t go into his head and he grew up as a good guy. And Nagato certainly was one, preferring not to get into conflict situations and find the best solution for all. And along with that, he is also known as one of the most promising Shinobi of Akatsuki, with his strong affinities with Water, Earth and even the fabled Wood, a combination of two previously mentioned, along with being noted of being one of the most powerful jutsu in all history of Shinobi. Along with that, Nagato prefers to engage his enemies at best suited positions for him, but in close combat he uses his jutsu and staff, as he is best suited, in his own word, to defending and repelling attacks.

Itachi Uchiha hales from another founding Akatsuki clan, Clan Uchiha. This clan has the longest history, even longer then Senju, of protecting Japan and it`s people from all kinds of dangers even before the formation of Akatsuki and appointment of first 5 Great Kage. Known to possess unique closeness to Tengu, members of Clan Uchiha are often considered to be a backbone of Akatsuki, as a large number of this Clan`s members have served Akatsuki and people of Japan with devotion and loyalty. Fierce warriors and powerful Shinobi in their own rights, Uchiha are known as one of the most capable clans of Shinobi out there. And Itachi isn`t an exception of from this, haled even among Uchiha as born prodigy. Much like Nagato, he was raised with knowledge of his uniqueness, but instead of turning out to the worst or like Nagato, Itachi actually grew up as a more of a thinking and silent type, with people near him not knowing what he really has on his mind. Observing, listening and patient, Itachi is a Shinobi through and through, but underneath his seeming closeness hides a good heart and kind soul, quietly looking out for his friends and others and preferring not to be a center of attention, just calmly staying on the sidelines and looking out for those that are close to him. As member of Uchiha Clan, Itachi is a natural user of Fire and is known to be able to use its techniques with efficiency and skill. And along with that, Itachi is also a known master of kunai, shuriken and Genjutsu.

Kuromi Xiao Long is one of the few remaining Nekoshou in Japan, adopted by Great Kage of Western Honshu Raven Xiao Long. She, along with the remaining members of her race are considered to be nearly extinct, but flame of Nekoshou still burns, even if it has become much smaller in one fell swoop. Kuromi used to live in the same little town that most of her race used to live, happily living with her parents and little sister, thinking nothing of the next day, believing that it will be as good as the last or even better. And so, nothing could possibly prepare her for nightmare and horror that is now known as Night of Crimson Moon, the night when the majority of all Nekoshou faced death, their houses were plundered and entire town sacked akin to ancient barbaric times by Devils, all after blood of Nekoshous and finding their prey without much of a bother. Kuromi and many other children like her were captured and brought before the large number of members of her race. Among them, she saw her little sister and parents, along with uncle and aunt. And after that… They all were set ablaze and the children were forced to watch how their loved ones, their entire families were burnt alive, with Kuromi crying out for help, but getting not. It was only by chance that she managed to set herself free and run for her life, somehow managing to lose her pursuers and hide until Raven arrived in the town and she found Kuromi. After that horrific night, Kuromi was soon adopted by Raven as her own daughter and given her surname, along with becoming her personal pupil. The horrors that Kuromi has experienced have drastically shaped her personality, making her quite cold and very much a shut in, preferring never to reveal her emotions or build any bonds with anyone, save for her stepmother and her daughters. Along with that, after Raven has revealed to the world the name of that cursed traitor that has caused that genocide, Kuromi`s primary goal became vengeance for her family and her people, as she knew personally and very well that cursed Nekoshou, her little cousin Shirone. And along with learning the identity of this traitor, Raven secretly revealed to Kuromi the identity of the one who told her about it and even showed his picture. Kuromi didn`t know much about that Shin, but something was telling me that Raven is very close to him and cares deeply about him, which was raising some questions. As a student of Raven, Kuromi is an expert of Shinobi ways, trained in hand to hand combat from the ground up, along with being a good user of sword and kunai. Her heritage as Nekoshou gives her a natural talent in controlling the inner energy of her body and around her, leading to Kuromi developing a very good affinity with Lightning and Earth elements, though she does give preference to her Lightning affinity.

As the group continued their stroll across the streets, they all suddenly stopped on their tracks as they suddenly sensed a spike of energy just nearby them. Itachi and Nagato were the first to notice it and went right ahead to look what in the world was that spike about, with Irina and Kuromi staying behind, but already with their weapons ready. The two male shinobi went into the back alley and walked for a few meters, until they suddenly stumbled across something they didn`t expect to see: a young boy with dark red hair, laying on the ground with almost no signs of life and a bleeding wound from gruesomely severed left arm. Nagato and Itachi immediately recognized that the vest and uniform this guy was wearing was of Akatsuki production and it was a standard issue uniform of Junior Shinobi, much like them, but along with that, they could clearly sense one thing about him.

He was a Devil.

Kuromi and Irina made their way to the guys and looked at knocked out guy, with Irina voicing her horror at what she was seeing.

"I-Is h-he…" She was about to speak up, but Itachi was quick to say his piece.

"No, he is still alive, though barely." He examined him closely. "He has lost a lot of blood and exhausted himself to this point. It would seem that his arm was ripped off."

"Yeah, but what is really weird for me here is that he wears our standard uniform, although I am sure as hell that there are absolutely no Devils in Akatsuki." Nagato pointed out. "Still, from the looks of it, if he doesn`t get a serious medical help, he`ll most certainly die. I suggest we take him to base and let the Great Kage and others deal with this."

Kuromi was keeping her thoughts to herself, knowing that her first wish when she sensed a Devil would be to kill it, but now that she looked at this boy… Even though it was nearly pitch dark, she immediately recognized him. She spoke up in more enthusiastic voice than usual.

"We need to get him to our base now." She said, drawing all the attention to herself. "And we need to get him there fast, or else he`ll die."

"Wait, hold on. It sounds to me that you actually know him, Kuromi." Irina pointed it out.

Kuromi simply nodded to that one and spoke up.

"He is Great Kage`s son and my surrogate brother." Was all that seemingly emotionless Kuromi had to say to her teammates.

* * *

 **Three days later. Akatsuki`s hospital.**

With a great struggle, Shin has finally opened his red eyes and right at that moment he immediately closed them, as a powerful light hit his eyes very hard, nearly blinding him completely. It took him a little more time before he opened his weakened eyes once more and he adjusted his vision to the light, allowing him to quickly scope the entire place he was in and he immediately understood that he was in hospital, lying on the bed, with small tubes sticking out of his severed limb and apparatuses around his bed. Shin didn`t know if he had actually ended up where he wanted, as he surely didn`t expect that the teleportation would exhaust him and he would be out cold, with his wound bleeding and worsening. However, it would seem that it all was treated well and Shin didn`t even feel the phantom pains. With a few difficulties, he positioned himself in a semi-sitting position on the bed and was now looking around his clean white room for a little while, until the door in his room opened up, revealing to Shin his visitors. And, much to his surprise, one of them just so happens to be his mother. Raven was the first one to step into the room and her eyes widened as she saw her son already awake and smiling weakly to her. As tears began to roll off her cheeks, Raven went right to her son`s side and put him in a tight hug, even if it was a little painful for the injured, but Shin didn`t mind at all.

Raven spoke in soft and worried voice.

"My poor boy… I am so sorry, if I only I was faster…" Raven was beginning to ramble as Shin stopped her.

"It`s okay, mom…" Shin said in his weakened voice, as Raven let him go from her hug. "I am here now…"

"Yes, you are here, my son." Raven smiled to him, wiping out her tears. "Welcome to Akatsuki, Shin."

"Sorry to interrupt your family reunion here." Suddenly spoke up Shin`s second visitor, which was a young looking buxom blond woman with golden eyes, dressed in Japanese style cloths. "However, there are a couple of questions I would like to ask you, seeing in what poor state you were brought to me by son and his friends."

"Son? Friends?" Shin asked them confused slightly.

"You were found in the back alley of our territories and brought here by Nagato Senju and his friends, Itachi Uchiha, Irina Shidou and Kuromi, my adopted daughter that I told you off." Raven explained it to her son, then looking at the medic. "This is Nagato`s mother, Tsunade Senju. She is our top medical expert and the one that was nurturing you back to health."

"A pleasure to finally meet you, kid." Tsunade smiled to him. "So, if you don`t mind, why don`t you tell us how in the world did you lose that arm of yours?"

Shin simply nodded to that one and began to retell all that has happened to him from the moment Tobirama and Raven were forcefully teleported out of the Underworld and he was left alone to deal with Gremory. He didn`t leave out any detail and told his mother and Tsunade all that has happened to him and how he planned it out. By the end of his tale, Raven`s face was completely serious , along with Tsunade`s. Raven was the first to speak up after her son has told her his tale.

"So, you cut off your arm to give Zeoticus a solid proof that you really are dead and what he saw wasn`t just a mere illusion?" Raven asked that, with Shin nodding to it. "As much as it pains me to say and admit it, but it was a good move on your part. With that and Zeoticus` words, there isn`t going to be any doubt that you died in that explosion and all that remains is your arm. As for your 'corpses', after that powerful explosion, they would simply turn to ash soon and there is very little chance that they will doubt in Zeoticus` words, along with such heavy evidence."

"That was my plan. I recalled your lesson on the nature of Illusions and applied its principal there." Shin said to his mom, who nodded to it. "I guess I`ve finally cut all my ties with Devils for good."

"Yes, you sure did." Raven nodded to that one. "Don`t worry, as long as you are with Akatsuki and me, they won`t find you. However, it wouldn`t hurt if you could change your appearance and name, just to be sure."

"I`ll sure do that, mom." Shin promised to her, looking at his severed arm. "Looks like I`ll have to learn how to fight with one arm only."

"Hm, don`t worry kiddo, me and my team will be able to fix this little problem of yours in no time." Tsunade boasted proudly, getting a smile from both Raven and Shin. "Though, we won`t be able to get rid of that Devil`s nature of yours, but I`ll be sure to fix at least a little of that damage they did to you."

"That will be more than enough, thank you." Shin bowed his head before Tsunade, before turning to his mother. "Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what do you have in mind?"

"First of all, I would like to take up that proposal and join Akatsuki, once I get better." Raven smiled to her son and nodded that she was alright with it. "And one more thing: what is my real name, the one that you gave me?"

Raven was a little surprised when he brought it up, but she smiled and answered to her son.

"Your name is Hiryu. Hiryu Xiao Long." Raven told her son.

* * *

 **Well, that wraps it up for now. So, now our protagonist has finally went out of the Devils and is now free of them. Also, yes, those 4 characters are also a part of this story and yep, Irina is also here. Plus, keep in mind that for now all of them 13 years old.**

 **Hiryu means from Japanese 'flying dragon'. Cliché, I know, but… I couldn't help myself.**

 **Also, about the question that hasn`t been asked: Harem. This time, I am keeping it up to an absolute minimal, only three free places and Irina takes the first one, so I only have 2 available places. Tell me in the Reviews your suggestions. Also, next 3 chapters will be relatively peaceful bonding and building up relations along with learning more about Akatsuki and 4 four of our new protaganists, but after that… Heh, get ready guys, `cause I have big plans!**

 **See ya next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kyoto. Headquarters of Akatsuki`s Western Honshu Division. Great Kage`s cabinet.**

Raven leaned back in her chair, as she looked around her cabinet, seeing how all of her Kage Shinobi and leaders of departments have gathered in the room, along with current Ruler of Youkais in Kyoto. Such meetings weren`t a common place in the Akatsuki, as Great Kage would often deal with situation on their own, but this time, the matter of discussion wasn`t a normal one. Today`s discussion was all about Raven`s son, Hiryu, or Shin, as some still called him. It has been three weeks since Hiryu has escaped the Underworld and Shin Gremory was officially declared dead, killed by during an attack of Stray Devils` coven, dying in fighting for his life. Raven had hold back her laugh, as it was almost pathetic, to see Gremory come up with such excuse, but she was contempt with it and wasn`t going to take any actions against Gremory, though she has made sure that Zeoticus and rest of his family knew that if they ever bring her 'dead' son up in any form of insult or desecrate his memory any further, she will personally exterminate House of Gremory. The official reason as to why Raven wasn`t going to go after Devils was because of other 4 Great Kage forbidding her to escalate the relations between Devils in any form further.

In reality, if Raven were to ever go after Devils, she was confidant in her firm belief that other 4 Great Kage and even Shinto Gods would support her. After all, Raven Xiao Long is not just one of the greatest Akatsuki, but also one of its founders back 15 centuries ago and she has been taking a position of Great Kage several times at different periods of time. In total, Raven has spent 107 years as a Great Kage of Akatsuki, making her practically the most experienced and easily 2nd most powerful Shinobi of Akatsuki, along with being an official successor her Shin Kage Hamura when he decides to retire. Along with that, Raven was greatly respected in other Pantheons, along with Heaven and Grigori, not to mention Raven being an official Mother of Karasu Tengu and one of the most active and powerful members of Shinto Faction. Especially strong were ties between Raven and Celtic Faction, where she was practically one of them, which wasn`t too farfetched. While Raven`s father is Great Sage of Japan Hagoromo, son of Kaguya and Tsukuyomi, Raven`s mother is none other but Morrigan, Goddess of War, Death and Life of Celtic Pantheon, who married Hagoromo after he went into his journey across the world in search of knowledge and establishing relations between Shinto and other Gods. Even now he resides in Tir na Nog, land of Celtic Gods, where he now lives with his wife and mother of Raven. With her parents, Raven is very respectful and loves them dearly, with them often serving as her support and help in difficult times.

Still, even with all the might and authority that Raven commanded, she still had to hold this meeting between her Kage Shinobi, Sage of Kyoto and Ruler of Youkais. Raven looked at the people in the room before she began to talk.

"Now then, let`s start this discussion officially." Raven was in her official mode, with the rest of the people here all nodding to her. "I take all of you are now very well aware about my son, Hiryu, along with from where he returned?"

They all nodded, with Tobirama Senju speaking up the first of them all.

"Yes, we are all aware of the situation, surrounding your son`s… escape from Devils." Tobirama wasn`t a diplomat and now wasn`t the time for diplomacies. "And if I were to add something to it in kid`s defense, I would have to say that the way he handled that situation is ingenious. Most of our Shinobi would never even think about going so far during the mission."

"Most of our Shinobi don`t look forward to sacrificing their arms either, uncle." Tsunade added with irritated tone, turning to Tobirama. "Along with that, do you even know how hard it was for him to recover from that crude amputation? We are lucky that there was no gangrene to deal with or me with Shizune wouldn`t be able to transplant into his amputated arm that DNA and begin his regeneration and recovery. Speaking of which," Tsunade turned to Raven. "Raven, where did you found his DNA? I mean, Madara has been confirmed long dead and…"

"I am a resourceful woman, Tsunade." Raven simply said to her. "And Madara may be dead, but his legacy does live on in form of Akatsuki and Uchiha, not to mention his warning to never trust Devils. I now understand full well what my first son meant." Raven recalled her first son. "Speaking of his DNA, were there any signs of Hiryu`s body rejecting Madara`s DNA or trouble with integration?"

"That`s the interesting thing, Raven." Tsunade told her, drawing the attention of everyone. "Hiryu`s body hasn`t shown any signs of rejection or trouble of integration. In fact, it is quite opposite, as Hiryu`s body accepted them very well and immediately began to integrate and regenerate cells."

"Well, that`s certainly odd." Raised his voice Hiruzen Sarutobi, leader of Clan Sarutobi, an elder looking man with a small beard, dressed in official garments of Kage Shinobi, signifying his status as Kage Shinobi of Osaka. "I remember reading that Hiryu was used as… tool by Clan Gremory to resurrect their dead son, my apologies for harsh words, Great Kage." He held great respect for Raven and was her trusted friend. "I believe it was specifically pointed out that Hiryu was a Devil in nature, though a defected one at that, with Madara being a Shinto Tengu, so there shouldn`t any way for Hiryu`s body to integrate them so well."

"I believed that to be the case too, but after a closer inspection of his body and doing a full analysis of his blood and cells, I believe that I`ve discovered something that could explain this phenomena." Tsunade looked to Raven. "Hiryu`s body indeed suffered from severe case of energetic drain and cellular destruction in infancy, leading to us all to believe that Hiryu`s nature as Shinto Tengu was completely and utterly destroyed, but that isn`t a complete truth, actually." That drew the full attention from Raven. "Zeoticus and Venelana really did fail to use your son as an exchange tool to bring back their child and the ritual did almost kill, but he did survive. As you are Raven well aware, Shinto Tengu are quite resilient and very hard to kill, and Hiryu is no exception, even if most of his Shinto Tengu nature was ripped out, a small measure still remained within his cells and blood, effectively preventing his death back then and completely preventing House of Gremory to completely turn him into a Devil through implantation of Venelana`s cells in his body."

"They tried to implant her own cells into my son?" Raven asked again. "Were they trying to transfer in to Hiryu Power of Destruction?"

"And they say that House of Gremory is one of the kindest Houses in Underworld." Tobirama recalled, scoffing. "Looks like Madara was right when he said that Devils will kill our children and turn their bodies against us all. Tsunade, please tell me that Hiryu`s body didn`t accept that witch`s cells."

"You can rest easy, because while I found traces, there absolutely no indications that Hiryu`s body integrated those cells. I`ve ran a couple of tests and I found out that his own cells are capable of resisting and destroying foreign cells, so Hiryu`s cells were capable of defending his body from any further manipulations of Devils, all thanks to his mother`s side." Tsunade explained it. "As for accepting Madara`s DNA and begin such a fast regeneration, that is explained by the fact that while Hiryu`s Tengu side still remained in there, it was too weak to further development and reproduction, but after adding Madara`s DNA and cells, it acted as a catalyst to Hiryu`s cellular structure and his Tengu cells finally began to work and regenerate. In fact, they are now slowly 'healing' Hiryu`s body from all of Devils` defective cells by slowly reconstructing them back into Shinto Tengu cells."

"So, in simpler terms, it means that in time Hiryu will be a complete Shinto Tengu instead of a half-bread?" Fugaku Uchiha, leader of Clan Uchiha and a Kage Shinobi of Kyoto, had to meet with fierce glare of his Great Kage for such bluntness. "I meant no disrespect, Lady Raven. I simply wanted to point out that this is probably for the best for the boy, especially looking back at his history in House of Gremory."

"What Fugaku said is true, though it will take years for a complete natural reconstruction." Tsunade pointed out. "Still, even with his current state, Hiryu does possess large amount of stamina and energy reserves, along with a good energy control and abilities to convert his inner energy into a nature type. In fact, some of his stats are close to Elite Shinobi or even Master Shinobi. His Genjutsu in particular is extremely potent and was powerful enough to place Zeoticus Gremory under illusion, which is impressive, considering that it was long established that Devils have a resistance to illusions."

"Yeah, Clan Uchiha learned that by the hard way, I assure you." Fugaku confirmed it. "Still, to place a Genjutsu on someone as powerful as Head of House Gremory at an age of 13… I know only a few of my clan and members of Akatsuki that are capable of such thing, with my son Itachi among them, but still…"

"That, along with the fact that he actually managed to sneak up on me and Raven when I found out about this whole situation." Tobirama surprised everyone. "This kid is something, I can tell you that."

Raven simply smirked and looked at the audience here before speaking up to them all.

"Well, seeing how I took his training in my own hands and have been training him for a year and a half, and I am sure that you are all aware just what kind of training sadist I am." Raven could see the shock on faces of people. "And Hiryu didn`t complain and complied with all requirements and managed to surprise me a couple of times. In fact, if I had just a couple more months, I would be able to complete our training and I would be able to give him a rank of Elite Shinobi safely, but even now he is not too bad."

"So, in Hiryu we have one of the most promising and potent Shinobi of our time." Hiruzen noted out. "Would be a shame to lose such a promising adept of our ways."

"Then it is a good thing that Hiryu has accepted my invitation in Akatsuki and has officially joined our ranks." Raven smiled, getting surprised looks from them all. "I proposed it a year ago, but he accepted it only three weeks ago, so I allowed it. In fact, just a week ago he passed the writing tests and he passed them with flying colors. So, after that and with his feats in outsmarting Zeoticus and Devil race, I think it is fair if I granted him a rank of Junior Shinobi and put him in a team."

"Pardon me, Raven, but wouldn`t it be a little insulting for a boy?" Yasaka, Ruler of Youkais and leader of Western Faction of Youkais, spoke up. "I mean, he has the skills to nearly kill a near Ultimate Class Devil and putting him in a team of Junior Shinobi? I think he would be better in team of someone higher rank."

"Yasaka, while in skill and power my son may be in a league of higher ranked Shinobi, but there is one factor that justifies my decision." Raven spoke. "Hiryu`s whole life was one of mistrust, pain and animosity, so for him, it is very hard to fully trust someone and there is a lot of emotional and psychological damage that Gremory have done to him. Akatsuki Shinobi learns to rely on their teammates and comrades, forming strong bonds with them, allowing them to achieve great results in the field. That bond forms in the teams of Junior Shinobi and if I were to put Hiryu in a team of higher rank I would be doing him more harm. No, he needs to learn how to fully work in team and trust others. I believe that his team will also be able to heal all of his damage. I myself will be helping, of course, but he needs the company of people that are the same age as he is."

Everyone in the room looked at each other and they all had to agree with the logic of Raven. They all read the reports from Tsunade and psychiatrist and know of Hiryu`s mistrust to others along with his mental and psychological damage. He really never had any good friends and if he were to be put in a team of teens the same as he it would help him adapt to his new life and will teach him how to trust and form bonds. However, immediately came up the question of which team should he be put in. Fortunately, Fugaku actually had an answer to that one.

"Great Kage, if I may suggest, why not put him in the same team as my son Itachi?" He suggested, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. "From what I hear, he and the rest of his team visit Hiryu quite often and they seem to be getting along well. Besides that, they are underhanded and need a fifth teammate, seeing how one of our cadets didn`t make pass the tests and was forced to repeat the year. I think that putting Hiryu in that team is the best solution. Along with that, if I recall, your adopted daughter, Kuromi, is in the same team, so she will be keeping an eye out for Hiryu."

"Or rather, he will be looking after her." Tobirama added. "We shouldn`t forget of Kuromi`s desire to kill Devils and in the critical moment it may play a bad joke with her and her teammates. Not only that, but she has also displayed some troubling signs of a future avenger and we all know how those often end up, no matter the cause." That led to everyone nodding to this one, even Raven had to admit this one.

She knew well enough of Kuromi`s darker side and how she longed for vengeance and revenge for her people, along with her family and herself. Back in the Academy and in private talks, she often raised a question of revenge and why Shinto Faction didn`t go after Devils and fight to avenge her people. Indeed there were many who wanted to get revenge for what happened to Nekoshou and Shinto Faction would be able to win the war, but there was one key factor in play, one that prevented Shinto Faction from launching a full out war. And that factor was Raven`s grandmother, Kaguya, who forbid Youkais and Akatsuki from starting a war without her say so, no matter what the cause. At first, Raven didn`t understand her, but now, after thousands of years of living, Raven fully understood Kaguya and her desires to prevent the people that are dear to her from dying and sacrificing lives for war. Kaguya knew that if Shinto were to go against Devils, then those won`t think twice about sparing the civilians will do all in their strength to kill as many as possible. Devils never fought fairly and always targeted the weakest.

That has been proven during the Great War between Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils. While most Pantheons and Factions stayed away from this conflict, Shinto Faction was also among them, but among them was one who decided to observe and learn of those three sides. That man was Madara Uchiha, Raven`s first son, founder and patriarch of Clan Uchiha, who went as an observer and watched how all three races battled each other, reporting back to Shinto Faction, trying to stay away from the battles. Unfortunately, Devils and their complete lack of principals and morale codes, has led to thousands upon thousands of simple humans dying and becoming slaves. That was more than troubling and when Madara has returned back to Japan, he was the main advocate against any diplomatic relations with Devils and insisted that Shinto Faction either remained out of this entire affair, along with all the others, or joined Angels or Fallen Angels to fight against Devils and defeat them. Unfortunately, Shinto Gods were already establishing relations with Devils and that has led to Shinto Faction suffering from theft and kidnapping of people from Japan, all by the hands of Devils. Madara was enraged and decided to take it upon himself to punish Devils, practically beginning a war with an entire war with Devils all by himself. And Madara has waged that war against them with such vigor and power, that the name of Madara Uchiha became a symbol of fear and horror to an entire Devils` race. His power was so great and massive that he is till this day is considered to be The Strongest Shinobi that ever walked the Earth, as he single handedly dueled and killed the original Beelzebub and nearly killed the current Great Devil King Lucifer. He only met his end when Two Heavenly Dragon Emperors have decided to fight each other for their right to be the strongest Dragon, which has led to all Three Factions to unite against them. Madara also was there, fighting against the Red Heavenly Dragon Emperor Ddraig and nearly killing him in a battle, with the assistance from Azazel and his Fallen Angels, but in the last moments of battle, Ddraig really did manage to kill Madara, but in the end, he still cursed Madara`s name and all the wounds he inflicted upon him. After his death, Madara`s legacy lives on in form of Clan Uchiha, Akatsuki and his near prophetical warnings against Devils and cooperating with them. Raven was one of the last to heed his warnings… And now she fully understood what her son meant and hoped to make up for her blindness by helping Hiryu and protecting Japan and its people.

After recalling of her late son, Raven`s thoughts came back to her adopted daughter and her wishes and temper, along with darkness inside of her. Kuromi`s desire of killing Devils and revenge was blinding her to what was really important and that was not seeking revenge, but preserving the people and restoring what was lost. Akatsuki were founded with the intent of protection, not destruction and blind vengeance and revenge kill not just those responsible for the injustice, but also the ones who were committing the act of revenge. In this blindness, quite often people who had nothing to do with avenger`s affair. Raven was afraid that Kuromi might just lose herself in this desire and do something that she will be regretting. Or worse…

She sighed and looked at the Kage Shinobi and spoke in firm voice.

"Let`s hope that Kuromi learns of the true purpose of Akatsuki and importance of life, with our guidance and help of her friends." Raven said to her colleagues and friends. "Hiryu will be transferred to this team, but if I remember correctly, they still don`t have an assigned master..."

"There have been some serious complications with the choosing a master to them, due to so many Elite and Master Shinobi assigned in other cities." Fugaku explained the situation. "However, I believe that we now have several Shinobi with the right qualities."

"Hm… True enough." Raven agreed with Fugaku.

"By the way, I know that this off the general topic, but I wanted to point out that Nekomatas of Iga have requested that Akatsuki dispatch in their village a unit of Akatsuki Shinobi." Yasaka brought up the pressing topic. "I`ve received many requested from Kuroka and I think that it is time you address this, Raven."

"Well, despite the closeness of Nekoshous` Village to Kyoto and neighboring units, they still would benefit from having Akatsuki Shinobi stationed directly in their village." Tobirama noted out. "A team of Adept or Elite Shinobi and a squad of Junior Shinobi will be enough, all led by an experienced Shinobi who has proved to be a capable leader and a teacher to the Junior Shinobi. Come to think of it, we could send this team, especially considering that they have been held away from missions for too long and dispatching them to Nekomata Village should give them plenty of experience and build their teamwork."

"Hm… I believe there is one such Shinobi, along with capable Elite Shinobi team that we can dispatch to Iga." Hiruzen rubbed his beard. "Jiraiya`s former pupil and protégé, Minato Namikaze and his former pupils, Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara, are all right now free and we can transfer them to Nekomata Village and have them a stationary unit there. Plus, Minato was recently promoted to rank of Master Shinobi and the rest of them are Elite Shinobi, so they should be able to take care of all the threats or dangers coming to Nekoshous and Nekomatas."

"Yeah, that could work out." Fugaku agreed, looking at Raven. "Minato has a good reputation as a teacher and a competent Shinobi, that Yellow Flash. Plus, if we are dispatching him and his former pupils, then those Junior Shinobi will be able to have a wider variety of skills and abilities to learn, with Obito and Kakashi good at their respective natures along with having a good specter of skills, while Rin is a qualified medic and can be a trainer to Irina Shidou, for I`ve heard that she was showing some potential in that field."

"Of course she`ll learn from Rin." Tsunade proudly stated. "That girl is second only to me and Shizune, plus those Nekoshou have been asking me to send me someone with a good medical skill and Rin should fit in well. Plus, she would also be able to get some good experience as doctor. I am all for it. And as for Hiryu, his arm has regenerated and he is fully recovered and good to go."

Raven looked at her advisors and friends and then turned to Yasaka.

"Yasaka, call Kuroka and tell her that we are dispatching Squad Namikaze to their village. They can expect soon." Yasaka smiled to her friend and nodded to Raven, before teleporting away. "As for the rookies and Hiryu, inform them that they are pack up and get ready. They are to meet their new Shinobi master and get their assignments tomorrow." She told to her own protégé who stood behind her all this time.

"I`ll inform them right away, Lady Raven." Finally spoke up Shuri Himejima, former member of Clan Himejima and a wife of Fallen Angel Cadre Baraqiel and a protégé of Raven Xiao Long, before disappearing from the view.

Raven kicked back in her seat as all participants of this meeting have went to their duties and she was left with her own thoughts. She may`ve wanted to spend more time with her son and keep him away from active duties, but she understood his desire for action and wish to helpful. Plus, it really would be a waste if she grounded him, as she knew well enough just how good he was. Hiryu was not just good, but almost a prodigy with determination and will to move on. He may`ve lost the initial purpose and motivation for him to move forward, but it looked like he simply liked to keep himself fit and strong for all situations. And from what she already saw, Raven knew that he would go far in the Akatsuki.

Who knows, she might just be looking at her own successor…

* * *

 **Next day. Akatsuki`s training fields outside of Kyoto.**

Hiryu fixed up his backpack, checking if the belts were holding up alright. It wasn`t the first time that he wore his backpack, as he had to a couple of times during his times training with Raven, but this was actually the very first time when he was going to travel with other people. Back when he was living with Gremory, he almost never left mansion and lived there practically all the time, in the same fashion as in prison, though prison would`ve been preferable. At least that was until Hiryu learned to leave the mansion secretly and after that he didn`t go directly to the city, instead heading right towards the forest and preferring to spend time there, away from everyone. Now it was completely different though, as now he was walking on the road with people literally his age and pierce. Over the past three weeks, these guys have been constantly hanging out with Hiryu during his recovery and rehabilitation. Their company was welcomed and it allowed Hiryu to spend time and learn more of the Akatsuki and every one of them as well. Though he wouldn`t go as far as to call them a new family, but he could say that they were his first real friends.

Each of them was unique and not like others. Itachi was reserved and quiet, preferring to watch and observe, but he wasn`t too introverted. Along with that, however, Hiryu could clearly see that Itachi really cared for the well-being of those around him, even at his own expense. He was the first of the group to clearly understand what was in Hiryu`s mind and soul, so he was careful in their talks as to not get a bad nerve. Hiryu and Itachi got along well and Hiryu did like him as a friend. Irina was a cheerful, energetic and a little bit romantic girl, easy going and easy to establish a contact. She went on a contact the first of them all and though it was a little confusing for Hiryu at first with all her cheerful and a little bubbly nature, he actually found it quite refreshing and very nice, along with comforting. Unlike all the other girls, Irina was always honest and didn`t wait around to tell what was on her mind, which instantly put her leagues above Rias and other girls with whom Hiryu had displeasure to talk to. In fact, he actually wasn`t even noticing it how he sometimes was telling her compliments just for the qualities she had, which immediately led to Irina blushing from head to toe and blabbering a about that being uncalled for. Nagato was kind and respectful, along with often serving as mediator when tensions were running high. He did go on a contact fast and even though it was a little hard for Hiryu to get in tune with him, but they were good now. As for Kuromi… Hiryu saw a lot of darkness inside of her, along with burning anger and fury. He knew from his mother that she was a Nekoshou and a survivor of Nekoshou massacre, which has left serious scars and damage upon her soul. Though she was one of the top new Junior Shinobi, she was rumored of being a bit dark and gloomy, along with sometimes ignoring her direct duties. She wasn`t going on a contact at first and Hiryu has left her alone at first, though they did establish a contact, it was clear to Hiryu that even if he was the one who delivered the information about Nekoshous` massacre, she didn`t like him very much, all due to him being a Devil.

Not that Hiryu really like that fact much either, though now he was beginning to feel that his past life really was behind him. Especially considering his whole new look, now being of the same color pattern as his mother`s, with red eyes and black hair, a new arm and the fact that his energy reserves and energy control were on whole new level, allowing a much better handling of nature change and transformation. In the past, it was difficult for Hiryu to support it for prolong times and he only used in bursts of time only when the time was right, like during his fight with Sairaorg and Zeoticus. Now it was coming much easier he in general felt himself much better than ever. He and his new team were moving towards the training field to meet up with their assigned master and move out towards their assigned Nekomata village. As five Junior Shinobi were making their way, Nagato decided that it was a good time to start talking.

"Say guys, do you think that village is far from Kyoto?" Nagato asked them all. "I mean, will we be able to get back to Kyoto in a matter of an hour or would it take us longer?"

"Hm… I don`t really know, but I don`t think that it`s that far away." Irina said turning to Kuromi. "Kuromi, you should know more than the rest us about it, right? I mean, you are from that village, after all."

"I don`t know. I was there only 3 times and I don`t have much desire to go back there." She coldly stated.

"Yikes, that`s a bit harsh, don`t you think?" Kuromi didn`t answer to that question of Irina, so twin tailed girl turned her attention to Itachi. "And what do you think, Itachi?"

"It isn`t too far from Kyoto." He simply said. "About 3 hours on Shinobi pace or about an hour if we are talking about car. I personally never was there, but my father visited it once."

"Oh, that`s great." Irina cheered up, before turning to Hiryu. "Hey Hiryu, you look a little more enthusiastic today than usual. Is it because you are getting out of Kyoto with us?"

"Well, it`s actually my first time when I get to travel, even if a little bit." Hiryu simply answered. "In the past, I didn`t get to travel at all and I don`t even recall getting outside of Gremory territory in my life. To be fair, everything to me now seems a little strange and weird, but I think that it is a good kind of weird."

"You are right; it is a little strange for me too." Irina said to him with her signature smile. "Though I used to live in Kuoh, my family had to move in Kyoto and it was a little weird and even sad, but I quickly found a lot of good things there too. I`m sure in time you`ll find something good in this world too."

"I think I already found something good in you all guys." Hiryu admitted with a little smile. "I`m really glad that got to meet you and I think that it is nice that I got to work with you."

"Speak for yourself, Devil." Kuromi coldly added, getting a glare from Irina was about to speak up, but Itachi decided to intervene.

"I personally think that this assignment will be a good opportunity for us all." Itachi said with his own smile. "And I also heard that we will head out with not just our own master, but also three of his former students who are now Elite Shinobi. If I remember correctly, one of them is member of my clan."

"Oh yeah, I think I heard it too." Nagato recalled. "I think my mom called him Tobi or something along that line."

"Maybe Obito Uchiha? A former pupil of Minato Namikaze and member of Team Minato, alongside Kakashi Hatake and Rin Nohara?" Hiryu inquired, getting interested looks from Irina and Nagato. "I like to read and after I found out where the library is, I went there and started just reading what I got in my sight."

"Wait, you mean you can read everything?" Nagato asked him bluntly, with Hiryu simply nodding. "I mean, shouldn`t you have favorites or literature that is really hard to get?"

"Well, there a couple of themes that I am not really interested in reading, but once I get an understanding of something, the rest come easy to me." Hiryu admitted to them all. "Back in Gremory Mansion I didn`t get to train or study under any masters or teachers, like my half- sister, so I simply went into library and studied there whatever the material and subject I could find. It was difficult a bit to understand it all, but I managed with enough patience in abundance of time I had, so simply studied and read all I could find or scrap, since I had nothing better to do."

"Really? No friends to hang out or a girlfriend?" Irina inquired innocently, getting a questioning look from Itachi for the last part.

"Well, when you spend 10 years of your life inside of a mansion where almost everyone despises and hates you for just existing, I don`t think that it is easy to make friends in such atmosphere." Hiryu simply stated. "And as for a girlfriend… I don`t think that I ever got a right meaning of that term from Rias, because she constantly was telling that she was her for me."

"Wait, she was telling you what?!" Irina said in a shocked voice. "Y-y-your s-sister i-is…"

"Hm, what?" Hiryu looked questioningly at her before responding. "I don`t think that constantly trying to make me a Servant and being commanding and bratty counts as being a girlfriend, but I don`t really know, never got around to fully getting the concept." Hiryu honestly admitted.

"Heh, I think you`ll get it soon, pal." Nagato smirked as he looked at relieved Irina. "And yeah, what your half-sister was trying to do to you isn`t what a good girlfriend does."

"Good to know that, thank you." Hiryu stated, before he looked further ahead. "Hm, guys, I think we have got to the place."

The rest looked at him first, but then they looked ahead and understood that Hiryu was actually right about it. Right ahead of them was standing a group of four Shinobi, with three of them wearing a standard Elite Shinobi garments for missions, with a girl having a slightly different one, signifying that she is a medical ninja, and with one and the oldest of the group wearing a Master Shinobi garments with clear indication of his status. All five Junior Shinobi clearly understood who those guys were and went to ahead to them. As they were closing the distance, they all could clearly see them all and identify them. The first whom they noticed was tall black-haired guy, with Uchiha sign on his shoulder, with short black hair and a bit of smile on his face. Next to him was standing a young and beautiful girl with straight brown bob cut hair, brown eyes purple markings on her face and a cheerful smile on her face. Near her was standing a grey haired man, with lower half of his face covered by a mask and a bit lazy look in his eyes, one of which looked scarred. And finally five Junior Shinobi saw a tall, blond-haired man with blue eyes and wearing a standard uniform of Akatsuki Master, along with a white coat above it. He looked at the coming group and smiled to them all. As Junior Shinobi made their way to the older group, the blond Master was the first to speak up.

"Hey there, guys." He spoke up, as the junior members stopped near him. "It`s good to see you all together. Hope you all are ready for our trip." The youngsters nodded to him. "Good, but before we start, why don`t we get all acquainted first? I and my team will tell you what our names, what we like and dislike, along with hobbies and dreams, then you follow the example, sounds good?" They nodded. "Alright, I am first then. My name is Minato Namikaze and I am a fresh Master Shinobi. I am 24 years old; my likes are reading, helping out my students, ramen, homemade food and spending time with my close friends and family; I really don`t like traitors and people who prefer to play dirty, along with those that threaten my pupils. As for my hobbies, I like reading novels of my former master Jiraiya and training with new techniques. My dream is to reach a position of Great Kage"

"Alright, I`m next then." Black-haired Uchiha spoke up. "Hello, my name is Obito Uchiha, I am an Elite Shinobi, age 17. My likes are helping other people, like elderly, spending time with my friends and comrades, so if you ever need help, you are always welcome." He smiled to the younger generation before him. "And I also really like hanging out with my girlfriend here." At that comment the brown-haired girl blushed heavily. "I really hate traitors and people that abandon their friends in battle to die, plus perverts…" He eyed the grey-haired guy, who simply rolled his eyes. "Hobbies are helping out others and just hanging out. My first dream is to also be a Great Kage and as for the second one… Sorry guys, that`s a secret for now."

"Really? He wants to marry Rin, that`s his second dream." Grey-haired guy said, immediately sending Obito into a fit of anger.

"Hey, wait for your turn, hentai lover!" Obito answered back.

"My name is Rin Nohara and I am 17 years old." Brown-haired girl spoke with smile. "I like strawberries and sea shells, and I also like spending time with my friends and my boyfriend." She blushed a little again. "I don`t like when people are arguing over petty things and when teammates and friends go on bad terms. My hobbies are collecting flowers and sea shells. And my dreams are… Well, it is personal so sorry." She said sweetly, almost making Irina faint.

"Hi, name is Kakashi Hatake. I like many things, including people being on time." He shot a glance to glaring Obito. "And reading a certain kind of literature. I don`t like traitors and people who are late." Another shot at Obito and another glare back. "My dreams are… never really thought about it. And I have lots of hobbies…" That was all from him.

'Well, that was informative.' Was all that Itachi, Hiryu, Irina and Nagato said at that last one.

Obito simply sighed and turned to Junior Shinobi.

"Here is basic info on Mr. Cool here: he likes reading porn; a closet pervert; always wears his mask and doesn`t like to show his face to people. And if you ever think about taking it off him, then just forget it, because no matter how hard you try, you _will_ fail. Trust me, I checked, _a lot_." Obito stated.

"Oh, well, why don`t we shed some light upon you, Mr. Always Late for a meeting?" Kakashi spoke back, with Obito shooting another glare at him. "Should I tell them that you know a thousand and one excuse to be late, or about the fact that you can`t even set your watch right?" Obito was beginning to boil, until Rin stepped in.

"Guys, let`s not start this all over again here." She spoke in diplomatic voice. "Besides we have audience, so let`s not give a bad impression, shall we?" That seemingly calmed down both of them. "Sorry about that. Why don`t you no tell us about yourselves."

Junior Shinobi looked around themselves, until Hiryu decided to be the first to speak.

"Well, my name is Hiryu Xiao Long and I am 13 years old." Hiryu began, with Minato and others fixated on him. "I like training, reading, hunting wild animals and learning something new, along with spending time with friends. I don`t like Devils, especially Gremory, and I really hate being lied and manipulated by someone, along with traitors. My hobbies are hunting and reading literature, doesn`t matter the style or subject and I don`t have any particular dreams."

'Well, he certainly is something, alright.' Minato thought in his head. 'He does look a bit like Raven, with those black hair and red eyes and he does feel like Devil, though not complete. Still, he does have a good heart if I know something about people.'

'Seems a bit like Kakashi to me, but not as introverted though…" Obito thought of Hiryu.

The next up was Irina Shidou.

"Hi, my name is Irina Shidou and I am 13 too." She began. "I like sweets, romantic stories, heroes, reunions, and spending time with my friends. I don`t like people who are open perverts," That got a smirk from Obito and a sigh from Kakashi. "Along with who hurt others just for the fun and soar food. My hobbies are reading romances and spending time with family and friend. As for my dream, I want to become a good Shinobi of Akatsuki and make my parents proud."

'So, this is the daughter of Touji and Helena Shidou.' Minato remarked. 'I heard that Touji is now an Elite Shinobi and that his wife is former exorcist of Protestant Church and now serves as Shinobi herself, along with being our best expert on dealing with Devils and Stray Devils. I wonder if this girl has inherited any of her mother`s or father`s talents.'

Next one was Itachi.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha, 13 years old." He spoke in collected and calm voice. "I like not many things, including studying, sweets, training and spending time with my little brother Sasuke and my family. I don`t like people who start conflicts and who like to hurt others. My hobbies are spending time with family and training and I don`t have any particular dream."

'Well, that`s certainly Uchiha, alright.' Obito thought in his mind. 'If rumors about the boy`s proves as a ninja are true, then I might be just looking at the next Madara Uchiha and next Great Kage of Kyoto. Still, he seems like a nice guy and I think he`ll keep them safe.'

"My name is Nagato Senju and I am also 13 years old." Nagato started. "I like readying old books, exploring something new and helping other people. I don`t like ignorant people and those that think too highly of themselves for nothing. My hobbies are meditation and studying and my dream is to become a good leader of Senju Clan."

'So, this is the former protégé of master Jiraiya and a son of Lady Tsunade.' Minato thought to himself. 'I`ve heard that he has already mastered the usage of Water and Earth Styles and even possess his grandfather`s Wood Style and near same amount of energy as Lord Hashirama. If what my master had told me are true, then had he stayed as his apprentice, he would`ve become the youngest Sage of Kyoto in history, but instead, he chose to join Akatsuki. Makes you wonder why…'

And lastly.

"My name is Kuromi and I am 13." She spoke in harsh and cold voice. "I don`t like many things and I have nothing in particular that I like. I hate Devils, each and every one of them, no matter the origin. And my goal and dream is to get rid of them and also to kill the person responsible for my race`s genocide." Kuromi finished with cold.

'An avenger… That`s not really good.' Obito thought. 'I get the feeling that she will end hurting herself and others more then she even realizes.'

'Poor thing…' Rin thought with sadness. 'I know that she has been through hell, but still… I don`t like the way she thinks.'

'Well, I`ve heard that she is harsh and cold, but now I think that those were understatements.' Kakashi noted in his mind. 'Gonna keep a close eye on her.'

"Well, now that we are all finished with introducing ourselves, I`ll brief you in now." Minato spoke up. "Great Kage Raven Xiao Long is dispatching us 8 to Iga, to Nekomata Village there, which now houses the majority of Nekoshou race. They have been requesting Akatsuki`s support for some time and we will be stationed there to provide it. I know that you have been on a hold up for a long time and you only now received your post, but don`t worry, it`s nothing to fret about. We will be stationed there indefinitely with you working up your experience as Shinobi and completing D-rank and C-rank missions, along with training and honing your skills under my tutelage. After I decide that you ready, we`ll be having a special test and after completing it, you all will be Adept Shinobi, which will allow you to complete more difficult tasks and will give you all your own personal permanent duties for which you will be responsible to complete and will be paid for. As for my own teammates, they will be there also providing support to local population and also helping you train. If you are curious about how are going to be living, then don`t worry about it, because Nekoshous have promised to provide us all with personal living quarters, each of us. Any questions?" Irina was the first to ask.

"Will we be able to return to Kyoto from time to time?"

"Yes, on vacations and break days. Your parents and friends may also visit you, but it is best if they don`t interfere with your duties." Minato explained, after which came no questions. "Alright, I think that we are all good to go. Let`s head out, if any of you have any further questions, we`ll answer them as we move. Now, let`s get going." And with that being said, Minato, Kakashi, Obito and Rin all have jumped towards the woods, followed by their 5 new Junior Shinobi, who left the Kyoto and now were heading towards their new home and place of duty.

* * *

 **Phew, took a while, but it was worth. So, now you guys have our protagonists` mentors and yes, I totally adapted them from Naruto and those are the very same members of Team Minato. Also, no, Rin is with Obito and that is it. As for Naruto and Kushina, I haven`t decided yet and I may include them in the future, but Sasuke is going to be a thing, I assure you. Along with that, yes, Madara Uchiha in this story was Raven`s son and he is a brother to Hiryu. Raven was around long before birth of Christ and birth of Heaven and Devils, so she had several lovers and children over the ages. Hiryu is her youngest one.  
**

 **Now, new information. I am increasing the number of Harem members for Hiryu up to 4, as I see it is better, but not any further than that. Also, as some of you have already asked me about her, Tsunade is NOT included in the Harem, because she is like an aunt to Hiryu and she is also a mother of Hiryu`s friend Nagato. Katerea Leviathan is also excluded, along with the MAJORITY of Devils, so don`t expect to see any Devil ladies getting lucky in this story. Also, Irina is included, so there are only 3 free spots for you, so I expect your suggestions.**

 **Next up, some of you have written in reviews about Strider Hiryu and how I named Shin like that, so here is my official word to you about this particular subject. Before you written about it, I honestly had no idea that there actually was that character and that he also is a ninja. No, I chose the name Hiryu simply because searched up for an hour for good Japanese names and I simply chose this one, when I recalled of a Japanese carrier named Hiryu during WWII. I like playing World of Warships and that carrier with his planes is real beast against battleships which I prefer to play on.**

 **Also, if you are wondering why Kakashi here doesn`t have his Sharingan, then, I`ll explain it in later chapter. Also, I might be writing up a special addition, explaining the general stuff about Akatsuki, world, Shinobi and how Ki, or chakra here works, that kind of stuff.**

 **Write up your questions, suggestion and comments, as I like reading all feedback you give me.**

 **Until then, see ya around.**


	7. Special Addition

**This is a special addition to the story, meant to clarify terms and explain everything about Akatsuki and the things in this story. I hope that you find this addition informative and useful. I won`t be cowering every single thing that will be included in this story, but only on those that have been introduced so far. Now, I hope that you enjoy this.**

 **Akatsuki Shinobi**

Akatsuki Shinobi is the specially trained ninja, trained and prepared to handle a wide variety and multiple crisis situations. Shinobi in Akatsuki being their path in one of the 5 Academies, where they learn the basics and begin to develop their own specific skills, often attributed to each individual. The age of entry is 8 and the graduation age is 13. During this time, pupils not only train in the arts of Shinobi, but also complete a standard school graduation program, covering all classes in 5 years of their studying. Pupils can only graduate after passing writing test, survival test and a close quarters combat test. After a pupil passes them all, they are granted an official title of Shinobi and rank of Junior Shinobi.

 **Junior Shinobi**

First official rank of Akatsuki Shinobi and a clear identification of a former pupil, Junior Shinobi are grouped up in teams of 3 or squads of 5. The standard ratios of teams are 2 boys and 1 girl, with squads made up of 3 boys and 2 girls. Such teams and squads of Junior Shinobi are led by Senior Shinobi or a Master Shinobi, in rarer occasions, who take full responsibility for their apprentices, protecting and providing them extensive trainings and overseeing their completion of D-rank missions and leading them in completion of C-rank missions. Junior Shinobi are allowed to only complete D-rank missions and C-ranks, with any further then that is strictly forbidden from even attempting. After several months and accumulating enough experience, Junior Shinobi is allowed to take specialized exams and upon completion they can be promoted into Adept Shinobi. All Junior Shinobi are officially listed as members of Reserve Department of Akatsuki. Standard battle attire of Junior Shinobi consists of multi-purpose light-weighted suit, consisting of protective light armored vest, with protective suit underneath, generally of black color, with different colors identifying from which division of Akatsuki they hale.

 **Adept Shinobi**

Second official rank of Akatsuki Shinobi, making the majority of all Akatsuki Shinobi in every Department. Upon reaching the rank of Adept, Shinobi is given the right to take personal missions without supervision of his former mentor and without any assistance. Adept Shinobi are the bulk of Akatsuki and its main mass, making up a very large majority of all Shinobi in Akatsuki. Upon reaching the rank of Adept Shinobi, ninja is allowed to be transferred into different Departments, where he can apply his/her skills in the best way. Adept Shinobi also serve as teachers in Academies and train future Junior Shinobi. Adept Shinobi is allowed to take to C-rank missions in teams or solo and B-rank missions as a part of team or squad. Adepts are also assigned their own personal duties and tasks by a Master Shinobi or Kage Shinobi. Such duties vary from a Department and particular set of skills. Adept Shinobi can also be promoted into Senior Shinobi with permission from Master or Kage Shinobi. All Adept Shinobi are recognized by addition of light weighted protections on legs and wrists, along with permission to request personalized weapon.

 **Senior Shinobi**

Third official rank of Akatsuki Shinobi, also known as Elite Shinobi. Senior Shinobi are veterans of Akatsuki, giving them a permission to partake in A-rank missions, along with granting them a permission to form teams with Junior Shinobi. They are also allowed to become official mentors and teachers of Junior Shinobi. Senior Shinobi also make up the majority of guards of high-ranking officials of Akatsuki and their allies, including Sages and Rulers. Senior Shinobi take official missions from Kage Shinobi or Great Kage and they also work more often solo or with younger Shinobi. Senior Shinobi are also given a permission to take additional training under a Sage, Kage or Ruler, extending their specter of abilities and powers. Such training is one of the requirements of reaching the rank of Master Shinobi. Senior Shinobi are distinct from others by permission to personalize their uniform in their own wishes, which is encouraged.

 **Master Shinobi**

Forth official rank of Akatsuki Shinobi. Master Shinobi are the elites of elites of Akatsuki, made up of the most experienced Senior Shinobi, who have successfully trained a team of Junior Shinobi into Adept Shinobi, along with completing additional training with a Sage, Ruler or Kage. Master Shinobi is allowed to take missions of the highest difficulty and complete them, solo or in small groups. Master Shinobi take a commanding role in Akatsuki, coordinating actions and distributing duties to Adept Shinobi and granting permissions for promotions for Junior Shinobi and Adept Shinobi. Master Shinobi often serve as advisors to Rulers and are allowed to take a commanding post in small populated areas or villages, where they serve as leaders of Akatsuki. Master Shinobi directly answer to Kage Shinobi, whom they serve as second-in-command, and Great Kage. Master Shinobi are distinctive from others by their completely new armor and suit, along with being allowed to create a completely personal uniform.

 **Kage Shinobi**

Fifth official rank of Akatsuki Shinobi. Highest active duty rank of Akatsuki Shinobi, allowed partaking in missions of SS-rank and completing them solo. Kage Shinobi are personally selected by a combined decision of all 5 Great Kage. Kage Shinobi are the best of the best, each personally selected to lead Akatsuki Shinobi in cities, towns and small areas, taking a commanding post over all other Akatsuki Shinobi of lower rank, along with being equal in status and power to Rulers and Sages of cities and areas. Kage Shinobi also made the highest commanding ranks of all Departments of Akatsuki, along with serving as main advisors and supportive cast of Great Kage. Kage Shinobi are the 2nd strongest Akatsuki members, with all of them wielding techniques and abilities of S-rank and some with even SS-rank. Each Kage Shinobi has a personalized uniform and garments made of the best materials and often serving to enhance the abilities of Kage Shinobi.

 **Great Kage**

Sixth official rank of Akatsuki Shinobi and the highest honor for any Shinobi of Akatsuki. Leader of 5 Divisions and an officially recognized as one of strongest Shinobi in Akatsuki`s history. Great Kage take a full political and commanding role, taking an active role in missions only in extremely rare occasions and crisis situations. Great Kage answer to only other 4 Great Kage and Shinto Gods directly, along with Great Sage and Shin Kage. Great Kage take only a commanding and coordinating role, commanding all Akatsuki Shinobi in their area and serving as official leaders of Akatsuki, with the right to conduct official diplomatic meetings and discussions with other Pantheons and Factions as representatives of Shinto Gods. Great Kage also possess the highest authority over Rulers and Sages. Each Great Kage has ceremonial and official garments.

 **Sage**

Sages are the spiritual leaders of Youkais, serving the role of a mentor, preserver of peace and knowledge, along with being the main protector of Youkais they live along with. Chosen by current Sages, future Sages become apprentices and learn from Sages about traditions, Senjutsu, Youjutsu, history and how to communicate with people and nature around. Sages can serve a great variety of purposes and are often seen as leaders of specific groups of Youkais. Sage has a very great affinity to natural energy, elements of nature and unique abilities, which they can share with their apprentices and pupils from Akatsuki. Sage`s training consists of vigorous trainings with various beasts and animals that have a very close affinity with nature, from which Sage has to learn to draw power.

 **Ruler of Youkais**

Rulers are the official representatives and leaders of Youkais, taking on the same role as Great Kage, but in a civilian sector. Rulers are selected from the strongest and wisest Youkais, with good leadership abilities and strong relations with people. Rulers are completely political personas and have a personal contact with Shinto Gods, with some even being Vanguards of Gods. Rulers act as coordinators between the civilians and Akatsuki and possess a limited authority in decisions of Akatsuki Shinobi. While fully political, Rulers are fully capable of fighting and are considered as the strongest non-Akatsuki warriors, capable of leading armies and decimating entire cities.

 **That is it for today. Hopefully it clarified a couple of things to you all. As always, you can leave a suggestion or comment in Review section.**

 **See ya!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Nekoshou Hidden Settlement in Iga Region. Seven months after Akatsuki establishing a unit here.**

Hiryu`s two kunai`s went right towards Minato, forcing him to jump to his right as to not be hit by those kunai. As Hiryu`s master went away of the kunai, Itachi was already waiting and he launched his attack, striking against his master with precision and caution, but struggling to find his target, as Namikaze was easily evading all of strikes by simply moving backwards without even looking, trying to read Itachi`s face and figuring out what he would try to do next. However, prodigy of Uchiha Clan has leaned not to reveal his emotions and his next move and so, as Minato was nearing the needed spot on the ring, Itachi stopped on his attacks and suddenly launched a whole volley of shuriken at Minato. Yellow Flash noticed it and easily jumped into the air, trying to evade all of the projectiles. As Itachi noticed it happening, he looked high up and inhaled in his lungs a lot of air, a clear indicator of Itachi preparing to launch a Fire attack.

Minato was already prepared to evade it, but what he didn`t realize was the fact that he wasn`t going to attacked by Itachi`s Fire Ball. No, in the next second Minato felt how the Ki, or chakra as many liked to call it, spiked up behind him. Widening his eyes, Minato realized that it was his second opponent, Hiryu, channeling his Lightning Arrow and sending right towards him at a blinding speed. Hiryu has used Itachi`s offence on Minato as diversion and used the limited time provided to channel up his energy and use it to enhance his own speed through Wind Nature and channel up Lightning Arrow, an A-rank technique that Hiryu has created after Kakashi taught Hiryu his signature Chidori. Minato knew that in destructive power, Lightning Arrow is weaker than Chidori, but it had two serious advantages over Chidori: it was a projectile attack and it had a very high speed. Minato knew it and in the middle of the air, with mere tenth of a second, he had no way of evading it in any conventional ways.

And because of that, he had to resort to his trademark technique, Hiraishin, allowing him to disappear in a blink of an eye and evade the light blue colored lightning passing through the air at blazing speed. Hiryu, who was in the air and was only now beginning to descend to the ground, immediately saw that his master teleported to the right of Itachi, at the place where he placed his signature three-bladed kunai with Minato`s seal on it. Xiao Long immediately motioned through quick hand signs to Itachi the location of Minato, with Itachi giving a quick nod and finally unleashing a stream of concentrated fire from his mouth and moving it to the place where Minato was. Master Shinobi already saw it and was begging the evasive action, throwing in three different directions the same kunai, preparing himself a three more points to teleport. However, Minato was quick to realize that this might not be the case, as he saw three kunai with explosive tags reaching all of his kunai and destroying them in the process. Minato once again had to mentally praise Hiryu`s observation skills and analytical mind of his. He had more than enough time to learn how to neutralize his marked kunai and prevent him from using his teleportation.

'Well, this is certainly an effective way.' Minato said to himself in mind. 'However, from the trajectory of those kunai were thrown, Hiryu should`ve been in the place where Itachi`s flames as well, but if that were the case, then those tags were destroyed by igniting them…'

As Minato was pondering about it, Itachi ceased using his Flame Stream and was catching his breath, with Hiryu jumping close to him. Minato also stopped moving and looked at his two students and smiled to them, speaking up.

"Well done, you two." He praised them for their actions so far. "It has been some time since someone was able to give me such workout." They all knew that it was just a workout for Minato, as when he was serious, he could go much faster and defeat them in a blink of an eye. "Now, let`s wrap this up. Show me just how far you two have come along. And remember, you have only one shot at me…" And with that being said, they saw how he raised his right hand and they saw how a familiar looking blue spinning sphere was beginning to form in their master`s hand.

Both Hiryu and Itachi knew the name of this A-rank technique- Rasengan, a blue spinning orb made of the pure chakra without adding any nature transformation to it. It is a destructive technique, utilizing the principal of sending out in the air particles of energy and then making energy spin in multiple directions at once. Once Rasengan makes a direct contact with something or someone, the result can vary depending on how much power was poured into it, but if it is fully powered, then it will destroy any unprotected or unprepared opponents. This was Minato`s signature technique and one that has earned him a great deal of respect among all of Akatsuki Shinobi and Kage Shinobi, including Great Kage.

Itachi and Hiryu knew well enough that at their stages, they possessed a small chance of actually countering this technique and effectively reaching their sensei with their own techniques, even if they also were in a category of A-rank too, as there was big difference in chakra control and outlet of power in that spinning sphere. If they were to use one of their techniques as a counter to Rasengan and then another one to reach Minato, it wouldn`t work either and it will only get Rasengan, if they are lucky. No, that wasn`t what they needed, because they needed to break through Rasengan and get Minato. And it seemed like there was only one way to do so.

"We`ll go with the collaboration technique." Hiryu whispered to Itachi, with him nodding to it, as they both raised their hands and were preparing their strongest nature techniques.

Itachi raised his left hand and immediately the air around him began to heat up and in the few next seconds, a powerful flame formed above Itachi`s palm. That was the technique that he learned from Obito Uchiha, Kayari, an A-rank Fire Nature technique, one that has a close relation to Chidori and Rasengan, as Chidori and Kayari were actually created by Kakashi and Obito respectfully while trying to fuse their own natures into Rasengan, but ended up developing their own techniques in the end. Kayari was a very destructive technique, as the flames would burn through the skin or protection, if powered up enough, but if it was underpowered then it would explode upon the contact and hurt less to the opponent. Naturally, it had a no way against Water Techniques or being thrown, at the moment, but that wasn`t going to be the case right now. Itachi at first only used Fire Style techniques that he had learned from his father and in academy and he had poor energy reserves, compared to the others, which he had to compensate by seriously training his energy control. By now, it was on such a high level, when Obito was able to teach a Junior Shinobi to use his own Kayari, which needed a very good control of Fire nature and energy.

Hiryu`s hands were placed on the level of his chest, with left being lower and right higher and their palms facing each other. Hiryu began to channel up his own Wind Nature element in the space between the palms. In the next few seconds, a distinctive small thin ring began to form out of wind, with 4 curled blades spinning around the ring, made of Wind as well and with its energy flowing as well. A distinctive voice was her. For the next few seconds, Hiryu was constantly pouring energy into it and when he ceased pouring energy into it, it was the same size as Kayari, but it was extremely thin, nearly just as thin as air itself. Minato was curious to see this technique being deployed by Hiryu, as he thought that he hasn`t had the time to stabilize it, but it seems like he was wrong. This was Hiryu`s personal technique, one that he spent nearly a year developing, as he was working on it from the times when he was in Underworld. His very own technique, Kazeshuriken, an A-rank Wind Style technique, created by Hiryu to be his own mid to long range attack, designed to purposefully cut through his enemies. His mother has taught him the basis of using his Nature Styles and would`ve trained him further in their usages, but due to certain circumstances, Hiryu had to work on upgrading and advancing his skills in Wind and Lightning natures. Fortunately, he had a very good teacher in form of Minato Namikaze to further his training in Wind Nature, who was more than happy to do so, while Kakashi Hatake trained Hiryu in more advanced usage of Lightning Style, teaching him his signature Chidori even thinking about teaching him later a more advanced and powerful variant of Chidori, Raikiri, or Lightning Blade as it was known more commonly.

Minato looked at how both of his students have finally formed their techniques and smiled at mere look at them. Both Hiryu and Itachi have been pushing themselves quite hard, practicing and training just for this moment since they`ve arrived here seven months ago. Hiryu, Itachi, Nagato, Irina and Kuromi were all training, as all Akatsuki Shinobi should, showing great promises and raising the expectations of their master and teachers higher and higher, with all them keeping to surprising them. Over the past month, all of his students have reached the limit of their service as Junior Shinobi and now was time for Minato to see, whether Hiryu and Itachi were ready to make take a new step in their way of becoming a Akatsuki Shinobi. The others have already showed themselves to him and Hiryu and Itachi were the last ones remaining whom he needed to test out, but even now, he knew that they were ready. It was now for them to fully realize how far they`ve come and that they were ready to make take a new step.

Hiryu lowered his left hand and moved his right one with Kazeshuriken close to Itachi`s Kayari, who extended it far enough for Hiryu`s technique reach it and begin to absorb. As Kazeshuriken touched the flames of Kayari, the fire of it began to move in spiraling manner and soon was fully absorbed into the Kazeshuriken, now being set ablaze. Both Hiryu and Itachi could feel the power of their collaboration technique and both were now certain that they had enough strength to take down Minato and his Rasengan. Itachi stepped away and gave Hiryu enough space for him to use his technique. Hiryu saw that his sensei was beginning to move forward, a signal that the preparation time was up and it was time to show him what they`ve accomplished so far. Hiryu gave a small nod to Minato and brought up his weapon above him and adjusted his aim. And as the target was set, Hiryu let loose of his scorching weapon as he sent at a blazing speed. Minato saw it and brought up his Rasengan, using it to try and destroy this technique. In the next moment his technique has collided with this collaborated attack, Minato saw how his prized Rasengan was not destroying, but struggling to remain in its normal form. He could already feel the strain on his Rasengan and then…

Hiryu and Itachi had to cover their eyes as a powerful explosion erupted in the place where their combined technique collided with Rasengan. They had suspicion that it would happen, as Rasengan is made of pure energy and from the effects their technique had, it could be possible that the collision of their techniques could result in such explosion. As the smoke and dust settled down, they saw not even a trace of their sensei, which could mean one thing…

'He hid one of his kunai on the field…' Both Itachi and Hiryu thought at the same time.

And their thoughts were proven correct, as they heard loud coughing from behind them. Itachi and Hiryu turned and saw their master coughing out of smoke. As he was done and came closer to them and spoke up.

"Okay… I`ll have to admit that I did underestimate the power of that combined technique of yours." Minato admitted to both of them. "Well, good thing that I`ve managed to slip one of my kunai during our spar, because if I didn`t, one of you would have to explain to Kushina why I was looking like a roasted chicken."

Both Hiryu and Itachi felt shiver run through their spin two time at the mention of Minato`s wife. Not because she was ugly or something in that manner, no. Kushina Uzumaki is a very beautiful kunoichi and a fine wife for Minato Namikaze that was for sure, as she loved him dearly, along with their son Naruto. She was famous as one of the top tier masters of seals and sealing, with practically no rivals or whatsoever inside and outside of Akatsuki. That, and her… fiery personality were the main reasons for her fame in Akatsuki, as she was not just strong-willed and stubborn, but also possessed a quick temper, a little of eccentricity and absolute love for her family, something that all of Minato`s pupils learned of quickly after she had… private talks with them about her husband. Hiryu still had nightmares about Kushina threatening and if he were to explain her why he and Itachi nearly roasted her husband… Hiryu may have a good regeneration and a very high pain limit, but against Kushina Uzumaki, also known as Red Hot-Blooded Habanero and one of the few people that even Tobirama Senju was scared… Well, Hiryu would be better off just accidentally falling on a pointy end of kunai. That would be mercy compared to what Kushina would do to him. Itachi had the very same thoughts, only replacing the part about kunai with rope and soup.

Minato could clearly see a clear fear in the eyes of his students and quickly understood what the reason to that one was. He loved his dear Kushina very much, but even he had a couple of mental scars about her. And it wasn`t a secret for him that Kushina had personal 'talks' with each of them so he knew that they also were 'warned'. He sighed and looked at his students and spoke up.

"Hiryu, Itachi, you may be the last ones to take up this challenge, but that doesn`t make your accomplishment any less significant." Minato smiled to them, as he reached to his pocket and took out of there two small scrolls. "I`ve had these for almost two months now and I actually thought that I would be giving these to you the first, as I`ve long concluded that I had little to nothing to teach you of being a true Akatsuki Shinobi. And now…" He extended these scrolls and put them in each other`s hands. "Hiryu Xiao Long, Itachi Uchiha, as a Master Shinobi of Akatsuki and your training master, it is my honor and joy to officially name Adept Shinobi of Akatsuki. From this moment forth, you are no longer my students."

Hiryu and Itachi took up their scrolls and both looked at each other, smiling to each other and then fist bumping each other as they laughed in joy of finally passing their exam. This was their final test, one that their teammates have partaken over the last month and passed it, with Nagato being the first, followed by Kuromi and then Irina. They took this test alone, as Nagato decided to prove to everyone and especially Kuromi, for whom he developed a serious crush, that he was capable of standing his ground against anyone. He went up against Obito with his Wood Style and has shown to all spectators that he was a real life prodigy when he nearly obliterated him with Senju Style of fighting, earning him a rank of Adept. Kuromi went up against Kakashi, letting out all of her fury and rage that was boiling in her, but she ended up losing to Kakashi`s more cool-headed persona, but she did pass, even if by a stretch. Irina had Rin to train in being more proficient with medical arts and medicines, so Rin set her own little challenge for her apprentice, which Irina passed flawlessly, according to Rin`s words. Itachi and Hiryu were watching it all and decided that it was time they also got down to the business. Not that they were bothered with their current rank as they had absolutely no problem with doing D-ranks and only occasional C-ranks.

Hiryu particularly liked those, as they may`ve been simple, like watching over kids, helping out farmers and others, but allowed him to see the world in better ways than ever and almost completely break out of his shell. Over these months he has come to know his team closely and recognize them as his family, along with his master Minato and his first students Kakashi, Rin and Obito.

Hiryu first became closest to Itachi, who saw him as similar to him person, but also a distinctive one too. They grew quite close over a short period of time, now seeing each other as brothers in all but blood, as they understood one another perfectly and worked flawlessly in pair, going as far as to base their entire fighting styles of coordination with one another, coming up with collaboration techniques or with Hiryu serving as a supplier of shuriken and kunai when Itachi was running low through his scrolls.

Kuromi, unfortunately, was as cold and aggressive as ever, often not even seeing Hiryu as a person and only as Devil, which wasn`t all too surprising to him, but he did try to break the ice, which only thickened over these months. And others have also been the victims to Kuromi`s inner darkness, as even a few Nekoshou have been commenting on how Kuromi was starting to worry them. Kuroka, Sage of Nekoshou and Iga, has even addressed it to her, but Kuromi only scoffed it off, saying that Kuroka and others simply have no will or determination to avenge their people.

Nagato has quickly became friends with Hiryu and Xiao Long did enjoy his company, as he was cheerful and good natured, but Hiryu had a few problems with his seeming naivety and wasn`t rather fond of Nagato`s occasional reminding to every one of his unique abilities. He wasn`t arrogant by any means, but sometimes Hiryu had a feeling that Nagato was beginning to think of himself too highly, as if playing a role of a hero or something of that sort. Hiryu has never believed in plain heroes or villains, while Nagato only saw, or wished to, see black and white, with him being always in the white and light. And then there was also Nagato`s crush on Kuromi, which sometimes has led to occasional arguments in the group, as he tried to look at things from her perspective.

And then there was Irina… Hiryu may`ve had trouble understanding matters of heart at first, but over time and adaptation, he did learn all about it, so he has been able to surmise that Irina had distinctive _romantic_ feelings towards him, which he… has started to find quite appealing and harder to resist, as Hiryu himself was starting to look at Irina not simply as very close friend, but also as girl. _A very beautiful girl_ , to be exact. Not just from how she looked, but from her simple cheerful personality and open feelings and thoughts, which was what drew Hiryu closer and closer to her, as he has grown to completely despise lies from his time as a Devil and among them. And Devil girls, in his opinion seriously had nothing on Irina, as she has also been developing in quite appealing way, in the eyes of Hiryu, even if there are numerous beautiful Nekomata and Nekoshou girls, already sending him signals, which wasn`t surprising, considering that Hiryu looked more like a 17-year old, with the height and muscle development saying about it.

With Minato Namikaze, Hiryu came to greatly respect him and even see him as a fatherly figure of sorts, as he was kind and always wanted the best for his pupils, trying his best to keep them from trouble, or help them deal with them. One of the main reasons for Hiryu`s breaking out of the shell was Minato and his training to control the Wind Nature. With Kakashi, Rin and Obito, Hiryu came to see them as siblings of sorts, all helping him ways and training him and the others. Kakashi may`ve been a little bit strange at first, but he quickly has proven himself to be quite cool and a good mentor in using Lightnings, even if he had a bit of perverted side to him. Obito Uchiha was a nice guy and great source of smile in the group, with him quite often serving a role of an understanding older brother and helping others whenever he had the opportunity, that is, if he wasn`t with Rin. Rin Nohara was like an understanding older sister, one that kept everyone in the group well and healthy, along with occasionally putting arguing friends in line through a good word.

As Itachi and Hiryu have taken a look at their registration scrolls, confirming that they are now full-fledged Adept Shinobi, they put them in their own purses attached on their belts. Minato looked at them and spoke up.

"Now, let`s disperse this barrier. I imagine that others are getting a little worried outside." Minato looked up at a barrier and then dispersed it without any problem, revealing to Hiryu and Itachi a small sized theater, along with Nagato, Irina, Rin, Kakashi, Obito and Sage of Nekoshou, Kuroka, watching with great deal of curiosity at the trio.

Kuroka has been an official leader of Nekoshou Settlement and its main protector, as well as a keeper of traditions and last remaining true decendant of Matatabi, a legendary goddess of Nekomata and Nekoshou, who has been known to give birth to whole race of Nekomata and all its sub-species. For Nekomata, she was one of the main deities and it hurt the entire race that one of the last remaining direct descendants of Matatabi has betrayed them. For Kuroka, it has been also very hard to get around it as well, as Shirone was her little sister, and now she was one of the greatest enemies of her entire race. Even if she and Shirone hadn`t been among Nekomata for long, as they`ve been taken captive during one of the slavers` raids, she still highly valued and deeply cared for the well-being of her people. She has learned all of its traditions and history from her mother, previous Sage of Iga, as well as all about Senjutsu and how to use it in the fullest.

She has used that knowledge to protect her little sister from their Master when he had wanted to kill her, and it turned out for the worst, as Devils needed just a little spark to 'legalize' hunting down Nekoshous, as they made valuable exotic slaves. However, after Koneko, as Kuroka couldn`t force herself to call her by her birth name, Nekoshou have been nearly fully destroyed and had it not been for Akatsuki and Raven Xiao Long, the rest of her race would be destroyed completely. After this happened, Kuroka has been doing her best from the shadows for her people, as she was still hunted down as a criminal and Stray Devil, until Raven has managed to get real evidence of Sirzechs` part in all that massacre and get nearly all of Nekoshou and Nekomata prisoners and slaves back in Japan, along with Kuroka getting internationally pardoned and allowing her to return back in the society. And as she returned, she assumed the role of Nekoshous` Sage and Ruler at the same time, as there has literally been no one else who possessed the knowledge and will to stand for her people and protect them and lead them further.

Ever since Minato Namikaze and his team have arrived in Settlement and Akatsuki have officially established here a permanent base, Kuroka has been keeping a very close eye on Hiryu Xiao Long, an officially recognized son of Raven Xiao Long and the person whom she was most grateful for giving her and her people a future that she could only dream of. She has taken a great deal of interest in boy, as she saw in him not just a powerful Shinobi or possible future Sage, but a simply interesting and nice person. While he wasn`t doing any of the missions or training with his teachers and teammates, he could be quite often seen in the library, reading practically all that he could lay his eyes on and almost absorbing the books` knowledge and information into his brain. She was fortunate that the library was actually situated in the same building where she was living, so she has had plenty of opportunities to establish dialogue and over a couple of months, she has come to know Hiryu very well and was growing to see him not just a very friend, but more as a… worthy companion for her, so to speak.

Kuroka may be quite young by the standards of Nekomata and Nekoshou, as her Devil`s side has been completely removed, thanks to Great Sage Hagoromo who restored her nature and Tsunade Senju who nurtured her back to health. However, Nekomatas usually preferred to find themselves mates during their youthful days, quite often before they turn 17 years old, as for Nekomatas and Nekoshous an age of early adulthood started at age of 14, if it wasn`t interrupted. And Kuroka has been older than that, even if not very much, but hormones and her own body were getting quite a bit… restless, as it was getting harder and harder for Kuroka to repress her heat through Senjutsu and meditations. Plus, she also saw that other Nekoshou and Nekomatas have been literally sensing a very promising mate in him and for Kuroka it wasn`t a secret that those girls will be more than happy to claim him. And that wasn`t something that Kuroka looked forward seeing happening and she was now thinking of a way to… secure him. She didn`t want to force herself on him and she wanted a genuine love, but she was a creature of passion and Nekomatas never wasted time when it came down to love. And she knew that he was Shinto Tengu, a very rare and powerful creature, one that was almost a walking magnet for girls of supernatural races, and Nekoshou Sage could already feel that side of Hiryu in him. In any event, she has already had a plan in her mind as to set everything between them right.

Kakashi looked at them three and saw Minato nodding with a smile to him and everyone. Masked ninja was the first one to say the awaited words.

"Welcome in the team, Adept Shinobi." He gave them an eye smile, as the rest were also smiling and cheering for them all.

"Now all of us are now real life Shinobi." Nagato smiled to them, as Hiryu and Itachi made their way from their ring and were now moving out of the small building. "So, what are you going to do now, guys? I bet first thing you`ll be do, Itachi, is go and check for C-ranks or B-ranks."

"Actually, I was thinking of taking a little break to go back in Kyoto and visit my family, if that isn`t too much to ask." Itachi admitted to everyone, getting a surprised look from Nagato and Irina, while Hiryu and Minato simply smiled. "I believe it shouldn`t be too much of problem, now that I am an Adept Shinobi."

"Don`t worry, Itachi. You and Hiryu are free for the rest of the week, so you can spend it however you like." Minato smiled to them, turning to Hiryu. "Would you like to go to Kyoto too, Hiryu? I believe that your mother would be overjoyed to see you as an Adept Shinobi now."

"I was thinking about it, actually." Hiryu admitted it too, turning to Itachi. "Do you mind a little company along the way?"

"Not at all, friend." Itachi gave him a little smile.

"Um, Hiryu, I take it you will be visiting your mother soon, am I correct?" Kuroka asked him, as the group was now outside the open theater. "I have a letter for your mother and I would be grateful if you could deliver it to her." She pulled out of her kimono a letter and gave it to Hiryu, who nodded to Kuroka.

"Of course, I`ll be sure to give it to her the moment I get to see her." Hiryu promised to Kuroka, as he put in in his purse. "Is there anything else you would like to get delivered while I am in Kyoto?"

"Hm, now that you`ve mentioned it…" Rin looked like she remembered something important, before she turned to Irina. "Irina, I`ve got a little errand for you too. I want you to go and pick from Tsunade those herbs I`ve requested, along with all those medicaments from the Medical Department."

"Wait, why don`t you just write a list down and…" Irina was about to speak up, but then something went in her mind and it seemingly changed her mind. "Oh, sure, sure…" She turned with a red blush on her cheek to Hiryu. "Um, Hiryu, d-do you mind if I…"

"Sorry Hiryu, but I`ve remembered that I need to pick up a present for my little brother, so I will be off now. See you later." Itachi quickly spoke up in his usual calm tone and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Hiryu a little surprise.

"Well, that was sudden. He must really miss Sasuke to take off so fast. I hope he didn`t forget his wallet , or he`ll have some trouble with choosing a present." Hiryu said it without too much of a surprise, turning to Irina. "Irina, if you like, I would be happy to accompany you. They say that in a good company any long road is short, and with you, I think it will the shortest in the world." Hiryu smiled to her, making Irina almost faint at the compliment.

'The boy sure knows how to get the ladies.' Kakashi thought to himself. 'I wonder if he stole that line from Obito.'

'I sure need to remember that one for the future.' Obito made a mental note to himself. 'Still, I am pretty sure he got that one from sensei.'

'Well, it looks like this ship is now starting to leave the harbor…' Minato thought to himself with a smile. 'And that line… I need to write it down somewhere for later usage.'

Irina`s blood pressure has stabilized and she regained most of her control, as she looked at Hiryu, who smiling to her. She spoke up.

"O-okay, l-let`s go, i-if you are ready?" Irina spoke up, as she extended her hand to Hiryu, who took and then they disappeared in a familiar cloud of smoke.

"Huh, I ought to remember that line he said just now." Nagato spoke up, before getting a smile on his face. "Maybe it will work with Kuromi…" He said a little dreamy.

'Poor guy, I doubt that will work on her…' Minato, Kakashi, Rin and Obito thought at the same time with pity.

* * *

 **4 Hours Later. Raven`s gardens.**

Hiryu and Irina were thinking that they will be able to finish up their businesses quickly, but that wasn`t going to happen. As it turned out, Raven and the rest of Kage Shinobi had an official meeting between themselves, discussing matters concerning the internal defenses of Japan against possible invaders, spies and any other threat. Shuri Himejima, Raven`s protégé and apprentice, has informed Hiryu and Irina that both Tsunade and Raven were going to be busy for quite long period of time and they will be only free the next day, so she offered them to spend the day in Raven`s estate. She also congratulated them both on their official promotion to Adept Shinobi, along with telling them that she and Raven both are expecting great things from them. Irina and Hiryu thanked her on the good words and they decided to accept the offer, seeing how it was Hiryu`s home and Irina`s parents were actually on a weeklong A-rank mission.

Shuri Himejima, as Hiryu has immediately noticed, bore an uncanny resemblance to a certain Queen that Hiryu had no desire to cross paths with, due to her being a very close friend of his half-sister. Not to mention sharing the same surname, this immediately gave away a connection between them. When Hiryu has found an opportunity, he probed for information about this lady and was able to find out what kind of a connection Shuri and Akeno really had, which wasn`t actually what he had expected at all… As it turned out, Shuri Himejima was a former member of Himejima Clan and a former apprentice of a Sage, who fell in love with Baraqiel, Cadre of Fallen Angels, and soon married with Akeno coming soon to life. Clan Himejima, unlike most of the clans today, is an extremely conservative and secluded clan, infamous for constantly intermarrying members of their family as to preserve the purity of their clan. That has alienated them all from everyone and they never allowed the outsiders to come in to their clan, so they were extremely enraged when a member of their clan has married to a Fallen Angel. For a few years, they stayed away from Shuri and Baraqiel, but the clan`s elders have called for blood and it soon followed, when Baraqiel was away on a mission.

Assassins from Himejima were trying their hardest to kill Shuri and Akeno, but Akeno was able to escape, with Shuri left to cover her daughter and give her as much time as possible for her to escape, but Shuri was no fighter and those killers nearly killed Shuri. However, they weren`t able to finish their job, as Raven, Hiryu`s mother, has arrived and quickly disposed of them, saving Shuri in the process. Unfortunately, Raven wasn`t able to track down Akeno and Shuri with Baraqiel, heartbroken and on the verge of mental collapse, had to move forward without their little girl.

Over time, Shuri became a member of Akatsuki, now being in rank of Elite Shinobi and serving in Logistical Department, while also working as Raven`s protégé, secretary and messenger, while Baraqiel has decided to officially enter a retirement in Grigori and now lived in Kyoto with Shuri, now occasionally helping out Akatsuki on S-rank missions or as a specialist in fighting Devils, providing training for Akatsuki Shinobi. As he knew, they were quite happy now, with three children, whom they treasured above all else. And as for Akeno, Hiryu has informed Shuri about the status of her firstborn child, but he was blunt with her and made sure that she knew what her daughter was now. While Shuri was seriously saddened by the fact of her daughter now being a servant to Devils, she was greatly relieved and happy that she was still alive, as was Baraqiel, who nearly cried in front of stoic Hiryu.

And so, with a great abundance of time on their hand, Hiryu and Irina decided to spend it together, with Irina showing Hiryu the city in all its beauty and glory. Irina was at first without words, but she quickly regained her composure and they went together, looking like a quite a cute couple, according to many bypassing people. It was the first time that Hiryu was actually feeling a little bit of embarrassment at those comments, but at the same time… it felt good and warm on his soul. Spending time with Irina like that, without training and during missions, but like… normal people. It felt natural and well, and from the way Irina felt at ease with Hiryu after some time as she was holding him by his hand, it was telling him that it was well for her too. They`ve been through the entire city, visiting nearly all of its best places, stopping at a good café and having dinner, which Hiryu covered completely for Irina. And now, as the sun was setting down and dusk was beginning to break, Hiryu and Irina were sitting on a small garden bench in the gardens of Hiryu`s mother, with Irina resting her head on Hiryu`s shoulder, while he hugged her carefully by her shoulder, looking at a small pond with flowers around it. Irina let out a sigh of contempt, which quickly reached Hiryu`s ear and he decided to speak up.

"Thank you, Irina." He spoke up with sincerity in his voice, making Irina shift her position and look him in the eye with curiosity.

"What for, Hiryu? I mean, I only showed you around the city and talked to you. It`s really nothing to be thanking me for." Irina smiled to him with a blush. "Although, I think it should be I thanking you, because… Well, I`ve never had such a good time with anyone in my life."

"Actually, those are my exact same thoughts and I didn`t even know that I would so much fun." Hiryu replied to her honestly. "To be honest, this much better than it`s written in the romances and I wouldn`t mind doing something like that again. T-that is, if you are willing, of course." Hiryu immediately added that part, while feeling a little heat coming to his cheeks.

Irina immediately picked up on that line and decided to confirm her deepest hopes.

"W-well, you don`t have to have me to hang out with and have fun. I-I mean there are plenty of other people with whom you would have even more fun." She said, blushing from head to toe, turning away from his red curious eyes. "B-besides, it`s not like I am the only girl out there and there are plenty that much prettier than me, so I think you`ll find someone with whom you`ll have even better time than with me…"

"I don`t think that this will feel the same as with you." Hiryu honestly admitted to her, making Irina widen her eyes. "Because… When I look at other girls, doesn`t matter how gorgeous they look, I don`t feel… I can`t even put it to words."

"You don`t feel with them, but with me?" Irina asked him. "How am I any different from other girls for your eye?"

"You are… Man, this is it, I simply don`t know any right words to describe it." Hiryu said to Irina, who was nearly agape. "I mean… You are… You are just so..." Hiryu really was at a loss of words and could even describe to Irina just what made her so special in his eyes and soul.

He was racing through his entire mind trying to find the right words to tell her of how wonderful and beautiful she was, and yet, all the answers that came to him seemed like ashes and nothing truly worth saying to the girl before him. Irina leaned a little closer to him, thinking that she would hear the right words from him coming soon, but Hiryu could find any. And instead… He decided that his mind has failed him and now, it was the time for his heart to speak up.

And it did, when Hiryu gently hugged Irina and in the next second, he leaned towards her beautiful face, not to say the empty and shallow words, but to capture the girl`s lips by his own. Irina didn`t even realized what was going on, not even thinking and feeling how nearly all of her will was out of her body. Instead, it was replaced by utter bliss and she moved closer to Hiryu, allowing him a better access to her, as she answered his kiss. It wasn`t awkward or too forced, no… It felt simply right.

They stayed in such position for over a minute until both had to stop in need of fresh air. Irina and Hiryu detached their lips from each other and looked in the eyes, meeting each other`s gazes, in which read all that they wished to tell each other clearer than in any words or sentences. It was clear for both of them that now things weren`t going to the same as before, nor did they wanted it them to be like that. No, this was their own choice and from this action, their first kiss…

They decided that they shall be together, no matter what, under the setting sun and bright moon, eliminating a beautiful night, as Hiryu and Irina stayed together, listening to each other`s hearts in contempt and joy of each other, not caring for the world.

And neither of them noticed Raven, who observed them from a distance, keeping herself hidden and guarding their moment. A small happy smile was on her lips as she saw her son and Irina hold hands and hug each other, being as close as possible.

"First love, so pure and simple, and yet, so difficult and strange at the same time…" She mused to herself, as she picked up her sword and left the gardens, looking at a night`s moon and stars. "I hope that what they`ve started today shall bloom into something that will illuminate their future."

* * *

 **Well, that should be enough for now. As you can see, our main leads have finally begun to sail together.**

 **Now, before any of you start, Kazeshuriken is in no ways is the same as Rasenshuriken, as Kazeshuriken simply uses the wind to slash ones through the enemy, like one big and sharp shuriken, not to completely obliterate people like Rasenshuriken does. Plus it isn`t even invented yet and Minato only uses Rasengan and he hasn`t yet taught to Hiryu or anyone else. Also, Hiryu`s natures are Wind and Lightning, just reminding you all, though I do plan on giving him an access to 3 more in the future, one Elemental nature and 2 others of a more 'advanced and complicated' type of natures.**

 **Also, Kuroka is officially now on the list, so only 2 places in harem remain open and I expect you to write me down your suggestions. I expect not only girls and ladies from DxD, but I wouldn`t mind your suggests from Naruto verse too, but no Kushina and Tsunade. Also, I am thinking on adding in the harem** ** _only 1_** **Devil lady, just so you know.**

 **Now, Hiryu`s main partner in battle is Itachi and I`ll expand on their teamwork later on, while Kuromi is the main source of trouble. She will be the main subject of next chapter.**

 **See ya!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Iga Region. 30 km south east of Nekoshou Village. 3 and a half months after Hiryu and Itachi became Adept Shinobi.**

Akatsuki were conceived and created as a defensive force that presides in Japan, protecting Youkai and Shinto, along with making sure that the balance of power in Japan among humans wasn`t tipped over to the wrong side. When such things did come to be, Akatsuki were swift to act and merciless to execute their punishments, just like they done so with Oda Nobunaga, his successor Toyotomi and then with Mitsunari Ishida, making sure that Japan was safe, along with all its inhabitants. That is the sworn duty of all those that have chosen to wear the symbols of Akatsuki on their garments.

And Hiryu Xiao Long wasn`t any different from that regard. In fact, he sometimes believed that this code applied to him even more then to the others, due to his origin and what was his life back when he was with Devils. And now, he had everything that he could`ve possibly thought of and even more: home, family, good friends, people that care about him… and Irina. The last 3 months were a joy for him and her, as they were now fully in love with each other and weren`t caring if the others might disapprove of it, even though there weren`t that much people that disapproved of their relations and weren`t even thinking about.

Raven was happy for both her son and Irina, as she knew Irina since she was little due to Raven having very good relations with Clan Shidou and Irina`s parents in particular, who themselves also approved of them being now together. Itachi, reserved and quiet, was internally happy for his best friends and wished them the best, while Nagato was quite vocal about it, stating that now Hiryu had better of him and he`ll make sure to catch up to him, which is something that Hiryu and Irina didn't quite get at all. Minato, Obito, Rin and Kakashi were all quite happy and glad for them both, while Kuromi, out of the entire group, has showed no seeming interest at first, but then, as the time went on, Kuromi has become irritated by this and has vocally stated that to Irina and Hiryu, telling them to can it.

That statement almost led to an open confrontation between Hiryu and Kuromi, with Hiryu nearly conjuring Chidori to teach Kuromi some proper manners, as well as to finally put her on her place. All these months she has been nothing short of an angry, obsessed with vengeance brat, who saw all those that did not agree with her philosophy as weak of mind and spirit. For her, getting her own revenge against Devils was the priority number one and she couldn`t stand her own people, who seemingly have given up on revenge against Devils. For Hiryu, who was an official guard of Kuroka now, it was now quite common to hear Kuroka and Kuromi argue over this subject, with Kuromi starting this argument over and over each week, only to be completely shut down by Kuroka. It gotten so bad that Kuroka ordered Hiryu to not allow Kuromi come near her unless Kuroka herself wanted to speak to her, which Hiryu was more than happy to comply with such order, as he himself was beginning to grow weary with this endless cycle.

Aside from becoming Kuroka`s official guard, Hiryu has come to know Kuroka very well and considered her to be a very good and one of the most trustworthy friends he had. They would often spend hours just joking when he was on his shifts guarding her to pass on time. During these times, Hiryu was quick to notice that Kuroka has taken… special kind of interest in him, as he noticed her always making sure that he saw he best sides and all of her beauty, as well, as often coming quite close to him, so close in fact that Hiryu could feel her entire body pressed against his, making Hiryu blush and feel… uncomfortable. He knew that Nekomatas were a bit free spirited when it came down to choosing a mate and would quite often go to big lengths to get those that they want. Hiryu made sure to tell Kuroka that he had stable romantic relations with Irina, with whom Kuroka was acquainted and had good relations. Kuroka did understand that and seemingly has decided to stop her flirting and all the hints, but still, Hiryu could feel that Kuroka`s mind was dead set on him. Along with that, however, he could clearly feel that there was something wrong with her entire energy flow of the body, as if her own body was acting up and now it could`ve started to hurt her.

Brushing off his thoughts about personal relations, Hiryu turned his entire attention to his current situation, which wasn`t one where he should slack off. After all, he was on a B-rank mission, which he had to complete. This wasn`t his first B-rank mission, not by a long shot, as he has already completed 26 B-ranks since he became an Adept Shinobi, not mention his 87 D-ranks and 50 C-ranks that he completed either with a team or without one. This mission Hiryu has taken along with Itachi, who was currently hiding in the high grass a great distance away from him, while Hiryu was above, on top of the tree branch, looking down at the two sentries with firearms, who were guarding the perimeter of the bandit camp. This was one of the many bandit encampments that were spread out around Japan, with various humans, Tengu and Youkais becoming a very serious threat to the small settlements of Youkais often relied on resources coming to their settlements from the main cities. If these shipments were disturbed, then it would cause a great deal of trouble for people which wasn`t something that Akatsuki could allow, so eliminating bandits was now one of the most common B-ranks in the entire roster. Though it wasn`t paid as much as some other, it was one of the most constant sources of money, so Hiryu was taking these contracts over others. This time however, it was a B-rank that bordered with an A-rank, all due to the fact that this was one of the largest encampments of bandits out there, with 42 bandits occupying old ruins deep within the forest.

While Hiryu could take them all down, he was sure that it would be very hard for him, so he decided to take this contract with Itachi and split the payment with him equally. Itachi was also doing these kinds of contracts, so he accepted this proposal, stating that it was good that it he was doing this mission with Hiryu instead of Nagato, who has been way too concentrated on his abilities with chakra instead of fully using his potential as a Shinobi. Irina has decided to transfer into Medical Department of Akatsuki about two months ago, as she has found medicine to be her go to and while she occasionally did go on a mission or two, she was now fully focused on her medical work. Hiryu didn`t argue against his girlfriend`s wishes, instead telling her that he was going to support her any decision, he internally was glad and relieved that Irina has chosen to transfer from the active duty, as he was getting worried when she would go on missions without him. He knew that Irina was quiet capable and could give anyone a run for their money, but still… He was greatly concerned about her safety as any Shinobi boyfriend was.

Now, after Hiryu has scouted the entire area and could clearly see what he was dealing with, he could begin this operation. He knew that as soon as he started, Itachi would feel Hiryu move out and also start with this clearing. They were going to eliminate them all quietly and as quickly as possible, so there wasn`t going to be any flashing of nature or techniques, only pure stealth. Hiryu sighed, as he took from the belt two short scythes and checked them. Those were his kamas, with which he has learned to operate over the past months. While under Minato and Kakashi, Hiryu has learned how to use many different weapons, Hiryu especially became well versed in using kama, kusarigama and swords, which Hiryu always kept with him in one of the storage scrolls which he had with him for any case.

After Hiryu checked his weapons, he jumped off the tree branch and landed right behind the bandits. They immediately heard a noise behind them, but they couldn`t react to it on time as they fell down on the ground, blood dripping from their opened throats, as they were slashed quickly by kama. After making sure that they won`t be seen before time, Hiryu went forward, making his way to the stone ruins. He hid himself in the high grass and waited as one of the patrols was passing by, consisting of 7 more bandits. Hiryu made sure to completely minimize his body movements and avoid even the slightest chance of being found. As he heard that the small talk of those bandits became quitter, Hiryu cautiously rose over the grass and saw that this patrol was now making their way to the place where the sentries were supposed to be. Knowing what consequences would be if those two were found, Hiryu fixed his right kama on the belt and then pulled out one of his kunai and fixed on to it a special tag. After he threw it towards them, Hiryu waited for a few seconds to let the tag reach those bandits, before using his sealing jutsu and dispelling the holding seal on the tag, which immediately released a sleeping gas, which immediately affected the bandits and put them to rest. As the gas withered away, Hiryu made his way to them and slit all their throats and went back to his mission at hand.

Hiryu managed to pass through the grass and was now within the borders of camp and could see that the majority of the bandits were all here and were minding their own business. Hiryu internally scoffed as now his plan of quietly slitting all their throats was out of the question, as he couldn`t now make it close enough to anyone of them without being noticed and that would lead to him becoming a bullet sponge. Hiryu decided to shift his position outside of their possible view and positioned himself on one of the branches of big tree nearby. Much to his relief, he was joined in the next second by Itachi, who a little of blood on his face, indicating that he also had his hands full. Hiryu nodded to him and Itachi began quietly talk.

"I`ve got 11 of them." Itachi stated flatly.

"9." Hiryu answered, being glad that they`ve already taken out nearly a half of bandits. "We can`t sneak on all of them, so stealth approach is out of the question now."

"We need to get them all in the same time." Itachi said and he observed them all. "Hm… There are only 21 bandits, but it was reported that there was one more. Do you think that someone slipped us?" Hiryu shook his head to that one, as he was sure that they haven`t let someone slip by them.

Instead, Hiryu simply decided to use his energy sensing ability that he has sharpened over the time. And he was right, they didn`t let someone get pass them. Outside of the main encampment, Hiryu sensed a familiar erratic energy signature, one that was coming out of the cave nearby. Hiryu and Itachi have both dealt with this kind before.

"A Stray Devil, 100 meters on 3 o`clock." Hiryu simply informed Itachi, who turned his head to the direction and also checked it.

Itachi nodded to that one and turned to Hiryu, who took out of the folds of his uniform one of the scrolls and handed it to Itachi. Itachi recognized that this was a gas-containing scroll, and not some gas, but one of the most poisonous at that. Hiryu held a second one in his hand and spoke up.

"The wind is blowing from south and that Stray Devil is sure to soon pick up on missing bandits." Itachi nodded to that one. "I`ll gas the bandits, you`ll deal with Stray Devil at the same time. The gas is very easy to ignite and should burn that Stray Devil to crisp. I`ve checked and it works very well." Hiryu recalled the last time he used it to fake his death and how well it affected his father, nearly burning an Ultimate Class Devil to a crisp, so a low level Stray Devil shouldn`t be too much of a problem for Itachi.

Itachi nodded to it and took the scroll back to his holds, giving his friend and fist bump as a sign of good luck and jumped out of the tree. Hiryu looked for a good spot for him to gas the camp and he found it in behind the two small tents, when he immediately jumped to. After Hiryu positioned himself, he opened up the scroll and immediately released the poisonous gas, which began to slowly spread towards the bandits. Hiryu was glad that he has injected himself with an antidote a very long time ago, so he could breathe it in. As he saw the gas beginning to make it way closer and closer, Hiryu knew that one's it gets close enough, bandits will begin to spread out, so he needed to prevent it. He inhaled inside himself a lot of air and, using his Wind Style, blew gas right towards bandits and they immediately inhaled it inside of their lungs as it appeared. The deed was done and this gas was going to take care of these bastards, as this gas one of the most fast working and once it got inside of a human, it would immediately affect the heart and stop it`s work, as well as neural network. As all of the bandits fell down and were now dying, Hiryu waited a little and then expected them all, finding them to be dead.

Hiryu let out a sigh and walked out of the camp, fixing his kamas back on his belt. He looked in the direction of the cave and saw Itachi coming towards him, while there was a thick black smoke coming out of the cave. Hiryu knew that the deed was done and looked at Itachi, speaking up.

"Any problems with a Stray Devil?" Hiryu asked in full voice, now that the mission was a success and they could return back to the village.

Itachi simply looked back and answered.

"Nah, nothing to be worried about. The creature was asleep and didn`t notice the gas until it was ignited already. My guess, those bandits were here to protect it during the day, while it was hunting during the night." Itachi spoke up, as they`ve both disappeared from the place.

* * *

 **15 minutes later. Borders of the Nekoshou Settlement.**

Two Adept Shinobi reappeared on the road and were now moving along on it. While they could`ve simply used the Body Flicker technique to immediately get there, but it was also a good thing to stretch their legs in during a calm walk. And the village was already in sight, so there was no harm in moving along the road. As Itachi and Hiryu were approaching the village, Itachi decided to speak up.

"I`ve heard that you`ve got into a conflict with Kuromi." Itachi began, drawing his friends` red eyes upon him. "How bad did it get?"

"Worse than the last time." Hiryu simply replied, sighing as he remembered the whole ordeal. "I can understand when someone wants to avenge oneself, but that`s not an excuse to scowl and hate everything and everyone just because we are trying to live our lives by our own way instead of going out and finding Devils to kill. Had it not been for Irina, I would`ve probably ran a Chidori through her."

"As if I would allow it." Came a familiar voice from ahead, making Itachi and Hiryu look forward and see Nagato and Kuromi walking towards them. "You two are early today. Did you run away from your mission?" She said to them with her usual expression, while Nagato decided to chirp in.

"Well, did it go well, or do you require our help, seeing you return here?" Nagato asked in his proud voice, making Hiryu and Itachi looked at him with a bit of irritation. "I mean, it`s not every day you have a Wood Style user and one of the best Lightning Style masters to ask to help out and…"

"We returned early because the mission wasn`t as difficult as we originally thought." Hiryu flatly stated, getting curious look from Nagato. "And just for the protocol, Nagato, you should really focus far more on your stealth and infiltration trainings, or otherwise, you might end up doing much more harm than good to others on the mission."

"Huh, what`s that supposed to mean?" Nagato didn`t take it lightly, crossing his arms. "Are you saying that you are a better Shinobi then I am, Hiryu? Is that what this is about?"

Hiryu simply sighed and was about to speak up, but Itachi decided to speak up first, seeing that Nagato`s pride was wounded and that Kuromi simply sought a chance to start a new fight with Hiryu.

"We have a bounty to collect, so unless you have something important to tell us, then we will be on our way." Itachi was trying to get him and Hiryu out of this mess, but it looked like Nagato wasn`t going to let this one slide.

"No, no, I want to hear what Hiryu has to answer for the question I`ve given to him." Nagato said to Itachi, before turning back to Hiryu. "So, what do you have to say to that one, decendant of Shinto?"

"I said what I said, Nagato. There is nothing more to it." Hiryu simply stated, not being the mood to continue this argument. "And my bloodline has nothing to do with that one. Without training and practice, even someone as powerful as Minato-sensei would be an easy prey to anyone who has trained enough."

"Oh, those are some great words, coming from you." Nagato said in a sarcastic voice. "Then how come you needed a help of Itachi to pass your examination, while the rest of us passed alone, even our little powerless Irina?"

That last line really did get under Hiryu`s skin, as he didn`t like when his girlfriend was being so openly mocked. Hiryu clenched his hand into fist and looked with a serious eye at Nagato before speaking up.

"You went against Obito-sensei and you used up your entire arsenal as if showing off for someone, while Itachi and I went against Minato-sensei because we knew for sure that neither one of us could take him down alone and we teamed up to have better chances." Hiryu explained. "Itachi and I have been training together since the day we got here and we know each other`s movements and body language, and we are perfectly in sync with one another when fighting together. Based on that, we knew that together we would have much better chances against Minato-sensei, who had 12 years of experience as a Shinobi of Akatsuki and who is considered to be one of the greatest prodigies on this era. I doubt that 2 Junior Shinobi, who may`ve been trained by the best of Akatsuki before, stood much of chance against a guy of that caliber alone. And Nagato, if I ever hear that kind of talk about Irina from your mouth, I`ll be more than happy to shove a Kazeshuriken down your throat." Hiryu threatened to a prideful boy, who simply scoffed off.

"It isn`t that big of a deal, actually." Kuromi spoke up. "Irina has lost nearly all of the practice matches we had during our time here and hasn`t made even half as much progress in natures as you, me, Itachi or Nagato. The only thing she wasn`t too bad was swordsmanship, but now… It is probably for the best she has moved to Medical Department, because otherwise she would just be getting in the way of real Shinobi."

Itachi could feel how Hiryu`s anger was begging to grow and he himself wasn`t calm at all. He may`ve be a quiet and reserved type, but even he wasn`t above snapping at someone and Nagato with Kuromi were really pushing things, saying such bad things about Irina. It was true that compared to them all, she was lacking and underhanded, but that isn`t something to fret about, especially considering the fact that Irina was essentially in one team with a former student of a Sage with some of the strongest bloodline abilities, a powerful Nekoshou with one of the strongest chakra controls, an Uchiha Clan`s future head and a prodigy of one of the toughest and most powerful clans in history of Japan, and a son of The Strongest Shinobi in the World and direct decendant of Kaguya and Tsukuyomi, with genes of the Greatest Shinobi Ever Lived and a mind of a genius. In other words, Irina wasn`t lacking, as Itachi saw it, as a ninja, but she was simply severally outmatched when compared to them all. Had she been in any other team, she would`ve never been looked down so much, as she would be in the same league as her teammates.

Hiryu`s eyes shifted to Kuromi and he spoke up.

"Kuromi… One more word and I swear that I`ll…" Hiryu was seriously getting pissed off here at the attitude of them both.

"Oh c`mon, Hiryu. It is obvious that she really is a dead last and the only reason you are even dating is because she needs someone that will look after her here. After all, she is pretty useless and…" That was all the Nagato was able to say, until a powerful strike in the jaw landed on him, sending him stumbling back.

Hiryu has had enough of both of them and he wasn`t going to keep listening to them basically spatting bullshit on his girlfriend. With a single strike, he sent Nagato back stumbling and falling on the ground, while Kuromi only now noticed how Hiryu moved and was quick to react, sending her own fist towards him. Unfortunately, Hiryu Xiao Long wasn`t one of those people that immediately lost the sight of his enemies, as his left hand immediately got a hold over Kuromi`s hand and sent a wave of pure Lightning energy through her entire arm and all of her energy points, effectively rendering it useless as it went numb. As Kuromi broke away from the hold, she took a few steps back, glaring in the eyes of Hiryu, who looked right into hers. Much to her own arrogance, she has forgotten one key factor- Hiryu Xiao Long is the strongest Genjutsu Shinobi in the entire Iga, rivaled only by his partner Itachi. And in the next second, Kuromi`s mind was warped by the illusions, sent by her opponent, as all of her senses began to malfunction and acting up. In the back of her consciousness, Kuromi understood that she got right into the illusion casted by Hiryu`s eyes. She was trying her hardest to dispel it, but when you are up against someone of Hiryu`s level, there isn`t much of chance that he would let her off so easily.

Nagato got up on his legs and saw Kuromi on her knees, with a gaze that was telling him that she was completely and utterly defeated by a Genjutsu, casted by Hiryu, who was looking at Nagato and expecting a next move from him. Angered heir of Senju was quick with his own response, as he clasped his hands together and from the ground began to spread out routs of trees, quickly making their way towards Hiryu, who saw them coming. As the sharpened ends of roots were near centimeters away, Hiryu moved to the right, avoiding being impaled by them, but in the next second he jumped right into the air, as the routs were coming right from underneath him and almost got him within their grasp. Nagato growled as Hiryu was effortlessly avoiding his Wood Style and decided to intensify his assault on him, sending right towards him all of his branches and roots. Hiryu saw them all coming and pulled out of his belt one of his scrolls, opening it up and activating it right in front of the branches. In the next moment, those roots and branches were engulfed in flames burning out to the ashes, as Nagato widened his eyes, knowing full well that Hiryu had no alignment to Fire, only Wind and Lightning.

However, what Nagato didn`t know was the fact that Hiryu has been taking a lot of lessons after the missions from both Kakashi and Minato, learning on the better control of his chakra, more powerful and more effective jutsu for his natures. And along with that, Hiryu has also been a sturdy learner of the art of Sealing Jutsu, one that Minato-sensei has been teaching him for 10 months now, and with Hiryu`s photographic memory and near limitless patience and determination in studies, he was able to quickly get a hold of that art and has progressed so far that he was now able of sealing into scrolls entire elemental jutsu, like that time when he used one of his scrolls for elemental sealing to save himself from Itachi`s fire during their examination. And right now, Hiryu used one such scroll against Nagato`s Wood Style, which burned all of the trees to the crisp. But Nagato wasn`t going to stop just there, as when Hiryu touched the ground behind him, he used up all of his power and actually trapped inside of a thickly layered Wood and Earth Styles roots and rocks, leaving completely no way outside. Grinning like a victor should, Nagato was about to walk towards Kuromi and dispel that Genjutsu, as Hiryu had absolutely no way out of his trap. However, before he could do that, he suddenly heard a loud drilling voice coming from the inside of his Monumental Prison, as he called it. And in the next second, he had to evade from the incoming rubble and wood, as it flew right towards him. As Nagato regained his posture, he saw a perfectly fine Hiryu walking out of the destroyed Prison, with his signature Kazeshuriken swirling in his right hand, which he dispelled afterwards. Nagato realized what happened.

'He used the intense wind currents of Kazeshuriken to drill right through my trap.' Nagato came to only conclusion. 'Darn him, does that guy have a plan for every situation or what?!'

"I`ll admit, I wasn`t expecting to see anybody break out of my Monumental Prison, not after that disappointing display from my Uchiha examiner." Nagato admitted, beginning to gather his chakra. "But I think it`s time we stop fooling around and take seriously!"

Hiryu simply scoffed and began to conjure up in his hand Chidori, speaking up to Nagato.

"There is no place for 'fooling around' in battle." Hiryu noted out. "And don`t ever disrespect one of your masters." Both of them were ready to go all out, they were suddenly stopped by a large Fireball crushing down onto the earth.

"ENOUGH!" Rang a strong voice of Minato Namikaze, who drew the full attention of Nagato and Hiryu, who stopped channeling their jutsu and looked to the side to see their former master and Obito Uchiha, while Itachi stood behind them.

"M-master Minato, I can explain this…" Nagato was trying to speak up for himself, but was immediately stopped by Namikaze.

"Nagato, there is no need to try, because I`ve already heard everything from both you and Itachi." Minato was angry, that much was clear from his tone of voice. "I thought you were better than that, Nagato, but it looks like I was gravely wrong. To openly mock ones comrade and claim them to be powerless is nothing short of a treachery towards your teammates, not to mention that being nothing short of the lowest insult that you could`ve said, Nagato. Not only that, but to show such open disrespect to someone who has taught you and towards one of your friends is simply unacceptable of Akatsuki Shinobi! As your Sensei and Master Shinobi of Akatsuki, I am greatly disappointed, Nagato. For such act, I restrict you from all missions of all ranks until my further command. Along with that, I`ll be sending you and Kuromi back in Kyoto for the reeducation as Akatsuki Shinobi under Master Jiraiya. Is that clear?" Nagato could only nod, along with Kuromi who has been freed from her Genjutsu.

Obito turned to Hiryu, who dispelled his Kazeshuriken, and walked closer to him, speaking up to his former student.

"Hiryu, thanks for standing up for me here, but there was no need for you to do that. If I needed to, I would`ve put Nagato on his place even back during our exam. The only reason I didn`t was because I would hurt him more instead of teaching him." Obito assured him, with Hiryu nodding to this one. "By the way, good job on that last mission with Itachi. I`ve already transferred the payment from the fund to yours and Itachi`s accounts, so no need to worry about it."

"Thank you, Obito-sensei." Hiryu thanked him. "I think I`ll be on my way now, if that`s okay with you."

"Oh, sure. I`ll see you tomorrow then." Obito waved to Hiryu, who went right towards his flat, which he was now renting with Irina, who has moved along with him there as soon as they started dating.

Obito smiled him back, before turning to see Itachi and speak up to him and Minato. Nagato and Kuromi were on their way to their own houses to pack up as well, only this time they were being watched from the shadows by Kakashi, who arrived a bit late for the show.

"Well, hate to say this, but I had a feeling that this was going to happen, sooner or later." Obito admitted. "I was expecting something like that from Kuromi, but from Nagato as well… I have a feeling that he being so close to Kuromi will lead him on a bad path. I don`t recall him being so prideful and spiteful back when we arrived here."

"Nagato has always had this arrogance inside of him, even back in the Academy." Itachi spoke up. "Back then, it was subtle and without spite towards others, but he was raised in Senju Clan with a clear mindset of him being special and above others. And now, being an official Adept Shinobi and being able to fully use his Wood Style has allowed that seed of arrogance to sprout and led us to this. I also suspect that Kuromi had her hand in this."

"Yeah, I agree with you, Itachi." Minato nodded to that one and sighed in defeat. "I had hoped that peace and familiar environment will be able to help Kuromi get over her thoughts of vengeance and revenge, but I was wrong. And now Nagato… I think now I get it why he wanted to become an Akatsuki Shinobi, and that is to show everyone just how good and powerful he really is, caring little to nothing about his teachings as a Sage… I think I`ll need to write a letter to Master Tobirama and inform him of what has happened. Still, while I am saddened that this incident took place, I can`t help but feel a certain amount of pride in Hiryu, seeing how much progress he has made in such short time. You as well, Itachi. If I were to compare you two, I would say that you two stand on equal grounds with some of the toughest Elite Shinobi and together, you make a truly fearsome team, one that I am not looking forward facing on the battlefield any time soon."

"There is no need to for such praises, Master Minato." Itachi humbly bowed his head. "All we have been able to accomplish was possible thanks to all your training and teachings, so you all are the reason for our combined growth."

"Heh, had it not been for your determination and efforts to learn, you wouldn`t be hearing those words Itachi." Obito smiled to him. "And Irina herself has made a very good progress, despite what those two said. From what Rin has told me, it seems like our little twin-tails is actually a natural Sealing and Medical specialist, with her writing those special Holy Seals that she has learned from her parents and being able to expel nearly all of the curses out of the body by her own chakra and seals. She is a real jewel for Medical Department and Logistics, with all those Holy Seals and ability to dispel curses."

"Yes, I remember Hiryu telling me that he has been trying to copy her Seals, but end up nearly killing himself." Itachi recalled. "Still, I believe that both Irina and Hiryu are quite happy with Irina now serving in Medical Department instead of Active Duty, as they were able to spend more time together."

"Heh, I can understand that one." Obito smiled to it. "I myself was actually thinking to transfer as well to Reserve Department and go to Academy to teach the younger generation. Not that I feel like I am getting rusty or weak, but I think that I might give those newbies a couple of good lessons from you, Minato-sensei. Plus, Rin and I would be able to spend far more time together."

* * *

 **Hiryu and Irina`s house. The same time.**

While Itachi, Minato and Obito were talking about their lives and Nagato with Kuromi were making their way out of the village now, Hiryu has situated himself on the small coach, with Irina dressing in simple shirt and pants, being near him, with her head resting on his shoulder and his arm hugging her carefully. She has had a tough day in the hospital with Rin, as they had to deal with several Nekomata children suffering from a severe case of food poisoning in their school. It looked like the food supplier has decided to play dirty and get more money from selling already expired products, which has led to such results. Fortunately, Rin and Irina were able to quickly deal with it and the kids were with their parents already, who were deeply grateful to Rin and Irina for all their work and offered much as a payment for all this, but Irina and Rin didn`t accept it, as it was their duty and not something that a mercenary would be paid to do. Besides, for Irina, seeing the smiles of those kids was more than enough of a reward.

Overall, Irina was more than happy with her decision to transfer to Medical Department and so far, it has proven to be far more helpful to the people of this village and Nekoshous then her being out in the field, as here, Irina was able to help the people that really needed her medical knowledge and unique talents with dealing with bad omens, curses and other negative effects, even the physical ones through her energy. After spending hundreds of hours studying the medical materials and being trained by Rin, Irina was now a full-fledged medic in all of the areas of Medicine, Surgery, Pharmacology and other areas, as a real medical nin should be. Plus, along with helping out the civilians, she could also keep her boyfriend healthy and not make him worry too much about her own being. Irina knew just how much Hiryu cared about her and was constantly worried about her well-being when she is in the field. This was reflected in the fact that when they sleep together, he always stays closest to her, almost burying himself in her hair, as if trying to make sure that Irina is here with him.

Hiryu has just ended telling to Irina what has happened and she simply let out a simply sigh, as she wasn`t all too surprised to hear it all.

"Somehow, I feel like you are not too surprised to hear about this." Hiryu noted to Irina, who simply moved closer to him. "Did something like that happen before?"

"Yeah, it`s nothing new to me." Irina simply replied, recalling her time in the Academy. "I`ve known and heard all those talks about me being a loser and a weakling all throughout my time in the Academy, and I knew of Kuromi and Nagato, who were some of my few friends out there, also thinking that way. It hurt at first, but afterwards, I simply decided to let it slide and not care about what the others think of me, even if it was my friend, or someone who at least acted as one."

"If you want to know my opinion about it, then I think that all those that talked badly about you should be dying out of envy and jealousy." Hiryu simply stated, as he kissed his girlfriend`s lips. "I know I envy, having such great abilities in medicine and ability to help others directly, while all I can do is just swing my weapons left and right, making sure that someone doesn`t kill me."

Irina chuckled to that one and kissed her boyfriend back.

"You sell yourself too short. And you are a good flatterer." Irina giggled. "And you do more than just swing those weapons. You are making sure that Rin and I won`t have to deal with injured civilians and hurt children that were left homeless and parentless by those scums. Along with that, you are also preventing all those civilians from making bad decisions on taking justice in their own hands, which would end up hurting them and others much more, so… If I were to compare, you are an even greater savior then I`ll ever be."

"When you put it like that, it doesn`t leave much of a doubt in importance of my job." Hiryu had to admit. "But still, please don`t sell yourself short, okay? After all, there isn`t anyone in the world that I know of who can make such delicious European cuisines, not to mention your all of your Japanese dishes…" Irina chuckled to that one.

"Well, you aren`t half bad yourself, handsome." Irina complimented him, remembering their first dinner together, where Hiryu went all out to make it one to remember, which it truly was. "A boy that knows how to cook and cook well is a very rare sight to behold in our days."

"I aim to please." Hiryu replied to that one, before seeing that Irina sited up, breaking from his embrace and she had something bugging her on her mind. "Irina, is something bothering you?"

"Actually… There is something that I want to discuss with you." Irina said to Hiryu, as he nodded, already paying the full attention. "A couple of days ago, I visited Kuroka, while you were on a mission. She asked to come by and talk with her… about you."

Hiryu could only sigh, as he already knew that this topic wasn`t going to be very pleasant for both of them. He was ready to speak up about the whole situation, but Irina decided to continue.

"Now listen, I already know what you have to say and I know that you never have or will lie me in the face." Irina continued. "And I will admit, I wasn`t too happy to find out that Kuroka, Sage and Ruler of all Nekoshou, has been… flirting with you and provoking you. However, I allowed her to explain it all to me, as I had a feeling that there was more to it than meets the eye and there was actually more to it…"

Hiryu decided to speak up.

"Irina, if you are worried that something might happen, I assure you that I honor all the promises that I make and I would never even think about cheating or…"

"Hiryu, I know that and this one of the reasons as to why I love you." Irina assured him. "However… It seems like I am not the only one to see all those great qualities in you, as Kuroka also sees them and she has been really struggling with holding herself at bay. You did tell me that she had trouble with her own natural flow of energy in her body, didn`t you. Well, I`ve found out that Kuroka has been repressing her own natural instincts and now it is affecting her health."

"Um… Irina, I know you care about Kuroka and others, as you are a doctor and a kind and gentle soul, but I still don`t follow you." Hiryu admitted, with Irina sighing and deciding to go straight for the kill.

"What I am trying to tell you, Hiryu… Is that I am okay if I won`t be your _only_ girlfriend." Irina stated to him, confusing Hiryu.

"Excuse… me?"

"I mean, I am okay if there will be other girls that love you and you love them back." Irina explained. "So, in other words, I am okay with sharing you with other girls."

* * *

 **Huh… Irina is sure an interesting girl… And to say so flatly and without much of homicide… Well, I did state this is a harem story, though with a compact one, but still.**

 **Yes, Irina is a medic, much like Sakura, only she is a full-fledged doctor, helping out people and curing them and healing them. There are more ways than one to be important to others and also be useful and even if Irina is removed from any major battles and fights, she is still important, as she is the one who is out there, helping others through her skills as a medic. In that regard, she is like Sakura, but only Irina fully commits herself to being a medic, while Sakura only uses her abilities as one** ** _very rarely_** **in the Naruto, therefore making her even more useless in my opinion. Oh, and yes, I am not a big fan of Sakura and I wish she wasn`t the main focus in Shippuden and was a side character. I mean, I would preferred if the main lead was Hinata and there was far more dynamics between her and Naruto. I mean, it would`ve made the show even greater and would`ve made for some very solid character arcs, from first romantics, leading to two of them fully committing to each other and then…**

 **Oh, and a side note: I freaking hate that brat Boruto, but absolutely love Himawari.**

 **Now, next up. I am posting a special poll on which Devil lady should get in Hiryu`s Harem, which will not include Rias, Venelana, Akeno, Koneko, Sona, Ravel and Seekvaira. The first four are because of certain reasons, but the last 3 are because of plot progression and I don`t feel like adding them up. My deep apologies to everyone who is a great fan of them, such decision came hard for me as well, as Sona is one of my absolute favorites in DxD, with Ravel coming just close and Seekvaira being in top 10 as well, but… alas. I hope that the candidates will not be disappointing and I hope that you all vote for those that you like. Also, number of Harem members is increased to 5 and after that, it will never, EVER, go up. I swear, for reals this time.**

 **You can access my poll through my Profile Page, if some of you are wondering how to find my poll. No offence.**

 **Please leave comment, question or suggest in Review or send a PM if you have something to ask me.**

 **See ya next time!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Kuroka`s Home. Late Evening.**

Hiryu sighed as he stood watch at the entrance of Kuroka`s working place, where she was sitting and finishing sorting out the papers and scrolls. Hiryu could easily see Kuroka, as there was no door and she was on full display, at least for some time, as the doors have been damaged after Kuroka and Kuromi had another one of their discussions and Kuromi nearly lashed out at Kuroka, forcing Hiryu to act and restrain her. Hiryu was glad now to know that both Kuromi and Nagato have been sent to Jiraiya for at least two months for reeducation purposes After that, the door was disconnected from the entrance and sent to repairs and it will be in place in just about a couple of days. But for now, Kuroka simply had to get used to the fact that there was no door between her and Hiryu, not that she minded and actually liked the view, if the numerous hungry glances were any indication of Kuroka`s liking.

As for Hiryu, it has been three days since Irina has informed him of the fact that she herself had a talk with Kuroka, after which she came to a conclusion that she was alright with Hiryu being loved and him loving other girls. In other words, Irina has _allowed_ Hiryu to have a harem, which was something that he needed to _seriously_ process it all, as he didn`t really comprehend what Irina said at first, but then Hiryu understood her. However, that didn`t make Hiryu feel easier, as he honestly didn`t actually even think of having multiple women with him. He actually thought that he be more than contempt with just Irina, but now…

Now things were a bit different, as Irina didn`t just was in agreement with Hiryu to have a harem, but she also laid down the ground rules for their relations after Hiryu gets himself another lady. Irina made it clear as day that the relations between Irina and Hiryu will not change and they will not be affected by the relations with other girls, along with that, she was seriously against girls competing for the affection of Hiryu and there shouldn`t be any of that, as it would only worsen the general relations. Along with that, if Hiryu were to love other girls, then there will be absolutely no measuring of love between other girls and if Hiryu will lover other girls, then he will love them all individually and will care for them all individually, while they also care for him. All of that also included intimacies, as it was clear that there will be such moments, so Irina made it clear that there will be no "competitions" or getting "the first time of Hiryu" stolen. For Irina, she made it clear that when she will decide to have her first time with Hiryu, there won`t be any outside factors preventing them from it, including if Hiryu were to give his first time other girl.

All of that was seriously discussed between Hiryu and Irina, as she didn`t want her boyfriend feeling like he was simply used by her and others. Hiryu, even though it was a bit difficult at first, agreed with Irina`s terms and decided that he will go along with Irina`s proposal and Hiryu has turned his attention to Kuroka, who has already made it clear to both of them that she was very seriously interested in Hiryu. At first, Hiryu really did look at Kuroka as a very close and good friend, but after that talk... Well, he had to admit to himself that Kuroka really was a stunning beauty indeed, possessing not just gorgeous looks, but also a unique persona of her own. It was no secret to him that Kuroka was a descendant of a goddess and it was only expected of her to possess the beauty to befit her lineage. Even other Nekoshou were giving her envious looks, though they never bore any ill intent. Hiryu knew it all and he felt a little surprised at first that such a gorgeous lady like Kuroka would concentrated on him, a soon-to-be 14-year old Adept Shinobi, though in chronological age he was 13, yes, however, physically, he was already fully developed as a male. All of that came because of his serious trainings as a Akatsuki Shinobi and his work with Senjutsu, as it was already a well-established fact that Senjutsu fastens the physical growth and strengthens health, which was one of the reasons as to why all of Youkai races were reaching full-growth by the time they turn 13 or 14 years old.

By now, Hiryu has made up his mind and he was willing to be also with Kuroka and he has made this decision after he learned that Nekoshou, unlike Nekomata, who were known for their more free spirited nature, were actually quite selective of all their partners and usually preferred to have only a single lover through all life. This was one of their more unique specifics of their species, but they were very much alike to Nekomatas when it came down to their relations with lovers, as they never really saw any need for "useless prelude" stage, as they called it. If they sensed the right person and knew that, they wouldn`t waste time and claim him as their own. Their sense and understanding of love, relations and romance was a bit different from others, but Nekoshou never were slandered for being unfaithful to their partners, even if their relations turned to worse. For all Nekoshou, their spouses were the only ones and if they were to lose life, it often would result in another one following soon, unless their grief was overlapped by need to take care and love their child, as Nekoshou wouldn`t abandon their child for anything, as their parental instincts were top notch. That what a Nekoshou was and how they lived their lives. And Hiryu had to mentally note, that despite all the controversial rumors he has heard, Nekoshou really do make some of the best spouses, according to certain ratings.

Hiryu sighed and leaned against the wall for a minute, as he has stood for over 4 hours straight and he may have a very large amount of stamina and it would take a lot to make him exhaust himself, but his feet were begging to feel a little sore, so he shifted slightly his posture. As he did so, he heard Kuroka speak up.

"You know, Hiryu, you could always just come in and sit down here instead of just standing there all day." She reminded him, turning her ember eyes to him. "After all, anyone would feel slightly sore in their feet after standing guard without moving so long as you do."

"I am fine, thanks for the concern. After all, I was trained to stand guard or in ambush for much longer periods of time, so I`ve got plenty of stamina and this hasn`t made me tired." Hiryu replied turning to Kuroka and smiling to her.

"Hm… I always had a weakness for men with high stamina." Kuroka noted out in her more alluring manner. "And from th vibes I am feeling right now, just looking at you, I am actually starting feel a little compelled to… test that stamina of yours."

Hiryu knew what that meant and he knew the reasons as to why Kuroka was so… free in her speaking manner. Irina has told him that Kuroka has been suppressing her most natural and primal needs through Senjutsu, namely her mating instincts, but it was a temporary solution and by now it was already basically useless for Kuroka to suppress her body`s needs and any further usage of Senjutsu in such way would only do her a lot of harm and it already has disturbed her energy flow. Hiryu already knew that since he already decided to be with Kuroka, he wouldn`t be getting home to Irina. And he suspected that Irina knew that too as well.

Hiryu turned around and saw that Kuroka was already done with all her scrolls and papers. She stood up and walked closer to him.

"Well, I think that I am done for today, so you can head home, Hiryu. I am sure that Irina is waiting for you already." Kuroka smiled to him and was stepping out her working place.

"Actually, Kuroka, I think that we need to talk." Hiryu stopped Nekoshou on her tracks and made her turn her head to him. "And think that you already know what I want to talk to you about."

Kuroka saw seriousness in Hiryu`s eyes and closed hers for a second, taking a breath and only after that she spoke up.

"Yes, I had a feeling that this talk would come up sooner or later." Kuroka admitted. "Let`s take it to my room. We can talk there without others disturbing us." Hiryu nodded to Kuroka and followed after her to her personal room.

Kuroka opened up the door and stepped in the first, followed by Hiryu. It was his first time being Kuroka`s room and he honestly didn`t expect that Kuroka`s room would be decorated so… simply, yet so comfortable. It was a standard case room, with a bed with white sheets, large enough for 2 or 3 people to easily sleep on it, followed by a couple of nightstands, a bookshelf close to closet, with a small table and a chair ending the list of the furniture in the room. Kuroka had several plants here as well, mainly for decorative purposes, along with a bookcase filled with all sorts of books. The whole room looked clean and well, which was a nice touch. Kuroka noticed that and decided to speak up.

"Back in the days of being a Devil, I was a pretty lazy cat and didn`t even know how to do my own chores. Nowadays, however, I sometimes can`t even believe that I was like that." Kuroka recalled, sitting on the bed, offering Hiryu a chair before her to sit in, which Hiryu accepted. "Now, I take it you want to discuss what has been happening with me in the past couple of months and why I so suddenly became far more… provocative towards you."

Hiryu sat in the chair and looked right into Kuroka`s eyes, even though her body was instinctively positioning itself so that he could see all of her good bits even under cover of her kimono. He spoke up in calm and normal voice.

"I believe that I understand why you were acting the way you did." Hiryu surprised Kuroka. "It isn't hard to notice the way of your internal energy has been acting up and after living her for some time, I`ve grown to understand a little bit of Nekoshou. So, I can see that you have been suppressing your own nature and lately it has become much more difficult for you to do so." Hiryu explained it to Kuroka, who simply sighed and nodded to it all.

"Minato Namikaze really is right to say that you are very smart and you catch on all small details." Kuroka smiled a little, before turning her eyes to Hiryu. "Yes, you are right on all accounts. I have been suppressing my… my mating instinct for almost a year by now and now… Well, let`s just say that I am at my last resources and any further suppression and I`ll be left without any chance of ever feeling any need or desire for intimacy, as well as ability to ever conceive. Though, I guess you already know that, if not from all those books you`ve read, then from Irina, because I am sure that you have talked about it between yourselves."

"Yeah, we did talk about it." Hiryu swallowed a bit, as he felt some heat coming to his face. "She has told me that she is not against me having relations with other girls."

That took Kuroka by surprise, as her eyelids widened a little bit. She expected to hear an immediate rejection, but not this, though she has hoped for this. At a mere thought of her being with Hiryu made her body heat up significantly and she felt how her more sensitive and primal side was begging to take over. Before it would assume full control over her, Kuroka applied a little bit of her own Senjutsu and suppressed her instincts for a time being, as she still needed to talk to Hiryu before making any rash decisions. Hiryu sensed a small spike of Kuroka`s chakra and deduced that her control was begging to waver. He continued speaking up.

"I will be honest with you: I do find it very hard not to look at you as a beautiful and gorgeous woman that you are." Hiryu admitted, with a little red on his face, while Kuroka herself felt her cheeks flare up, while moving her legs together as she felt a small fire beginning to burn in between them. "And… I am willing to answer your advances."

Kuroka has finally had her confirmation that not only did she have her chance, but also that she really did matter as a woman in the eyes of the man she has grown to love. At the realization at that, a smile came to her face, while her body was starting to warm up once again. She let a breath out of her lungs, as she spoke up to her chosen.

"So, does that mean that you are willing to give me a chance?" Kuroka asked him with hope. "However, you should know, Hiryu, that from what I am experiencing right at this very moment, there is a very good chance that I won`t let you go tonight if you agree. As much as I respect your relations with Irina, I will not hold myself back if you say yes" She was blunt with him.

"I`ve figured that much already." Hiryu admitted, heating up his face in the process. "And I think that Irina also knows that too. However, before I give my full answer, I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"I know that Nekoshou do not go back on their promises to their spouses and I am aware of what our relationships will be if we decide to proceed with them." Hiryu admitted, as he recalled the reading he has done before coming to Kuroka. "But, I want to ask you: do you really want me to be your mate, or is it because of you having no choice by now?"

Kuroka understood what Hiryu was asking of her through this question. This wasn`t a simple matter of physical intimacy for him, but the one of spiritual connection and the real feelings between them. Kuroka exhaled and looked at Hiryu as she spoke up.

"If you are asking me, do I really love you or is this a simple act of desperation, then I will answer you." Kuroka sighed. "No, this isn`t simply my own instincts telling me to go mate with someone. And yes, as a Nekoshou, Sage and Ruler, and as a woman, I honestly and solemnly swear to you, Hiryu, that I really do love you. I`ve come to having such feelings not from the start, but over time, as they grew from mere curiosity, which then became a feeling safety and calmness around you, and only after that, after I came to know who you are, I really fallen for you and after that, well… You can see that I`ve been seriously restraining myself from you, because I wanted things between us to be mutual and not induced by a need of me to mate."

Hiryu could feel that Kuroka was truthful and he was glad that she was honest with him. Still, he wasn`t sure if _he_ deserved to be with Kuroka.

"And do you know of my origin, Kuroka? Of _what_ I was and what I am right now?" Hiryu asked her suddenly, but Kuroka wasn`t deterred by that at all.

"About you being the very person that saved thousands of my people from slavery, imprisonment and eternal servitude to the Devils?" She asked him with an honest smile, getting a small surprise from Hiryu. "I know what you did for my people, Hiryu, and I will always be eternally grateful to you for this chance you gave Nekoshous to rebuild and recover what has been lost. Not only that, but it is thanks to you that my people now don`t have to be worried that we will die out or our children not knowing of our history and race at all. Do you think that after giving us all this I would even think about taking into consideration what runs within your veins? And if you are that concerned, I will say this: I have a very good smell and when I am around you, I smell almost none of Devil in you, instead, I sense a strong Shinto. In fact, your smell is almost too good for me, as I feel like being intoxicated~." Kuroka replied with a big blush on her cheeks and with her legs shifting to a tighter pose, trying to control her wiles.

Hiryu listened it all and sighed, rising up from his seat and taking a couple of steps, not closing the distance from Kuroka, but not getting away from her too. He heard all that she said and now, was the time for him to make the final decision and choose. After a minute of silence, Hiryu came closer to Kuroka and kneeled on one knee before her, as to be on the same level, just a few centimeters away from each other. Kuroka could feel her heart suddenly slowing it`s pace and now, she waited for what he had to say to her. And then, her cat ears have finally heard the answer to the pleas of her soul.

"In that case, how can I ever think of denying you?" Hiryu smiled to Kuroka, whose eyes suddenly watered up and her smile grew ever bigger. "Kuroka, if you want, then I will walk the same path as you do."

Without a second to waste, Kuroka felt that all her barriers were off and all her passion, feelings and hotness has overcame all her restrains. As she has heard those sacred words to her ears and heart, she launched herself towards Hiryu, immediately wrapping her arms around him and pounding him into the bookcase with such force that nearly all of her books fell to the floor. As Hiryu`s back hit the bookcase, he immediately had his lips captured by Kuroka, pulling him into her deepest, most passionate and sensitive kiss she could ever amass, closing her teary eyes in the moment. Hiryu was taken a little aback with by such passion in just one kiss, but he knew what he was getting into by agreeing to this and so, he carefully a wrapped his hands around her perfect waist, pulling Kuroka even closer to him, as their tongues were now dancing with each other in the tight space they were provided. At first, it seemed like Kuroka`s passion and impatient desire for a true unity was the ruling one here, but after some seconds, Nekoshou began to lose her position, as they shifted positions and it was now Hiryu that pounded Kuroka into the bookcase, letting the rest of the books fall. As Nekoshou felt this shift, she was surprised a little, but then she felt how careful hands of her lover were undoing her a silky hold on her kimono, letting it open up the view of her full naked beauty to Hiryu`s eyes. They separated from each other for a second, letting each other catch up their breath, with Kuroka using this small time to speak up.

"Do you want me to lead or should I…" Kuroka was trying to ask, until she was cut off by her lover, who gently placed his lips on hers and made way by one of his hands to Kuroka`s, and by another, he gently helped her lose her kimono, letting Kuroka be fully bared before him.

Kuroka understood Hiryu`s intent and she wasn`t feeling like her guidance was needed to her lover on this field. She simply allowed herself to mellow in the feeling of Hiryu shifting his attention from her lips to her neck, making her passionately moan as she felt like little bits of electricity were moving through her body and pleasing all of her sensitive body. As Hiryu`s arms traveled slowly from Kuroka`s back to her hips, Nekoshou decided to make one last attempt at taking charge, not as a direct challenge, but more as a tease, as she raised one of her gorgeous legs and wrapped it around her lover. Hiryu understood Kuroka`s intent and instead of pulling back, he decided to go along with it, as he suddenly shifted his hand from her back and on to her hip, allowing Kuroka to fully balance, as their prelude continued. Kuroka was already feeling like exploding, but she didn`t wanted to do so yet, not knowing the feel of her lover`s skin on hers.

However, before she could muster enough will to speak up, she suddenly let out a cry of pleasure, as Kuroka felt how Hiryu has reached for her sacred part, which by this point has been set on fire and rivers of her nectar were flowing down her leg. Hiryu was now fully in charge of the process, as he gently began to please Kuroka through slow and careful ministrations, earning him soft moans and cries from Nekoshou, as she pulled her lover much closer, feeling how all her pent up passion was about to break out. And as Kuroka felt that her end was near, she suddenly was pulled into a passionate kiss by Hiryu, as his palm was already drenched in Kuroka`s nectar and it went inside of her temple and pressing her a little, finally breaking her down. Kuroka wished she could`ve cried all out, but she could not, despite how intense and powerful all of these waves of pleasure were. Instead, she simply used all of her strength and pulled her lover the closest she could, moaning in their kiss, as her hair were finally let loose, and Hiryu`s hands were holding her firmly, while Nekoshou was convulsing from the volcano of pleasure inside of her. It was almost a minute until Kuroka`s body felt a little numb and she pulled out of their softened out kiss, looking a little hazily at her lover.

"Why didn't you just take me?" She simply asked, as she was a little confused at Hiryu not simply taking advantage of her.

"Because you mean far more to me than a simple tool for my selfish desires, Kuroka. You are a beauty deserving the treatment of goddesses" Hiryu stated to her, softly rubbing his nose against hers. "And you needed to calm down a little, because otherwise, I would never forgive myself for not letting you enjoy this."

Kuroka simply smiled to this and placed a soft kiss on her lover`s lips, getting down on to the ground. Her hands were quick and in the matter of seconds, Hiryu`s waist was bare from the shinobi jacket and armor-plated protective shirt, showing the well-developed body of, what seemed to be, a god, as Kuroka couldn`t see a single spec of inferiority on it, even with scars simply adding to the picture. As Kuroka`s hands were beginning to reach for the pants, she suddenly felt how the ground was lost for her feet and she let out a yelp. Kuroka`s sudden fright was short lived, as she saw herself being gently lifted off the ground and taken into the careful hands of her lover, who placed a quick kiss on her lips, making Kuroka calm down, as Hiryu carried her in a bridal manner to the bed and carefully and softly put her on the bed, with Kuroka feeling the softness of the bed on her back and pulling her lover to her for another kiss, which they shared for a minute, until Hiryu suddenly began to move away from Kuroka`s lips and on to her neck. Kuroka had hoped that they shall get to the real lovemaking, but it seemed like her lover wished to prolong her "sufferings" a little longer, though Kuroka wasn`t all against it, as she was feeling more sensitive as ever after her first burst of pleasure. Along with that, it cleared up her mind from all the hormone-induced state and allowed her to feel the full pleasure of all these actions.

As Hiryu traveled lower down the neck, Kuroka`s hands suddenly were immobilized, as Nekoshou felt a soft grip of her lover`s hand restraining her. Nekoshou Sage usually didn`t like when she was retrained and not allowed to take control, but now… She was discovering the pleasure of actually being "controlled" by Hiryu. And as Hiryu restrained her hands softly, his fingers softly pushed in the special soft points of which he learned from some medical books, making Kuroka moan softly, while Hiryu`s lips moved from her neck and down on to her breasts. Kuroka cried out loud in pleasure as she felt her lover`s lips on her well-endowed chest, as it softly and carefully was marked by the kisses of Hiryu, until his lips reached for Kuroka`s nipple and she felt how her next storm was released upon her body, engulfing her entire body and making Kuroka cry out of pleasure and convulse, pleasurably restricted and dominated by her lover. Kuroka has told herself that she will never be dominated by someone, but now, she has made up her mind: only her mate, only her husband will be in control of her. As Kuroka`s body calmed down, she realized that Hiryu has released her hands and he was just near her. She spoke up in soft, a little tired voice.

"D-do you take pleasure in making me cry out, or y-you simply wish to make me feint?" She asked him, as Hiryu reached for her lips and placed a soft and loving kiss on them.

"None of that." He simply told her, as he cupped her cheek carefully, making Kuroka purr in response. "But… I will that I do love pleasing you and hearing you being in such bliss is like a music to my ears."

Kuroka blushed at that statement, until she felt through her legs that Hiryu has already discarded his pants and from the position he was in… Once more, Nekoshou felt how her more primal side was beginning to gain control. She reached over to her lover`s ear and spoke up in her most seductive and alluring voice.

"You`ve pleased me enough now." Her voice was the firmest and strongest, a commanding, yet alluring as well. "Now, I`ve had enough of your playing with me." She suddenly pushed her lover to the side and made Hiryu fall onto the bed.

Kuroka was now fully engulfed in her heat. She has been withdrawing from it for many months, and even before that, during her time as a Devil, she practically lost this feeling of _need_ to have someone in her. And it all this heat, desire and passion were accumulating and amassing, only for it to break out at the right moment. And this moment has finally come, as Kuroka literally jumped on her lover and pulled him a forceful, passionate and intoxicating kiss, fully taking control over Hiryu`s mouth, though he did gave her desirable resistance which she broke quickly. Her hands were reaching to her lover`s face and cupping it, until trailing off to explore it, while Hiryu made Kuroka press her body against his, with her developed chest being firmly pressed against his, as Kuroka was shifting her position downwards, leading her lips to trail off with kisses down the waist. Hiryu then had to suppress a strong grunt and clench the blanket, as he felt Kuroka`s palm reaching for his manhood and beginning to play with it, stroking it slowly and pleasurably, making Hiryu think that he will be surrendering his first seed soon. However, his thought was quickly washed off when he felt how Kuroka suddenly took in her lips her prize and began her true play, bringing her lover to the point of his break down, while her own body was also in sync with his and was feeling a new wave of pleasure coming over her. And it came over Kuroka, as she opened her eyes wide as she felt a warm liquid coming into her mouth, which she was taking in without stop, while her body was pulsating from another wave of exploding joy and pleasure.

Hiryu`s body relaxed a little and he let go of the sheets, as he looked downcast, to see Kuroka raising up on her knees and carefully position herself over Hiryu`s manhood, which she softly and carefully stroke, sending into it healing and reenergizing waves of energy, giving him enough strength to follow through with her desires and needs. And as she felt that her lover was once more in the needed state, she smiled to him and finally descended upon her lover, taking him all in, making Kuroka gasp at the sudden burst of familiar pleasure go through her once more, clenching her lover tightly. Nekoshou didn`t even realize that she has been far too long without a man, but still… She didn`t expect that Hiryu will reach her most sacred part so fast. As Kuroka was calming down, she saw that Hiryu reached out to her and cupped her cheek carefully, letting Kuroka to let out a smile and begin slowly moving her hips towards her lover, pushing aside her immediate desire to feel the needed seed in her in favor of pleasurable sensations that were overtaking her. As her movements started to become more confidant and more sensitive, Hiryu reached out to Kuroka`s waist and pulled her into an embrace, capturing her lips and letting her hands rest on his shoulders, while his wondered to her magnificent breasts carefully pleased Kuroka through them. As their game continued, Kuroka`s final instincts came to be and she was fully riding her lover, not caring for the world and feeling how she was beginning to feel heaven, alongside her lover, who continued to kiss her. And in this state, as Kuroka neared her end, she suddenly felt how she was shifted back into a position of being a submissive to the dominant will, as she felt how her lover took charge once more as she laid on her back and was penetrated for the final time, feeling the explosion erupting inside of her. And as this happened, Kuroka`s most powerful instinct kicked in at the fullest form, as she reached out and suddenly bit deeply her lover in the shoulder, though there was no pain for Hiryu.

As Hiryu and Kuroka experienced heaven together for a long minute, they began to kiss each other softly, as if to prolong even a little their feeling, and as it faded away, Hiryu pulled out of Kuroka without any need to rush and rested near her, while Nekoshou placed herself on to his shoulder, breathing heartly and hearing the sound of his heart and breathing. She spoke up as she looked at the bleeding markings of her teeth on his other shoulder.

"Sorry… I simply couldn`t help myself." She apologized to Hiryu.

"No need to, Kuroka. Besides, I didn`t even notice it until now." Hiryu calmed her down, as he hugged her. "So, does that mean that we are now…"

"By the most sacred laws and traditions of my people, you are now my official husband." Kuroka simply stated to him. "That is my mark on you and with that, I`ve sent the clearest message to all other Nekoshous: you are mine, and I am yours. So start getting used to seeing envious looks from males and enraged from girls, because those will be furious at you and me."

"Let them be." Hiryu simply stated. "As long as I have you and Irina, I couldn`t care less for the rest of the world`s girls."

"Seems like you`ve already laid down some ground rules for this." Kuroka chuckled as she began making circles on his chest by her finger. "Mind telling me about them?"

"Later, but for now… I think I`ll have to make for all those months of waiting, as I doubt that my wife would be satisfied just now." Hiryu spoke in Kuroka`s ear lovingly before biting it, making Kuroka yelp in surprise.

And as they`ve regained their strength, the night of love continued on, as Sage of Nekoshous` thirst for love and pleasure was getting satisfied in most pleasing fashion of all.

* * *

 **4 hours later.**

Kuroka`s breath was ragged and near nonexistent, as her body, tired and covered in sweat was peacefully resting on the shoulder of her sleeping lover. She was fully spent on all of her energy, left without even an inch of power to use, but at the same time… Kuroka was satisfied, _very_ satisfied. Her pent up desire was now gone and all she could feel an utter bliss as she felt how all of her hormones were now at peace, as her extreme heat has now passed away. She didn`t expect that she would need so much time to let out all of her desires and passion, but she was completely surprised that even after such a passionate sex, Hiryu was more then up for more, all for her.

She most certainly put to the test his stamina and yet… She was unable to break him, even with all her needs, desire and pent up desperate passion to feel the man inside her, Kuroka was the one that ultimately surrendered to him, but she did well on him and for him. She knew thought that she would enjoy playing the role of a submissive to a more dominant partner, but with Hiryu… With him, it was the most pleasurable thing ever, as he didn`t use her body as a tool for his carnal desires, but she became his object of work, one that he worked tirelessly and with passion, driving Kuroka to feel utter pleasure. With that kind of domination, she was more than happy to be submissive.

They`ve been lovemaking through most of the night, all over the room as they were up to a little additional excitement. And by now, Kuroka`s room was an absolute mess, as the bookcase was the most minor problem, but the rest of the room… Kuroka`s nose picked up their combined smell _all over_ the room, as if the very room they were making love was violated.

But, all that was utterly unimportant, as Kuroka was finally with whom she loved and cared for. And as she was drifting to the sleep, her right palm reached for her tummy and softly rubbed it, as small teardrops were forming and falling down in her sleep.

 _"_ _Goddess Kaguya, Mother of all Youkai and Shinto Tengu, I thank you for this happiness and for granting me these two gifts…"_ Were the last thoughts of Kuroka, directed to Shinto Goddess of Youkai, Tengu, progenitor of natural energy… and goddess of childbirth and protector of mothers and children.

* * *

 **Ahem… Yeah… Well, sorry, but I couldn`t help it. I know it may be way too soon, but since Kuroka was basically in the heat, it would questionable if she didn`t end up pregnant after a full night of unprotected love making. And yes, Kaguya in my story is a GOOD Goddess and she has her own aspects of godhood. Also, don`t worry, every consequence will be dealt in the next chapter, along with the reactions.**

 **And until you start your questioning, yep, I do like Kaguya from Naruto as a character, but I don`t like the way she was introduced in the story… I mean, it was undignified, utterly rushed and I think Kishimoto didn`t even think of Kaguya until very late stages of Forth Ninja War and the battle with Sage Madara. It was simply so… Wrong and bad and I believe that this character could`ve been introduced much more properly had it been given at least** ** _half_** **the amount of foreshadowing as with Madara. And that beast was foreshadowed since the last arc of original Naruto, in the Valley of End, as a statue of nameless warrior, and after that during** ** _all_** **of Shippuden we were given hints of Madara, so our mind was already built up for an expectation of what that bloody beast would be (And I mean it, when I first heard of him, I thought that guy was something out of DBZ, not Naruto.) Now, think if Kaguya had received the same kind of treatment, at least half of it… I think that would`ve made the end of that arc GOLDEN, but… Alas.**

 **Sorry, got trailed off out there. So anyway, as of now, I see that my poll is working and I can clearly see the absolute favorite so far, which is Grayfia. And I can`t blame you, since she is a fan favorite, but that doesn`t mean that she wins just yet. Nope, the poll will stay until mid-September and only then will have the clean winner. Besides that, I believe that I will progress far enough with the plot to get to the point.**

 **So, leave a comment, suggesting, question and remember, that there are still 2 more places on the harem, so I will be waiting for your picks.**

 **And, one more thing: next chapter is the last of 'prelude' chapters. After that… Get ready, because there is a storm coming. And here is the hint on who is brewing it for those that have watched Naruto, and I know there are a lot, and if you haven't, simply find key words and you`ll get your answer: this dark and shady character had roots in death of Uchiha clan, but met his end as he nearly reached his goal. Those that know who it is, right it to me.**

 **See ya!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Nekoshou Village. 1 year after Kuroka chose Hiryu as her husband.**

"Well, aren`t you just the cutest thing ever~?" Raven said and in a childlike happy voice, as she continued to play with her prey, who continued to giggle and laugh as she was being 'assaulted'.

And watching over them both was Kuroka, who had an amused and happy smile on her face, as she looked at Raven, the Great Kage of Akatsuki, one of the strongest creatures in the entire world and someone who is highly respected by most of the factions and pantheons in the world… was simply and carelessly tickling her little granddaughter, having a time of her life with her family. For Kuroka, it was something new at first, to see this side of someone who is often called "Goddess of Shinobi', but right now, it wasn`t something that she minded and was pretty used to it, seeing how Raven was now visiting the Nekoshou Village at least 3 times a month, just to be with the members of her family, despite all of her duties. Plus, it was clear that Raven simply couldn`t get enough of her little granddaughter. Kuroka could understand that very well, considering that she was the mother of this little black bundle of joy, whom she named Kurone.

Nekoshou Sage recalled her first night with Hiryu. Back then, it was supposed to be a way for them to bond, just like most of Nekoshou and Nekomata did. Along with that, she knew that Akatsuki Shinobi may be the best of the best, but there are risks, and very high ones, so she and Hiryu didn`t want to waste precious time. Along with that, Kuroka wasn`t in fully right state of her mind so she ended up having a night of lovemaking with her chosen husband. The next morning, she, Hiryu and Irina all had a serious talk about their relations and how they will go from that point on. At first, Kuroka expected that things would go badly, but it turned out that Irina may`ve looked like a little bit of careless girl, but in reality, she was far more mature then most people twice her age. She laid down the rules and made it clear as day for Kuroka that as long as she and Hiryu cared for each other and she didn`t try to hurt Hiryu and make this into a completion of sorts, then they will be good. Kuroka agreed to these terms with Irina, who, not so much to Nekoshou`s surprise, was quite curious about their first night. Or rather, about Hiryu during their intercourse. Though Kuroka would rather not discuss it with anyone, but since Irina was a good friend and Hiryu`s first girlfriend, she decided to share a little bit of their night, saying that Irina is ought to prepare herself for a night in Heaven. Well, as it turned out in the next few days afterwards, Irina decided to also have her time with her boyfriend and from the sounds that Kuroka heard, as she has managed to convince them both to move into her own house, Irina was most satisfied with their first night, just like Kuroka.

However, there was one more significant change that occurred after Hiryu and Kuroka had their night. Soon enough, Kuroka revealed to Hiryu and Irina, and soon after all others, that she was now with a child. As it turned out, when Kuroka used her Senjutsu, she was simply suppressing all her hormones that were influencing her mental stability and driving her to mate, but her body, in reality, stayed in constant readiness to bear children and after her night with Hiryu, she successfully conceived. That news was shocking for everyone, especially for Hiryu, as he wasn`t expecting or even thinking that he would be a father so soon. Not that he wasn`t thinking about _not_ having children, as he did, but still… It took him some time to think this all through and after he consulted with Irina, Minato, his mother and Kuroka, Hiryu has made up his mind: he will be a father to that child and he will a damn good one, not just for Kuroka and their child, but also for himself, as deep down inside of himself, he needed to prove a point to himself.

He needed to prove, that he was nothing like Zeoticus Gremory, his bastard of a father. And Hiryu already did so, as Kuroka and their little Kurone were at their happiest. Throughout all 2 and a half months of Kuroka`s pregnancy, Hiryu has stopped going out on missions completely, instead focusing on his personal life, with Kuroka, their upcoming child, and Irina, who has taken it well and was also looking forward when the child would come into life. And when it did, the entire village went into celebration as it was their Sage and Ruler that had a child, whom she named Kurone. For village and Akatsuki Shinobi, it was a great event and good one to celebrate, but it was an even bigger for Hiryu, as he was literally crying over his newborn daughter and when he held her carefully in his arms, Kuroka couldn`t help but smile and understand one simple thing: Hiryu will be the best dad for Kurone.

And he really is, as Kuroka now looked at her healthy, active little bundle of joy. In all features, Kurone completely took after her mother, save for her eyes as they were of a brighter color of ember, nearly being a color of sun. In the rest, Kurone was a perfectly healthy little Nekoshou, having inherited her mother`s race. She was literally a little copy of Kuroka in appearance, while in persona, Kurone already shown to be quite smart for her little age, as well as active, but not nasty or naughty. Due to her bloodline as a Nekoshou and Shinto Tengu, Kurone`s growth was faster than usual children, but there were no abnormalities and that was to be expected, as Nekomatas and their tribes had a faster growth than human children, so it was normal for Hiryu and Kuroka to look at their 10 month old daughter which looked like an almost 2 year-old, being able to walk on her own already. She never cried out for attention or out of boredom, only when needed, along with being very closely attached to her parents, with whom she enjoyed spending her time. As for Raven, it was clear from the get go for Kuroka and Hiryu that Kurone is going to be closest with her grandmother, who herself took immediate liking to her as well, as evidenced from their combined enjoyment right now. Irina, though a little frustrated and unprepared at first, grew very attached to Kurone too, with Kuroka entrusting her little baby in Irina`s hands completely, along with supporting and little encouraging Irina to "catch up" with her… Minato and others have also been very happy about Kurone and it wasn`t rare now to see Kakashi playing with Kurone, who has seemingly made it her prime idea to get to see under Kakashi`s mask. Rin and Obito too were very often guests and Rin has taken quite a liking to little Kurone, much like Obito, who had to fight off his desire to tightly hug this little bundle of life. This was the life of Kuroka and her little daughter now.

Kuroka stepped a bit closer outside of house and sit near Raven and Kurone. Kurone immediately noticed her mother sitting right next to her and as Raven released her from her tickles, little kitten went on her own towards her mommy, who took her up in the arms and hugged her tightly. As Kuroka did that, she started humming a familiar song to Kurone, which soon put already tired baby into sleep. As Kurone slipped into her dreams, Kuroka carefully put her baby on her lap and held her with great care, allowing her child to rest up. Raven watched it all with a smile on her face before speaking up.

"What a bundle of joy." She said to Kuroka. "If she has this much energy and strength to play now, I am little frightened to think what will happen when she grows up."

"Starting to feel a little old, Raven?" Kuroka teased her mother-in-law, who instead of being insulted, simply chuckled until laughing quietly at that one.

"Oh no, I am not even _that_ old, if we are talking about my age when compared to other Shinto." Raven simply smirked. "I may be older by a good margin then Devils, Angels and even that Bible God, but when compared to my dad Hagoromo and mom Morrigan, I am still a teenager for them. And when compared to grandma Kaguya and grandpa Tsukuyomi… Well, let`s just say that I`ll never cease to be a little baby for some. As for why I am frightened, when this little lady grows up, she`ll be steeling all the hearts around her."

"It never ceases to amaze me how you can so casually speak of gods." Kuroka noted to Raven. "I myself actually prey to Lord Hagoromo and Goddess Kaguya, seeing how I am a Sage."

"Well, I myself a legitimate Goddess, so it isn`t such a big of deal for me. Also, when you yourself meet them, don`t act as if they are gods demanding worshiping. Just be yourself with them and treat them as normal people. Believe me, you can`t even imagine how tired they are when people simply put them on a pedestal." Raven gave her daughter-in-law a piece of advice. "Still, I am surprised that Hiryu isn`t here. He usually is always around Kurone when I visit. I think this is the first time I ever saw Kurone outside of Hiryu`s arms holding her."

"Yes, he and Itachi are on a mission with Kakashi and Obito." Kuroka said to Raven. "They left early in the morning. Should be back soon by now."

"Hm, a mission requiring all those four for it? Has to be A-rank, no less." Raven noted out. "I wonder, just how many has he completed so far?"

Kuroka shot Raven a surprised and curious eye, as she had expected that Raven, Hiryu`s mother and his closest person in all world, along with being a Great Kage of Akatsuki and its unofficial leader, would be well aware of the number and ranks of missions her son has completed. Kuroka decided to voice her surprise to Raven.

"Raven, aren`t you supposed to be aware of all this, given your position as Great Kage of Akatsuki? Furthermore, shouldn`t a mother know just how much work her son has done?" Kuroka gave a slightly accusing eye to Raven, who simply smiled and answered.

"Back when Hiryu just appeared, right after he faked his death at the hands of Zeoticus and before he became an official Shinobi of Akatsuki, there was a bit of an issue among Kage and Master Shinobi with him getting missions and progressing without my help." Raven began explaining. "When he was put in Minato`s team, he, Tobirama and I came up with a solution to this, and that is Tobirama taking over all of the mission handling in this village and dealing with progression of all Shinobi regardless of rank with me being out of it completely. In fact, whenever Hiryu and I meet, we don`t even discuss our jobs. So, I don`t even know just how much missions has my boy completed. Heck, the only reports about his activity I actually read were about him being promoted to Adept Shinobi way back ago and about him along with Itachi becoming a Senior Shinobi two months ago."

Kuroka nodded to that one, as she understood what Raven meant.

"Well, if you are curious, I can tell you." Kuroka suggested, with Raven giving an eager nod to this one. "He has completed 127 D-rank, 91 C-rank, 77 B-rank, 40 A-ranks and 3-S ranks. I think he has been taking a couple of missions per day and working on them, plus he has often went along with Itachi and others on the missions."

"Wow, color me impressed." Raven simply said stunned, turning her head to the small garden and noticing something. "You know, hiding from someone like me is useless, no matter how many years of training and practice you have. Come out now, Minato, I`ve got something to discuss with you, anyway."

And as Raven said that, Minato landed near the three, turning to Great Kage and bowing to her. After that, Master Shinobi spoke in respectful voice.

"I simply didn`t wanted to disturb you while you are here, Lady Raven." Minato spoke quietly enough, as to not wake up Hiryu`s daughter. "After all, it is well known to everyone, that you hate it when you are disturbed with official business during your free time."

Raven knew that one well. She has made sure that while she is here, nobody disturbed her with anything less than a world war happening. She looked at Minato and spoke up.

"So, Minato, as my son`s former master, what do you make of him? I want to hear your honest response and nothing less." Raven said serious, as she wanted to know just how good her son is. "Tell me, how good he is as an Akatsuki Shinobi? We both know that a number and rank of missions often don`t tell the full truth about a Shinobi, so I want to hear what my son`s sensei has to say."

Minato nodded and sit down and spoke up.

"In all honesty, Lady Raven, all I have to say is that Hiryu is possibly one of the strongest Shinobi of this generation." Minato said in full honesty. "When I first started training him, I did have my own doubts that he has earned the right to be a Junior Shinobi without passing through the examinations. I did hear that you yourself were his trainer, but still… I have to apologize for doubting your son, as he quickly has proven to be a very promising Shinobi."

"Don`t worry, I don`t hold any grudge against you." Raven assured him. "In all actuality, I was compelled to give him an Adept from the start, but I decided that he needed further training as a true Akatsuki Shinobi. Anyway, continue on."

"Over the course of the months, following up to my examination, Hiryu has showed himself to be as one of the most calculative, precise and dangerous Shinobi for anyone to face off against. And I am not talking about his taijutsu, Ninjutsu or genjutsu." Minato stated simply. "Hiryu has a mindset of not a simple soldier, but one of a master strategist and tactician. When we were off training, with and without others, Hiryu has displayed an ability to quickly analyze the situation, along with being able to not just learn the pattern of my movements and abilities, but also how to quickly counter them. He is able to catch even the smallest and tiniest bits of details and information and use it to his advantage in combat. In fact, he and Itachi were the first ones to find out the principals of my Rasengan, along with being able to describe to me the full process of its usage. In fact, I starting to suspect that he also has learned how to make one of his own already."

"He did." Kuroka confirmed with a small smile, surprising Minato. "He also quite often praises you for developing such technique, saying that you really are a genius."

"Looks like his mind only became shaper over the years, as I`ve expected of him." Raven smiled "Alright, and what do you make of his combat abilities. Tell me all about it."

"As I`ve said, because of his mindset, Hiryu is capable of coming up with very detailed and complicated plans and techniques, as well as predict nearly every move his opponent makes." Minato continued. "Speaking of his mind, Hiryu`s Genjutsu prowess is extremely powerful, on par with Uchiha`s best Genjutsu practitioners. His only rival in this field is Itachi and I believe that both of them know of that. I myself have once been under the effects of their illusions and I can tell, those two are beasts when it comes down to Genjutsu."

Raven could only smile to that one. She has always known that her son possessed some of the most powerful abilities in Genjutsu. Hell, she herself have gotten under his illusion and that was when he wasn`t even trained by her. She never revealed that fact to anyone, as nobody would`ve believed that the person that has _created_ Genjutsu in the first place as an art would be affected by it.

"Hiryu`s Genjutsu are all very refined, detailed and extremely realistic, along with being some of the few that are capable of effecting all six senses of the person at the same time, being able from making a person to perceive something that isn`t there to being able to completely warp all of those senses or shutting them down at the same time." Minato continued. "Such prowess, I believe, is capable of matching some of the Tengu Abilities. And right now, I believe that Hiryu is currently capable of placing Genjutsu even on some of the Master Shinobi. Along with that, Hiryu also possesses an extremely potent and powerful mental defense, making him nearly fully immune from all kinds of Genjutsu or other mental abilities. Itachi has stated that during their sparring sessions, they don't even try to use Genjutsu on each other, as they both know that they can counter or block them. And if Itachi doesn't use his Genjutsu on Hiryu… I doubt that Inoichi Yamanaka or anyone for that matter will have a very hard time cracking him up."

"I would be surprised had I heard something different." Raven smirked. "So, what about his Ninjutsu? I believe his abilities in energy control and nature transformation have improved from where I left him if your care?" Minato nodded to this.

"Aside for already being able to perform the basic techniques, Hiryu has shown to possess the best chakra control I ever saw, one that even surpasses my own and Master Jiraiya`s. Couple that with his inherited large reserves of energy and ability to fight for many hours, Hiryu is one hell of a Akatsuki Shinobi." Minato smiled to that one. "With his primary natures being Lightning and Wind, he has been extensively trained by Kakashi and myself and while he was quite quick to learn all of given techniques, he soon began to create his own, using the techniques we`ve given to him as a basis or creating something of his own design. In Lightning nature, Hiryu primarily uses Kakashi`s Chidori when fighting in close quarters, though he has been able to use Raikiri for a while now, from what I know. In mid-range he has his Lightning Arrow, which speed is nearly equal to that of an actual lightning and is almost impossible to dodge without Flying Thunder God technique or something like that, but I doubt that there are any other counters to it. As for his long-range technique in Lightning nature… I haven`t seen it, but I believe that Hiryu calls it Kirin."

As Raven heard the name of that technique, her small smile immediately was replaced by an unmasked surprise. The reason as to why she suddenly changed her smile to a surprise was from the fact that she wasn't expecting to hear such name for a technique, as it wasn`t actually the first time Raven heard of a Lightning technique named Kirin, and the technique named liked that was classified as one of the most powerful and destructive Lightning Style techniques. Along with that, it was stated that the secrets of that technique were long lost, back during the time of Great War. Even Raven herself has known of this technique and it`s details not from the creator of it, but from Tobirama, who has known the creator of that technique and he was familiar with its effects and details how to create it. Still, it could be a completely different technique, so Raven quickly hid her surprise from Minato and Kuroka, replacing it by the interest.

"I know about that one." Kuroka spoke up, as she petted her daughter`s head. "It is an S-class technique and a very powerful one at that. He had it in his mind for over a year, but he only finally finished refining it a couple of months ago. It`s main principal is to send out in the air a large wave of Lightning-infused chakra and create a thunder cloud in the atmosphere. Afterwards, he simply uses the created thunderstorm through converging all of the lightnings in it into a shape of a dragon-like creature made out of pure lightning. After that, he sends it at his enemies. If anything, this technique is his most powerful and destructive, as it is capable of rendering this village to smoldering ruins."

Minato looked shocked and surprised when he heard Kuroka`s explanations. He suspected that Hiryu might be able to use some of the most destructive techniques, but this… This sounded something like Susanoo would usually use. While Minato himself was highly impressed, Raven on the other hand was utterly surprised and shocked to hear this description. Tobirama has given her the very same description about Kirin many years ago and Raven has remembered it all well. She simply couldn`t wrap her head around it: how could her son know of this technique? It was never even listed as one of the Lightning techniques in any of the books and only she and Tobirama ever knew of its existence and how it works. That raised some questions…

"An S-rank technique at the age of 14… If Ay ever hears about that one, then there will be no end to his pleas to duel my son." Raven recalled Great Kage of Eastern Honshu. "Still, from what I hear so far, it seems like Hiryu doesn`t have any purely defensive techniques in Lightning. Is this the same with Wind?"

"Unfortunately, but true. Given the fact that both of those natures are most offensive out of the 5, there isn`t much of a defense that Hiryu could come up with." Minato sighed. "Especially with Wind, considering that there isn`t any technique that is considered to be completely defensive. And since we are on the topic, Hiryu`s Wind nature abilities are mostly standard ones, since he primarily uses Wind style to enhance his speed and cutting power of his weapons. However, there is one technique that he has developed with Wind nature, one that has shown itself to be quite powerful so far, Kazeshuriken. It`s basis is to create spinning ring of pure air and then from that ring form 4 Wind blades around it. This technique has the highest piercing capabilities and I`ve witnessed it`s blades being an ability to be used as drills to get out of the Earth and Wood combined trap of Nagato."

'Kazeshuriken?!' Raven`s mind immediately caught on that one as well. 'That can`t be a simple coincidence… The creator of Kirin was also the only user of that same technique, and Tobirama has also stated its effects to be the very same as Minato just told. How can it be that Hiryu is able to use two techniques that have been considered to be long lost and only ever deployed by one of the 17 Founders of Akatsuki? And not just any Founders… I could go and ask Hiryu about this directly, but there is no way that he could`ve known about those techniques, for there are absolutely no sources left about them, only Tobirama. Looks like I am going to have a little chat with my brother once I get back.'

"Speaking of Nagato, I haven`t heard of him or Kuromi for over a year now." Kuroka noted out. "I thought that Jiraiya would only work with them for a couple of months, but not this long. Were they transferred somewhere else or something?"

"Yes, they were." Raven has admitted that to Kuroka. "While Jiraiya has been saying a lot of the positive things about those two during his time training them, I, on the other hand, was quite a bit skeptical and suspected that they are playing into Jiraiya`s positive feelings towards Nagato. As you are probably already aware, Kuromi has all but broken all relations between us a long time ago, all because of our serious differences in approaching Devils. She has adapted an extremely radical view on Devils, and I am afraid that Nagato has also taken that view to his heart as well."

"That is nothing new for us to hear." Kuroka sadly admitted to that one, looking down at Kurone, who sniffed in her sleep. "I remember how Kuromi was spending time with Nagato, subtly manipulating him and changing his views on all things. Wasn`t too hard, seeing how he was always haled as the second coming of Hashirama Senju."

"Unfortunately, but true." Raven admitted. "Main house of Clan Senju has made Nagato into what he is, that much is true, with Tsunade though trying to limit the influence her son`s upbringing in more positive way, it still went wrong. As much as I hate to even think about it, I am glad that Hiryu had a much harsher upbringing." Raven glanced at sleeping Kurone with a small smile. "I may`ve not been able to son back when he needed me the most, but with Kurone… I can assure you, Kuroka that Earth will turn to dust sooner then we let something happen to Kurone."

"I know, Raven. Hiryu told me the very same words the day when I first held her in my arms." Kuroka smiled, looking down on the sniffing Kurone, carefully taking her in arms and standing up, getting a few whines of disagreements". "Now, now, my little girl. I know you don`t like being disturbed. Don` worry, mommy won`t let any scary things touch you. Now, let`s put you to bed, my little hime." Kuroka lovingly said as she caressed her daughter while moving towards the bedroom.

Minato and Raven watched this scene with smiles on their faces. As Kuroka disappeared behind the closed door, the smiles immediately came off and Raven now faced serious Minato, who was the first one to speak up.

"Lady Raven, I understand that this isn`t my place to ask, however…" Minato took some air inside his lungs. "There are some rumors circulating within the Akatsuki about signs of distress within our own ranks. Some of the boldest even claim that we might be soon facing a full scale war…"

Raven could only sigh at what Minato just said to her. She herself was very well aware about those rumors and as much as she wished to dismiss them as nothing short then speculations and farce, these rumors, much to her own dismay, were true. All this has been brewing up for some time now and all signs of distress were coming also from within Akatsuki, more specifically, from Hokkaido Akatsuki. Unlike all the other parts of Akatsuki, Hokkaido division was the most reclusive and closed up then the others, with most of the information coming from Hokkaido being mostly general and nothing that of the details.

This division was practically a completely separate organization, with its Shinobi being all absolutely and utterly loyal to their Great Kage, Danzo Shimura, a very old and very experienced Akatsuki Shinobi, a rival to Hiruzen Sarutobi and one of the most secretive and dangerous men in the world. He has always been the very definition of a Shinobi, but, unlike all the others, Raven has always had a very bad feeling about. He always stated that all of his actions have been for the good of Akatsuki and Japan, however, Raven has always been very skeptical of him and suspected that he always had the personal interests above the interests of others. Even more, it seemed to Raven that Akatsuki _was_ Danzo and the good of Akatsuki was the good of himself. Unfortunately, Raven was in her mother`s lands when Danzo was elected as a Great Kage of Hokkaido and after she returned, she couldn`t say anything about it.

And now, it seemed like Danzo has been taking some questionable moves and it has raised the attention all other Great Kage. That is why Raven has decided to call an emergency meeting to try and solve this before they might be forced to take a more forceful approach to this situation. And all of these rumors were strengthened by Danzo`s known views on all other races, factions and countries. For Danzo, only what he believed was beneficial was good for him, as it was known to the others that he often viewed everyone that were loyal to him as resources while everything else that has been either outside of his reach and power, along with clearly being opposite to him, was a threat in need of destruction. Unfortunately, Raven had to admit that these views were viewed by quite a number of Akatsuki Shinobi and Kuromi with Nagato were just a few of them. She couldn`t help but be displeased at the fact that all those warmongers have failed to understand the very reason behind creation of Akatsuki and the fact that any war that they might start will not just affect them, but all the civilians will be caught in it as well and they will suffer the most. All those Shinobi have seemed to have forgotten the origins of Akatsuki and its main principals, which was truly saddening.

After taking a brief moment to draw breath, Raven spoke up in clear and serious voice.

"Minato, you are the Head of Namikaze Clan, one of Founding Clans, as well as one of the primary candidates of becoming one of the next Kage Shinobi, so I trust that you will keep what I tell you completely secret." Minato gave Raven a firm nod. "All those rumors… They are valid and there is truth to them. And because of this, I give you my official order: you and the others are to be on full watch for any strange activities and if you do come in contact with hostiles, inform me at the same moment, no matter the time or situation. Any unconfirmed Shinobi are to be treated as enemies and take care of them."

"Understood, Lady Raven." Minato nodded to it. "So… We really are at the war`s door steps, are we? Do you have a plan to avoid it then, Lady Raven?"

"In full honesty? No, for the first time in centuries, I seriously don`t know how I will be able to avoid it." Raven admitted sadly. "If anything, Minato, make sure that your students know of it. We might end up needing every single one of them for the frontlines."

* * *

 **The last of the prelude chapters and the next one… Well, you already get the idea what is coming. And yes, Kuroka has gotten pregnant and gave birth to Kurone. Along with that, Hiryu is a Senior Shinobi now.**

 **Anyway, I`ll be posting something special tomorrow just for this event. Along with that, I can tell you, this is going to a** ** _serious_** **war and I will make it affect Hiryu in its hardest. There will be battles, losses and other things. This arc will last for 10 chapters, at minimal.**

 **Leave a comment in the review section, ask any question as well as suggestions. Also, please give your vote on the poll.**

 **See ya!**


	12. War

**Peace. For many, it is the greatest treasure of all in this world, one that few know the value of.**

Nekoshou Village is as lively as ever. Children are playing around, adults walking on the roads, talking, working, spending their time at their leisure. At the market, Rin and Irina are shopping for food, chatting about their own things, while looking at Kuroka walking with a bright smile, holding by hand her little daughter Kurone.

 **Peace. A state of life that is maintained not just in the sunlight, but also from within the shadows.**

In the sideways of Nekoshou Village, Obito and Kakashi watch over the crowd of people, fully armed and ready to leap into action if the need were to arise.

In the forest kilometers away from the village, a long trail of dead mercenary Devils all killed without them even seeing who it was. At the end of that trail of blood and dead bodies stands Minato Namikaze, putting away his signature kunai and looking away from the gore and walking towards the village.

At the river bank lied a burned to crisp long body of monstrous sea serpent, who tried to enter the river and through it find himself suitable place to feed. Near him stood Hiryu and Itachi, holstering their kunai and shuriken, with Hiryu discharging his Chidori along the way, while Itachi corrected his coat and hid his straight sword underneath it. As they observed the dead monster, they were now sure that it was dead and with that, they now began to make their way towards the village.

In the large room with Akatsuki symbols upon its walls stood a round table with 5 seats. One was occupied by Raven, who sat at the head of the table, as Tobirama stood by her side. At Raven`s left sat a young, beautiful looking woman with very long herringbone styled auburn hair, with a top-knot tied on top, which complimented her green eyes and slender, yet voluptuous body, complimented by her blue dress. At her left stood an Akatsuki Shinobi, looking like a real-life hybrid of shark and man, with gills and sharp teeth, standing in full Shinobi attire and a large covered in shrouds sword. In front of this vixen sat a large muscular, dark skinned man, dressed in white haori, possessing blond short hair and small mustache and goatee. Near him stood a near equally muscular man, dressed in white armor, possessing an accurate short beard and a pair of black glaces. At their left sat a short, elderly looking man, with grey hair and dressed in ceremonial clothes. At his side stood a young girl with short black hair, dressed in red uniform and having a small smirk on her face. All of them are Great Kage of Akatsuki, seated here to solve the upcoming the crisis, wishing to prevent it before it would happen. All they awaited was the Great Kage of Hokkaido, the man who was the cause all the resent distress.

Unfortunately, they were too late…

 **However, for some Peace…**

At the rooftops of houses in Nekoshou Village, a large group of Shinobi, dressed in black and with red fans as their symbols, situated themselves and drew out their weapons, ready to jump out.

In the forest, seven Shinobi leaped off from the tree branches, surrounding Minato, who immediately prepared his kunai and send them flying, as he was already aware of them not being his friends.

As Hiryu and Itachi made their way from the river, they suddenly felt a large spike of energy from behind them. Both of them jumped away from the incoming barrage of water bullets, which destroyed a couple of trees which it hit. As Itachi and Hiryu landed on the ground, they looked at the place from which came the attack, with both of them seeing two familiar faces of Nagato and Kuromi, who are accompanied by a number of the Shinobi with red fans, causing Itachi`s eyes to widen at the realization of who they are. They are Uchiha, his clan. As Hiryu and Itachi recognize the symbols, they prepare themselves for battle.

Suddenly, 20 teleporting circles opened up, surrounding the Great Kage and their escorts. From the teleports came 40 creatures, resembling humans, but all grotesque due to their bodies being covered in stone-like growths, snarling with fangs mouths and additional abnormal limbs coming out of them. And at the head of them stood a perfectly calm and collected man, covered in bandages and walking with a cane, with his right arm hidden away in his kimono, with bandages covering his right side of the face. All of Great Kage and Shinobi knew this man as their fellow Great Kage of Hokkaido, Danzo Shimura.

 **…** **Is…**

Uchiha Shinobi leaped out of their hiding places in the Village, prepared to cut down the Nekoshou. Kuroka immediately notices them and with a few signs of hand, she sends her child away in the hidden place, while her body starts to get engulfed in blue flames and black stripes appear on her flesh. Obito and Kakashi, shocked, yet they react and leap into the action, along with Irina and Rin, both having discarded their bags and taking out their weapons.

Minato`s three-bladed kunai came in close of one of the his attackers, with Yellow Flash of Akatsuki teleporting in the matter of moment close to his target with a fully charged Rasengan.

The roots and branches were moving towards the pair of loyal Akatsuki Shinobi, with Itachi immediately reacting to them and burning them to ashes with his Fire Nature, while Hiryu`s modified Chidori went right through them and burned them away by pure Lightning. As the Uchiha Shinobi and Kuromi leaped towards them, Itachi took from his hidden pocket a scroll and unsealed him, leading it to send away a barrage of kunai with tied to them special seal tags, which immediately upon release began to emit powerful Lightnings from them. And as Itachi preoccupied the Uchiha and Kuromi, Nagato turns his attention to Hiryu, who drew out his scroll his own sword. In one moment, he stood perfectly still, but in the next, a flash of pure blue Lightning appeared in place of Hiryu and in the next very microsecond, Hiryu was already in the air with his blade pointed at Nagato`s throat and prepared to pierce it, with Lightning coming out of all body of Hiryu, as he was at the mere couple centimeters from taking down Nagato.

As Danzo Shimura disappeared from the view, his servants leaped right into the action, as all Shinobi and Great Kage prepared themselves for a battle, with looks of rage and fury upon their faces. All, save for Raven, who simply stood up from her seat, unsheathing Kusanagi no Tsurugi, dropping her sheath on the flour. And as the invaders came in close, Raven`s eyes suddenly changed: from her bright red pupils and white field, her white field became completely black, and on her red pupils appeared a four arrow-headed shaped blades, forming a shuriken star in form. And as it appeared, Raven said a single word.

"Takamagahara."

 **…** **The greatest lie in the world.**

The night has fallen upon the Nekoshou Village, illuminated by the flames that engulfed practically the entire abandoned town. The people were arriving en mass in the fortified temple of Matatabi on the hill, carrying with them what little they could save with them. Along with them followed wagons, carrying covered bodies of the dead, several dozens of wagons were coming along towards the temple with Nekomata and Nekoshou. Inside there, Kuroka was hugging her little daughter with tears rolling down her face and with restrained silent cries. Inside the great hall, men, women and children were situating themselves, with loyal Akatsuki Shinobi that arrived later helping them. Deeper inside the temple, Minato, bandaged and battered, had a sorrowful expression on his face as he looked down upon the pictured in front of him. In the next minute, cries of anguish, fury and sorrow were heard all over the temple.

In the Akatsuki conference room, Great Kage and Shinobi simply stood still, as they overlooked the horrified expressions of dead monsters, as they seemed to have been utterly and completely destroyed in the greatest variety of ways. All… in the matter of less than a second. Raven`s eyes changed back into her normal ones and as she took up the sheath and sheathed Kusanagi in it, she said the words all knew, yet haven`t heard to be said from the days of Founding of Akatsuki.

"Raise the banners of all Clans… Our enemy is on Hokkaido."

 **The arrogant and prideful have shattered the peace in favor of destruction. And amidst this chaos, old enemies have snuck their way back into Japan.**

A large battalion of Akatsuki Shinobi is in battle with separatists` regiment in the thick forests, dozens fall dead or injured in the matter struck on the ground or in the air. And in one swift moment, a single second, all of loyalists became nothing more than dead meat, as their bodies fell down on the ground, cut mercilessly. And on top of one of the branches stood a single figure, holding two swords, dressed in a green cloak, his eyes looking uninterested and showing not a trace of humanity in him.

On Hokkaido, a single swordsman with a katana, dressed in the attire of Shinsengumi Captain, walked along the road, leaving behind him 37 loyal Akatsuki Shinobi dead, all cut down even before they could retaliate. This Shinsengumi walked through the village calmly, striking down every Youkai he could see, as per his orders. And on his face was nothing more than a simple calm smile as he rendered another one of Youkai hidden villages dead.

 **But, even in such crisis, there is one thing that all of them have forgotten…**

As the loyalists` bodies were no longer moving, Danzo`s Shinobi and their supporter prepared to move out…. Only to be stopped when they saw in front of them another battalion of Akatsuki Shinobi. And in the lead stood it`s legends, Tobirama Senju and Minato Namikaze, both having reached to their respective weapons and placed their markings all over the battlefield. An eyebrow rose on the face of the green coated killer as he recognized the Yellow Flash, preparing his swords.

As Shinsengumi was making his way through the town, he had to stop himself from proceeding further into the village, as his eyes caught sight of Hiryu Xiao Long and Itachi Uchiha standing on his way, with their respective swords drawn out and all their experience and power ready to combat this threat. Shinsengumi paid little mind to Uchiha, but to Hiryu… A smile came upon his lips, as he looked upon him and his weapon, a long-bladed katana with the ancient engravings upon it, easily surpassing in length a meter. This was going to be a true battle to enjoy for him.

 **…** **That no matter how strong the assault, the Akatsuki will hold firm and strike back twice as fiercely and mercilessly.**

As the battle in forests of Shikoku raged on between loyalists and traitors, two Flashes began their relentless and determined attack. One by one, body after body, enemy after enemy, they moved from one target to another, coordinating their movements and supporting each other without even a second to spare, as Yellow Flash teleported through his seals and Lightning Flash used his Flying Lightning God to move through the forest and relentlessly kill their enemies. And in the matter of second, a battle was won, as Minato and Hiryu ended it in favor of their side.

On the opened plains of Kanto, Itachi`s kunai were reached their targets in form of separatists` hearts and heads as he jumped into the air, sending out his weapons to kill his targets. As he landed, he was about to cut down by an enemy who snuck his way behind him, but at that moment, a shark-skinned Shinobi unleashed his monstrous sword which literally shredded it`s victim in the same manner as shark does to a victim. Itachi simply nodded to his comrade and prepared another set of shuriken and channeled his chakra into flames that escaped his mouth and blazingly burned away all those that were touched by them.

Hidden Temple of Kaguya was turned into a battlefield, when Kuromi and her trusted Shinobi snuck into here to steal the precious texts and artifacts that could bolster the powers of her benefactor. But, instead of helpless priests and monks, they found themselves facing off against Kuroka in her Bakeneko Mode, as her full body and cloths were engulfed in blue flames and black streaks were covering her, all with two tails of the same looking coming out from her back . Her flames burned away all those that even hoped to catch her off guard, and those that were coming to her too close were melted away by lava of the Great Kage of Shikoku, the emerald eyed vixen, whose Kitsune traits were out and all 9 tails were to see for the invaders. And together, they were destroying their invaders.

 **And in the end, when swords have been blooded and lives lost in thousands, the final clash will settle all scores…**

A wide, made of stone bridge overlooks the mountainous river. On this bridge 10 figures stand, five on each of its ends.

 **Desire to live against the calculus of death…**

Minato took out his trusted sealed kunai as he looked upon his opponent take out his swords and ready himself for a new clash of speed and will.

 **Ideals will clash with desires…**

Kuroka`s blue flames were flaring up, as Kuromi`s body began to morph into a giant demonic cat, with black flames coming out of her mouth, prepared to burn to ashes her opponent and claim her place true place.

 **Loyalty shall fight malice of dishonor…**

Tobirama`s sword was unsheathed and his marked kunai prepared for action, as he looked at his former student Danzo take out his bandages and reveal the changes that has taken place on him, both prepared to settle their score once and for all and put an end to this conflict.

 **Humility will meet arrogance in dance of death…**

Itachi Uchiha`s shuriken were in his hands and his whole frame prepared for a final clash with Nagato Senju, as wood conjured by him began to morph into a golem, prepared to crush the enemies of his conjuror.

 **Will of Akatsuki against Word of Devils…**

In a flash of Lightning, Hiryu appeared, dressed in white haori and black hakama with armor plates, underneath which looked out armor from times of Madara Uchiha and Foundation of Akatsuki, with a long katana in his hand ready for a fight. Hiryu`s eyes now were the same as his mother`s. On the opposite end, Shinsengumi grinned as he laid his eyes upon his proclaimed rival, as they both knew that this shall be their final clash.

And as all of the warriors have prepared themselves, a single drop of rain hit the stone of bridge, signaling the beginning of their last clash…

* * *

 **In the end, only one side shall be left standing…**

 **Phew, took a little longer than I expected, but here you have it. This is what you are to expect from me and I will be putting my most serious effort into it. And yep, this is going to be epic.**

 **First battle starts… August 25…**


	13. Chapter 11

**7 kilometers south of Nekoshou Village. A week after Raven`s visit.**

Hiryu and Itachi jumped to the opposite sides, as a large pale blue snake tail smashed the place those two were standing just before. This tail belonged to a giant sea serpent, a rare breed of sea monsters that usually are very rare found in the rivers, but this one seems to have taken a great liking to the place and has decided to settle in this river and use the local populace as his food. And the only local populace that was here and connected to this river was Nekoshou Village with Nekomata and Nekoshou living there and depending out of the river trade for supplies and resources to sustain their village. And an appearance of a sea serpent was something that Nekoshou Village could allow and Kuroka has decided to take this serpent down as soon as possible and made it a priority to all of the Akatsuki Shinobi in the area, which was equal to an A-rank mission. Fortunately for her, Hiryu and Itachi immediately volunteered to take this creature down before it got too close to the village.

As Itachi landed on his own spot, Hiryu appeared with a poof of smoke, having used Body Flicker to get to him. They have been fighting this serpent for a few minutes, so far only using their projectiles and swords, but it has proven to ineffective, as his scales were quite durable. That being said, the fighting they`ve done so far was only to measure up what the two Elite Shinobi were dealing with. Itachi turned to Hiryu and spoke up.

"It seems that our kunai and shuriken are useless against this beast." Itachi concluded. "We`ll have to use our natures take him down." Hiryu nodded to that one and spoke up.

"He is fully covered in water. A perfect situation for my Lightning Arrow." Hiryu began concentrating Lightning in his right hand. "If that chitin of his does hold up, hit him with your Dragon Flame to stall him and I`ll finish him with my Wind Torrent." Itachi nodded to that one and they both jumped out of the tree line, with Itachi being already in sight of serpent, who hissed at his opponent and prepared to eat him.

And just as he prepared to launch itself at Itachi, serpent`s whole body became immediately engulfed in the sudden torrent of electricity, causing the beast to roar and hiss in ravaging and unimaginable pain. Hiryu`s Lightning Arrow reached its target just as the serpent was fully captivated at the prospect of taking Itachi. The beast`s pain was great and his body was being convulsed and it was beating in agony, while his scales were coming off after being shed. Hiryu saw it and motioned to Itachi, who has prepared his own Fire Style and sent a flame out of his mouth, shaped in the form of a dragon`s head. Hiryu`s mouth also released a powerful gust of wind moving right towards Dragon`s Flame and channeling it up with far more power than before. The collaborated technique reached the serpent and it was fully incinerated by the combined power of wind and fire. As the flames extinguished, Hiryu and Itachi witnessed that the sea serpent`s skin was fully destroyed and it fell onto the shore, completely covered in all kinds of burns. Both Shinobi could sense that it was now finally dead. Hiryu let out a sigh of relief that it was all over so soon and without any serious problems as well. Itachi did the same, turning to Hiryu.

"That was easier then I first expected it to be." Itachi commented, sheathing his sword for at last. "I was sure that his chitin would give us far more trouble, but after he began to shed it so rapidly… Did you know he was going to do that after being hit by your Lightning Arrow?" Hiryu sheathed his own weapon and turned to Itachi.

"Not exactly, but I did suspect that he would want to get rid of the chitin that has been soaked in salty water." Hiryu admitted. "I read a couple of months back on those serpents, but there wasn`t anything on shedding skin after being hit by lightning, so I simply assumed it would. You could say I was taking a gamble."

"But then again, you still have your Kazeshuriken, so I assume you were prepared to use it as the last means to kill it?" Itachi recalled, with Hiryu nodding to that one. "Then it wasn`t much of a gamble. So, do you want to hit that sushi bar that opened up recently? I heard that they are the best in the entire region." Itachi turned towards north and was now beginning to walk towards the village, followed by Hiryu.

"Sorry, but not this time. I promised Irina that I`ll be home right after the mission, she said that she wanted to cook up something really special today, using some of the recipes that her mom taught her." Hiryu excused himself with Itachi nodding to that one. "Seems like she is planning on calling the whole gang together, so it`s going to be something really special. That reminds me, are you coming? I sure know that Kurone will be happy to see her godfather."

Itachi simply chuckled to that one before speaking up.

"Sure, I`ll be there." Itachi promised. "I still can`t believe that you actually talked me into becoming her godfather. Though, I shouldn`t be surprised, given your… devilish charms." Itachi chuckled as he heard Hiryu growl at the mention of it.

"Did you really have to remind me about it?" Hiryu asked him. "And just for the record, according to Lady Tsunade, by the end of this month I`ll be a full-blooded Shinto Tengu without even a trace of Devil`s blood in me. And when that happens, I think I`ll open up that bottle I`ve been saving up since our first B-rank."

"You still have it? I thought that you and Kakashi have already drunk it dry by now." Itachi was surprised.

"Nah, I keep it hidden just for the day when I`ll be rid of my Devil`s side." Hiryu simply stated, until all of his Shinobi instincts ran wild in full swing and his body immediately went into a battle mode. "Itachi!" Hiryu immediately jumped into the air.

"Yeah!" Itachi immediately followed his friend, as his own instincts were in full alarm, with both him and Hiryu already drawing out their weapons.

As two Akatsuki Shinobi jumped into the air, a large stream of fire engulfed the ground upon which they just stood. Hiryu and Itachi had very little time to contemplate on that one, as they suddenly found themselves in a point blank with numerous shuriken and kunai flying their way. Without even thinking about it, Itachi suddenly disappears in to the flock of crows and raven, all who are flying away from the projectiles. Hiryu, who much to his displease, doesn`t possess a Crow Contract or any other summoning contract, has to deploy something that he wishes not to use. In a speed of a thought, Hiryu`s body suddenly gone from the path of all the projectiles that were flying his way, leaving only a bright flash akin to a lightning. And a before their unannounced attackers could respond, Itachi materialized from the same flock on the ground, while Hiryu too has appeared right next to Itachi in flash of bright lightning, both were with their weapons and ready for battle. However, as they laid their eyes upon their sudden opponents, Itachi`s eyes widened in shock, as he immediately recognized their uniforms and the symbols lased on them.

A red battle fan. A symbol of Clan Uchiha, Itachi`s clan. In front of Hiryu and Itachi, stood 18 Uchiha Shinobi, dressed in Uchiha Special Uniform, armed to the teeth and ready for battle, leaking out the killing intent without even caring to cover it up. As Itachi tried to regain his lost self-control, he spoke out.

"Wh-what is the meaning of this?! Who are you and why the hell are you wearing this gear?!" Itachi demanded an answer from them.

"Don`t you understand what is going on, Itachi?" Suddenly, a familiar voice came from the crowd, the bearer of which made his way through the ranks and now stood in front of Itachi and Hiryu, both of whom were in a state of shock to say the least. "These Shinobi are all of the Clan Uchiha, your clan, Itachi. And they all came here for a single reason: to kill you and Hiryu."

Both of the Akatsuki Shinobi gritted their teeth at the open arrogance that was shown in the voice of their former friend. Hiryu was the first one to address him.

"Nagato." Hiryu said through his teeth, as he laid his eyes upon arrogant Senju prodigy. "So, you too have joined up with Danzo, huh? And if you are with him, then I have a good feeling that Kuromi has sided with him too. Somehow I am not too surprised about it, but I will admit that certainly didn`t expect to see some rogue members of Uchiha Clan with you. After all, Senju and Uchiha aren`t on best terms, as it is widely known."

"My, your intelligence and deduction certainly haven`t dulled even a little bit over the past year. And both of you have most certainly grown much stronger." Nagato commented on his former comrades. "Still, I am surprised that you were able to deduce so much by just looking at me. Hm, perhaps it means that your mother has finally decided to treat the growing unrest in Akatsuki with full seriousness. A shame really, that it is way too late for that, for her and all other Great Kage." Both Hiryu and Itachi already were able to deduce what Nagato meant.

This attack was just a part of Danzo`s first move and this wasn`t even the main stage. His main goal was the summit of the Great Kage of Akatsuki which Hiryu`s mother has called a week ago and by this point, all of the leaders of Akatsuki, including Danzo himself, as he himself is a Great Kage of Hokkaido and that allows him to use that meeting to try and kill the leaders of the Akatsuki even before the war would officially start, throwing the Shinobi out of balance and beheading the leadership for a period of time, allowing his own forces to seize this opportunity and exploit to their maximum, as Danzo wouldn`t be able to afford himself to battle the combined and coordinated force of all Akatsuki, led by their respective Great Kage, all united in thought and wishes. No matter how good he or his forces are, against all of Akatsuki, not even some of the Factions stand much of a chance.

"I wouldn`t count my mother out of the game just yet, as well as all other Great Kage." Hiryu simply stated, understanding what Nagato meant. "Now then, are you going to answer Itachi`s question or not?"

"Huh, oh well. Sorry to disappoint your hopes, Itachi, but if there is a rogue Uchiha, then it would be you." Nagato said with a sickly sweet voice, making Itachi pale at the realization of what just happened. "As it turned out, Lord Fugaku and Danzo share similar visions for the future and in order to realize them all, they came to a conclusion that an alliance between them would be most beneficial. And just like that, every single member of Clan Uchiha, Akatsuki or not, has joined the ranks of our army. All, save for you, Itachi. Even your little brother Sasuke has found our goals to be more worth it then what Akatsuki are trying to achieve now."

Itachi was beyond shocked. His entire clan, one of the Founding Clans of Akatsuki and descendants of Madara Uchiha… have all turned their arms and forces _against_ what they stood for! All that Itachi stood for, all that his own clan has stood for over 700 years… and they simply threw it all away. His own father, Kage Shinobi of Kyoto Fugaku Uchiha, has sold all of Uchiha to Danzo Shimura, the man that is widely known as Darkness of Akatsuki, all because of his underhanded tactics, resolve and methods, as well as numerous rumors of double-standards that Danzo used. Such man was simply not just unfit to of being one of the Great Kage, but also to be a member of the Akatsuki altogether. And now, all of Clan Uchiha have shed their previous ideals and principals and decided to follow this man, with Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi`s own father, handing over the Clan in order for him to probably achieve his own selfish desires and wishes. Itachi has long known that his father had serious ambitions and wishes for power, but he had always believed that the principals of Akatsuki and honor were of greater importance to Fugaku. However, now it seems that Itachi was wrong… And out of all the Uchiha, he was the single one that still retained his honor, whilst all the others have decided to discard it as nothing, after so many generations and ages. Realizing this first shocked Itachi, but as his shock passed, instead of a crumbling will, there was an ironclad determination and resolve of a true Akatsuki Shinobi.

With little effort, Itachi drew his shuriken and prepared for the battle, surprising Nagato and some of the Uchiha traitors, but not Hiryu, who knew his partner well and he knew that it would take much more than that to make Itachi`s will crumble. Itachi spoke in cold and resolute voice.

"If Clan Uchiha has descended to the point of abandoning the foundations upon which it was created, then there is no alternative but it`s execution." Itachi`s eyes suddenly flared up, revealing to his enemies completely red pupils with a swirling pattern on them. "And these eyes… They`ll help me to get each and every one of them."

Hiryu`s own red eyes widened as he recognized them.

'Tengu Eyes… Itachi has just unlocked his very own set of Tengu Eyes.' Hiryu thought.

Tengu Eyes, Sharingan, Akuma Eyes…. All of them refer to one of the three legendary sets of eyes that were created in the ancient times by the Shinto Gods, one that is said to be the identification of a true powerhouse of among all of Shinobi. Tengu Eyes is the special set of eyes that is unlocked through several ways, one of which involves experiencing a powerful emotional and psychological trauma, one that is considered to be so deep and painful, that it shatters the entire world of a person, and once that happens; Tengu Eyes emerge upon the need of a person. All of that Hiryu has learnt from his mother, the first bearer of Tengu Eyes and their strongest and most powerful user, surpassing even legendary Madara Uchiha in this. The abilities that Tengu Eyes grant are considered to be simply extraordinary, as they allow a person to see the flow of all energy around them, immensely heightened perception of things and information processing, allowing to not only predict the incoming attacks from all visible angles, but also to effectively _copy_ the techniques of enemies. And that is even the end of it, as each user of Tengu Eyes gains two unique powerful abilities attributed to them only. There is even a rumor that Tengu Eyes, upon enough of user`s experience, will unlock the third power, but Raven hasn`t said anything about it.

Even so, Hiryu could already say that Itachi has just gained himself an immensely powerful weapon. Nagato too has noticed it as well and he growled at that one, as if feeling inferior to his opponent. He motion to Uchiha Shinobi, who got in the battle formation. Hiryu and Itachi got in their own stances. Itachi spoke up.

"Hiryu, I will deal with those traitors. Can I count on you handling this bastard?" Itachi asked him.

"You needed not to ask me, but are you sure you can handle them all?" Hiryu asked Itachi, as both of them drew out their swords and shuriken.

"From the energy they all are leaking, I can say that most of them are Adept Shinobi with only a couple or three being of our own rank, but the difference between us and them is serious. I`ll be able to handle them on my own, but Nagato is the main problem here and his Wood Style and Sage trainings can mess everything up." Itachi explained his reasoning to Hiryu. "We may be splitting our fighting strength in half, but when it comes down to fighting Uchiha`s traitors and scum, an Uchiha is the best to dispatch of them. And as for Nagato… I doubt that he has let go of you nearly defeating him a year ago, plus I know I can trust you keeping him off me while deal with those scums."

Hiryu couldn`t help but smirk at what Itachi just said to him. As always, Itachi was correct and to the point on all accounts. Hiryu took an offensive stance, with his right arm holding his straight Shinobi sword, while his left was free, channeling energy into it. Itachi nodded to Hiryu, who gave an approving nod back, leading to Itachi jumping far away, followed by all of the Uchiha. That left Nagato and Hiryu alone on the river shores. Nagato spoke up.

"You know, as much as I hate to admit it, Itachi is right." Nagato said, with the ground beginning to shake and roots and vines starting to appear from underground, as markings of a Sage appeared on Nagato`s face. "And I`ve been preparing for this day. You can thank Jiraiya for this, as that perverted frog was more than happy to finish my Sage`s training. And with that, I am more powerful then you shall ever be."

"You seem to have forgotten something that I`ve told a long time ago, Nagato." Hiryu noted, as Raikiri flared up in his left palm, while his straight sword was engulfed in Lightning energy. "I told you to never disrespect your sensei." And with that being said, Hiryu suddenly vanished in the same fashion as he appeared earlier.

Nagato`s instincts gotten the better of him, as he immediately put up a thick dome of thick earth and wood all around him, covering him completely from all angles that his enemy might be able to exploit. He believed that he was save, until a tip of the blade came right inside of the dome and from it spread powerful blast of pure lightning. That blast forced Nagato out of his shell that expounded in a spectacular fashion and had it not been for his amplified speed and perception thanks to his Sage Mode, he would be toasted. As Nagato`s feet touched the ground, his vines behind him immediately captured Hiryu, who was trying to seize an opportunity and kill Nagato in one fell swoop with Raikiri, but Nagato predicted that it would happen and now Hiryu was completely immobilized by Nagato`s Wood Nature.

"Ah, ah, ah, not this time, Hiryu." Nagato smirked, but his smirk immediately died out, as Hiryu… disappeared into a smoke. "A Shadow…"

But before Nagato could finish his own sentence, his cheek and jaw felt extreme and agonizing pain that immediately transitioned to the brain, as Nagato`s whole frame was sent into the water by Hiryu`s Rairyoken. Even with the amplified senses, strength and perception, Hiryu still held the advantage over Nagato in terms of speed and pure physical strength, as well as having perfected his Lightning Style and all of the abilities that he has learnt and most of those that he has created. Among the latter was the technique that Hiryu has been working on for the last 8 months tirelessly, looking for the way to improve his fighting style through this particular technique. Hiryu`s battle strategy and style of combat was usually centered around achieving the victory as fast as he could, which often included getting his enemies killed before they had the time to see him. However, in an event when his enemy did notice him and Hiryu had to fight, he was always looking for the ways to take his enemies down in the fastest and most effective ways possible. That has led him to looking into his sensei`s fabled technique, Flying Thunder God, which was an S-rank Space-Time Ninjutsu, allowing for an instant teleportation into the place where a special mark was placed.

While Hiryu has admitted to himself and others numerous times that Flying Thunder God is extremely useful and in the hands of Minato Namikaze it was a truly terrifying technique that earned him the right to be named the Yellow Flash of Akatsuki. However, Hiryu may`ve been able to crack the principals of its work and how to use it, he needed something of his own and after analyzing the Flying Thunder God technique, Hiryu`s mind was hit by a simple, yet genius fact: before thunder, always comes lightning first. And upon that, Hiryu was able to devise his own technique, a completely separate one from Minato`s Flying Thunder God, instead using the Body Flicker technique as the initial basis of it. And after months of tries, fails and perfecting, Hiryu was able to create his this technique. That was his Flying Lightning God technique, an S-rank High Speed technique, designed to allow it`s user to reach the near same speeds as the lightning itself, which is roughly 200 kilometers per second, which gives Hiryu an ability to not only keep up with his sensei, but literally outmaneuver and outpace him, as Minato needs to first throw his kunai with a mark or place the said mark to teleport to it, while as Hiryu has been able to devise a method of navigation through creating an energetic map in his mind through released energy and use this said energy as beacons to transport himself to through Flying Lightning God, as eyes at that speed were becoming not as effective for Hiryu, so he had to trust his other feelings and instincts.

As Nagato came crushing on the water, he managed to sustain himself on top of through applying his chakra to his feet. He rose up and wiped away blood that was coming out his mouth and nose, cursing his opponent`s speed and strength. It was as if he was hit by a bloody express train and something was telling Nagato that he would have to get used to that feeling.

And as all the combatants went full out, none of them noticed a thick black smoke rising from the north, right where the Nekoshou Village was.

* * *

 **Nekoshou Village.**

Screams of fear, terror, anguish, cries of little children and babies, slashes and stabbing… All of that was not what Kuroka had ever wished to hear and witness today, nor ever. However, it seems like her own luck and fate just had to turn out like that and instead of a nice and peaceful day, Kuroka was forced to see how her entire village just suddenly became a battleground, right in the center of it, where a market was placed and people came here today to buy food, clothes and other things. Among these people was Kuroka, who went here along with Kurone, as she decided to take her little daughter with her on a small walk. Kurone didn`t complain in the slightest, as she loved walking with her mother, even though she still had verbally state that and Kuroka, as well as Hiryu and Irina all waited for the moment they would hear Kurone`s first words. But for now, they were pretty happy with Kurone`s happy faces.

The market was always the most lively place in the entire village and it wasn`t a rare sight to see people out here shopping, talking or just spending their time in the best way they saw fit. Today was absolutely no exception, as it was filled even more than before, but it was to expected when it`s a month`s market day, when the number of traders is highest. Kuroka herself was interested in what traders had in their stores, especially those that were selling cloths and dresses, as she would like to purchase a couple of for herself and Kurone. Along with them also came Rin and Irina, as they had a few hours free of their shifts in hospital, so both were interested in buying fresh vegetables, meat, fruits and other stuff for cooking, which was something a little bit strange, as Kuroka was very well aware that at least the stocks of her house were brim filled with good food and Irina needed not to bother. Or so Kuroka had thought, until she and Kurone came in closer to them and Kuroka saw just what Irina was buying and all of that was pointing out to a single conclusion in Kuroka`s mind: Irina was planning something special for them all. And if what Kuroka`s intuition was telling her was true, then it seems like she would have to order an expansion in her house.

All of those sweet and pleasant thoughts and talks however ended in a blink of an eye, quite literally in fact. As Kuroka`s eye blinked, she saw something that she wasn`t expecting to see at all today: a single kunai, moving through the air just a couple of centimeters away from her own face. It was all happening in one second and before Kuroka could even react to it, that said kunai already reached its target… in form of Rin`s neck, which it pierced and went deep into it. She didn`t even notice it, until she suddenly felt how her body was going numb and something was stopping her from talking. And after that, Rin`s lifeless body fell onto the ground, blood begging to get spilled from the wound, as the shock appeared on Irina`s, Kuroka`s and everyone`s faces. And as Rin`s body touched the ground and the first drops of her blood reached the soil, that is when the nightmare began.

The crowd exploded in panic, shock, shouts and cries, as everyone began to run for their lives, as a hail of Shinobi projectiles began pouring down onto them, many reaching their targets. Kuroka`s shock was short lived, as her maternal instincts and self-control immediately kicked in she pushed Irina out of the way of the kunai along with Kurone, casting a powerful barrier around herself, her daughter, Irina and Rin`s body. When the barrier set in, kunai and shuriken stopped coming and instead, their wielders revealed themselves at last, as a large number of Shinobi jumped out of their hiding places and began attacking the civilian Nekomata and Nekoshou without even caring, making Kuroka`s eyes widen in utter shock and anger at such blatant and utter act of pure violence and terror. And yet, at this very moment, her only concern was for her family first.

She needed to get her daughter out of here and she knew just where she would be safe. Without a second of hesitation, Kuroka placed her hands on the ground and an energetic circle formed on it, enveloping Irina and confused Kurone. Kuroka pulled her daughter into a hug and kissed her forehead, before giving her to Irina and uttering just two words.

"Protect her." And in the next second, Irina and Kurone were gone from sight and village completely, leaving Kuroka to rise up on her feet and dispel the barrier around her.

As the barrier was fully gone, a group of enemy Shinobi was already on their way towards Kuroka, their weapons drawn out and ready to cut her down. When they were just a couple of the centimeters away from their main target, Kuroka`s calm face turned into a scowl and then into one of utter rage and fury, as she released a feral cry from her mouth. As this cry left her, powerful blue flames enveloped Kuroka and protected her from the strikes of her opponents, turning them in to ashes at the contact with those blue flames. And as they turned to ashes, Kuroka sent a wave of flames after those that were in the closest proximity, reaching those and burning them alive and allowing civilians to flee. This was Kuroka`s most powerful and most terrifying form, her Bakeneko Form, a power of the Clan Matatabi, allowing Kuroka to temporarily tap into the same powers as her ancestor Matatabi possesses and use them against all of her enemies and strike them down without mercy.

As Kuroka`s full body and clothing were now in blue flames, black stripes appeared as well, signaling her complete transformation. When it happened, Minato jumped near Kuroka, revealing a face covered in blood and cuts, as well as multiple minor wounds upon him and torn uniform. It was clear to Kuroka that Yellow Flash of Akatsuki has been ambushed and nearly killed, but he was still alive and he came here. When Minato appeared, his face morphed into one of the shock, as he laid eyes upon the bleeding body of his former student.

"No… Rin…" Minato was at a loss of words, but Kuroka was not, as she turned her flaming face to him and spoke up in more feral and powerful voice then her usual.

 **"** **Minato, you and the others are to hold out those bastards. I order a full evacuation of this village."** Kuroka gave a full order, getting Minato`s fullest attention. **"Everyone is to evacuate towards the Temple of Matatabi immediately. I will make sure to get as many of those Shinobi as I can, so I`ll draw their attention."**

"I-I… Yes, I`ll do it, but what about Irina and your daughter? And Hiryu with Itachi?" Minato asked her promptly.

 **"** **Irina and Kurone are already in the temple and as for my husband and godfather of my daughter, I know that both of them are still alive and they will be here shortly."** Minato nodded to that one and jumped out of the view, cries of anguish and death continued to come to Kuroka`s ears.

And for this, for attacking her village, for taking the lives of her people and endangering her own family… She shall make those Shinobi pay a hundred fold.

* * *

 **Temple of Matatabi. Kuroka`s private chambers.**

An energetic circle appeared on the floor and in the next second, it revealed Irina and Kurone coming out of there, with Irina hugging Kurone closely to her, as her mother has entrusted the safety of her daughter to her. Kuroka needed not even to ask Irina about it, as she would do so unconditionally, having grown very attached to little Nekoshou herself. She knew that it was Hiryu`s and Kuroka`s child and she was happy for them both to have such a wonderful child, a product of their love and affection to each other, even if it made her a little jealous deep in her soul, as she knew that Kurone has signified the bond that Irina`s lover shared with Kuroka, his second lover, but Shidou made sure to push those thoughts and dark feelings out her. And recently, her jealousy was gone completely, as Irina has discovered something that washed it all away from her soul and filled it with utter happiness and joy.

Irina found out, that she was pregnant. Pregnant, with Hiryu`s child. She hasn`t told anyone yet, as she wished to make this a more of a special gift to her beloved. And because of that, Irina had wished to prepare a special dinner for everyone, so she came today to the market to buy some special ingredients for it. She wasn`t sure if Rin understood why Irina was buying it all, but from the playful smile that Kuroka gave to Irina just before this hell began, medical Shinobi already understood that Nekoshou Sage was aware of the reason for celebration. It was very hard to hide anything from Kuroka, as that Nekoshou may`ve matured a lot since her days as a Stray Devil, but she still had that playful side with her and it allowed her to see clearly when someone was planning something in secret.

Irina already knew that Kuroka has transported her and Kurone to Temple of Matatabi, a temple dedicated to Nekomata Deity that has been finished just a couple of months ago. Irina knew that this place was very well protected through numerous layers of powerful barriers, seals and various others forms of defense that Kuroka, Minato and Hiryu have placed on this place. If there was a safe place, then it had to be this temple, no way around it.

Irina looked around of her surroundings and sighed in relief, until she felt a light tug on her shirt and saw Kurone looking at her with pleading eyes. It was clear to Irina that Kurone understood that there was something very bad happening and that her mother wasn`t with her because of it. Not only that, but Kurone never liked when her daddy would go on missions and now, she wished that he was here with her. Irina smiled to a little girl and hugged her.

"Don`t worry, Kurone. Your mommy and daddy are very strong and they`ll be here soon enough. I promise you, you`ll see them in no time." Irina reassured Kurone.

"Oh I wouldn`t bet on that, if I were you." Suddenly, Irina heard a familiar, prideful and cold voice, one that she had wished not to hear any time soon.

Slowly, Irina turned her head and her vision caught a sight of Kuromi, standing near the doors, dressed in the same uniform as the attacking Shinobi. In her left hand, she held a head of Obito Uchiha, whose face was frozen in shock, indicating that in his last moments, he didn`t expect his death to come at the hands of Kuromi. The vision of severed head of one of her best friends falling on to the floor was immediately engraved into the mind of Irina, just as death of her close friend and named sister just a minute ago. Irina was thankful that Kurone`s head was turned away from this sight, but even so, Irina feared that this might just be the beginning. Kuromi took out her sword and spoke up.

"I have to say, I wasn`t expecting that Obito would be able to stall me for long, but I needed almost an hour to kill him. Still, it was worth it, because without his blood I wouldn`t be able to get in here." Kuromi showed to Irina a feral kind of smile. "Now then, why don`t we use this opportunity and catch up? I can see that you`ve got plenty of stuff to tell me about." And with that said, Kuromi began to shorten the distance between her and Irina.

At this moment, Irina _truly_ hopped, that Kuroka and Hiryu would be on time. Because she wasn`t sure, if she would be able to hold her own against Kuromi.

However, that doesn`t mean that she won`t make this traitorous bitch pay for what she has done.

* * *

 **7 kilometers south of Nekoshou Village. Battle site of Hiryu and Nagato.**

Hiryu fell on to the ground after being sent by a powerful kick into the abdomen. Without even wasting a moment for a spare thought, he was back on his feet after flipping back, avoiding being crushed by Nagato`s feet that landed just there. Hiryu had to give Nagato credit: that bastard has sure gotten quite strong in all senses and that bloody Sage Mode of his was seriously helping him out here, leaving Hiryu at a disadvantage in terms of power of his techniques that were supplemented by nature energy and in raw physical power. As Hiryu resumed his battle pose, his left hook went right towards Nagato, who blocked it and answered with his right hook that Hiryu avoided, but he still had to force his legs to remain in place, as a wave of power was felt on his body. Next few seconds they were continuing to exchange their attacks and parries without either one of them making a decisive progress towards taking down another. Hiryu knew that his agility and speed were allowing him to keep up with Nagato`s Sage Mode and inherited strength of Senju, but he needed to beat him. Seeing how simple exchanges of punches and kicks aren`t going to do the trick, a quick plan was formed in Hiryu`s mind, which he immediately began to realize into life.

As another one of his punches was parried, Hiryu quickly grabbed one of his kunai from the holster and was prepared to use to cut Nagato. Traitorous Sage saw the kunai incoming his way and caught the arm that held it and made Hiryu unhand his weapon, sending it in the free fall behind Nagato. A wrong move, letting that kunai fall right behind him, as Nagato hasn`t seen a small seal written on the handle of the blade. And as the seal sensed that it was released from the hands of its author, seal unlocked itself, discharging with powerful lightning in a circular fashion, with its bolts reaching Nagato and attacking his back, shoulders, spine and legs. Nagato`s face morphed under the stress of pain and agony as he felt lightnings hit him, stopping his attack on Hiryu. Using this window of opportunity, Hiryu`s right arm began sparkling with Lightnings, as he sent it towards Nagato`s stomach, which reached its target. Nagato felt powerful punch right into one of his chakra points, destabilizing his entire network as Lightnings were attacking them, while also being sent away a couple of meters, landing on his back and coughing out blood and curses that he had for his opponent.

Hiryu was allowed a couple of moments to take a breath and spit out blood from his own mouth. This duel was going just about twenty or twenty five minutes, but they both have already gotten themselves quite the amount of damage, with Hiryu feeling a couple of his ribs ache, being nearly broken, along with a possible concussion from powerful hits of Nagato. Plus, he also had about 4 shallow wounds on his torso, which he gained from the flying poisonous thorns that Nagato has produced. Hiryu was positively glad that his organism was immune to about 98% of all poisons on earth, with only a few being effective against him, and even those are produced by specific creatures of supernatural origin. Still, Hiryu hasn`t been this worked up in a long time and even if Hiryu knew that he could go for a while, he felt with his heart of hearts that he needed to finish this up as soon as possible, or otherwise something terrible would happen. He could clearly hear the sounds of battle happening nearby, indicating that Itachi was still engaged in his fight. However, that wasn`t the worst of it, as Hiryu was well aware that Itachi could handle those traitors without any problem, which is to be expected of someone whom Hiryu not just respects, but also admires in some ways, considering Itachi as nothing short of an equal to Hiryu, if not superior to him. No, Hiryu wasn`t worried about Itachi, but he was most certainly worried about his family. He has noticed the thick smock rising up and it was more than enough for Hiryu to nearly descend into panic over his family.

'If something happens to my family… No, I _won`t_ allow it! I`m finishing this right now!' Hiryu`s determination rose to the new heights as he wiped the dust and dirt of himself and prepared himself.

Meanwhile, Nagato finally rose up to his feet, but it was clear he still wasn`t no longer at his strongest, as the markings of a Sage have disappeared and his was coughing out blood. Now it looks like that the playing field have finally shifted towards Hiryu and he was going to exploit this to his advantage. As if reading the intentions of his opponent, Nagato suddenly slammed his hands onto the ground and towards Hiryu immediately went flying another 6 vines and roots of trees, prepared to crush him. Hiryu knew that he possessed the skills to avoid them all, but he needed to immediately close up the distance and go into the offensive on his enemy. With this intent in his mind, Hiryu opened his left palm up and put it in front of himself, with the winds beginning to swirl at his palm, forming up the broadsided Kazeshuriken, large enough to cover him up all of his body from front.

As Kazeshuriken formed up in Hiryu`s hand, he jolted off his place and went right towards Nagato, not even caring for the vines and roots coming his way, for they were getting completely obliterated when they were coming in contact with Hiryu`s Kazeshuriken. Nagato saw that his roots were destroyed and was preparing to make even more, but the damage that he received earlier was making itself known, as it was getting much harder to channel up energy, with all of his chakra calling out with much pain. As Hiryu has closed up the gap, he sent Kazeshuriken flying right towards his opponent, which Nagato was able to dodge, but it was too late for him.

When Nagato rose up and dodged Hiryu`s Kazeshuriken, Hiryu immediately appeared right in front of him… with a fully powered up Rasengan in his right hand. Raven`s son sent his right hand towards Nagato`s chest, slamming his Rasengan into Nagato and sending him flying at a high speed. While Hiryu`s right hand was slamming the Rasengan into Nagato, his left arm reached out for his holster and reached out for a specific kunai, sending it flying right behind Nagato at a lightning speed. When Rasengan touched Nagato, they both were sent flying at high speed, while Hiryu immediately casted a Raikiri in his right arm before vanishing from the spot he stood just a second ago. Nagato may`ve been sent flying by Rasengan, but he saw it happen, but there was no lightning flash like before, as if… Hiryu used Minato`s technique.

And Nagato`s thoughts were proved to be correct, as Hiryu materialized right behind Nagato, catching his kunai, which held his personal seal and formula of Flying Thunder God, which Hiryu had to use this time, as the amount of the chakra that both he and Nagato have released made Hiryu`s Flying Lightning God`s usage extremely difficult as it relied on Hiryu being able to pick up the chakra signature that he either released or on a chakra of his enemy and move right towards it. In such case, Minato`s Flying Thunder God was more effective as it was reliable with its usage and principal of work. And right now, it worked greatly, as Nagato was moving right towards Hiryu, who was running towards him with his Raikiri in his right arm. As the distance between them was shortened to millimeters, Hiryu`s Raikiri slammed right into the Nagato`s left shoulder, Lightning passing through the flash and bones and severing the arm of his opponent. Nagato`s cries were immense and nearly deafening, as he passed by and slammed into the tree, with Rasengan exploding upon the contact. Hiryu was able to get away from his opponent`s trajectory and catch his breath, as he looked upon the place of impact. In place of where Nagato was pummeled and then forced to endure a powerful explosion was now a small crater, from which emerged half-dead Nagato, covered in dirt, burns, splinters and blood, with his left eye being gone now, along with his left arm that was severed by Raikiri. He was spilling blood from nearly every single place on his body, panting and glaring dangerously at Hiryu, who was preparing to conjure another Kazeshuriken, only this time a homing one.

At that moment Itachi reached his friend, covered in blood and with many cuts on his uniform, but it was clear to Hiryu that it was blood of his enemies, with Itachi`s Tengu Eyes still being active, with his blooded sword ready to spring into action at a moment`s notice. Hiryu simply gave a small nod to his partner and already casted a Kazeshuriken and prepared to send it right away towards Nagato. However, that proved to be needless, as Nagato`s remaining arm released a small paper bomb, which upon contact with ground cracked and released a thick smock, covering up Nagato`s escape. Hiryu`s Kazeshuriken cut right through the smock, only to find nothing in the place, as traitor has already fled. Hiryu and Itachi exchanged the looks, with Xiao Long speaking up.

"Those guys…" He was about to speak up, but Itachi interrupted him with his own answer.

"Dead." Itachi simply replied, as his eyes went back to normal. "And soon, the rest of Clan Uchiha will follow them when I get to them… And when I get to my father, I swear I`ll make that bastard pay for ruining our clan."

"Save some of your hatred for Danzo, `cause I have a feeling that he simply uses your Clan and family." Hiryu sighed, turning to the north and seeing the smock rising from the place where Nekoshou Village was standing. "The village… It must`ve also been attacked."

"Go. I`ll follow right after you." That was no suggestion, but a clear order, which Hiryu headed and disappeared in a flash of lightning.

Hiryu required less than a time of a single thought to reach the village, as Hiryu picked up on the various signatures of antagonistic Shinobi all around familiar chakra signatures of Kuroka, Minato and the villagers. He materialized right in between Kuroka and enemy Shinobi, sparing not a single moment, with both his hands flaring up with Raikiri, Hiryu`s Flying Lightning God was activated once again, as he seemingly transferred into a living Lightning and went on a killing spree of Uchiha Shinobi. This was the true purpose of the Flying Lightning God, near instant and merciless killing of enemies without giving them time to react to his presence. All seemed to have stopped around Hiryu, as he passed one Shinobi after another without mercy striking them with his twin Raikiri. In one second, Hiryu has reached every single enemy Shinobi that was in the village and stopped right back in front of Kuroka, finally discharging the Raikiri… and immediately falling down on his knees and coughing out blood, as he has spent nearly all of his energy that he had. As Hiryu was trying to catch his breath, enemy Shinobi all fell down dead from being impaled by Raikiri. Kuroka and Minato immediately saw what happened and Kuroka has disengaged her Bakeneko Mode and went to her husband`s side, followed by Minato.

Kuroka was the first one to speak up.

"Hiryu, my love, you are here…" She could feel tears falling down her cheeks, as she was transferring her mate energy. "Thank Goddess…"

"I-Itachi a-and I came under a-attack o-of C-Clan Uchiha a-and N-Nagato…" Hiryu spoke up, with Minato`s face morphing into one of shock. "W-We managed t-to repel Nagato and k-kill t-traitors..." Hiryu has finally caught his breath and rose up on his feet with a help of Kuroka and Minato.

As he did, Hiryu was allowed to look around and a look of horror and shock was visible on his face, as he laid eyes upon the burning houses and buildings of once beautiful Nekoshou Village, a smell of burning flesh and wood filling the air. On the ground were numerous bodies of Nekomata and Nekoshou, women, man, children, elderly and youthful… All killed without even a second thought and mercy, with the remaining civilians all running towards the stone ladder leading to the Temple of Matatabi. As Hiryu looked around, his eyes spotted a single body, half-lying with its back turned to the stone wall, surrounded with at least 20 dead Shinobi. His body was filled with all sorts of wounds and burns, yet he managed to take with him all those enemies and surely has saved many lives today. And still, Hiryu couldn`t help but nearly cry at this sight, seeing this brave man`s last stand.

"Kakashi…" Was all that uttered Hiryu as he released himself from Minato and Kuroka. "Th-They got Kakashi…"

"Not only him…" Minato spoke up with voice, filled with sorrow, regrets and sadness. "They got Rin too… She didn`t even know what hit her… And as for Obito, I-I don`t even know if he is alive or is he dead…" At this point, Minato was barely able to keep tears from falling at the thought of all his first students being dead.

"Wait… Where is Kurone and Irina?!" Hiryu immediately panicked as he remembered that Kurone was going to the market with Kuroka and Irina was also going here.

Kuroka put a reassuring palm on his cheek before speaking up.

"I teleported them into Temple of Matatabi right the moment this all happened." Kuroka said to her husband, as he smiled to her, but it was clear that he still wasn`t fully calm. "Minato, please handle the evacuations. Hiryu and I will check on them right away." Minato nodded to that one, as Kuroka and Hiryu disappeared from view via energetic circle.

* * *

 **Temple of Matatabi. Kuroka`s private chambers.**

In a single moment, the pair teleported into Kuroka`s private chambers. And the first thing that they felt… was a warm liquid on the floor at which they stood. A very bad sign, both of them already felt their hearts sink and worries become much greater than before. And as Hiryu made single move of his leg, he nearly stumbled on to something. He casted his eyes downwards, to have a sight of severed Obito`s head being engraved into his memory. Shock and panic came over to Hiryu as he uttered the words.

"Obito…" Was all that he said, before he turned his head and began looking around the room.

The room was a complete and utter mess, with blood stains all over it. And with each second looking at it, worries of the parents increased more and more and they were ready to explode in utter fear and panic. Until… both Kuroka and Hiryu laid eyes on the floor near bed, seeing something both of them wished not to see: a large pool of blood, in the center of which laid pale and motionless Irina, with dozens of wounds all over her body. Without even wasting a breath, Hiryu and Kuroka went right to her, not caring for more bloodstains on their garments. As Irina saw her lover and best friend, she drew her breath and spoke up in a severally weakened voice.

"Hiryu… Kuroka… You…came…" Irina said with great struggle, as the wounds were continuing bleeding. "I am so… sorry…"

"Don`t talk Irina! W-We`ll get help, please j-just…" Hiryu`s teary eyes were about to explode, but Irina stopped his ramble, as she gave him a small smile.

"N-No… I am not going to… make it… I know it." Irina spoke, feeling her eyes beginning to become too heavy and last of her strength leaving her. "I wish… That I told you sooner… th-that you were going to be a f-father… of our baby." Irina said to her lover, seeing his tears finally rolling out, as she turned to Kuroka, with now Irina`s eyes releasing tears. "K-Kuroka… I am… sorry. I… wasn`t… able…" And with this Irina`s eyes closed and her hand which was in Kuroka`s palm fell.

Hiryu`s tears were rolling out without any stop now, as he just witnessed how his Irina, his first love and his angel… died, along with their unborn child. He couldn`t help himself and at that moment released a cry of utter anguish and fury as at this moment 2 lives have just passed away in arms of Hiryu. A mother… and her unborn child…

"Mama…" Suddenly, a very weak voice came over the next side of the bed.

Kuroka didn`t even know this voice, as she hasn`t heard it in her life, yet her heart immediately recognized it and the bearer of this voice, as did Hiryu. Both of their minds and hearts raced as they heard the very first word of their daughter. And they immediately went to that side without stopping for a moment as their feet simply carried them there, while in their minds they were praying to all gods that Kurone was alright. It took them less than a second to reach that side, finding Kurone lying on the floor without motion. Kuroka`s heart raced, as she immediately took her little baby into her arms and spoke to her, while Hiryu was at her side already.

"Kurone… My kitten, my little baby! We are here! Mama and Papa are here! We are…" Kuroka`s words sunk in her throat, as she suddenly took a look at her trembling palm…

…Only to see it stained in fresh blood.

'No… Not her! _Not HER!_ ' Were the thoughts of both parents, as Kuroka began to carefully shake her daughter, trying to get a reaction from her.

"Kurone! Please, my baby… Please, speak with me! Please… W-We are here and…" Kuroka`s ramblings were stopped when Kurone`s eyes opened up and she looked at her crying parents.

"Mama… Papa…" Was all that Kurone said, as she began to reach with her tiny hands to them both, with both Kuroka and Hiryu smiling through cries, hoping that what they saw wasn`t Kurone`s blood.

"Yes… Yes, my little baby!" Kuroka said to Kurone, as she and Hiryu embraced her and each other, both of them having assured themselves that she was okay and that there was still some light in this day of utter loss and tragedy.

However, their hopes, were short lived, as both Hiryu and Kuroka felt how Kurone`s tiny arms became number and they fell. A look of shock and fear came on both of them, as they looked upon their little child. And as they looked down, they found their little baby motionless, her face having seemingly turned to stone, with a small smile on her tiny lips and closed eyes. Kuroka`s whole body was trembling, her hands shaking the tiny frame of her firstborn child, trying her hardest to get a reaction, calling out for her in cries and shouts, refusing to accept the harshest reality, still hoping for all this just being a hallucination. Unfortunately, for Hiryu and all of his senses… he could see that there was illusion. He put his shaking hand on Kuroka`s shoulder.

"K-Kuroka…" Hiryu spoke in completely broken voice.

"NO! She… She is simply resting! She is simply sl-sleeping a-and…" Kuroka refused to accept the reality, but then her crying eyes came in contact with her husband`s eyes, whose made Kuroka stop all of her actions as she looked in no simple eyes.

At that moment, she saw how Hiryu`s pupils transformed into a patter resembling an eight-pointed star on the red pupil, surrounded by utter blackness. And from these eyes, tears were coming freely, as Hiryu`s broken voice sounded.

"K-Kuroka… Pl-Please stop it… Please... Sh-She i-is…" Hiryu`s last words died in his throat as he couldn`t bring himself to utter the last word, but to Kuroka, she already knew it.

They both knew it and now, they both have accepted it…

Kurone Matatabi, their firstborn child, their little kitten and light of their life… Has said her first words, has recognized her Mama and Papa… Has said her last words, passing away in arms of her loving parents, leaving this world in embrace of two people that loved her the most, giving them the greatest gift they could ever ask for from all the Gods and Goddesses…

And all that was left for Hiryu and Kuroka was to shed tears together, as they`ve embraced each other and cried together, with both of them having accepted this reality. The accepted that their Kurone, their child… Has died in the embrace of her parents, speaking her first and last words in her life.

And as that happened, the temple`s halls were filled with cries of anguish and agony…

* * *

 **T-This… I…**

 **I am sorry, but… I need to… I…**


	14. Chapter 12

**Kyoto. Akatsuki`s HQ. Five Great Kage Conference room. Day 1 of Shinobi Civil War.**

Raven sat in her chair, both of her arms close to her chin, with her eyes looking over all those that have gathered in here so far. And the people that have gathered here are nothing short of most important to all of Akatsuki, as they all were Great Kage, summoned to a summit by Raven personally to discuss the brewing tensions between them and their colleague, Great Kage of Hokkaido and one of the veterans of Akatsuki, Danzo Shimura. This man may`ve been one of the most experienced and proficient Shinobi of Akatsuki, earning himself a title of Great Kage, but he was also one of the most extremist and radical Shinobi, with a multitude of dark rumors and secrets surrounding him, secrets that even Akatsuki didn`t know off. That sole fact was more than enough for all other today`s Great Kage to mistrust him and treat him with a good portion of caution, with Raven being among them.

Raven`s eyes were upon the Great Kage of Shikoku and her former student and protégé, Mei Terumi. Mei was a young, beautiful looking woman, possessing quite a figurine, with emerald eyes and long auburn hair, dressed in blue dress. Mei saw that her former master was eyeing her, so she gave her a nod and a smile, with Raven nodding back. Raven recalled how she has trained Mei in art of being a Shinobi and how Mei excelled through it all, despite practically every single member of Clans Kurama and Terumi telling Raven to stop on Mei and leave her be, but Raven just shut them all up and continued training Mei. The reason behind both of those clans pressuring on Raven was in fact that Mei was a bastard child of members of those two Kitsune clans, and it was a very well-known fact that Clans Kurama and Terumi have been enemies of each other longer then even Akatsuki was in here. As a bastard Kitsune of both clans, Mei was hated and shunned by both of those clans, even by her parents who haven`t even paid her attention when she was growing up. Only with Raven Mei found a person that truly cared about her and Raven has taken an instant liking to Kitsune and treated her as if she was her own daughter. Kitsune were very rarely seen in the Akatsuki, as most of them usually went on to become Sages or Rulers, but Mei chose the life of a Shinobi and at the age of 10 became a Junior Shinobi and at the age of 17 she reached the level of Master Shinobi, becoming one of the youngest kunoichi of Akatsuki to ever reach this rank, but then she surprised everyone once more, when at the age of 21 she became a youngest selected Great Kage of Akatsuki in Shikoku, something that was thought of to be impossible, but Mei proved them all wrong. Nowadays, Mei Terumi is one of the most respected, influential and powerful Kyuubi Kitsune in the world, standing being in the same league as her half-sister and closest friend, Yasaka Kurama, Ruler of Kyoto. By now, Mei has been commanding Akatsuki of Shikoku for over 30 years now and she is still one of the youngest Kitsune out there. At Mei`s side stood a shark-like man, wearing a standard issue Akatsuki battle gear, with a large, covered in shrouds, sword. That man was Mei`s bodyguard for this summit, Kisame Hoshigaki, a Master Shinobi and one of the members of an elite Akatsuki task force unit, 7 Ninja Swordsmen of Shikoku.

Next one Rave looked at an old, short man, dressed in ceremonial clothing, with a grumpy look on his face, but with Raven, he looked with respect, as he knew that Great Kage of Western Honshu is someone who demands respect from all. Onoki, that was the name of this short old man, is one of the oldest Akatsuki Shinobi, having long passed the time with Shinobi needs to retire, he has been holding the rank of Great Kage of Kyushu for over 40 years now, nearly half of his entire life, which was most impressive. Even now, in the years long past his prime, this old veteran is still one of the most powerful Shinobi in history of Kyushu and Akatsuki, seemingly being made out of the same steel that Shimazu Samurais have been making their weapons, despite being a human in all rights. At his side, he has brought a cocky looking young kunoichi, his granddaughter, Kuroitsuchi, an Elite Shinobi.

And finally, Raven`s eyes caught the sight of Ay, a dark-skinned muscular and blond Akatsuki Great Kage of Western Honshu. While most of the Akatsuki Shinobi prefer to keep their emotion in check and usually wear a professional faces on the missions, Ay is one of the few people that completely denies that principal and prefers to let his emotions out when he wishes. Strong-willed, tough in all senses, a definition of a real man, as some like to say. Ay, much like Hiryu, is master of Lightning Nature and has built up his entire fighting style around Lightning. At his side stood a man with the same stature and build, but wearing black glaces and an accurate short beard, Killer Bee, a Master Shinobi and an infamous rapper, though for now, he was restricted from ever telling any of his lines. Reason to that being Raven`s famous disliking of rap, especially the bad one, or Russian one, though those were the same to her ear.

As the Great Kage were sitting in the room awaiting for the last member of this summit to appear, Mei Terumi decided to turn her attention to Raven and ask her about a couple of things that she was curious of, wishing to pass some time.

"Say, Raven." Everyone turned their attention to Mei as she spoke up. "I was curious about a couple of rumors that I kept hearing. All of them are about a fresh Elite Shinobi from a Nekoshou Village that wears the same surname as you. I was hoping that you could… clear the air about that one."

"Hm… Yes, I`ve also heard rumors about that Hiryu Xiao Long." Onoki spoken up. "And I myself is curious, especially about him being of Devil`s origin. Lady Raven, while I respect you as one of the founders of Akatsuki, there is a limit to all and taking in a Devil and one of the House of Gremory is something that can`t be allowed. I believe you are well aware of what Devils have done to us and House of Gremory in particular, with their little Lucifer.

Raven shot a glare towards Onoki, making him pale at the possibility of facing the wrath of Raven. Fortunately, that glare was meant to simply shut him up and now that this was achieved, Raven spoken up herself.

"Onoki, while I respect you as a Great Kage, I suggest you think of your words better next time." Raven suggested. "As for Devils and House of Gremory, you all here should know by now, that I know better than anyone just how cut-throat and despicable those bastards are, especially, if we take into consideration what they have done to me and my child… So yes, I am very well aware of what those bastards are capable of. And as for the rumors that I am sure you all have been hearing… Here is the truth for you: Hiryu Xiao Long is not some imposter or a pretender. No, he is my full-blooded son, mine and Zeoticus Gremory`s child."

All of Great Kage and their bodyguards had shocked expressions on their faces, as they all have heard what happened to Raven and her child, but they all have assumed that he has long perished. Mei was the first one to recover from the collective shock and spoke up to her surrogate mother.

"So, he has survived…" Mei got a nod from Raven. "I should say that I am surprised that we hadn`t been visited by one of the Gremory`s underlings in so long. I mean, if Hiryu really is a son of Zeoticus, then he would never let anyone take something that belonged to him."

"Zeoticus, Venelana and the rest of the Devil kind all believe that Hiryu, or Shin Gremory, as he was known to them, has long died." Raven admitted to them. "I found my son when I was in the Underworld 3 years ago, when he was 11 years. I didn`t reveal at first who I was, but I agreed to personally train him in our ways and when he turned 13 years old, I revealed to him the whole truth. However, we were caught by Zeoticus, Venelana and Grayfia, who paralyzed me and Tobirama, sending us out of the Underworld and leaving my son to face them alone. I`ll spare you the details, but I will tell you that Hiryu managed to not only seriously wound and damage Zeoticus Gremory, using all that he had learned from me, but he also managed to make it look like he was killed, leaving his own arm as a proof of that. After that, he teleported to Kyoto and after he was treated and healed up, I made him a Junior Shinobi under Minato Namikaze and his former students."

"The Yellow Flash?" Ay spoke up in his gruff voice. "And what could he and his brats teach your son? You could`ve sent him to me and or finish his training yourself."

"I could`ve, yes, but there were some aspects of being an Akatsuki Shinobi that I couldn`t teach my son, such as teamwork, trust and bonds with others." Raven told them, turning to Mei. "In a way, he was much like you, Mei, but at the same time… I never thought I would say this, but you had it much easier than my son, as he hasn`t known any kindness, compassion or trust in all of his years. Had I made him an Adept back then, he would`ve became a merciless weapon of killing, nothing what a true Akatsuki Shinobi must be. With Minato and others, Hiryu has been able to develop not just as a Shinobi of Akatsuki, but also as a fine man and a good person, along with being a good husband and father…"

"My, it sounds like he has already caught the attention of some lucky Nekomata lady~." Mei said in an amused voice. "Well, it seems like my chance of finding a good man has escaped once more…"

"Not necessarily…" Raven said with a bit of mystery to it. "I would prefer us not touching upon my son`s personal life for now. However, if you are curious as to just how good he is and if he is worth to be in Akatsuki, I will tell you that Hiryu has proven himself more than enough for me, Tobirama and even my grandmother that he is nothing short of a very definition of an Akatsuki Shinobi."

"Lady Kaguya has taken an interest in your son?" Onoki spoke up again, as he noticed that Raven mentioned Goddess of all Youkai. "I understand that you are close to her and Lord Tsukuyomi, but for Lady Kaguya to take an interest in someone particular from Akatsuki, relative or not, is something new."

"She has displayed a good amount of interest in him, not just from mere curiosity, but also out of concern as well." Raven told them, putting her hands down. "She has told me that she is glad that he is with us now and has been closely following him through Tobirama, as he was the one handling his case. Along with that… She has also informed me that she is looking for a potential Vanguard and that Hiryu is quite high up on her personal list of candidates."

Everyone was stunned to hear about it, as it was unheard for Kaguya to look for her own personal Vanguard, as she hasn`t displayed any interest in this. However, it wasn`t uncommon for Deities of various factions and religions to select a specific person as their Vanguard, which is considered to be the highest form of honor and pride for these select few. Vanguard of a God is a selected person, his sword, shield and will, a person who is tasked with being a God`s true chosen warrior and act as his weapon. They are the ones who deal with their Gods` enemies and opponents, along with everyone who tries to hurt and scheme against those that are under the Gods` protection. These people are usually exceptionally strong and powerful enough to fight off entire armies, as well as being skilled in their arts of battle and combat. On top of that, Vanguard also gain some of the abilities of their Deities and relics, such as weapons or armor, that their Deities possessed, making these individuals a true terror in any battle. So far, there have been only a handful of the known Vanguards known in the world and are even fewer alive today, such as Scathach, The Immortal Witch and Queen of Dun Scaith, being a Vanguard of Morrigan, or Hamura, son of Tsukuyomi and Kaguya and Shin Kage of Akatsuki, serving as Vanguard of his father. A Vanguard could be chosen from any race and it could even be a legitimate God, like Hamura or Raven. Raven herself has been once a Vanguard of Kaguya, a fact that isn`t known to many, for a couple of decades, but Kaguya soon decided to let her granddaughter follow her own path and since then released her of status as Vanguard, though she didn`t take back all that Raven has acquired from her.

As the minutes began to pass, the tension was beginning to rise in the room, as all Kage and their bodyguards waited for Danzo to appear and get this summit started. Raven could see that Ay and Onoki were getting irritated and restless and she couldn`t blame them, given the situation they might be left to deal with if all their worries were to turn to truth. And as the tensions continued to rise and boil, an Akatsuki energy circle opened up, with the awaited person stepping out of it. All Great Kage turned their eyes to see an old looking, bandaged black haired man with a cane, dressed in a simply kimono. Half of his face was covered in bandages too and his left eye narrowed upon everyone else in the room. He was alone and without any bodyguards, which was unsettling for all others. Raven was the first one to speak up.

"You are late, Danzo." She addressed Great Kage of Hokkaido. "I hope that you have a very good explanation for your late arrival? And for all our sakes, I hope that it is a good one."

Danzo, instead of taking his seat, simply stood near it, speaking up.

"I have been putting the finishing touches to a project that I have been working on." Danzo simply said, tapping his cane on to floor, with a large wave of chakra spreading out of it, getting everyone`s attention. "And it worked perfectly, as you can now see…"

Every Great Kage immediately got up on their feet, with their bodyguards already drawing out their weapons and preparing for a battle. As they did that, they saw that they all were caught with a very powerful bounded field, preventing anyone of their subordinates and friends to get here, or them to get out, with Danzo having successfully situated himself out of that bounded field, leaving him in relative safety from them all. While Onoki and Ay were already furious, Mei and Raven have managed to retain their calmness and simply turned to face the old war hawk, with Mei speaking up.

"So, you`ve finally decided to reveal your true face to us all, Danzo?" Mei simply spoke up, looking around her at the transparent barrier he put up. "Such powerful barrier isn`t something you yourself could come up with. And it isn`t something of our studies and resources either. No… It is of Devils` origin."

"I expected nothing less from a Great Kage of Shikoku." Danzo merely replied, looking at Raven, who was glaring daggers at him. "Lady Raven, I believe that you and the others may have several questions, regarding my actions. If you want, I will be glad to offer you explanations on some of them, though in the end it will not change your ultimate fate."

All of the Great Kage and their bodyguards glared at Danzo and were getting really irritated by his calm and generous attitude. Raven simply stood up right, her eyes suddenly changing the pupils, showing off her Tengu Eyes in form of 4-edged stars. With it, she looked at Danzo and spoke up in firm and calm voice.

"Danzo, tell me, just why have you decided to betray us all?" She spoke to him, glancing at the barrier around them all. "I`ll recognize Ajuka Beelzebub`s Impenetrable Shielding Field, which means to me and others that you`ve had Devils` help in this one. Out of all our Shinobi, you were the loudest one to speak up about fighting them, but here you are, using one of Devils` most powerful fields, one that can be used by those that have learned it from its creator. So, does that mean that after so many years of heated arguments and convincing us to go into full-out war, you`ve simply decided to become their own pawn?"

Danzo simply chuckled at that one, turning his head behind and looking as an Astaroth`s magical circle opened up and a person stepped out of there. All of the Shinobi in the room had their eyes widened and fixated on this new arriver. He was short in stature, with short black hair and completely uninterested and impassive look on his face. On his belt were fixed two blades, with him wearing a short green cape on top of his brown uniform and high boots. Raven glared daggers at this man, as she knew him quite well, as did all Great Kage and their bodyguards. Tobirama Senju, the bodyguard of Raven, has spoken for the first time since this entire summit began.

"Levi Ackerman." Tobirama spat out the name of this person. "So, traitors now band together? I probably shouldn't be so surprised, to see you two now working together."

"Tobirama Senju, I see that you still can`t forgive me for my decision." Levi noted. "Not that I care really for your opinion or anything, it`s just amusing that you are able to hold a grudge for this long. It has been over 15 years now, after all."

"Yes, over 15 since you stole our secrets and sold them out to Devils!" Ay was near roaring. "Not only that, but you just had to go and kill 50 children, just out of spite!"

"I have spared them the fate of being killed later." Levi simply stated. "And besides, there was one survivor, wasn`t there? Yeah, that little blonde kid, Minato Namikaze. I heard that he has been made a Master Shinobi a couple of years ago. Ironic, an apprentice of a traitorous Master Shinobi becoming a Master himself."

"Unlike some, he has earned that position and proven to be a true Shinobi of Akatsuki, unlike you, a cold-hearted bloodthirsty maniac." Onoki spoke up, with Levi simply sighing to that. "I would actually pay some good money to see Yellow Flash destroy you once and for all."

"Well, he can try. If he survives today, that is…" Levi said off hand, getting Raven`s full attention, which didn`t escape Levi`s notice. "Heh, what? Did you really think that we would come here and simply kill you? Sorry to upset you, but Sirzechs and Ajuka want to finish something that they`ve started a couple of years ago, along with repaying you for deaths of quite a few Houses."

Raven`s eyes widened as she immediately interpreted the meaning behind Levi`s words. The Devils… They wanted to finish off the rest of Nekoshou Village, which meant that Danzo has probably sent his men there, which means that Minato`s Squad will be fighting them. Her son, her daughter-in-law _and_ her granddaughter…

'Gods, I beg all of you, please protect them! Just hold them out and I`ll personally kill each and every one of them.' Raven swore mentally, as Danzo has decided to continue.

"I can understand that this might seem surprising for all of you that I`ve suddenly decided to betray you all." Danzo began speaking up. "However, I will allow you all a generosity of explaining my motives behind such actions. While what I am about to explain to all of you may surprise you, these are my own reasons. Reasons, that I happen to share in mind with quite a number of people, such as Levi here, or your trusted Kage Shinobi of Kyoto and members of his clan." Raven`s frame nearly began to pulsate with anger and radiating power of her. "Lady Raven, out of all people, I hopped that over the years you would understand the need for Akatsuki to take a more proactive approach to all our matter, but, instead of understand it, you decided to wallow in your despair and keep leading Akatsuki in the same creed and way as you have done for many centuries ago. No death of your children or crushing defeat of our Shinobi would change your mind."

"Unlike you, I understand the reasons why Shinto Gods have instituted Akatsuki and their founding principles. Despite how many losses I`ve faced or how many defeats I suffered, I`ve long embraced them and took their virtues to heart, just as Madara did." Raven glared at Danzo and Levi. "Scum like you will never understand them and their true meaning."

Danzo didn`t respond to that one for a minute, until he fully opened his eye and looked at Raven.

"You are wrong, Lady Raven, for I do understand the purpose and reasons behind Akatsuki`s existence." Danzo said to her. "I always admired their principals and tried to live by them. However, as the years turned to decades and my body grew older and covered in more and more scars, my eyes have begun to see the major mistakes of Akatsuki`s way, the way that you have been protecting all this time. Instead of serving as a sword to strike down our enemies, we became nothing more than a dulled dagger that couldn`t even strike our enemies right. Instead of destroying our enemies and going in all out wars, we allowed them to live and prosper. I have grown tired of it, the amount of times you`ve allowed your true enemies escape from you and how Akatsuki have become pawns in arms of Youkais, when we possess all the power to control them to our leisure."

"And because of that, you`ve decided to take the reign into your own arms? Because of that, you have decided to ally yourself with those lowly scamps?" Mei said with a glare in her eyes. "I can`t even decide what you really are now, a hypocrite, an idiot, or simply a traitor. No, you are nothing more than a power-hungry vulture, a tick that can`t stop sucking on blood. However, once the tick is spotted, there is only one fate that awaits him. You, Fugaku, Uchiha, this short emo and this whole rebellion were doomed from the moment you made this barrier."

"Powerful words, Lady Mei." Levi praised her. "Too bad that they nothing more than a waste of air, as nothing that you say will change your ultimate fate. Now, as for Devils, I can assure that we aren`t that interested in sending our forces up here, or in Japan and Shinto all that much. Nah, we simply decided to lend a helpful hand to Danzo when he approached us diplomatically and Sirzechs with Ajuka gave him needed… resources and limited assistance." Levi nodded to the direction behind the Kage.

Akatsuki Shinobi turned behind them, to see multiple magical circles opening up all around them, surrounding them in the process. In the next second, out of the stepped creatures straight out of the nightmares, as Akatsuki laid eyes upon the mutated Shinobi of Akatsuki, showing off all signs of straight up experimentations on them, as their skins had unnatural colors, veins nearly popping out, facing gaining feral features or being literally that of animals, with some even having extra limbs, all the while they looked as nothing short of feral animals, craving for blood. These mutated creatures were in number of 40 and all were surrounding Akatsuki Shinobi and prepared to attack them at a command of their masters. From them was coming powerful stench of degeneration, one that nearly made people puke their guts out, but Akatsuki Shinobi were able to hold off their stomach`s calls. Danzo spoke up once more, drawing the attention of Great Kage.

"These are just some of the people that share my vision of Akatsuki and they have volunteered to help me get rid of all the obstacles, such as you. In order for them to endure this task upon their shoulders, Ajuka has allowed me to modify them to their current state, granting them the needed edge against you." Danzo explained to them who they were. "And now, our time is short and I must soon be leaving, as I have to direct the cleansing of Akatsuki and make it into what it truly must be. I can assure you, once this little obstacle is eliminated, there shall be nothing that will stop Akatsuki from reaching it`s true power and potential. No greedy Youkais and selfish Tengu, that hoard all the power and knowledge to them, no delusional Shinto, who don`t understand the meaning of power, and no disrespectful and delusional fools and doubtful, who hinder this organization`s power and strength. A temporary assistance from Devils is merely a mutually beneficial agreement that will ensure true Akatsuki`s victory. And now, I bid you all farewell." Levi opened up the portal behind them and Danzo stepped into there, with Levi, speaking up one more thing before his eventual leave. "Do it." And with that, he was gone from the room, along with barrier that separated them, but not the monsters.

As the light of the magical circle disappeared from the room, the roar of monsters filled the room and their frames all went towards their prey. All of Shinobi in the room already reached for their weapons or prepared their signature techniques to deal with them. All, save for Raven. Instead of panicking or scrambling, her frame was clam and motionless for a second. And as the circle disappeared and the monsters were closing in, her right hand reached out for the handle of her sword, gripping it gently and pulling it out of its sheath, revealing a silver-like blade of a steal. All of the Great Kage and their assigned Akatsuki Shinobi heard the sound of released blade, all knowing just what kind of sword it was. In Raven`s hand was easily _the_ strongest sword ever created in this world, mythical and legendary Kusanagi no Tsurugi, one that Susanoo has claimed after his victory over Yamata no Orochi from one of his tails. It was given to the strongest warrior of Shinto Gods as a sign of true power, which was now held by Raven, as she drew her breath and her Tengu Eyes flashed red and one word escaped her lips as the monsters were coming to them.

 **"** **Takamagahara."** Was all that they heard, until a crimson transparent field spread out from Raven`s left eye in a single second and completely engulfed all of the room in a second, including the monsters.

And then… In a blink of an eye, the entire room was cleared out of all 40 mutated separatist Shinobi, along with Raven. All of the people were left stunned as they were in shock and not understanding what just happened. Kisame decided to break the ice first.

"Alright… What the hell just happened?" He spoke up bluntly. "Was all that just happened here just some damned Genjutsu? But I didn`t sense anything like that."

"No, there was no Genjutsu placed on any of us." Tobirama spoke up. "All that has happened here was real and that red field… I never thought that Raven had _this_ ability as her second Tengu power."

"Her second Tengu power?" Ay spoke up questioningly. "I was always under the impression that she possessed only one power, the ultimate Genjutsu of hers, Kotoamatsukami, if I recall correctly."

"That is true, I assure you." Mei spoken up, getting everyone`s attention. "And it truly is an ultimate Genjutsu technique known in the world, with even Gods being unable to resist it`s effects. However, I remember her telling me explaining the basics of Tengu Eyes and their abilities, and she mentioned to me that she has inherited not only Kotoamatsukami, but one more ability, one that only her son Madara possessed in all of history. She said that the name of this ability was Takamagahara, in honor of the realm of Shinto Gods. She never got to explaining its basics, but she only said to me this: there has been nobody that has ever been able to survive her activating this ability."

"Yes, Mei is correct on that topic…" Tobirama admitted. "Out of all the powers that are known to me that are granted by Tengu Eyes, Takamagahara is _the_ strongest ability, one that not simply surpasses them all, but utterly and completely dwarves them. It is a SSS- class technique, nothing less and nothing short of it." All of the Shinobi were stunned when Tobirama said it to them.

In the next second, back in her previous spot, appeared Raven, without even a spot on her whole frame, who simply sheathed her sword back and dispelled her Tengu Eyes, looking at all of the Great Kage and speaking up.

"We all heard what has just happened and we all know that Danzo wasn`t kidding about it all." Raven said in dead serious voice. "Our worst fears have come to present themselves in our faces. The greatest nightmare in the history of Akatsuki has come to be reality, for we are now in war unlike others." Raven took a moment and drew her breath. "Tobirama, Ay, Mei, Onoki, go to our men and prepare them for the upcoming night of terrors. Prepare them all, tell them the truth of what happened here and lead them all in battles. And if the doubt and fear comes to be in their eyes, tell them that all nights end when dawn rises. Raise the banners of all Clans, for our enemy is in Hokkaido." All of Great Kage and Tobirama nodded to that and used the energy circles to get out of here and do Raven`s bidding, as it was clear to them.

And as they all were out of here, Raven opened up her own portal and teleported out of here too. She had more pressing matters to attend to.

* * *

 **Temple of Matatabi.**

Raven stepped out of her portal into the large hall of Temple of Matatabi, finding that it was fully crowded by Nekomatas and Nekoshous from the village, with many of them showing injuries that are being tended to by the medics from Akatsuki. It didn`t take long for Raven to realize that it was way too late for Raven, as the attack has already happened. She couldn`t help but sigh in sorrow as she couldn`t help to them. Silently making her way out of the temple, she stepped outside and saw the sitting frame of Minato Namikaze, with his head down and nearly all of his body covered in bandages. Great Kage walked to him, with Minato noticing her and getting up on his feet and speaking up.

"Lady Raven." He nodded to her. "You were right about Danzo… And yet… I`ve been a total idiot and underestimated what he might pull against us."

"Then all of Akatsuki are fools, for none of us was expecting for him to go this far…" Raven rubbed her eyes. "Turning all of Clan Uchiha on us, allying with Devils and even having Levi to help him out." Minato`s eyes widened as he heard this accursed name. "Yeah, it`s that damned Levi. He is apparently working as emissary from Ajuka. Me and the other Great Kage too have nearly fallen to his little trap, but he underestimated me." Raven sighed, as she looked back in the temple. "Give me the report on losses."

"The village has been effectively reduced to a pile of ashes." Minato pointed to a large smock coming out of the distance. "Civilian losses are 539 killed, with 81 of them being children. 1340 civilians were injured and are now being treated by the reinforcements of medical corp. As for losses in Shinobi…" Minato had hold back his own tears. "Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nohara, Obito Uchiha… KIA." Raven couldn`t help but fault in her face as she heard that all of the first students of Minato were killed here.

"And what of… What of other?" Raven asked, hoping that her son, Irina, Kuroka and her little Kurone were alright.

Minato faulted his face and turned his head towards the other side of the temple`s grounds. Raven also looked towards it, with her eyes widening in horror and shock, tears immediately coming out of them as her eyes came upon the most horrifying sight she could possibly imagine for herself. There stood Hiryu and Kuroka, with Hiryu holding Kuroka firmly, with his Tengu Eyes out in the open, with tears rolling out freely, while Kuroka was in no better state herself. And at their feet, laid two bodies, covered in the white shrouds, one tall, clearly showing a body of a young girl, while the other, was a frame of a little child. Raven needed no words to be said to her to understand what has happened. With a firm grip, she walked close to them and drew the attention of them both, with Kuroka turning her sorrowful face towards her mother-in-law. Without any words, Raven embraced Kuroka and comforting hug, allowing her own tears roll freely, while Kuroka was crying on Raven`s shoulder. Hiryu looked at his mother and spoke up in dead voice.

"They were ambushed here by Kuromi." Hiryu stated flatly, clenching his fist to the point blood began dropping from it. "Irina tried to stop her, but she couldn`t and Kuromi had her way with her and Kurone… Irina… She was with my child and Kurone… She said her first words to us, her first and last ones, calling us Mama and Papa…"

"Oh, Hiryu…" Raven simply had no words to comfort him, but he spoke up again, but now, his voice was full with fury.

"They had done nothing to Kuromi, and yet… She and Nagato, Danzo and all of those Uchiha bastards, they took all that we cared for." Hiryu`s Tengu Eyes were full out in the open with tears stopping their flow. "Kakashi, Rin, Obito, Irina… Kurone, all of them have done nothing and yet they and all those people were cut down mercilessly just because they wanted it to happen. They`ve simply killed them… And now…"

"Hiryu… It isn`t a simple rebellion." Raven said to him, comforting Kuroka.

"No, it isn`t." Hiryu agreed upon this. "This is an act of war, merciless and ruthless…" Hiryu turned to face his mother fully. "Elite Shinobi of Akatsuki, Hiryu Xiao Long, reporting for duty, Great Kage." Raven`s eyes widened as she saw something in her son`s eyes.

'These eyes, this determination… The same ones as Madara`s.' Raven noted before speaking up to Kuroka who has come closer to her son`s side. "Kuroka… And you?"

"My daughter died in my arms, Lady Raven. My people… They were slaughtered." Kuroka`s eyes were filled with fury and righteous anger. "Wherever they are, whatever their numbers are, all of it doesn`t matter to us now…" She looked to Hiryu for confirmation of her determination, who nodded to her. "Hiryu and I _will_ have our justice. Sage of Nekoshou and Iga, Kuroka Matatabi, reporting for duty, Great Kage."

Raven only glanced at her granddaughters` body covered in shrouds before turning back to face Hiryu and Kuroka. With a firm voice and steel determination, she spoke up.

"Effective immediately, we are in war, so brace yourself…" Was all that Raven had to say to them.

* * *

 **To all of you haters and people that hate me now for what I did, I can assure all of you, this wasn`t easy for me. I myself cried throughout the entire chapter and had stop several times because of it… I even took this week off to mourn Kurone, for I felt like I killed a part of myself with her. And as for why the shit just got so dark… This is what a true war is, and we, Russians, know it well. All that light crap that DxD has been telling so far… That isn`t real war, that is child`s play. I know that I am being too critical to a light novel like that, but still… I am simply telling you my version of that world, as we all do in here. As for Irina… Yes, I also knew what I was doing and I also mourned her.**

 **Now, very important news. Due to the fact that September has begun, my free time will be cut short due to me studying in university. Because of this, I will be able to upload only 1 chapter of a story per week or even less. I will try to make it 2, but please understand. I swear that I am not dropping my DxD stories and next one to get update is Rise of Devil Emperor, with Bloodraven following.**

 **As for Takamagahara… Yep, I invented a Sharingan ability, basically and this is easily the most powerful one, trust me. Even Kamui and Kotoamatsukami have nothing on it. I`ll reveal its details later on. Now, tell me what abilities you want Hiryu to have in reviews.**

 **Oh, and as for those fuckers… They** ** _will_** **die.**

 **See ya!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Echigo Province. Forward camp of Akatsuki. Day 12 of Shinobi Civil War.**

Hiryu overlooked the forward positions of the camp that loyalists have set near the no man`s land which separated loyalists` positions from separatists` ones. If there was one thing that Akatsuki were good at, then it would be protecting their positions from the enemies and right now, Akatsuki were basically fighting against Akatsuki, so there should be no surprise that both sides have prepared well to defend their positions, stationing look-outs, setting traps, seals and warning bells. Overall, without knowing the exact positions of all the traps, seals and look-outs, it was guaranteed that any attempt at trespassing the territories would be cut short before they could find out anything. And Hiryu knew that this was true for either side, unless the intruder wasn`t alone or wasn`t skilled enough to force or stealth his way through all the defensive positions of the enemy. Unfortunately for the rebels, Hiryu was quite adequate at penetrating their defenses and taking care of the missions that he was assigned to.

It has almost been just 2 weeks, but for Hiryu and many others, it seems like an entire life ago when they enjoyed a peaceful life and now they were forced to live a nightmare of war. Some were able to repress their fears and outgrow them, allowing them to perform in the field, while some weren`t as lucky or strong-willed to do so and there were already reports of the small numbers deserters, as people didn`t want to fight those that ones were their comrades and it was understandable. As for Hiryu, he didn`t care anymore if his enemy was once a comrade. In his eyes, those that have sided with Danzo and decided to betray the Akatsuki, had only one fate installed for them: death. And Hiryu was more than willing to deliver it to them, having already claimed more than half a hundred of separatists without mercy. Those bastards haven`t shown any mercy to civilians, so he will not have none for them, not after he and Kuroka had their child die on in their arms, and with Hiryu losing not only his firstborn, but his first love Irina along with their child. In one fell swoop, he was deprived of nearly all that he cared about, all that he cherished and loved.

And for that, he`ll make sure that Danzo will have not an army, but a cemetery filled with all of his emotionless Shinobi, traitors from Uchiha Clan and all the traitors that have decided to join in the forces with Danzo. The situation in the civil war was a complete mess, as there wasn`t just a unite front of actions, but a bloody war all over Japan, as Danzo`s sleeper agents and collaborators have begun to act and it caused the Akatsuki to seriously split their forces to deal with pockets of enemies all over country. This way, numerically superior forces were forced to spread out and Danzo was left to choose his own course of actions, as he was camped out in Hokkaido with his own main forces and there was only a limited force stopping him from going into a major offence on them all.

All of Shinobi were spread out and Hiryu was here, in Echigo, working with the forces from all over Japan, while Kuroka was in Kyoto, helping out her people move there, with Itachi now effectively assuming command of the remaining loyal Uchiha Shinobi, as there still were at least a dozen full-fledged Shinobi and seventy or so civilians that had enough of honor and common sense not to follow Fugaku, with Itachi`s mother Mikoto and his little brother Sasuke actually being among them. Now he was leading the remaining Uchiha Shinobi near Osaka, where Fugaku was last spotted, aiding the rebels there. And Minato… As it turned out, Nekoshou Village wasn`t the only place that got hit by the rebels, it was merely the starting point of war. In the matter of mere 2 days, separatist have carried out 27 attacks on various populated places. There great casualties among the civilians, estimated to be well over seven thousand dead and over sixty thousand injured, while Akatsuki have lost 268 Shinobi dead and over a thousand injured, the worst record ever. And among one of those civilian casualties was Minato`s and Kushina`s little son, Naruto, killed by a shuriken right to the heart while his mother was fighting the invaders. When Minato found out that he not only lost nearly all of his students, but also his own child… While he didn`t show it to the public, but Hiryu could clearly see that his sensei just went through the very same trauma as he did, and that there was blood in his pupils, indicating that another user of Tengu Eyes have appeared. And now, he and his wife Kushina, just like Hiryu and Kuroka, having no time to mourn their loss, are sent onto the frontlines in the southern part of Shikoku.

As Hiryu was surveying the plains of grass in front of him, he heard how one of the Adept Shinobi made his way to him. In the next minute, he spoke up.

"Hiryu Xiao Long, you are ordered to come into the headquarters for a mission briefing, at once." He spoke in official tone, with Hiryu turning to the man and replying.

"Understood." Hiryu simply replied and used the Body Flicker technique to get to his destination.

In the matter of seconds, he was already standing in front of the large tent, inside of which was settled the HQ of Akatsuki. Hiryu stepped into there, with the guards giving him salute, seeing that he wasn`t the only one summoned here by the command. Aside from Tobirama Senju, who was leading the forces of Akatsuki in this region, and Shikaku Nara, a member of Nara Clan and one of the best strategic minds in all of Akatsuki, serving here as Tobirama`s second-in-command, there were also 3 other persons as well. The first one to catch Hiryu`s eye was a tall, young beautiful purple-haired girl with yellow eyes , with her hair tied up in a bun on her right side, accommodated with an origami flower on the bun. She was dressed in standard Akatsuki Shinobi robe. Hiryu`s senses immediately picked up on her unique energy signature and how it differed from everyone in here.

'She has an interesting energy signature…' After a moment`s thought he realized where he sensed it before. 'I see… She is one of the Fallen Angels that are in the Akatsuki.'

The next one whom Hiryu noticed was a tall, stoic, long-haired man with black straight hair, dressed in white and black uniforms with one of the clan`s signatures behind his back. He had a bit of an arrogant air around him, especially when he looked at Hiryu. However the most notable thing about him were his white eyes, looking like they were blind. But, Hiryu knew better than that.

'Hakugan, one of the three legendary visual powers, also known as the All Seeing White Eye…' Hiryu recalled the lessons about it from his mother. 'I didn`t expect to see a Hyuga member out here.'

Hakugan, unlike Tengu Eyes, were exclusive to the people that possessed a DNA to use it, despite the fact that it also originated from Shinto Gods. Hakugan granted it`s user an ability to literally see a chakra network of people, as well as granted a greatly increased sight radius, going as far as kilometers in that regard. And there was only one clan in all of Japan to possess such eyes and that clan was Hyuga, descendants of the Shin Kage Hamura, from whom they`ve been gifted with Hakugan. It was one of the largest Shinobi Clans and one of the founding clans of Akatsuki. They were fabled for their abilities in using Hakugan and incorporating it into their personal fighting style. And then, there was also one more thing that caused a lot of controversy over the years for Hyuga, which is the fact that in order to keep their bloodline pure, they marry only the members of their own clan, effectively practicing incest. Hiryu`s own thoughts on that subject were neutral, but he could see what was the issue with other people: this fact and the fact that Clan Hyuga was also infamous for their segregation of clan members into a main and branch houses, with branch members effectively serving as glorified slaves through the usage of a powerful seal.

And lastly, a tall muscular man, with his face hidden by a mask, dressed in a vest and pants, with a very large broadsword behind his back, made in the similar fashion as the butcher`s knife. Hiryu could see the analytic eye of the man and feel his gaze upon his skin. As Hiryu looked at him and the weapon of his choosing, he was able to identify a couple of things about this man.

'That large sword and this feeling killing intent… He must be one of the Seven Swordsman of Shikoku.' Hiryu analyzed.

As Hiryu`s analysis of these people was over, he turned his attention to Tobirama and Shikaku, who were looking at him.

"You called for me?" That wasn`t really question, although Tobirama still nodded to that one.

"Yes, thanks for showing up so fast." Tobirama responded, looking each of the assembled Akatsuki Shinobi. "Very well, now that you four are here, we can proceed with the mission briefing. However, as I am aware, none of you have ever worked or even seen each other, so Shikaku and I will give a little résumé of each and every one of you, so you`ll understand who you are working with." All of them nodded and Tobirama turned his eyes towards the one that Hiryu identified as a member of Hyuga Clan. "One of our best specialists in Taijutsu and a user of Hakugan and Gentle Fist, Hiashi Hyuga of Hyuga`s Main House, specialization is tracking, CQC and intelligence reconnaissance. His rank is the same as all of you, Elite Shinobi" The said man nodded to them all.

The next one to speak up was Shikaku, as he turned his eyes upon the purple haired woman.

"Konan, expert in long-range combat and master of using chakra-filled papers for battle in numerous and various ways, as well as possessing near limitless control over them, being even able to transform into paper sheets." Shikaku started. "She is from the Eastern Division and is a full-blooded Fallen Angel, making her a valuable fighter against anyone who possess Demonic energy. Along with that she also specializes in ambushes, diversions and sabotage."

'And if we are to run into one of the Mutated, we will have an advantage over them. As always, leave it to Nara to come up with a counter against them.' Hiryu praised him in his own mind. 'And as for Hyuga, I heard rumors about the Gentle Fist Style and it`s usage with Hakugan, but I still wouldn`t mind looking at it from a closer perspective. Now, what about the last one?' And Shikaku continued.

"Zabuza Momochi from Shikoku Division, a member of Seven Swordsmen of Shikoku." Shikaku looked at the gruff man. "Specialist in silent assassinations and expert swordsman, as well as an expert in Water Style and specialized assassination techniques, including the Hidden Mist technique and several other specialized techniques."

"And last, but not least, Hiryu Xiao Long, a Shinto Tengu." Tobirama spoke up, everyone`s eyes upon young Shinto Tengu. "A member of the Western Division and a former student of Yellow Flash, formerly stationed in Nekoshou Village in Iga. Expert in stealth, infiltration, assassination, sabotage and diversions. He is one of the top tier users of Lightning Style and Wind Style, as well as being proficient in swords, kunai and shuriken. Along with being one of the more adaptable fighters, he is one of our top tier Genjutsu users and lastly, he is one of the few Shinobi to possess Tengu Eyes." As Tobirama said that, Hiryu`s eyes immediately changed and displayed the familiar looking pattern of Tengu Eyes, surprising everyone.

'That`s definitely a set of Tengu Eyes, no doubt about it, but I was under the impression that the eye field was white, not pitch black.' Hiashi thought in his mind. 'Although, seeing how he is a Shinto Tengu, it is highly possible that his set is more potent and powerful than the usual ones. Also, if he is a Xiao Long, then he most certainly is a son of Raven Xiao Long. I`ll have to watch him carefully…'

'So that`s the Shinobi I`ve heard about, one of the 2 remaining students of Yellow Flash and the one that has been taught by Kakashi Hatake of Lightning.' Zabuza thought in his head, looking at Hiryu. 'Those eyes, those are the eyes of a real Shinobi, merciless and cold, plus I can sense that his power is nearly off the charts when compared to mine and others, only Sannin Kage here being superior to him. Not to mention the rumors that he is one of the few people that surpasses Namikaze`s fabled speed and Hatake`s prowess in Lightning Style… I certainly wouldn`t want to have him as an enemy of mine.'

'Those eyes, they are so dark, cold and almost lifeless… And yet, I can clearly see deep sorrow, anger and sadness.' Konan thought to herself. 'This Shinobi… He must`ve lost everything he had just recently…'

"Now that you know at least the basics of each other`s abilities, we can get on with the mission briefing." Shikaku spoke up, turning their attention to the map of Japan that was situated on the table in the centre of the tent. "As I am sure all of you know, Danzo is currently strengthening his positions in Hokkaido with the majority of all his forces and supplies, having under his thumb practically all of the Shinobi that served there, along with several clans and a large contingent of defectors from our ranks. Now, if it was any other war, we would be fighting as a united front, but because this basically our own comrades we are facing, we are forced to spread out all of our forces to deal with all the pockets deep within our own territories. Fortunately, due to the fact that they are so spread out, we were able to encircle them all with our forces and prevent them from attacking us. But, while we did encircle them all, there comes another troublesome thing about those pockets."

"Each time any units of our forces tried to take them down, they were repelled and countered." Tobirama continued. "These pockets of enemy resistance are not only well organized and supplied, but they are also coordinated. When one of our units begins an advance on one of the pockets, all of the others attack our forces. Normally, such pockets would be low on supplies, coordination and organization, but these forces are opposite on all accounts. Especially when comes down to the fact that these rebels seemingly continue getting supplies into their camps, something that should be seemingly impossible for them to accomplish, as our forces supress any and all possible supply roots for them and Danzo hasn`t made any attempt at supplying them."

"Meaning, our opponents possess some alternative means of getting their supplies restocked in the shortest time." Hiryu suggested simply as a matter of fact. "Knowing of the fact that Danzo clearly cooperates with Devils, they are the only ones that have the means and ability to resupply those trapped forces, plus it is in their interests." Shikaku nodded to that one and allowed Tobirama continue with the briefing.

"Your mission is to cross the no man`s land, infiltrate the encirclement and find out, who and how supplies these rebels. Our main suspects, of course, are Devils, but we need to know the details of their supplying system, because several centuries ago, Shinto Gods have taken precautions and created a massive anti-teleportation field on all of Japan. We know that there are some intentional holes, but not so much and not in these regions of encirclements, so you are to find out how they are being supplied. Find out and report back as soon as possible. However, if you have an opportunity, make sure to disrupt their supply lines or retrieve any other valuable information." Tobirama ordered them, turning his head to Hiryu. "Hiryu, you are familiar with this land and know where the enemy has stationed their lookouts and outposts, so I assign you as the leader of this infiltration team. Any questions?"

"What is the protocol if we are found out and have to engage the enemy?" Hiryu simply asked the most obvious question.

"The risk of you being found is extremely high, so be ready to fight for your lives, because we won`t be able to support you after you go over their side of the positions." Shikaku said to them. "So be ready for things to get troublesome and troublesomely fast. Also, keep in mind that we got reports that among your possible opponents may be some of the rogue Shinobi that we were trying to capture for a while, so be on the lookout for those troublesome bastards. Man, more I think about this troublesome mission, it gets more and more troublesome. Troublesome…" Shikaku said lazily as he yawned.

"Nara, keep yourself awake." Tobirama ordered his advisor. "Anything else?"

"Just one more thing." Hiryu wasn`t done with the briefing yet. "Any restrictions on weakening the enemy positions while we are at it, in case we are discovered?"

"None, but not at the price of losing comrades if it can be avoided." Tobirama explained to Hiryu. "You are to leave in one hour. This is an S-rank mission, so good luck all of you. Dismissed." With that being said, all four Shinobi went outside and as they got outside of the tent, Zabuza was the first to speak up.

"Tell me something, Hiryu." Hiryu turned to Zabuza with a passive look. "There is a rumour that during the battle of Nekoshou Village, you were the one that took down a full company of Uchiha Shinobi, killing them all in less than a second. Is this little story true or…"

"It matters not in our current situation." Hiryu simply cut Zabuza off, turning to everyone and giving them his analytical look. "On the duration of this mission, no exchanges of any personal information after we get into the no man`s land, any disclosure of it will only be used by our enemy. As for Nekoshou Village and my participation in there, I was there and fought there, nothing more nothing less. As for my Tengu Eyes, the only thing you need to know at the moment is that I possess only a single ability at my disposal out of it and I will not tell you how I got them. Now, you have forty five minutes to go to your tents and pack up, only weapons, medicaments and pills. Store them in these storage scrolls." He handed over two scrolls to each of his new teammates. "Remove all of the identification signs on your clothing and anything that might give away your rank or identity to the enemy. As for you, Hiashi." Hiryu handed out to him a pair of contact lenses. "Cover up your Hakugan and don`t even think about removing them from your eyes."

"And what about your eyes?" Hyuga asked his team`s leader. "Tengu Eyes are rare and hard to come by, harder than my Hakugan even."

"I`ll manage." Hiryu simply stated and turned around. "Clocks are ticking, so get to it. We are meeting outside of our camp, 300 meters away from no man`s land south west." And with that, Hiryu disappeared via using Body Flicker technique.

Three other Shinobi were left… impressed, to say the least, of their new team leader. Zabuza was the first one to speak up.

"I have a feeling that hit a wrong nerve of his when I mentioned Nekoshou Village." Zabuza sighed. "He must`ve not gotten over the deaths of his comrades and civilians there. Still, I am surprised that he manages to put up such a cold tough look, especially considering that he is only 14 years old, and yet, he looks like he is already near his twenties."

"Shinto Tengu grows up much faster than humans or other races." Hiashi simply stated. "As for his mental growth… I wouldn`t be surprised if he had to discard innocence early and grow up."

"He has lost someone in that village." Konan spoke up with a little sadness in her voice. "I have a feeling that his Tengu Eyes originate from there as well. So far, I believe it is best we first complete this mission and only after get to ask questions." The other Shinobi nodded to that and they all settled on gathering all the supplies for this mission that they might need.

* * *

 **Forty minutes later. 300 meters away from no man`s land.**

Konan, Hiashi and Zabuza made their way towards the borders of the controlled area to a declared place, when they finally run in to their team leader, whom they nearly didn`t recognize at the drastic change of his attire. Instead of the vest, cloths of a ninja and belt of a standard Akatsuki Shinobi, Hiryu was dressed fully in full-body armoured suit, with the neck, upper part of chest being coloured of grey blue, showing off the scale mail armour, covering it all, followed by armoured shoulder and arm plates, ending in the wrists, all of the colour of grey blue. Rest of torso was covered in a black Kevlar-like material, covering the torso, arms and upper part of legs, with lower logs were covered in the same kind of armoured plates as shoulders. Hiryu also had a belt that held 4 pouches of black colour and belt on his shoulder, holding a long, curved Japanese sword with a straight handle and armoured guard. Overall, it looked like a suit used by the Spec Ops units of the governments of the world, but it certainly also looked like it was functional. Hiryu turned to look at his teammates, showing that he held in his hand a helmet the same colour as armour and red lenses for eyes to look through. Near Hiryu also lied a small black bag filled with something. As Hiryu saw that his team was here, he spoke up.

"Good, you all are here." Hiryu motioned for them to come closer, which they did. "Behind me is the no man`s land. This land is only 500 meters wide, but it is completely and constantly surveyed by rebels at all time. Along with that, they have also placed warning barrier around their encampments and outposts, along with all the usual traps, seals and warning bells and wires. On top of that, the majority of their lookouts are sensory types, with the range of view close to 1200 meters and they are stationed in such fashion that they survey all of the no man`s land and extra hundred meters of our territories."

"I see, so that is the reason as to why you`ve told us to meet 300 meters away from the border. Clever." Hiashi admitted. "However, it also means that getting anywhere close to their borders will be impossible with them, even if we will be covered by trees and leafs." Hiashi motioned to the forest on the other side of the neutral grounds.

"Yeah, and that means we won`t be able to come any closer to them, so we are stuck." Zabuza simply stated, crossing his arms on his chest. "I suppose you have a plan to get us all inside of their territories." Hiryu simply nodded to that one, as he took his helmet and placed it on his head, closing it and connecting it to the rest of the bodysuit.

"Yes, I have a way inside there." Hiryu said with a bit of a muffed voice underneath his helmet, turning towards the forest and making a single hand seal.

In the next second, with a poof of white smoke appeared 6 completely identical to Hiryu persons, all completely and utterly identical to him. All of the Shinobi here immediately recognized the Shadow Clone technique, an ability that allows a caster produce identical copy of himself, with clone having a limited amount of chakra of his own, as well as a degree of free will and mind and pattern of thinking completely identical to that of the caster. A perfect technique for infiltration and recon operations, as upon dispelling, Shadow Clone transfers all that it has learned to the original. The major downside to this technique was the fact that it was very costly for a caster in terms of energy, but with Hiryu`s reserves and level of control of chakra, he could spell those clones easily and without much of backlash. As the clones appeared, Hiryu took the bag and opened it up, handing out to all six of them small packages with unknown contents. When Hiryu was done with it, he spoke up to them.

"You know your drill." Clones nodded to that one and immediately disappeared from sight of Akatsuki Shinobi, with Hiryu turning to his teammates and dropping an empty bag. "They will provide us with the diversion and distraction when we reach a certain point. As for how we get inside the enemy territories, follow me and keep up." And as Hiryu said, he jumped towards the north, towards the bank of dried river, followed by his teammates.

Konan, Zabuza and Hiashi may have had several questions about how their leader was going to pull this off, but they decided to put their trust in to him and whatever elaborate plan he may`ve came up with. After all, if Tobirama Senju, one of the legendary founders of Akatsuki and the only member of Founding 15 Masters that followed Madara Uchiha in Great War, in battle against Devils and their influence, has placed his trust in Hiryu`s hands. Plus, from what they`ve already heard from him, it was clear as day that Hiryu had a far more detailed information and knowledge of this land then all of them combined, even if he has been here for a little more than a week. As the group was moving further north, the rocks that formed the bank one once living river came into view. They were still within the borders of their controlled territories, but they were still on the lookout for any scouting or raiding party from separatists, as nothing stopped them from doing the same as the loyalists.

When the group made their way to the rocks of the banks, Hiryu stopped and motioned his teammates to do the same, sitting one of his knees and hiding behind the rocks, while the others did the same, looking downwards from their hidden positions. And down there, they could clearly see 6 rebel Shinobi, standing outside of what looked like an entrance into the cave inside of rocky formation. Hiryu silently cursed to himself as he didn`t expect that they would find this place so fast. The rest of his teammates looked at this little confused, but then Hiryu spoke up.

"I was hoping that this could remain a secret a little longer, but it was too much to hope for." Hiryu sighed through the respirators in his helmet. "I managed to get old topographical and mining maps from the municipal centres of the province and I found out about a network of old abandoned mines and tunnels, running through this entire region and a large portion of them were going through the enemy territories. I`ve been using that entrance to sneak in and out of their lands, but now it seems they`ve found out about this entrance."

"Should we retreat then and try out another way?" Zabuza asked his commander, with Hiryu shaking his head, rejecting the proposal.

"Negative, it doesn`t look like they`ve been here for long, only a couple of hours or less." Hiryu surveyed the enemy positions.

"He is right, I can clearly see that they aren`t entering the cave. Instead, if they are still following the protocol, they are waiting for the sappers to check the tunnels ahead." Konan added, with Hiryu nodding to her, while she turned her head to the right. "Yes, there they are." And as she said it, 3 more separatist Shinobi landed near already standing Shinobi.

"Good, this is our chance." Hiryu simply said, turning to his teammates. "Konan, do you have the smock screen explosive tags along with standard type?" Konan nodded to him, confirming Hiryu`s belief. "Good, on my signal you will send several of them towards enemies and release the seals on them in close proximity. Zabuza, you are an expert on silent assassinations and a user of Hidden Mist, so you should be able to operate in thick smock." Zabuza already gripped the handle on his large sword, nodding. "Hiashi, when the smock appears, you will stay hidden with your active Hakugan. If we miss any of them or they decide to escape, coordinate Konan`s aim and eliminate the possible escapees." Hiashi nodded, with the veins on his head popping out under the skin, showing that he activated his visual prowess, even if he were the black contact lenses, covering it.

As the loyal Akatsuki Shinobi stationed themselves for an attack, Hiryu raised his palm and in the next second it went down, giving a signal to his team. Konan swiftly raised her hand and from underneath her cloak went flying 10 paper sheets, made into a form of shuriken, which quickly reached the close proximity with enemies before they could even see them coming. Master of papers immediately dispelled the seals on those shuriken and thick, mist-like smock screen immediately was formed, covering the entire potion of the bank of dried river, with separatist Shinobi caught off guard. As the cloud of thick smock appeared, both Hiryu and Zabuza were already inside of it, wasting no moment in closing the distance with their targets.

Hiryu`s frame landed just in a couple of meters from one of the separatist Shinobi, who was coughing out the smock out of his lungs, until he noticed an unknown Shinobi land right next to him. As he reached out for his kunai, Hiryu was already at him, with his right arm immediately capturing the enemy`s left arm that was going for kunai, while his left hand holding his own kunai went to his throat, cutting it and reaching the brain of the enemy, killing him instantly. As the dead body began to drop, Hiryu managed to snatch from his falling frame another kunai and gripping it in the free hand, moving away from him and towards the new prey.

Hiryu found his new target in the next second, when he saw one of the sappers moving his way. Instantly manoeuvring out of his line of sight and behind him, Hiryu in one swift jump ended up right behind his back, sending earlier acquired kunai into the back of his skull, puncturing it and instantly destroying the brain and killing him. Hiryu didn`t even try to get the kunai out of the skull, letting the dead body fall… all the while his right arm immediately went backwards with a kunai gripped in his hand finding itself a new target in a skull of another sapper, who seemingly tried to ambush Hiryu from behind, holding a short tanto in his right arm. Hiryu took that tanto as a compensation for losing his kunai in a skull of now dead separatist, moving towards new targets, while the smock screen was still in place, all the while hearing short shouts of fear and pain, a result of Zabuza`s work, no doubt.

Xiao Long`s two more targets came into visual contact with his eyes, as they looked into his red lenses. Fortunately Hiryu`s lenses were able to move inside of his helmet at wearer`s wish, allowing him to cast illusions upon his enemies when needed to be done. Instantly casting upon them both paralysis Genjutsu to stop them from moving a muscle, Hiryu immediately closed the gap between them and without wasting a beat of his heart, cut both of their throats with tanto in one fast motion of his armed hand. As the separatists` bodies fell, the smock began to disperse and the view began to clear out, revealing Zabuza standing just a couple of meters away from him, holding his large sword, covered in blood, with a trail of four dead Shinobi behind him. Zabuza holstered his sword behind him, nodding to Hiryu, who nodded back. Suddenly, they heard a loud thud sound, getting the attention of Hiryu and Zabuza, who saw the last remaining enemy Shinobi lying on the ground, groaning and whimpering out of pain. He had several slashed wounds on his back and legs, disabled and without any way to get back up. Hiryu quickly shortened the distance between them, with injured Shinobi looking at him with pleading eyes, whimpering.

"Pl-Please… I-I have a family and…" But his pleas were cut short, as Hiryu`s short tanto went right towards his throat, cutting it open and killing him without even a chance to say his piece.

As the dust of battle settled down, Konan came close to Hiryu, who discarded the trophy tanto and was searching through the body of this particular separatist. Konan decided to voice her opinion on the matter.

"It seems like you have no qualms about killing." She said it to Hiryu, who continued searching through the body of a dead Shinobi. "He said that he had a family. Do you not feel anything about ending his life?" She asked him.

"Nothing." Hiryu shortly replied. "I`ve already killed 79 Shinobi, men and women, husbands, wives, children and parents… Doesn`t matter now, they all are dead now and I am still here. They knew what they were signing up for and if they didn`t, then they are idiots and idealistic morons, who needed to learn the most basic and fundamental part of being a Shinobi: any moment, on a mission or not, your life will be taken away from you. That is inevitable."

"Such a grim look on life, even for an experienced Shinobi." Konan admitted, as Hiryu finally stopped and rose up from the ground, holding a small piece of paper in his hand. "Enemy`s orders?"

"No, but something even more valuable." Hiryu and Konan made their way to Zabuza and Hiashi, who waited for them at the cave`s entrance. "That last one was a Senior Shinobi, deserter from the Western Division, I recall crossing paths with him in Kyoto a couple of times. This piece of paper is a note from their Sapper Corp, informing the patrols to be on the lookout for the entrances in caves in this area. Apparently, rebels were doing some excavations nearby their supply storages, trying to find a source of drinkable water, when a floor of their base crumbled, revealing a section of tunnels. After that, rebels began to look for all entrances into this network. From the date it was handed to them, they found out about these tunnels only yesterday." Hiryu made a small pause, taking in a breath. "Well, now we know why they were here in the first place."

"Does it state where their supply base is?" Zabuza asked Hiryu, who shook his head.

"No, there is nothing that would state anything like that… Save for the fact that it states that the floor on their base crumbled, meaning that the rock and soil there was much thinner and weaker than in the other places." Hiryu said out loud in a knowing tone. "Most of the tunnels are more or less narrow, with only 2, at best 3, being able to walk in the corridor at the same time and it have a very formidable structure, not easily destroyed. However, there is a certain spot in that network, where about 6 or even 7 tunnels come are connected to a large, opened area with a very high ceiling above the heads, meaning that the soil and rock formation there is much weaker and can be easily crushed due to excavations or other sorts of engineering works."

"From the way you speak of it, I assume you`ve already passed that place several times, at least." Konan said, with Hiryu nodding to her.

"Yeah, I know where it is. Had I known it was the foundation of their supply base, I would`ve mined that place with explosive tags and let it crumble with all the separatists there." Hiryu admitted, taking the note into his pocket and looking at his comrades. "Well, looks like now we have our lead to where their supply storage is. If I were to guess, then that is where will find our answers on their unbreakable supply lines. I will go first, Konan and Zabuza, you are behind me, Hiashi, and you will be in the rear with Hakugan active, making sure that nobody is coming our way from behind and if there is an enemy upfront, you`ll be able to spot him faster than all of us." Hiashi nodded to Hiryu, as did the others, while Konan still had a question left.

"If we are going to be passing under the enemy lookouts` positions, wouldn`t their sensors be able to pick up on us, even if we are under tons of ground and rock?" Konan asked a reasonable question.

"No, they wouldn`t be able to do that. Those tunnels are brim filled with galena, natural form of lead sulphide." Hiryu noted to them. "Lead, as it is wildly known, has unique ability to push away radioactive particles, as it is wildly known. However, in alchemy, lead has the ability to distort the flow of magical energy of all forms and kinds, our chakra also included, so sensors will simply not be able to pick up any energetic trace of us. And as for us, galena is too raw to affect our energy output, so we will be fine. Now, let`s move out." Hiryu ordered, moving through the entrance in the cave inside the tunnel, followed by Konan, then Zabuza and only after by Hiashi.

The group entered the cave and was slowly making their way through the dark and narrow passage. To not loose each other in this place, Akatsuki Shinobi opted to place a hand on the shoulder of the forward moving, creating a sort of living chain, which allowed them to safely move in the tunnel without a risk of losing each other. As they were making their way, the tunnel began to widen further and further, with Hiryu quickly telling them that they are approaching the cavern he spoke of earlier and that they should prepare themselves. It was obvious to all of them that they would be forced to fight as soon as they get to their point of destination. If the enemy has discovered that cavern and sent out searching parties, then it would be obvious that they have also placed the sentries and guards in the cavern as well, as that hole would lead right towards their supply base, the most vital place of their camp. As the group was making its way, Hiashi, who had his Hakugan active all this time, suddenly stopped and tugged the shoulder of Zabuza in front of him, who in turn stopped, along with Konan and Hiryu, who already moved in pair, as the tunnel was already wide enough. As they stopped, Hiashi spoke in quiet voice.

"There are 12 separatist Shinobi ahead, in that cavern that Hiryu spoke about, along with a large hole in the ceiling, going right towards the surface." Hiashi began explaining what he saw just now. "Also, there is a large number of crates, boxes and other general stuff, along with elevator being set there to move those crates on the surface or back. Also… I am not sure, but it appears that there some sort of large seal placed on the floor, but it doesn`t seem natural. It gives away a lot of negative energy."

'Negative energy, seal… Hm, it could be what we are looking for.' Hiryu thought to himself, as he looked ahead and saw a clear light ahead, motioning his teammates to positions at the walls.

As they did so, the cavern came into view and they saw that nearly half of the entire space was filled up with supplies, as rebels were apparently moving them all here, possibly in an attempt to better preserve their supplies in case Tobirama decided to launch an attack on them. There really was an elevator and the number of guards posted around here, as well as some up on the surface. Hiryu already knew that this mission will involve them getting to fight nearly all of the enemies here, so for this case he has done some preparations. After spending some time on the front, scouting and gathering recon, he managed to memorize the locations of traps, bells, seals and how to bypass them, as well as the time when the new shift of lookouts is taking the posts, creating small openings in the defence of the enemy and allowing a single Shinobi sneak in before being detected. For this very reason Hiryu created those Shadow Clones, to sneak pass the perimeter, place the explosive charges that he gave them in 6 different locations and then…

"Release." Hiryu whispered, raising his palm before him, with the entire cave shaking for a second from blasts, drawing each of the Shinobi`s attention.

'Explosions? But how… So that`s why he made those Shadow Clones and gave them those packages. He must`ve known the schedules of lookouts and timed our approach here with their change, giving his Shadow Clones a chance to slip undetected and place explosive charges. And upon dispelling them, those package must`ve also exploded through release of seals. That kid really is something else…" Zabuza noted to himself, gripping his large sword, seeing how the lookouts on the surface went to see what was going on, leaving the remaining 12 rebel Shinobi down with them.

Hiryu`s right palm rose up, immediately becoming engulfed in Lightning, revealing to his teammates the infamous Raikiri, as the chirping noise filled the cave. Xiao Long turned his head to his teammates gave his command.

"Leave no survivors." And with that, he seemingly vanished from the view and appeared right in front of his first opponent, sending the Raikiri right through his heart, killing him instantly.

The separatist Shinobi were in a state of shock, not expecting to see their comrade fall so easily and that there would even be an enemy. And as Hiryu`s dead victim hit the floor, three more throats were cut, spring blood, as paper shuriken cut them, while a seeming tornado of papers was taking down 3 more Shinobi. Zabuza followed after his leader, now moving past him and with a single powerful slash from above his head, he cut down another one of their opponents and sending his kunai at the one that stood behind him, while Hiashi`s Hakugan allowed him to perform attacks on vital organs on the remaining enemies. However, as the last one fell to Hiashi`s legs, from the hole in ceiling jumped down to them 5 more separatist Shinobi, prepared to kill them, with two of them already sending Fireballs out of their mouth. Konan, who reformed back into her human form, and Zabuza got out of the way of the Fireballs, while Hiryu seemingly disappeared, as if he was engulfed by the flames. Or so they all thought…

"Fire Style. Phoenix Fire." Came Hiryu`s voice from behind the separatist Shinobi, and a multitude of small fireballs hit each and every one of them, burning them alive, with the upcoming wind from Hiryu`s Wind Torrent empowering the flames and allowing them to kill them.

As the opposition was done for, Hiryu stepped out of the shadows, catching curious eyes of his team. Konan was the first to speak up.

"Lord Tobirama didn`t mention that you possess an affinity for Fire Nature, nor did you tell us about it." Konan noted out.

"As a Shinto Tengu, it is possible for me to wield all 5 natures at ones, but as everyone else, my primary natures are Wind and Lightning, whom I had from the start." Hiryu told them, making the way to the glowing circle in the middle of the cavern. "As for my Fire Nature, one of my masters was Obito Uchiha and I`ve taken a couple of lessons from him on Fire Nature, practicing alongside him and my other teammate, Itachi Uchiha, eventually developing a strong enough affinity for Fire Nature, though it is still far weaker than my Lightning and Wind Natures, so until I get it under my belt properly, I am keeping it as a reserve option." Hiryu explained it to everyone, standing near what Hiashi has felt earlier. "I see… That explains pretty much everything." Hiryu took out one of his pouches a small storage scroll, summoning from there a brush and ink.

Everyone else, while they had the time on their hands, made their way to Hiryu and saw what exactly was on the ground. It was bright blue circle with incantations and symbols of demonic nature. From this point on, it was clear to everyone how rebels were getting their supplies: they have been using Devils` magical circles. Zabuza spoke up, recalling something important.

"As suspected, Devils really do supply those bastards, but I was under the impression that Shinto Gods have placed a special barrier around Japan that wasn`t allowing Devils to hop in any part of Japan they wanted." Zabuza recalled. "So how the hell then this thing works?"

"It is a demonic transportation circle, created through the application of demonic runes." Hiryu spoke quickly, as his brush began to quickly write down the ground sealing incantations. "This one is a part of a complex teleportation network, connected to many others, with a major one being responsible for running the whole thing. It was created by separatists with the knowledge from Devils, so it allows them to bypass the barrier, as traditional magical circles don`t require such complex incantations and they simply appear that place of Devils` choosing." Hiryu took a breath in, fastening his work on the sealing. "I can disperse it through creation of a Foul Space Seal, which will create a dead zone on wide radius for all transportation, regardless of the way it is performed, but I need a little more time to apply it. Hiashi, Zabuza, cover me and be ready for the enemy attack. Konan, mine those crates with Explosive Tags, make sure that all of them will blow up and nothing will be left to the enemy. Do it ASAP." Everyone nodded and they all went to their assigned jobs.

As Hiryu was making his seal, Konan spread her arms and her body began to disperse in hundreds of sheets of paper, in the matter of seconds covering the entire area and placing Explosive Tags on each and every one of the crates as Hiryu has instructed. As she was done, she reformed her body back into one piece and nodded to Hiryu, taking a defensive position with the rest of her teammates, as separatist Shinobi were already making their way to them from the hole and closing the gap. Konan looked at them impassively, suddenly spreading out large wings made out of thousands of paper sheets, which then disconnected from her and went after the enemies, cutting them down at a blazing speed and precision. When Konan`s papers were done with their assault, Hiashi and Zabuza came in, holding off the enemy with their own strengths and precise attacks, allowing Konan to recuperate her strength and Hiryu to finish the sealing. And it wasn`t too long, as Hiryu sealed away the ink and brush, and applied his Lightning Chakra to the large seal he written around the transportation circle. Slamming his hands on to the ground, he spoke up.

"Foul Space Seal, activate." And with that, the seal gleamed with light blue for a second, as the demonic circle was destroyed and disappeared from the ground.

As Hiryu did that, he turned around and then slammed his right hand onto the ground, shouting to his team.

"Everyone, grab on to me!" He said and his teammates did so, letting the enemy close the gap. "Chidori Impulse." And with that said, Hiryu send out a powerful Lightning pulse through the ground, hitting every enemy that came in contact, shocking and stunning them with highly powerful Lightning discharge and activating the Explosive Seals around them.

And as the tags were about to explode, the invaders were gone in a flash, leaving stunned enemies for the mercy of explosions and crumbling rocks.

* * *

 **Next moment.**

The entire team suddenly found themselves covering their eyes from the sudden change of illumination, being seemingly teleported outside of the caves. As Zabuza, Hiashi and Konan let go of Hiryu and allowed him to rise up, the suddenly found themselves in the same meeting place as they were, with the very same bag on the ground near their legs. Zabuza was the first to speak up.

"How the hell did we get in here?!" He said stunned, looking around, seeing several pillars of black smock and dust rising up from the enemy territories. "We are in the same spot we met up just an hour ago or so…"

"An instantaneous space transportation technique…" Hiashi mused, looking at Hiryu, who opened up the helmet. "I wasn`t expecting to see anyone, other than Minato Namikaze, to use Flying Thunder God with such proficiency. Though, I probably shouldn`t be too surprised, given your heritage and the fact that you were made Elite Shinobi at age 14. Your Flying Raijin is probably just as good as Minato`s."

"If you think that my former master and I have the same level of skills, then you are wrong." Hiryu simply stated to them. "My Flying Raijin is significantly inferior in terms of distance of teleportation and takes up much more chakra then his. My sensei`s Flying Thunder God will beat mine with ease." Hiryu took up from the ground the bag, revealing to everyone the transportation formula written on the bottom of the bag. "Still, it is superior to my personal technique in a number of ways and in certain situations, like one we were just now, it is most useful. Now, let`s go, I`ll give Lord Tobirama a report about our mission." And with that being said, the group went towards the forward camp together.

 **25 minutes later. Forward camp`s HQ.**

Tobirama listened carefully to all that Hiryu had to report to him about this mission and how it all went down there. He already has given the orders to begin an attack on the encircled forces. Now, without their supplies, ammunition, medicaments and with so much destructions and chaos, they would be able wiped them all out in a shortest amount of time. Tobirama initially didn`t hold much hope that Hiryu and this makeshift team would be able to accomplish anything over what was already set to them, but in reality, Hiryu has proven that he is capable of exceeding even his expectations. Even more, now they had their answer on the question that has been bugging him and Akatsuki all this time: the way those rebels were getting their supplies in place. Tobirama took a breath in and spoke up to Hiryu.

"You confirm that it was a runic magical circle, made through the techniques of Devils?" Tobirama asked him, with Hiryu nodding to that one. "Were you able to notice anything particular about that transportation circle?" Hiryu nodded again.

"Back when I lived with Gremory, I`ve studied the history of Devil kind, including origins of 72 Pillars and heraldry of Clans." Hiryu recalled. "The crest on that transportation circle belonged to House of Agares, Archdukes of Underworld, specializing in runes and space-time manipulations. From the complexity and power of that runic circle, I can say that Danzo has enlisted one of the older and more experienced members of that Clan. Aside from that, the destruction of that circle will negatively affect the whole system of those portals, but not for long, if they will be able to recalibrate the network. Other than that, nothing more than what I already stated about those circles."

"And what about the team?" Tobirama asked him, catching a glimpse of Hiryu tensing up. "What is your opinion on them all, Hiryu?"

"With full honesty, sir, I admit that without them, this mission`s success would`ve been impossible. Zabuza is a specialist in assassinations, good in drawing in attention and holding the line. Konan`s unique abilities and mastery over them makes her unpredictable and a dangerous opponent to face. Hiashi`s Hakugan and mastery of Gentle Fist makes him an excellent taijutsu user and a tracker, among other things." Hiryu said with a bit of tensed voice. "However, sir, with all due respect, I would prefer to continue operating solo."

Tobirama already expected this to come out from Hiryu. He took a breath and spoke up.

"Hiryu, I understand that given what happened to you in Nekoshou Village, you would be against joining any teams, much less leading one. However, as you can see, we can`t afford to waste your full potential as a leader and Shinobi." Tobirama said to him. "What Nagato and Kuromi did to you and Kuroka is simply inhuman and the fact that they were your own teammates simply makes it all further more despicable and disgusting. I can understand that it has only been 11 days and you and Kuroka had no time to even mourn your losses, but… I simply can`t afford wasting your skills and ability to lead them. And considering the fact that how you`ve been acting on the missions, allowing you to operate as you are will only lead you to death. Believe me; I know your type of Shinobi when I see one."

Hiryu sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, before opening up and speaking up.

"Very well. If that is your order, then I will take the leading position in this team. If that is all, then…" Hiryu was already going to turn, but Tobirama spoke up again.

"Hiryu." Tobirama`s voice wasn`t as commanding as previously, but far more sympathetic and compassionate. "Not many know about it, but I myself once had a family and child. It was in the days predating Akatsuki. I once believed that with them, I had everything that I could ever wish for in life, until one day… It is known to only a handful of people, but the real reason why Madara, Hashirama, I and the rest of Founders went to fight in Great War was because we were attacked by Devils, with many of us losing our loved ones. Back then, I was just like you are now: feeling hollow, shattered and sorrowful, hiding it all under the mask of coldness and heartlessness. Had I continued on that path, I wouldn`t survive the Great War, if it wasn`t for someone telling me something that made me change my mind."

"And what did this someone tell you?" Hiryu asked him, curious at what he would say to him.

"No matter how dark and endless seems the night, the crimson dawn will always come to show you the way towards the future. It is up to you, whether you choose to run away from the sun, or step out of the darkness towards the new day." Tobirama simply said to him, seeing that Hiryu was already pondering about them. "These words belonged to one of the Founders, the single one of us whose name still remains to be written on Tablet of Foundation."

"Did he die unknown?"

"No, he didn`t." Tobirama simply said to him, leaning back in the chair. "He, Raven and I are the last remaining Founders of Akatsuki. When the war was over, he disappeared into the new dawn, telling me, that he would return to harbinger the next dawn. And something tells me, that this night we are facing will end with a herald bringing us the light…" Hiryu listened to Tobirama state it to him, before nodding lightly and going out of the tent, leaving Tobirama with his own thoughts.

'No matter how long or dark the night is, the dawn will come…' Tobirama mentally mused, with a small smile coming to his lips. 'And this night will be gone with lightning cutting the way for sun to rise, from past into the present… I still wait for you, Raijin.'

* * *

 **Okay, I know I said I would be doing a Rise of Devil Emperor, but I simply hadn`t much of a inspiration to do it for now, so I instead decided to continue this story. As you can see, Hiryu and Kuroka are separated by war and both deal with loss of Kurone on their own, with Hiryu closing up and fully focusing on war and killing enemies. Plus, you have the information regarding other people, including Minato and Itachi and what is their situation. And as for what Tobirama said, it will have merit in the future.  
**

 **As for Hiryu having Fire Affinity, seeing how he is basically a younger brother of Madara and has Madara`s cells in him, I believe it would be reasonable if he inherited Uchiha`s natural affinity with Fire.**

 **Hiryu`s new battle suit is a carbon copy of villain`s suit Ravager from DC Comics New 52. Google up and you`ll see it.**

 **Next chapter will focus on Kuroka. Comment, suggest and question, I always welcome feedback.**

 **See ya!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Kyoto . Nekoshou refugee district. Day 16 of Shinobi Civil War**

A relatively small and compact area of a refugee district was fully populated by the majority of the remaining Nekomata tribe of Nekoshou, a tribe that has been nearly wiped out in one go and was now struggling to survive, who were promptly evacuated from their destroyed village in the days following the surprise attack by separatist Shinobi from Uchiha Clan, led by Kuromi and Nagato. The force that attacked Nekoshou Village was more than enough to inflict serious and crippling damage to Nekoshou, killing more than 5 percent of all remaining Nekoshou along with a number of Nekomata that also lived there.

The only ones to stand up against them were the few loyal Akatsuki Shinobi, led by Minato Namikaze, with their Sage and Ruler, Kuroka Matatabi, fighting against the attackers and trying to save as many as they could. In the end, the day was won by Akatsuki, but with big losses, as out of 7 Akatsuki Shinobi that protected their Village, only 3 of them remained, with Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara and Irina Shidou having fallen in battle, leaving only their master Minato Namikaze and two of his remaining pupils, Hiryu Xiao Long and Itachi Uchiha, alive. Those fallen Akatsuki Shinobi who have protected their village and guarded their peace were mourned and are now remembered as heroes of Nekoshou tribe. However, not only they were mourned, as all of Nekoshou tribe was mourning one more loss.

The loss of their Sage Kuroka`s and her husband Hiryu`s firstborn child, Kurone. The news of it shocked all of them, especially considering that she was killed by a fellow Nekoshou Kuromi, an act that was unheard of and absolutely and utterly atrocious, as Nekoshou had always thought that Kuromi was only out to kill Devils, but now… Soon assembled Council of Nekomata Tribes has already declared Kuromi as a traitor of Nekoshou tribe and race as of whole, along with calling for her head even louder than for Koneko`s. Along with that, they also had a passing ceremonies and allowed the people to mourn those that were lost already in thins damned war that Danzo has started.

All of Nekoshou mourned. All, but not Kuroka, the Sage of all Nekoshou and a mother that had her child die in her arms.

Ever since that cursed day, Kuroka allowed herself not even a minute to let her mourn the loss of her little kitten, as she couldn`t afford it. For her now, as well as with Hiryu, duty came first over their feelings, vows and sorrows. They both had their own battles to fight now, away from each other. Kuroka hasn`t seen her husband ever since he was commissioned into Tobirama`s regiment, but she was getting daily reports from Akatsuki about their activities and she was also getting letters from Hiryu, when he had the time and will to write. Kuroka was well aware of Hiryu going in full Shinobi mode, killing and slaying separatists and rebels without any kind of mercy.

By now, official account for Hiryu`s killed Shinobi was 129, and that was only the accounted, those that were killed by him personally. If the reports were stating truth, then by now Hiryu and his new special operations team have killed well over a thousand separatists, a feat that has garnered attention from all of the loyal Akatsuki and their commanders too. Not only that, but they were also responsible for uncovering the truth about separatists` supply teleportation network and their cooperation with House of Agares from Devils. This information has allowed strategists and tacticians of Akatsuki to reformulate their battle strategies and allow the loyalists to push through and destroy those encirclements, one by one. This in turn allowed Akatsuki to redirect the forces that were taking care of the separatists` pockets onto other fronts, as well as finally strengthen the defenses in the northern Honshu, lowering the chance and possibility of Danzo to openly attack the Akatsuki from his positions in Hokkaido and achieving the immediate advantage. And those forces on the borders were growing and growing, with each of the encirclements being destroyed and Separatists being taken down. It won`t be long until Akatsuki will amass all of their forces and press against Danzo himself on Hokkaido. And when that happens, it will be a hell for him and all those that decided to follow him.

As for Kuroka, she was making her darned best to make sure that her people had everything in place, were fed and sheltered, along with having enough medicaments and are protected. Kuroka had her people and all of Nekomata refugees that were coming in Kyoto to take care of, meaning that she needed to be fully focused on them, as they have lost their houses and many of their loved ones. Kuroka had to fully shut down her mother`s side, her inner maternal instinct and all of her sorrow over death of her little Kurone. As much as it hurt, as much as it was ripping a piece of her own soul, Kuroka simply couldn`t afford herself to stop attending to her people. Even if in the process she had to rip out of her soul a part that once belonged to her little sunshine.

Right now, Kuroka stepped outside of her house after finishing the meeting with leaders of other tribes of Nekomata and now she had a moment to breathe some fresh air. And as she stepped outside, her senses picked up a smell of a powerful kitsune approaching her from the left. Kuroka didn`t waste time and turned to see that she was being approached by someone she wasn`t expecting to see, and that someone being the Great Kage of Akatsuki from Shikoku, Mei Terumi. As Mei closed the distance between her and Kuroka, Nekoshou Sage could clearly see that Mei was hiding her own Kitsune features, a habit she must`ve picked up during her time in Akatsuki. Mei was the first one to speak up.

"Lady Kuroka, I understand that this isn`t the best of times, however, allow me to introduce myself." Mei spoke in regal voice. "Mei Terumi, Great Kage of Shikoku and a former student of Raven Xiao Long. I have heard a lot about you from her and I was curious to meet you."

Kuroka looked at Mei with a cold emotionless gaze, making Mei nearly flinch as she felt inside of Kuroka a lot of sorrow and void. Kitsune, like many Youkais possessed the ability to sense the emotions of others, with Mei being no exception from this as well. She could clearly sense coldness and absolute sorrow that was in Kuroka`s heart.

'This feeling… It is just like the one that Raven had when she lost her Hiryu.' Mei thought to herself. 'I`ve heard that during the attack there were many casualties and that Nekoshous are still mourning some of the losses to this day. Did Kuroka also lose someone precious to her, or is she simply affected by the death of so many of her people? No it is definitely not the case, not entirely at least.' Mei concluded in her thoughts, right when Kuroka decided to speak up.

"I am well aware of who you are, Great Kage. However, while I know of your identity, I fail to see what is it that has brought you here, exactly?" Kuroka looked at Mei with cold eyes, catching her by surprise. "You are a Great Kage, one of the central leaders of Akatsuki and commander of all Shikoku Division`s forces, meaning that a person like you must be at a command center in Akatsuki`s HQ, or commanding some of the encircling forces, like yours that operate in Kanto or Shikoku itself. However, instead, you came all the way to meet me, which I find to be, at the very least, odd."

Mei took her moment before letting out a sigh, seeing how Nekoshou Sage has deduced that she wasn`t here for any chit-chat talks or something like that. After that, she motioned to Kuroka to come inside of her house, meaning that they needed to talk there, instead of outside. Kuroka recognized the sign and nodded to Mei, moving inside of her small house, followed by Kitsune Shinobi closely. Once inside, Kuroka closed the doors and placed suppression seals, allowing for her and Mei to communicate in private and with a risk of being overheard by anyone. Once they were inside of Kuroka`s private room, Mei took her seat next to Kuroka, starting to explain the reasoning for her coming here to see Sage of Nekoshous.

"Lady Kuroka, I am sure that you are well aware of the fact that right now, the majority of our forces are currently preoccupied with dealings with so many encirclements all over Japan." Mei began in her official tone. "Our strategic advisors and specialists, as well as all other Great Kage, agree, that this was Danzo`s original intention, to divide our forces by using the defectors and traitors to stall us all and inflict as much damage as they could on us, weakening us in the process, while Danzo himself would hold up on Hokkaido, prepare his own troops and attack us while we are in such disarray."

"I can see the logic in doing so." Kuroka understood. "However, if Danzo`s intent was to divide Akatsuki forces through those defectors` attacks and encircling them, then why hasn`t he done anything? It has been over two weeks now and he has yet to make a move against Akatsuki directly, giving your loyal shinobi needed time to deal with those encirclements and prepare to launch an attack on Danzo directly, taking a fight right to him."

"That is something that we ourselves do not know." Mei admitted truthfully. "If Danzo really wanted, he could`ve attacked us long ago and we would`ve been beaten out of the eastern Honshu by this time and only be able to organize a solid defensive line near Kyoto. What you are saying is actually what we have been wondering as well, but we couldn`t get any information on this particular topic from any of our sources. The only thing we can do is speculate and we suspect that there are several reasons as to why Danzo isn`t going on the offensives against us all."

"And what those reasons are, if I may ask?"

"First, is that we suspect, or even hope, that Danzo has the insurrection inside of his own ranks and has to first deal with them before going up against all of Akatsuki." Mei informed Kuroka. "Second, Danzo and his allies from Devils are preparing something that will be extremely hard for us to counter or will even destroy Akatsuki. And finally, it is possible that because of the fact that all of Great Kage survived, Danzo`s original plan went out the window and he is now reconfiguring his strategy, along with possibly even dealing with Devils, as they may not have liked the fact that Akatsuki`s heads are still alive. Whatever the reasoning behind his actions, we don`t know for sure and we won`t be able to know until we get the solid information. However, while we may not know the reasons behind Danzo`s lack of actions, we are able to exploit it, as well as use this chance to inflict serious damage upon his forces that are tying our own Shinobi. That is the main reason why I came here to you."

Kuroka`s brow rose upwards, as now she was curious as to how she would actually be able to assist the Akatsuki in taking down Danzo. And in doing so, she would be able to inflict damage upon the one that took her own daughter`s life, Kuromi. She may`ve closed up all of her grief and sorrow as she had no other way around it right, but the hatred and anger, as well as feeling to get revenge still were there. And they have been burning inside of Kuroka for a long time now, in need to be unleashed upon her enemies. If Mei here had some sort of plan of inflicting casualties and damage to Danzo and his separatists then Kuroka will gladly hear of it and after that she`ll see how she will be able to participate in it. Along with her own personal hatred and anger, she still had to think of her own people and helping Akatsuki shorten this conflict meant that there will be less casualties and lower risk of her own people getting killed. Kuroka`s eyes gained determination and she nodded to Mei, speaking up.

"Then what is it that you want from me, Great Kage?" Kuroka asked Mei directly.

"4 days ago, one of our teams managed to infiltrate one of the encirclements and discover the secret behind the secret rebel`s supply network." Mei began explaining. "According to the report of the leader of that team, Danzo has enlisted the help of a member of House of Agares, who was able to create a number of runic transportation circles all over Japan just before the war broke out. The defectors and traitors have fully organized their defenses and bases around those circles, which are controlled from one major runic circle, which is most probably located on Hokkaido. Thanks to that information, our strategies have been revised and we are now beginning to slowly take out those encirclements. However, while we do now have the information regarding their supply lines and a way to disrupt those lines, we are confident that the enemy will soon revise their whole supply strategy and we will once again be at a disadvantage. To prevent that and any future attempts of our enemy creating similar circles, Great Kage of Akatsuki, including myself, have come to a decision to directly approach Goddess Kaguya and appeal to her."

"Kaguya? You mean, as in Lady Kaguya of Shinto, mother of Sage of Six Paths and Shin Kage, as well as officially recognized leader of Shinto Gods and a wife to Tsukuyomi?" Kuroka`s eyes widened at a realization as to what Mei and other Great Kage were planning to do, with Mei nodding at this question. "I was under the impression that while Shinto Gods may be the official leaders of Akatsuki, they don`t directly involve themselves into your internal affairs."

"That is true, but this is a different kind of situation we are facing right now." Mei countered. "As you know, centuries ago Shinto Gods have erected a powerful anti-teleportation barrier that prevent Devils from using their magical circles to travel inside Japan, though a few areas do not have that barrier`s affect. As of now, our enemy is using a far more advanced and stronger way to teleport the supplies to Separatists, one that bypasses the barrier`s defenses. Great Kage have decided to appeal to Kaguya to have the barrier modernized and strengthened, as to not only to prevent the appearance of new such teleportation systems, but also to destroy the system that is already in place."

"Alright, but what do I have to do with this?" Kuroka asked Mei directly for answers.

"Currently, Lady Kaguya is in a secret temple dedicated to her personally, where she is meditating and recuperates once in several centuries, as well as simply being in peace and quiet." Mei informed Kuroka. "That temple has a special type of a sealing barrier put around it, one that prevents it from being located and breached, even by the Akatsuki. Fortunately, there is a way to get inside that temple and inform Lady Kaguya. The barrier will open up a passage inside if it is approached by a Great Kage of Akatsuki and a fully trained and prepared Sage. I was chosen for this task and currently, the only fully acknowledged and trained Sage that we have around is you. Lady Kuroka, I ask of you to accompany me to that location and help me to appeal to Lady Kaguya." Mei asked Kuroka.

Kuroka was surprised to hear what exactly Mei and the rest of Great Kage had in mind. She could see what was needed of her, along with how it could help the loyal Akatsuki, as well as her people in the long run. But still, to personally meet the great moon goddess and wife of Tsukuyomi… It was something that only few had the honor and understandably Kuroka was a bit nervous. However, her initial scare quickly went out the window, as her determination was fueled up by the feelings and pains of what has happened so far. She looked with a strong look at Mei and gave the Kitsune the answer she wanted to hear from Kuroka.

"If that is what you want of me, I will be glad to accompany you to this meeting." Mei smiled to Kuroka. "When are we to leave?"

"We can leave right this moment." Mei pulled out of her pocket a piece of paper with some incantations on it and placed it on the floor, which immediately turned into a transportation circle. "This transportation seal will teleport us to a close proximity to the temple, outside of barrier`s effective range. From there, we will make our way to the gates and enter. This whole mission should take us about an hour or two, so we shall be back to our usual dealings in no time. Now, let us be on our way." Mei stood up from her seat and went towards the transportation circle, followed by Kuroka, with both of them being teleported away in a time of flash.

* * *

 **Secret forest near Kaguya`s Temple.**

The pair of Kitsune and Nekoshou reappeared in the forest, just roughly 100 meters away, right in front of a relatively small temple in the middle of a forest. Kuroka was actually a little surprised to see that, as she suspected that goddess like Kaguya would prefer something a lot more spacious and grand, but this temple was actually the same size as Temple of Matatabi, which wasn`t all that big and fancy when compared to all the others. Along with that, the temple was situated right in middle of a forest, surrounded by the strongest barrier that Kuroka has ever felt in her life. Mei looked at her companion and spoke up to her.

"This is the place." Mei confirmed for Kuroka, beginning to walk towards the gates, followed by Kuroka. "I have been here twice, but this is the first time when I get to meet Lady Kaguya in person. In the previous times I was here, I was accompanying Raven and since she is the granddaughter of Kaguya and Tsukuyomi, she has an access there and I was allowed in too, so I know where to look for her."

"I see." Kuroka nodded to that. "If that is the case, then it means that Hiryu too has the access to this place then." Kuroka didn`t even realize that she said that part out loud, allowing Mei to immediately catch on that.

"Hiryu? As in Hiryu Xiao Long, Raven`s mysterious son and the subject of the biggest gossip around all Great Kage, as well as the same mysterious savior of Nekoshou?" Mei asked Kuroka with a little bit of the playful smirk on her lips. "Wasn`t he one of the Shinobi that was stationed in Nekoshou Village, where he was trained by Minato Namikaze and Kakashi Hatake? Are you two familiar with each other?"

Kuroka looked at Mei with a cold glare, making Mei drop her smirk. After a minute of silence, Kuroka finally spoke up to Great Kage of Shikoku with a tone, which instead of coldness, contained more warmth and care in it.

"Yes, Hiryu is the one you spoke of. He is the one my people and I myself personally owe everything for giving me and all those freed Nekoshous and Nekomatas a chance to rebuild and have our due." Kuroka fondly smiled a little, which didn`t escape Mei`s gaze. "He and his team were stationed in Nekoshou Village, where he trained and protected my people, slowly becoming someone my people began to look at as a hero and even a savior. As for me… In Hiryu, I first found a close friend and kind, healing soul, someone for whom I soon fell for without any regret. And then… Not soon after he has found his first love in Irina Shidou, I confessed my own true feelings, to which he answered, despite having found someone to love and who loved him back."

"Hold on... If I remember Nekoshous` traditions correctly, then, in accordance to your traditions, once a Nekoshou girl finds her own mate, then she doesn`t waste much time and…" Mei could see a faint smile on Kuroka`s face, which made her smile as well. "I see… So you are the one Raven mentioned. She said that he is a good husband and a good father." At that word, Kuroka`s eyes widened for a slight second and she lost her pace and stopped on her tracks, making Mei look at Kuroka with surprise. "Lady Kuroka, is there something I said? I was under the impression that you were happy with him and…"

"Yes, I am happy with Hiryu as my husband, as he has brought happiness and contempt in my life, along with giving me something that any woman dreams of." Kuroka said, as she regained her pace, but there was deep sadness and sorrow on her face. "You were correct, he is a good husband and… And he was a great father to our daughter Kurone." Mei caught on that 'was', and her eyes widened in shock and horror as she realized why she felt such strong sorrow and sadness inside Kuroka.

"Lady Kuroka, I-I didn`t… I can`t even imagine h-how you are…" Mei was seriously struggling with finding the right words to comfort Kuroka. "I… You have my deepest condolences and sympathies. If there is any way I…"

"There is nothing that you can do about it, Mei." Kuroka coldly spoken out, surprising Mei even further wit how cold she was now. "Hiryu and I both have lost nearly all that we cherished in that damned attack. Our daughter was one of them, along with his first love and their unborn child, whom I came to view as my sister and family. All of them, along with all of those of my people, fell as victims of this war, and now, he and I fight our battles, doing our hardest to bring this conflict to a close. And until then, I can`t allow myself to wallow up in my own sorrows, for I have my entire tribe to comfort and protect."

Mei looked at Kuroka and now she could understand why she was so cold and seemingly empty inside of her soul, with her heart being so hollow as well. She truly was a true Sage of Nekoshou as well as their Ruler, having taken up the responsibilities to protect and nurture her tribe, which is especially admirable, considering the fact that Nekoshous have nearly faced extinction and were struggling as it is. Kuroka knew it all and she did her absolute best to keep her people together, going as far as to forsake her own grief and sorrows, closing it up deep inside of her heart and keeping her frame tall and strong for her people. Kuroka simply had absolutely no right to be weak for her people in front of them all, that Mei could understand.

However, along with that, she could also understand that Kuroka and Hiryu both have lost so much in that damned attack, basically losing all of their loved ones and all that they cherished. So much grief, despair, sorrows and sadness… Something like that can`t be simply locked up in heart and left there without outlet. It was like pouring poison inside of one's heart and simply allowing it to slowly and painfully eat away the soul of the person, until there was nothing left, save for empty, hollow shell of a person, a vessel that couldn`t be filled with anything, no matter how much one tries. Mei feared that if Kuroka were to simply bottle up all those feelings inside of her, one day, she shall lose herself. Perhaps, this mission might actually serve more than one purpose…

The pair quickly reached the gates of the of the temple`s outer yard. Mei stationed herself at the left pillar, motioning Kuroka to step to the right one, with both of them sending their energy into pillars, opening up a passage in between the pillars of the gate, allowing them to pass through the arc, which stood in the wall. The yard looked quite modest and quite comfortable, giving away a feeling of not divinity or magnitude of power, but more like a feeling of comfort, warmth and hospitality. Mei wasn`t surprised to see it like that, while Kuroka was slightly surprised that Kaguya was more concentrated in keeping a her temple as more like a comfortable sanctuary to escape from regal position of her persona. It seemed like all Shinto Gods too needed a place to rest at. Mei and Kuroka soon stepped inside of the temple`s main hall, which was layered in wood and very well illuminated. In all description, it looked much like a normal hall, safe for something that caught Kuroka`s eyes.

On two opposite sides of the hall were displayed armors and weapons, each bearing an old insignia of Akatsuki, along with individual clan symbols on them. It took Kuroka just a few seconds to recognize that those armors and weapons… All of them were the armors and weapons of Founding Kage of Akatsuki, all of them being the prominent members of their Clans that were the foundation of Akatsuki. All of them belonged to those 15 Akatsuki Kage Shinobi, that went along with Madara Uchiha to fight against Devils in the Great War, with nearly all of them dying in the process, with only a single one surviving, that being Tobirama Senju, being the only other surviving Founder of Akatsuki, aside from Raven. Kuroka remembered that all of them were given an immediate title of Kage Shinobi, along with all those armors. As Kuroka looked around, she noticed that the suits of armor and weapons on either side were equal in numbers, which was 14, with 7 stands on each of the sides, meaning that Tobirama`s suit was still displayed, as he was alive. However, as Mei and Kuroka proceeded further, they both saw one more set stationed right at the statue of Shinto Gods. Kuroka saw that this suit was much different from the others, as this one didn`t bear an insignia of a clan, bearing only a symbol of Akatsuki. It was a black and dark blue set, consisting of full body black cloth, fully covering the body, with black steel plates on shoulders, torso, wrists and legs, with a sleeveless black haori above the armor. This suit also had a completely featureless mask, covering the face and leaving only eyes and forehead opened, with were covered by an armored hood, giving away the feel of the helmet. At its legs laid a long, curved Japanese odachi, with an ebony hilt and incantations on the blade. Kuroka could literally sense the sheer power of that sword, which was enormous, nearly as if that sword was a living creature. Mei noticed how Kuroka was eyeing that set of armor and the sword, so she decided to speak up.

"All of those armors and weapons belonged to the Akatsuki Kage Shinobi that was the founding members of Akatsuki. All of them were the ones that participated in Great War and gave their lives there." Mei spoke up, drawing Kuroka`s attention. "All of the wearers of those armors died on the battlefield, including Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju. Lord Tobirama`s set wasn`t displayed as he still lives on. However, that one in front of the statues of Shinto Gods is different from others."

"How is it different?" Kuroka asked Mei.

"That set of armor belonged to a 16th Kage Shinobi that went into the Great War, alongside Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju and all the others." Mei surprised Kuroka, as she always had heard that there were only 15 Kage that fought in War. "He is largely unknown to the public and most of Akatsuki Shinobi, with only a few of the Great Kage knowing of him and his existence. This Akatsuki Shinobi was considered to be one of the strongest of them all, being equal to even Madara himself, having fought in the harshest and most violent battles out there, having battled even all the current 4 Great Devil Kings and slayed over 5 thousand Devils on his own. This man was and still is feared as the most terrifying and dreadful enemy of Devils, being the single Shinobi, aside from Madara Uchiha, whose name is forbidden from mentioning out of fear. In the end, he and Tobirama were the only ones to survive the Great War, with Tobirama returning to Shinto, while this Shinobi discarded this armor and weapon, disappearing to nowhere, promising to return once, and bringing the dawn through lightning to end the night."

"Lightning? Was he a master of Lightning Style? And what about that sword?"

"Oh yes… He is considered to be the Strongest Kage Shinobi of Lightning." Mei smiled to that one. "He was, or should say is, so powerful with it, that the name he is remembered now is tied with Lightning. This Shinobi`s name is Raijin. And as for that sword that was sending that enormous energy, that is the legendary Divine Sword that slayed Yamata no Orochi, known as Totsuka no Tsurugi, once broken when it stroke Kusanagi no Tsurugi, but rebuilt by Takemikazuchi, now being nearly just as strong as Kusanagi no Tsurugi."

"So, that is the Totsuka no Tsurugi? Well, you have my gratitude for showing it to us, Great Kage." Suddenly, a new, arrogant and prideful female voice sounded behind them.

Kuroka`s eyes widened and her whole composure shattered at the mere sound of that accursed voice. Immediately, Sage of all Nekoshous turned around and looked directly in the familiar eyes of someone she once saw as a member of her family, but now… Now, Kuroka cursed with every fiber of her being the very existence and name of this damned creature. As Kuroka`s eyes were laid upon _her_ , blue flames of Kuroka`s Bakeneko`s form began to come out on her body, with both her tails already being engulfed in flames of Matatabi. As Mei also turned around and narrowed her eyes upon the traitors, Kuroka`s growl was heard loud and clear, as she spoke up after a brief moment of silence.

" **KUROMI!** " Kuroka roared in absolute and utter rage as she looked at Nekoshou who was leading a company of Separatist Shinobi, blue flames erupting on her body and even coming down on the floor and burning it.

"Well, I honestly wasn`t expecting to meet you here, Kuroka." Kuromi honestly admitted, looking at her furious cousin. "Though, I admit that I had hoped to see you in the Temple of Matatabi, but instead I got to meet an old teammate of mines, as well as some small annoying little brat that she brought along with her. Irina fought for her like she was her own, nearly even killing me at one point, but that poor human had nothing to kill me for sure and as for that piece of…"

 **"** **SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"** And with that roar, Kuroka finally fully transformed into her Bakeneko form, as her whole body became engulfed in the blue flames and black swirling markings appeared all over her body, with Kuroka now looking much like Matatabi herself, only in human form.

That sudden transformation was more than enough to scare Kuromi as she had never expected to see someone actually being able to fully transform into a Bakeneko form, yet Kuroka was able and from what she saw, it seemed like she was more than livid. No, what Kuromi saw and felt was the rage and anger incarnated and given the most dreadful and terrifying appearance. Mei could clearly feel the power that Kuroka was giving out and she had to admit that right now, Kuroka`s power was simply astonishing, easily being on par with hers when Mei was using her own true form. Along with that, she also understood one thing: this Kuromi was the one that killed Kuroka`s child. And now… Kuroka wasn`t going to let her get away with this. Kuroka`s deathly glare reached Kuromi and 20 of her companions, as her flaming tails swirled on instinct and sent out balls of blue fire, all of which reached the intruders, burning them to the ashes in a matter of seconds. All of the separatist Shinobi were gone in a matter of a second. All, save for Kuromi, whose face was in utter fear, as she now saw just _how_ powerful really was Kuroka. And as for Kuroka, that fear was nothing. No, that bitch has taken away from her the dearest and most treasured person and now had the gall to spat on her.

Kuroka will have her due today and she shall not allow her to escape not this time and she will not allow her to gain a chance of fleeing. No, Kuromi _will suffer_ today. Kuroka`s glare and growl were now fully directed towards Kuromi, as Sage of Nekoshous spoke up in feral and fearsome manner.

 **"** **Don`t you dare to spit on them!"** Kuroka growled at Kuromi. **"You miserable bitch, do you even know just what you have done?! You not only have turned your back on all of your people, but you`ve shed your sword against us!"**

"Yes I did, and so what of that?!" Kuromi shouted back at Kuroka. "Do you know how infuriating and despicable it is for me, to see my own people forgetting about the crime that has been done to us?! We were robbed of our dearest and treasured, as well as nearly wiped out! And what do we do?! Nothing! All of them simply decided to forget it as a bad memory, when we should`ve showed those bastards our fury and power, but no! They`ve became cowards, worms that do not deserve to live and because of that they needed to be punished, for if they don`t even have the strength to fight, then they are only worthy to die!"

 **"** **Spare me your damned excuses!"** Kuroka wasn`t even listening her. **"I don`t give a fucking damn to what you said just now. No… I don`t give a damn about my people now, Kuromi. Back on that day, you did one thing that I will never forget and forgive. In the temple, you slayed a girl that I called my sister, but that isn`t even the worst you did, oh no. You. Killed. My. DAUGHTER!"** And with that, before Kuromi could even react, she suddenly found her body wrapped in the flaming tails of Kuroka, being slowly and painfully burned, as Kuroka brought Kuromi closer to her.

"L-let… g-go… I-I…" And as Kuromi tried to speak, she was forced to utter the scream of absolute and utter pain as her body suddenly was being squeezed and burned at the same time with tremendous power, as Kuroka`s hard, furious glare was casted upon Kuromi.

Slowly, painfully slowly, Kuromi`s body was starting to break, as first legs broke in pieces, then arms and torso were crushed. Kuromi`s screams filled the room, as blood was beginning to pour out her eyes and mouth, feeling how all of her organs were crushed by Kuroka. She had always believed herself to be superior, to be the one destined to be the strongest Nekoshou out of them, but… Now she saw that she was nothing. And as nothing, she ceased to exist… As Kuroka`s tails ripped Kuromi`s body in half, with both halves being engulfed in blue fire, without even a drop of blood dropping onto the ground and burned out, along with the flesh and bones. In the matter of a minute, there wasn`t even an ash of Kuromi left in this world, as Kuroka dispelled her Bakeneko form, dropping onto the floor with a dazed expression, with tears rolling down on her face. She has done it…

She avenged her sister Irina…

She avenged herself and Hiryu…

She avenged their little kitten, their dear Kurone…

And with that, a small smile came upon her face, as the whimper was coming out of Kuroka`s mouth as the wall that she constructed around her heart broke down and all of that sorrow and sadness… Kuroka finally let it all out, as her tears and cries were heard all over the temple.

Mei saw the whole thing and didn`t do anything, as she knew that Kuroka was more than able to deal with that threat and she needed to do this on her own. She wasn`t going to judge or say anything against her, as this had to be done and Kuroka has done it. She brought justice upon Kuromi and avenged her wounded soul and heart, as well as all those that she lost because of her. And now, Mei decided to come forward towards Kuroka, as she knelt down in front of her, she carefully and caringly hugged Kuroka, whose cries had subsided a little and accepted the warm embrace of Mei. As they stayed like that, Kuroka`s cries and tears were going away slowly and she regained the will and stregtng to speak again.

"I did it… Kurone… Irina… Hiryu… I…" Kuroka was weakly speaking, with Mei listening to her and comforting her.

"Yes, yes you did, Kuroka." Mei assured her, as a thought came in her mind and decided to express it. "Kuroka, could you please tell me about her, about your little daughter?" Kuroka looked with a surprised gaze at Mei`s sympathetic smile. "I wish to hear about her, because I feel like it would be a crime if she were to be forgotten."

"B-But…" Kuroka wished to say something, but she was immediately interrupted again by a new, calm, soothing and comforting voice.

"She is right. If you do not mind, I would like to hear of her too, for I feel that you need to let it out, Kuroka."

This voice belonged to a tall, regally looking white-skinned woman, dressed in white silky robes, calmly moving towards them and kneeling next to Kuroka. She had white long hair, two rabbit ears-like horns sticking out top of her head. and eyes that seemed to have no pupils and a calm, sympathetic face with a comforting smile on it. She had an aura of comfort, soothing feeling of warmth and kindness. Mei and Kuroka both already knew as who was it and would`ve made an attempt at bowing down before her, but she motioned them not to, instead wishing to share the pain that young Nekoshou felt, as her warm palm reached for Kuroka and caressed her cheek in a motherly fashion and same affection.

"Your name is Kuroka, is it not?" Asked Kaguya, Mother of Youkais and Shinto Tengu, wife of Tsukuyomi, mother of Hagoromo and Hamura, looking with a sympathetic smile, receiving a nod from Kuroka. "I have heard many good things about you and my grandson Hiryu, as well as your child. Please, if you do not mind, could indulge me and tell me of them and yourself?" Kaguya calmly asked her, with an aura of calmness and comfort, allowing for grieving heart of Kuroka to finally open up, for the first time, to let out the poison that has been slowly claiming her soul.

And as she spoke, a small ethereal white figure looked from a afar at Kuroka and how Mei and Kaguya were listening to her tale. As she spoke her tale, grief and despair were fading away and the figure smiled at it, quietly speaking out.

"Thank you… Mama." Spoke Kurone, as her spirit was finally freed from despair and sorrow inside her mother`s heart, as she took Irina`s, who smiled at her named sister, hand into hers and two disappeared from this world, their souls venturing into the next realm together.

* * *

 **Not what you expected, but there you have it. Kuroka`s confrontation with Kuromi and her demise… Didn`t expect that, right? It is almost a cliché that a villain taunts heroes with his appearances and occasional battles and then runs off without a chance to kill him. Well, not here bitches…**

 **Now you have a bit more of info on Raijin and what he is. He will be coming up, believe me, in the future.**

 **By the way, I`ve been enjoying Naruto Shippuden a lot and I really love it`s fanfiction stories, so I am thinking on tackling this giant, but before doing that, I wish to consult with someone who is familiar with this area. I would really appreciate if anyone of you who is a fellow writer, specializing on Naruto, would write a PM to me.**

 **Now, as for the members of Harem, Mei is in, yes. And as for the poll that was there all this time… I actually expected Cleria to win at first, but now I see that Grayfia simply has so much more fans and love, so she is the winner. Congrats to all that voted for her.**

 **Next time will be focused on Hiryu and Minato. Get ready, it will be… shocking.**

 **See ya!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Province Dewa. Day 23 of Shinobi Civil War.**

Dust clouds and smock were blocking much of the vision, preventing the combatants to see clearly around them on large distances. The only things they are capable of seeing are the things that are right near them or in front of them, which can often be a ruse, so battling Shinobi are utilizing not only their eyes, but also their hearing, sense of smell and instincts, all in order to "see" the incoming attack from afar and have enough time to react to it. Hiryu Xiao Long was also one of them, having been trained by his mother in the first month of their training, making him rely on all of his senses and specifically blocking his vision. And right now, it was coming in handy, as Hiryu`s frame stepped back and avoided a seemingly killing blow from a separatist Shinobi, who launched himself at Hiryu, expecting to catch him off guard, but he failed, which was impressive on Hiryu`s part, especially considering that he was in the middle of a raging battle between loyalist and separatist Shinobi, with Akatsuki repelling an attack of Danzo`s allies, who tried to get from island Sato to the pocket of enemies in Dewa, where Tobirama`s forces were currently located, including Hiryu, his team and recently arrived Minato Namikaze, all of whom were currently in battle.

Hiryu`s Tengu Eyes allowed him to recognize in this Shinobi an early Mutated, indicated by the numerous blackened and more chitin-like skin on his face and arms, as well as unnaturally yellow eyes, sharpened teeth and abnormal behavior, akin to an animal. During the first days of the conflict, loyalist Akatsuki Shinobi had to encounter numerous of the strange, deformed and vicious creatures, which possessed the symbols of being Akatsuki Shinobi, but now they looked much more like Stray Devils. These creatures were feral, vicious and seemingly out of control as they rampaged through the ranks of Shinobi, killing tens of them before being put down. Medical Corp has made sure to analyze their corpses, which revealed extensive mutations on a cellular level, even atomic in the worst cases, completely and utterly collapsing the cellular structure and reconstructing the body of the Mutated into what the experimenter wants, which in their cases, vicious and mindless beasts that kill everything in their path. Fortunately, Medical Corp managed to find out that Mutated`s body were altered via usage of the Stray Devils` DNA and high-level Devils` magic as to make the Stray`s DNA and subjects` DNA more compatible. Because of that, Akatsuki were able to find out that Mutated possess the same weaknesses as Stray Devils, which has eased the task of killing them. Still, it is a bit of chore to deal with them for all Shinobi of every rank.

As the feral Mutated saw that his prey got away from him, he already turned to attack Hiryu again, but this time, Minato Namikaze`s apprentice was faster in the draw, as Hiryu`s right hand gripped his sword, channeling Wind Energy into the blade, to increase the cutting power of the sword. With a single swing down, Mutated`s head split into two, with brains split as well, getting out of the sliced head. Without losing a momentum, Hiryu`s frame moved away from the corpse, as the spot where he stood just a moment before was engulfed in flames. Hiryu touched the ground and moved to the left, with his enhanced sword slicing another separatist Shinobi, as he was trying to ambush Hiryu, but instead of claiming his life, he ended up with a large gaping slice through the entire chest and with his dead body now being used by Hiryu, to shield himself from another incoming flame of a Fire Nature user. As the fires subsided, Hiryu dropped the scorched frame of a dead enemy and, using Tengu Eyes, he was able to clearly see that the once that were attacking him and the other units. It was a three man team of long range Fire Style users, acting from the distance, from behind the backs of their own people, giving them supportive fire and taking down important targets from afar. It was a bad thing that they were already spotted by Hiryu, as he sheathed his katana back, and then, in a matter of a mere thought`s timespan, he vanished from the spot, with only a dim flash signaling it. In the same timespan… Hiryu`s right hand was coated in Raikiri, sticking out of the enemy`s chest from the back.

After Hiryu acquired the Tengu Eyes and adapted to their increased perception and vision, he was able to incorporate their usage in his signature Flying Lightning God, allowing him now to safely navigate in all types of places and not over rely on his energy sensing as before. Furthermore, Hiryu`s speed in Flying Lightning God also increased, as well as energy drain and time he could stay in that state, as before he could only use it up to 23 kilometers per second, but now Hiryu was able to go up to 60 kilometres per second without much of a drain for 5 full seconds, which was more than enough for him to get around the battlefield or to reach the enemy. Not only that, but now Hiryu was able to use it in quick succession, switching for it into the normal state without any consequences. And even with all of that, Hiryu knew that this was far from the full capacity he could reach with enough time and practice.

As the rest of the unit`s members saw the armor clad Shinobi having killed one of them, they were already trying to scatter, but Hiryu`s speed even without Flying Lightning God was more than enough to reach them all through Lightning channeled kunai that he threw in both of them by his free hand, killing both instantly. Pulling his hand out of the dead enemy, Hiryu listened up to all the noises and voices that he was hearing, but the fogs and smocks were making it almost impossible to make anything out of this mess. So far, Hiryu was only able understand that there was a mess all over the battlefield, and he himself was on a small hill, with the enemies surrounding him. Other than that, he didn`t know anything. And because of that, Hiryu decided to change this visibility. Clasping his hands together, Hiryu spoke up.

"Wind Style. Great Breakthrough." And with that said, a powerful gust of wind went out of Hiryu`s body, immediately sending away the fogs and smocks from the battlefield.

And as the visibility became the clearest, Hiryu, as well as everyone else was able to see that the loyalists` and separatists` forces were divided into pockets and spread out, fighting all on their own without any sort of communication or coordination. Hiryu was able to see that the members of his squad were still together, with him being the only one who got separated from them, as he was cut off earlier by an explosion. Tobirama and his personal guard were still holding strong, while Minato found himself surrounded, with his own tri-edged kunai being ready prepared now, with his own set of Tengu Eyes out in the display. Hiryu took a second to look all around himself and assess the situation. From what he saw, the forces here were pretty evenly matched in terms of manpower, but in quality and powerful individual Shinobi, loyalists were at an advantage. As Hiryu glanced at his former sensei, he saw a tiny nod from him to Hiryu, which meant that it was time to end this battle. Conjuring in both of his hands Raikiri, he awaited for a signal from his sensei. And it came, as his kunai scattered, multiplied in the air through a special technique that he used.

Right after each of the kunai touched the ground, two fastest Shinobi of the loyalists disappeared, one in the flash of golden light, with another in the flash of light blue one. And in the next 5 second, they both stood in the center of the battlefield, with Minato`s kunai being plunged into the throat of his opponent, while Hiryu`s Raikiri was piercing the chest of an enemy, while all the remaining separatists fell down on the ground, all dead and without even a chance to have survived, as both Hiryu and Minato made sure to kill, not incapacitate. And they were very good in accomplishing their goals, especially when it came down to killing their targets.

As all the dead bodies settled down and battle has finally concluded, Tobirama and Shikaku made their way to Hiryu and Minato, who were taking a break after a battle, with Hiryu having taken off his helmet. Tobirama was the first one to speak up.

"Well done, both of you. With these reinforcements gone, separatists in this region will be dealt more quickly than we originally estimated, so we will be done here faster than we originally thought." He praised them both, turning his attention to Hiryu, and then to Minato. "I want both of you in HQ in two hours. Hiryu, your team is also included for this one."

"Understood, sir." Hiryu replied, with Tobirama and his assistant heading to their tent, leaving Hiryu and Minato, sitting on the fallen tree in full silence.

This silence was almost agonizing, as both of them had expected to share words with one another, especially considering how Minato and Hiryu viewed each other. For Hiryu, Minato was not just a sensei and a teacher, but an older brother, even a father of sorts, someone to whom Hiryu could confine and trust with his life, as well as be sure that Minato would be able to help him if the need arose. As for Minato, in Hiryu, he found not just a good apprentice and student, as well as a close friend, but a little brother that he never had in his life, someone who looked up to Minato as an ideal of sorts, but at the same time, was trying to build his own path in to the life ahead. Hiryu always highly respected and revered Minato for his skills and mastery of Shinobi arts, as well as the most proficient user of Flying Raijin Technique, creator of Rasengan and one of the fastest Shinobi alive and in history of Akatsuki. Minato, on the other hand, has closely watched the progress of Hiryu from the very first day he became his student and after spending nearly 2 years together, Yellow Flash could officially say that as a Shinobi, Hiryu is this generation`s genius, with a greater potential and determination then Minato and Kakashi put together, along with being a determined as hell prodigy. It was all said in the set of his skills and abilities, as well as potency and power in wielding them. In all senses, a few more years of a peaceful time, Hiryu would`ve been made a Kage Shinobi.

But, that was possible in a peaceful time, and they were now in a time of war and fighting. And they both have lost a lot already in this damned war. They both lost something that they`ve treasured the most: their children. Hiryu lost his daughter Kurone, who passed away right in his and Kuroka`s arms, with Minato being a witness to them carrying away her and Irina`s bodies out of the temple. Minato`s thoughts at that moment were of his little son and wife that were home, Naruto and Kushina, praying for their safety. Unfortunately, fate was cruel to him and his beloved, as their own son was also killed in an attack, with Minato being not fast enough to reach them and save Naruto. And in the end, all that was for Minato and Kushina is to watch how their son`s life was leaving his smiling frame and the light in his eyes going away completely to never return. And the moment Naruto`s life has ended, Kushina`s frame completely collapsed in cries of anguish and agony, while Minato`s tears were that of blood, as his eyes have changed, now showing him the world of darkness, with his set of Tengu Eyes, which he then put them into work soon after, just like Hiryu did with his own Tengu Eyes, though Minato already knew that his set was inferior to Hiryu`s, as Hiryu was a Shinto Tengu, and Tengu Eyes` power was much more potent and greater with direct descendants of Shinto Gods.

As the pair continued to sit on the log, with loyalists passing by, Hiryu decided to speak up the first one, deciding to get to the elephant in the room already.

"I`ve heard what happened with Naruto." Hiryu simply stated, not facing his sensei, who was sitting still. "I know that now it means nothing, but still… I am sorry for your and Kushina`s loss, sensei."

"Yeah…" Minato simply responded with a sigh. "To be honest with you, I thought that I was able to understand what you felt back then, but now… Now I know that all that _thought_ , was nothing compared to reality. I thought that you would be too shocked or in grief to take part in this damned conflict, but instead… Instead you didn`t just get into this conflict, but you`ve already become a legend of sorts around the troops here, considering the amount of deaths you`ve already caused to those separatists. Mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, sensei." Hiryu allowed Minato to ask his question.

"Tell me, when you are fighting and killing those separatists… Does it make the pain of losing _them_ go away?" Hiryu already knew about whom Minato was asking him.

Hiryu could`ve given an answer that his sensei wished to hear, but then Hiryu wouldn`t be able to look him in the eye without guilt. No, he wasn`t like that. Instead of giving the reassuring answer to Minato, Hiryu gave the truthful answer.

"I could say that it does." Hiryu sighed, rising up. "But truth be told, even in the heat of battle where there is no place for hesitation or distractions, that pain, that loss and even that sight… All of that, it is still with me, all the time and everywhere. Even now, I see how Kurone draws her final breath and I hear how from her lips come her first and last words, as well as how Irina smiles to for the last time, telling me that she was pregnant with our child and asking Kuroka and me for forgiveness before succumbing to her wounds… Sensei, if you really want to know my answer on this question, then I am afraid that I can`t give you the answer that you want. The only thing I can say is that this pain is a reminder to us both about those that we have lost and about those that we still have with us."

Minato couldn`t help but let out another depressing sigh, slowly rising from the place he was sitting and speaking up back to his former student.

"Then we are both of the same mind…" Minato simply stated, turning to Hiryu. "Let`s go and find your team. I want to know just what Tobirama has prepared for us."

"Judging from the fact that he decided to include you in this mission, sensei, I can`t help but feel like this is going to be one serious mission." Hiryu noted, taking up his helmet and walking with Minato towards the main camp of the loyalist Akatsuki Shinobi.

* * *

 **Akatsuki Shinobi HQ in the forward camp. 2 hours later.**

Right on the settled town, Hiryu, Minato, Zabuza, Konan and Hiashi stood in the HQ tent right in front of Tobirama and Shikaku, awaiting the briefing for their next mission. Hiryu and Minato, as well as the rest of the assembled team could tell right away from looking at both of their superiors: this one is going to be a serious mission; the most important they had so far. Tobirama and Shikaku looked at the assembled Shinobi and seeing that they were all ready for this one, Tobirama decided to begin the briefing.

"As you all have been informed, Shinto Gods have reconfigured their barrier over Japan and that has led to Danzo`s supply network being completely disabled and his supporters without any further supplies to be delivered to them." Tobirama began to talk. "And now, those encircled forces are getting really desperate and disorganized, having lost any semblance of a coordinated resistance and are now launching these kinds of attacks all over the country, further worsening their already dire situation. Today`s battle was just one of such disparate attempts of collaborators trying to regroup with their allies and failing. If this keeps up, then we will be able to launch our own assault on Danzo in the matter of days now, not weeks."

"That doesn`t mean that it will be easy, if you ask me." Hiryu spoke up with absolute seriousness in his voice. "Danzo had 3 full weeks already all to himself, more than enough time for him to fortify his positions on Hokkaido and amass enough troops and strength to repel an organized assault. We will be in a fight for our lives if we are going to be storming Hokkaido and fighting Danzo on his own territory."

"My thoughts are exactly the same as Hiryu`s." Minato added, looking at Tobirama. "However, something tells me that this isn`t the main reason you called us here, at least, not the full reason."

"You are right, Minato." Shikaku spoke up. "There is an entirely different reason as to why we`ve called you all here. 8 hours ago, we received an encrypted message, one that has been using a very, very old Akatsuki encryption code, one that we haven`t been using in ages. Our people quickly deciphered it and there we found information and a set of coordinates, along with an urgent plea to Akatsuki for a meeting and protection. And, if our Intelligence is correct, the sender of that message is a Devil, a defector from the highest echelons of power." Now that was something that Akatsuki Shinobi weren`t expecting to hear. "Apparently, that Devil has known one of our older encryptions and used it to pass on the message. The defector has decided to remain anonymous, but I do have my suspicions as to who is it."

"What is the date of that code, to be exact?" Hiryu asked Shikaku and Tobirama.

"1868." Tobirama responded. "A not good year for Akatsuki, a bad one."

"Why is that?" Konan asked, with Hiryu answering this.

"Because of Souji Okita, captain of Shinsengumi first unit and a Master Shinobi of Akatsuki." Hiryu recalled, drawing attention of everyone in the tent to him. "During the Restoration Period, Akatsuki have sided with the Imperial Court and pledged their support to the Meiji Government, as Shinto Gods have been ready to end the isolation and shogunate`s dominance, who by that point have been nearly openly working with Devils. Souji Okita was assigned to spy and gather intelligence from within Shinsengumi, trying to find a link between Shogun and Devils. Unfortunately, in the end, Akatsuki found out that Souji Okita didn`t just uncover the link between Devils and Shogun, but has betrayed Akatsuki, sold out valuable information and data about the organization and personally killed several of the high-ranking Akatsuki Shinobi, including a Great Kage of Shikoku. By the time his treachery was uncovered; Okita has long vanished from Japan and became a Knight of Sirzechs Gremory, rewarded for his service to Devils." Hiryu took a breath in and looked at the curious gazes. "I had a photographic and eidetic memory since I was 9. Along with that, due to my upbringing, I am highly addicted to learning something new from all sources of information, so I do quite a lot of reading. Couple that with my Shadow Clones and their memory transfer ability and I have quite a large bank of knowledge in my brain." Hiryu turned to Tobirama. "If that Devil used an encryption code from 1868, then it must`ve gotten it from Okita himself, meaning that this is someone very close to Sirzechs and his Peerage. If what my instincts are telling me is correct, then our anonymous defector is someone _very_ close to Sirzechs himself, considering the fact that if any of his members, save for one, had thought of betraying them, their Evil Pieces would`ve turned them into Strays."

"Those are the same thoughts that I have, Hiryu." Tobirama said to him. "If your instincts are correct, do you think you will be able to confirm, whether this is a trap or is it true?" Hiryu nodded to Tobirama, flashing his Tengu Eyes for a second.

"I will." Hiryu confirmed, reverting his eyes back to normal. "My Genjutsu is strong enough to penetrate most of the mental barriers and get to most, including Devils. And about this one… I have something special in store for such occasion. I`ve been keeping that particular Genjutsu as a last resort and if I am correct, then this Genjutsu will be the only one to have a clear effect on her."

"Her? I`ve already guessed that you have an idea on who this anonymous Devil is, but I get the feeling like you know more then you let out." Zabuza pointed out, drawing Hiryu`s gaze on him. "Care to tell us, who is it you are talking about?"

Hiryu glanced at Tobirama and Shikaku, who simply nodded to him, allowing Shinto Tengu to reveal the identity of the person he was thinking of.

"Alright, just do not get too surprised afterwards." Hiryu simply warned them. "First, this defector used an encryption code from 1868, the same year that Souji Okita became a Knight of Sirzechs, meaning that Souji had that code and could`ve said it to someone, someone close from Sirzechs` Peerage. Second, our defector clearly is in sane mind and not mutated into a Stray, meaning that this particular Devil is a pure-blooded Devil and considering status of its master, then it is a noble Devil. And third… Out of all Devils in service of Sirzechs, there is only _one_ person that he trusts with the most vulnerable information. The closest piece to a King is his Queen, after all." That last piece of information was more than enough for all of the Shinobi in the tent to understand just about whom Hiryu was talking about.

They silently decided to not name this Devil in the open, but Minato still had one question left.

"There is something that is bugging me about it all." Minato voiced his concern. "If this Devil wanted to defect from Sirzechs and ask for protection, why go to the Akatsuki? I can understand that Grigori and Church with Heavens would immediately reject it`s plea, but what stops it from defecting to the Alliance?" Minato asked an obvious question.

Hiryu had to agree with his sensei`s logic, as it was a very good question indeed. After the Great War came into a current state of perpetual stalemate on all three sides, Devils have been pushed to their limits and their society was in utter chaos, with many Houses of remaining 72 Pillars openly rebelling against the Original Four Great Satans. This open insurrection has led to the beginning of Devils` Civil War between loyalists to the Original Satans, or as propaganda now calls them, the Old Satan Faction, and the rebels and revolutionaries, also known as Anti-Satan Faction, which was led by the current Four Great Devil Kings. The conflict was short lived with Anti-Satan Faction succeeding in their goals, killing the Original Four Great Devil Kings and many of their supporters, and driving out of their lands in Underworld those that refused to bow down their heads before the new rulers of Devils, including a great number clans of Extra Demons, supports of Satans from Low-Class in tens of thousands, and the descendants of Four Original Satans as well. Anyone who wasn`t fit for the new vision of Devils in Sirzechs` and his friends` eyes, were either executed or banished. And those that were banished forever didn`t disappear into the vast wastelands of Underworld, no. Instead of trying to fight a senseless war with the new powerful regime, these exiles have actually done something that nobody expected them to do: they established their own country, a completely separate one from the Devils.

That country now is known as Diabolus Alliance, a third Great Power of Underworld, also known simply as alliance. Diabolus Alliance has incorporated in its ranks not just Devils, but also Demons and Succubuses, two races that were once the dominant forces in Underworld, but were nearly annihilated by Devils in the early days of Devils` race. Alliance is one of the few countries and factions that openly oppose Kingdom of Devils, as it is officially known, and the aggressive course of the new Satan Kings. And unlike its counterpart, Diabolus Alliance doesn`t seek any conflict with other nations and factions, opening dialogues and diplomatic relations with anyone, even Church and Heavens, seeking not to provoke others, but to open economical and trading relations with them. Diabolus Alliance wasn`t ruled by a council of Four Satans, despite the fact that descendants of Original Satans still were there and took significant part in the politics. Instead, Diabolus Alliance had a Council of Alliance, which had the representatives from all the races that were included in it: Demons, Succubuses and Devils, with all races having equal rights and no segregation, as well as superiority of one group over the other. Along with that, Diabolus Alliance has also lessened the role of Clans in power and is a far more democratic nation. Not only that, but Diabolus Alliance completely and utterly rejects any and all ways to increase their population through turning humans into members of their races, a law that Devils themselves have created and pushed. The reason as to not incorporate them into their society is because they do not want to create a rift between the classes and races.

Introduction of Reincarnated Devils may`ve allowed 72 Pillars to regain their strength and restore their numbers, when they believed themselves to be on a brink of death. In truth however, race of Devils wasn`t in a danger of genocide and extinction, as the majority of the population, Low-Class Devils, still numbered in hundreds of thousands, but the nobility didn`t look at it that way and was under the illusion of complete death, so they used Reincarnated Devils to bolster their numbers. That, instead of being a salvation of their race, actually became it`s cancer, as Reincarnated Devils now possessed the privileges of promotion through the ranks and up in the social ladder, effectively destroying any and all hope for Low-Class to improve their own position in the world and effectively becoming slaves of 72 Pillars and High-Class Devils. Because of that, practically every year, there are uprisings of Low-Class Devils, with the intent of getting out of the Kingdom and into Diabolus Alliance, which was welcoming defectors from Devils. 72 Pillars and Nobility view those uprisings with resentment and arrogance, scoffing at them and ignoring the growing problems of their race as a whole. Diabolus Alliance, however, saw quickly the catastrophic effect of having Reincarnated in their society, so instead, they opted for more liberal approach and democracy, allowing people to safely progress in their lives and not stand in one place.

As Hiryu thought of it, he spoke up once more, giving his answer to Minato.

"This Devil doesn`t have the luxury of asking Alliance for help." Hiryu simply stated. "Our defector has fought the Alliance and descendants of the Four Original Satans, as well as members of Extra Devils` clans and has killed a lot of their people. There is little to no chance that Diabolus Alliance would ever accept this defector among its ranks. In this case, and considering what valuable information it possesses, defector has decided to trade the information in exchange for a protection and place to live."

"My thoughts are exactly the same." Shikaku agreed. "Anyway, right now, we have a golden opportunity within our grasp, one that might give us a decisive advantage over Danzo and Devils, not to mention all the potential secrets we might be able to uncover. Your orders are plain and simple: get to the meeting place and bring this defector to the Akatsuki, at all cost. If he decides not to come with us, bring him in through forces. This is an S-rank, even a SS-rank, so be on your guard. Also, considering the value of the information and who is our defector, I suggest you be ready for a really tough fight, because there is too much risk for Sirzechs in this. You are to leave in 30 minutes and get to these coordinates ASAP." Everyone nodded to that one, with Hiryu taking the coordinates and leaving the tent with his team, while Minato stayed behind to ask Tobirama of something.

"Master Tobirama, if this mission is as important as you make it look like and considering that this is Devils we are going to be dealing with… How high is the possibility that _he_ will be there?" Tobirama already knew of whom Minato was talking about.

"With full honesty? I suspect that _he_ will be there, and not alone, quite possibly." Tobirama simply sighed, seeing Minato`s hardened face. "Minato, I know what that bastard has done to you and to the others, however, you must keep your mind focused on a mission and do not let him get to you. Remember that mission comes before your personal feelings and desires."

"I understand this, Master Tobirama." Minato nodded to that one and left the tent, catching up with Hiryu and his team.

* * *

 **Place of the meeting. 1 hour and a half later.**

The place that the defector chose to be the site of their meeting turned out to be a small, abandoned mining village, which has become desolated in the early 20th century after the mountains nearby and mines ran dry of the ores and coal, so the settlement was soon abandoned. The place wasn`t that big, with only a handful of wooden long houses, where the workers and their families lived, and a single two store stone building, serving as a town`s center and a shop at the same time. Forest surrounded the town from all sides and there was only a single, almost completely gone, road, leading to the town. In other words, it was a good place for a meeting.

Hiryu and Minato were approaching the stone building together, having left the rest of their group behind, but with a clear purpose in mind. Hiryu has ordered Hiashi to flare up his Hakugan and keep watch over the town and surrounding woods, as to be ready to warn the two if there is a danger for them or if this is an ambush. Along with him were Konan and Zabuza, both being ready for action and awaiting a signal from Hiryu. As Minato and Hiryu were moving through the single street, the saw how a figure in a black, dirty cloak with a cape covering its face was coming out of the shadows of one of the buildings and made their way to them. Hiryu had his full armored suit on him, as well as his helmet, which was good, as he didn`t have to hide his emotions on his face, seeing how he was meeting an old friend from his _previous_ life. As the figure made her way to the center of the road and was about 2 meters away from Akatsuki Shinobi, she spoke with a clear feminine voice.

"Are all that Akatsuki have sent to meet me?" She asked them, but getting no reaction from Hiryu and Minato. "I had expected to have a larger escort and someone who would be more or less known to me."

"Truth be told, we ourselves didn`t expect to have to meet you of all people, Grayfia Lucifuge." Hiryu spoke with a cold intonation.

The defector immediately stiffened up and in the next moment, she dropped the cape and revealed her face, making Hiryu freeze in his tracks for a second, as this was the very first time after his escape from Devils when he actually was face to face with a member of his former family. And the single member that he actually viewed not with disgust, but with calmness and a little bit of care, as Grayfia, while loyal to Sirzechs, was actually the single person in that entire hellhole that actually took care of him, even if it was a little and not so significant. But still, deep down inside of his heart, Hiryu was glad to see her, even if it was in such conditions. As his emotions quieted down, he noticed that she wasn't dressed in her maid outfit and her hair were made into a single braid behind. Along with that, Hiryu also saw dark red markings on her throat and jawline, with a little dim glow on them. Being an expert on Seals by now, as well as various forms, especially on Demonic in nature, it didn't take too long for Hiryu to recognize those markings and their effect. He spoke up again.

"Your husband is one sick bastard, having placed a Parasitic Stealing Mark on you." Hiryu commented, surprising Grayfia with his knowledge. "A Curse Mark, which drains the power of the one it`s placed on and sending that same power to the one who casted this mark. Guess now we know the secret to Sirzechs` immense power, or at least the part of it. I take it, he found out about your decision to defect and that little mark was activated the moment you stepped out of the house?"

"Your observation skills are quite impressive, I will give you that." Grayfia responded. "Now then, is there anything you need me to confirm for you before you take me to your superiors?"

Minato and Hiryu exchanged looks and Minato gave Hiryu a single nod, allowing him to do what he wanted. In a matter of a second, eye lids in the helmet moved and Grayfia saw the familiar pattern of Tengu Eyes. Before she had anything say, Hiryu spoke up, finalizing the casting of a Genjutsu.

"Kotoamatsukami." Was all that Hiryu said, as Grayfia`s full body stiffened for a second, before relaxing and returning to normal, only now, she was left without any way to conceal anything.

Hiryu`s eyes returned to normal, as his eye lids on the helmet closed up. Minato now understood what Hiryu meant by having special in store as a last resort, which didn`t surprise Minato that Hiryu possessed _that_ Genjutsu technique. Kotoamatsukami is a Tengu Ability that is bestowed upon those that possess Tengu Eyes, which is quite rare indeed and even rarer, is this particular ability. Kotoamatsukami is a Genjutsu, casted upon a visual contact with a person, immediately making this person a complete and utter puppet of a caster. This Genjutsu doesn`t have a counter to it, nor can it be undone without an interference from the outside, and while under that Genjutsu, person will do anything that caster wishes, and he will do it willingly, as if it was his own will and desire that dictates him to do so. The reason as to why is because Kotoamatsukami alters neural process in the brain of a person it is casted upon, effectively switching thinking patterns and putting them in such order, that the victim will be doing all that caster wishes. An ultimate Genjutsu, if there ever was one, rivaled by only select few, including the legendary Tsukuyomi, a Genjutsu that Itachi has been granted upon unlocking the Tengu Eyes.

Hiryu took a breath in, as such level Genjutsu is a bit costly for him, but he will be alright, as the weakness would be withering away in a matter of seconds. Now that Kotoamatsukami was in place, he could ask a couple of questions first, just to be sure.

"Tells us, why have you suddenly turned traitor, what kind of information do you possess and… what is the story of Shin Gremory." Hiryu ordered Grayfia to answer these questions, with Minato raising a brow at the last one.

"The reasons as to why I decided to defect from Devils is because I found that there is nothing for me in the life I am lived there, only servitude, misery and despair, as I am not even considered to be a member of that accursed family, but more like a trophy of Sirzechs." Grayfia scoffed, but Hiryu decided to interrupt.

"According to our information, Sirzechs and you have a child." Hiryu recalled little Millicas. "Have you decided to abandon him as well?" At those words, Grayfia grew gloomier and sadder at the thought of her little baby.

"Millicas… is long gone." She confessed to Hiryu, surprising him to no end. "Soon after Shin Gremory was killed by Zeoticus, Millicas fell ill to a decease, which we weren`t able to treat soon enough, as by the time we discovered the true cause of his illness, it was too late and… my son was gone." A single tear dropped on the ground. "Sirzechs and his family… They didn`t even mourn his death, as he wasn't seen as a Gremory, due to him being adopted. Not only that, but they simply _disposed_ of his body, not allowing my little child a courtesy of being properly buried. After that, there was nothing that held me in Underworld, only my own foolishness and despair."

Hiryu stood stunned for a few seconds, coming in terms with what he just heard. Millicas was long dead, died die to a disease, with Gremory not even offering him the final courtesies of being buried and mourned. He never held anything against the little kid and was genuinely saddened by the fact that he was gone, but at the same time, he was furious as hell, as Devils have simply _erased_ Millicas` existence as if he wasn`t even there to begin with. Another reason for Hiryu to despise and hate them. After Grayfia calmed down, she continued answering questions under the influence of Kotoamatsukami.

"Regarding the information, I possess the full knowledge about all external activities of Devils in Japan, including their aid to the rebellion of Danzo and their role in creation of it in the first place." Grayfia said to them. "Along with that, I am aware of all the secret intelligence that Sirzechs was receiving on a great number of subjects. As for Shin Gremory, he is long dead and the single thing remaining of is the burned severed arm from his corpse, which has decomposed over time, along with his corpses being ashes now. All of Devils believe that to be the case as well." Hiryu nodded to that one, as now he was sure that he wouldn`t be traced as Shin Gremory any longer.

With that being said and having heard all that he needed, Hiryu made a single hand seal and released Grayfia from the effects of Kotoamatsukami, with her not even noticing any changes at all. As Minato was about to speak up, both he and Hiryu suddenly felt a spike of foreign powers coming towards them at incredible speeds. Hiryu was the first to react to them, as he immediately moved forward, drawing his katana from his back and pushing Grayfia behind him. Just as Grayfia was pushed out of the way, Hiryu`s katana ended up clashing with another katana, whose wielder was dressed in the typical Shinsengumi outfit, with the person wearing them appearing to be in his early twenties, seemingly no older then Hiryu in physical plan. Hiryu didn`t need an introduction to know that he was dealing with Sirzechs` Knight and a traitor of Akatsuki, Souji Okita.

As Souji and Hiryu`s swords clashed, practically out of nowhere appeared a second assailant, with a green coat over his brown suit, a short cut hair and uninterested look in his eyes. He was going to launch two of his swords right at Hiryu`s neck, but he was immediately stopped, as Minato`s Rasengan was slammed in his stomach, sending him flying away and crushing into the building behind. Souji noticed it and turned his eyes of his opponent just for a second, enough for Hiryu to seize this chance and use.

"Chidori Nagashi." And at that moment, Hiryu`s entire body began emitting powerful electric field around itself, hitting Souji through his sword and forcing him to disengage from his clash with Hiryu, jumping away from him.

As he did that, the rest of Hiryu`s team were already in place, covering Grayfia, as they already knew that she was the priority target here. Minato and Hiryu took the defensive positions in front of them, being prepared to fight them. Souji got over the effects of the attack, as well as his companion who went outside of the rubble, though he was roughed up a bit. He was the first one to speak up.

"Well, well, looks like a little Minato has actually learned a few things since the last time we saw each other." Levi Ackerman commented, cracking his neck. "I must say, whatever technique that was, it sure is tough and it hits like a truck. Plus the speed is not too bad, but not enough to beat mine I am afraid." Minato simply took out of his holsters his trademark kunai.

"I thought that I would run into here, _sensei_." Minato practically spitted that last word out of his mouth, surprising Hiryu at this sudden revelation. "Hiryu, you`ll take on Okita, while I`ll deal with Ackerman. They`ve already set a bounded field, so Flying Raijin won`t get us out of here and with them here, there is no way to outrun these bastards. The only thing that we can do to complete this mission…"

"Is fight them here and now, giving the others a chance to escape." Hiryu finished for his sensei, turning to his team and giving them an order. "You heard it all. MOVE OUT, NOW!" There was no hesitation in their movements, as Zabuza and Hiashi grabbed Grayfia, with Konan spreading out her sheets of papers, making them seemingly disappear in them.

With them now on the move, Levi and Okita didn`t waste any second, trying to get through their enemies and catch up with their prey. They both sprang into action and went right ahead, with Levi being the first to go into attack, dodging numerous incoming kunai at a great speed and reaching the forest. As he closed the gap with Minato, Levi expected to cut him down, but instead of that, Minato was more than fast enough to grab Levi by his arm and without any warning, both of them were gone out of sight, as Minato used his trademark technique Flying Raijin and teleported himself and Levi out of the town and into the forest. That left Hiryu and Souji Okita against each other, as two sword wielders clashed with each other, having both channeled Wind Nature into their respective swords and pressing on against each other. Souji allowed himself to bring out a smile, seeing how it was a very long time since he faced someone who is capable of matching his speed, and this Shinobi was able to block his fastest thrusting attack, a feat that was only achieved by Levi before. Feel pleasure from clashing with a worthy foe, Okita spoke up with a little smirk.

"I must say, it has been a very long time since someone was able to match my speed." Okita smiled as he stared in the red lenses of Hiryu`s helmet. "I wonder, how long will you be able to keep up with me? Why don`t we test it out, shall we?" At that being said, Okita disengaged and jumped back, before rushing right towards Hiryu at his full speed, preparing to cut Hiryu down.

Hiryu simply stood there and readied his sword to repel that attack, moving it to his right. As Okita closed the gap at a blinding speed for a human eye and prepared to thrust Hiryu open, Akatsuki Shinobi`s frame moved to the right with a seeming ease, but at the same time with nearly the same speed as Okita, which surprised him. As Okita noticed that Hiryu was already away from the spot he stood earlier, he moved his sword to the left, wishing to slice him off. Hiryu wasn`t going to let his enemy have it, as his hands gripped on the handle of his katana, moving it down and then towards Okita, meeting his blade with his, blocking the incoming attack. Okita was surprised that someone was able to keep up with him so effortlessly. However, this wasn`t going to be the first time he would be surprised today, as Hiryu disengaged from the lock and quickly repositioned himself away from Okita, jumping away from him and putting the sword into the ground for a moment and making a single hand seal.

"Shadow Clone Technique." Hiryu simply spoke up, as 20 exact copies of Hiryu appeared near their caster, getting Okita`s curiosity.

"Shadow Clones? And what these weak fakes of you can do?" He asked him with a hint of arrogance in his voice.

Without saying a word, 4 of Hiryu`s clones immediately positioned themselves on the rooftops, surrounding Okita and the battlefield. Before Okita could react properly or come up with a right counter, Hiryu`s Clones clasped their hands and all four spoke up.

"Fire Style. Volcanic Ash Cloud." And as it was said, all four of them practically spewed out four large clouds of volcanic ashes out of their mouths, which immediately engulfed the entire area of the battlefield, with clones just continuing to spew more and more, without any stop at all.

The moment Okita found himself inside of this volcanic cloud, he had tried not breath it, but he couldn`t hold his breath for too long and began breathing it in. That immediately has led him to begin coughing violently and to his eye sight becoming hazier and hazier. The more he was breathing the worse the situation was becoming for Okita, as his coughing was worsening, getting to the same point as it was when he had his terminal illness, along with him trying to dispel this damned cloud with his Wind Style, but it didn`t work, as Okita couldn`t concentrate enough, as well as he realized that his lungs were beginning to get filled up by carbon monoxide and ashes, poisoning his organism even further. In other words, that damned Shinobi had him in the dead lock and wherever Okita tried to move, the cloud seemingly moved with him. He had to give more credit to his opponent, he did have brains.

As Okita mentally praised his opponent, he readied his sword in a defensive stance, sensing that he had multiple enemies approaching him from all angles and sides. Even though it was hard for Okita`s enemies to overwhelm his senses, using so many clones and having him poisoned and at a disadvantage was working on their part. From what Okita could make, his enemies were constantly moving in a circular fashion, without stopping, like a pack of wolves before attacking the enemy. Only this pack was moving faster and faster, making it increasingly harder and harder for Okita to keep track of them. And as his head was beginning to spin, came the first one f the attacks, as one of the clones came into the line of vision of Okita and tried to strike him down with a sword from the left, but Okita repelled it, with clone moving away from the line of sight, letting the others take his place, with Okita trying to counter them, but not being able to strike them down as they disappear back into the clouds of ashes and smock. The waves were coming and coming, each more ferocious then the other, faster than the previous, leaving absolutely no time for Okita to rest up. Four, seven, nine, twelve, twenty, more and more, faster and faster, without even a second to rest up and not allowing for a millisecond to see from the other angle, Souji Okita continued to fight and fight, defend himself and trying to counter, staying in one place and standing his ground…

…Until his sword suddenly was gone from his hands, having dropped on to the ground and both of Okita`s arms clutching his chest, with his left arm seemingly nonexistent. In that moment, Okita felt extreme pain in his chest, sweat coming out of all his pours and breathing as it was nonexistent. And as he fell onto the ground, the clouds of ashes dispelled from the view, revealing only Okita`s opponent standing right in front of him, with all of the clones gone, and his sword simply sheathed and in his hand. It was a perfect opportunity to strike, but now… Okita couldn`t do anything, as he was suffering through absolute and utter agony. Hiryu looked at the ground and calmly picked up the sword his enemy was using and looked at it with interest, recognizing the craftsmanship and style of work.

"Honjo Masamune, one of the latest works of the legendary master..." Hiryu flipped the sword and looked at the blade itself, getting Hiryu to fully recognize this sword. "Kazekiri, the sword that splits the winds and storms, last great Masamune sword made for Akatsuki, crafted specifically for a Great Kage Hanzo Hattori." With that said, Hiryu looked down upon his defeated enemy, as he was losing the control of his body out of pain. "If you are wondering what just happened to you, you just received a heart attack from pressuring your heart too much, trying to keep up with the phantoms and getting faster, faster and faster, long surpassing the capacities of your body. You Knights all have more than enough speed to fight well, but speed doesn`t mean much if you don`t have endurance to back it up. Not only that, but you are also quite susceptible to Genjutsu, leaving you quite vulnerable." Okita`s eyes widened at a realization of what just happened to him.

In the midst of attacks of the clones, with them continuing to press on and ashes blocking most of his vision, he didn`t see how the real one came up to him and casted a Genjutsu on Okita, placing in a state of constant battle, an endless samsara of continuing battle, where his opponents grew in power, speed and ferocity, driving Okita to fight more and more vigorously, pushing him more and more, completely exhausting his endurance and stamina and pressuring his heart more and more, until it finally broke and now… Never in his life had Souji Okita thought that he would be defeated in such unorthodox fashion. That his very own body, something that he had once thought have been defeated, taken him down once and for all. He had hoped that by becoming a Devil he could`ve escaped his fate, but instead of that, he simply managed to get a little more time before fate caught on to him. Hiryu took the sheath of Kazekiri and sheathed the blade inside it, putting his words on his belt and looking down on the defeated Souji Okita. This man was done for now and there wasn`t any way that he could be saved. However, just to be safe, Hiryu`s hand touched Okita`s head and in the next second, Hiryu sent a full-powered Chidori right through his hand at Okita, effectively destroying his head and throat, ending the life of an infamous traitor once and for all.

Hiryu rose up from the ground, breathing a little raggedly as he had to use quite a bit of his chakra to keep up with Souji Okita and defeat him, as well as having given those clones a large amounts of his energy to be able to effectively strike at the traitor, not to mention his earlier slight exhaustion at using Kotoamatsukami. In other words, it was very good thing that he remembered Souji`s style from the times he snuck out of the mansion and saw how that Shinsengumi fought. Turning his speed into his worst enemy was ingenious on Hiryu`s part, as well as using the worst weakness of Knights against him. Hiryu knew that in straight battle he didn`t have an advantage and he wasn`t even thinking about fighting such battle, as he was an Akatsuki Shinobi and he had plenty of options to utilize against him. Hiryu simply used those that were best suited for a strategy he came up with and it ended up being a success. Now that Souji Okita was done for good, Hiryu just needed to find his sensei and…

"Well, I must say that I am impressed." Came a familiar impassionate voice from the height. "To make Souji Okita basically kill himself like that is pretty ingenious, something that my boss would only think of doing."

As Hiryu heard Levi`s voice, he turned right towards where it was coming from, which was the rooftop of the stone building. Hiryu`s eyes widened at the sight he saw right before him: Levi Ackerman stood there, with several dozens of slashes and wounds on his body, blooded and battered, with his face covered in mud and blood, with his right hand holding the sword, and left hand… Holding Minato Namikaze right above the earth through his blond hair, his knees and arms cut and 5 deep gaping wound on his torso, blood flowing out of him and dropping on to the ground and Minato struggling to stay awake and breathing heavily. His eyes were at Hiryu, who couldn`t suppress a loud gasp and stop his right hand from shaking at the sight of his sensei in such… defeated state.

"S-sensei…" Hiryu gasped out of his lips, with Minato looking at Hiryu and giving him his most earnest smile.

"H-Hiryu… N-no matter what h-happens… I-I want you t-to know… I am pr-proud o-of y-you a-and what you will b-become, m-my l-little b-brother." Minato just openly recognized Hiryu not as a student or his equal, but as his brother. "P-please… T-take c-care of K-Kushina a-and y-yourself… Live..."

And before Minato could finish his message to his little brother, Levi Ackerman, former Akatsuki Shinobi and a traitor to Shinto, one that has ruined Minato Namikaze`s childhood and killed so many young and old… Ran his sword right through the beating heart of the Yellow Flash, with his sword coming right through the back. Hiryu`s mind and body just froze in place as he watched in silence, how Levi pulled his sword out of the chest of Minato, releasing his hold of the dead corpse and allowing it to freely fall and hit the ground. And before Minato`s body hit the ground, Levi was gone from sight, along with the bounded field, leaving in the empty town Hiryu and his dead sensei. Hiryu slowly regained the control of his body and senses, making his way to the body of Minato Namikaze, dropping on his knees before him and closing his eyes, allowing him to rest now. As Hiryu`s tears were beginning to flow out of his eyes, he spoke up to him.

"I will, big brother." Hiryu Xiao Long made the promise on his brother`s place of death, mourning the passing of yet another person that Hiryu has cared for, with heavens whipping in response and rain falling down, crying alongside Hiryu.

* * *

 **War is hell… And even the best fall down on the battlefields. One small victory may cost a great number of people and lives lost, lives and people that had families and homes to fight for, loving wives and children to come back to, and yet…**

 **Comment, review and suggest.**

 **Next time will be concentrated on Hiryu and Kuroka, with both of them coming in terms with all that happened with them.**


	18. Chapter 16

**Kyoto. Akatsuki`s controlled autonomous district. Day 27 of Shinobi Civil War.**

The mourning sun was beginning warm the streets of Kyoto, as they were starting to get filled up with people, humans, Karasu, Youkais and Nekomatas of all kinds. As Hiryu was passing through the people`s small crowd, he could clearly see that there weren`t as many Shinobi of Akatsuki as there are usually, but he could see that the number of Youkai militia was much higher, seeing how they were filling in the places of Akatsuki Shinobi that were fighting on the front lines. Fighting and dying for the sake of people that were sitting safely in their cities and houses, living their lives. Had it not been for the fact that these very people have also suffered severe and terrifying losses of their own in the first days of war, Hiryu would`ve scoffed at them, as all of them were acting like nothing has ever happened. No, this was just civilian way of mending their own wounds, trying to restore at the very least a semblance of order and traditions of the peaceful days. Hiryu couldn`t blame them, seeing how he himself wished more than anything to return to the times before this madness, times when his friends were still with him, times when his first love was in his arms, times when Kurone was alive and shining their days with her brightness.

Hiryu truly wished to return to those times, just as much as to have been able to save his sensei and big brother, Minato Namikaze. Just yesterday, his team has been able to complete an SS-rank mission, retrieving Grayfia Lucifuge and bringing her into the Akatsuki. During the retrieval mission, Hiryu and Minato were forced to stay behind and fight off Grayfia`s pursuers, namely Sirzechs` Knight Souji Okita and Ajuka`s Knight Levi Ackerman, with Hiryu taking on Souji and Minato battling Levi. Hiryu`s duel with Souji ended in death of the traitorous Shinsengumi, but Minato Namikaze wasn`t so fortunate, as he was killed by his opponent. Hiryu was the one that carried the dead body of his former mentor back in to the camp, where he was initially greeted by cheers for killing one of the strongest Devil Knights, but the cheers soon subsided as Minato`s body was revealed in Hiryu`s arms.

she possessed an astonishing amount of information and data on Devils. Because of that, she was immediately sent in Kyoto, to be immediately interrogated by Great Kage personally. As an escort, Grayfia had Hiryu and his team through all the way, with Tobirama, seeing how this team has been doing and performing in the field, has allowed them to take a short break from actions for 4 days, allowing Hiryu to return to Kyoto and do something that he needed to do. Something that he owed to his now deceased sensei. Hiryu stopped near a two-story house, looking somewhat mediocre and not interesting, but that wasn`t what Hiryu was interested right now. He walked through the gate, being dressed in a black short coat and black pants with shoes, looking completely civil for once. Stooping right near the door, Hiryu knocked lightly in to it, taking a step back, patiently waiting for the door to open up and reveal the owner of this house. Not a minute passed, as the door opened up, revealing a young, beautiful looking woman, with long straight red hair, reaching to her waist, with violet eyes. This beautiful young woman was the person that Hiryu was looking for, as she was his mentor`s beloved wife and a mother of their now deceased son.

"Hiryu, is that you?" Kushina Uzumaki, looked at her husband`s former student with surprise as she wasn`t expecting see him.

"It has been some time since we last seen each other, Kushina." Hiryu spoke in calm and respectful manner. "I apologize for barging in without any warning, but I would like to talk to you. If it is not too much to ask, can we speak inside?"

"Oh, yes, of course." Kushina regained herself and stepped away from the door, silently inviting Hiryu inside, allowing him to enter in to the home.

As Hiryu stepped in, he stealthily placed a very small and undetectable seal with his formula of Flying Raijin, as he suspected that what he was going to tell Kushina would utterly break her and on off chance that she decides to do something… regretful, he will be able to teleport and stop, as this seal also was informing Hiryu of Kushina`s status inside the house, and if she was out, Hiryu has instructed several of the medical Shinobi to secretly watch over her, along with watching over her when she was here, if Hiryu wouldn`t be able to teleport. He promised Minato to take care of Kushina and he will do just that. When Hiryu stepped into the house, he was quick to notice that while there seemed to no obvious disorder, the place was filled with dust and dirt in some places, as it was clear to Hiryu that Kushina simply hadn`t will and strength to do the cleaning in the house, as she was here, all alone, with her only son having died in here and now… For a second, Hiryu has thought that it would be best if Kushina left this house, as it would be too damn hard for anyone to be here, with everything in here reminding her of whom she lost.

Kushina noticing Hiryu`s analytical gaze, decided to speak up.

"I am sorry for the mess." She spoke with a bit of sadness, getting Hiryu`s sympathetic eyes on her. "I am afraid I can`t offer you anything, seeing as most of my food has expired and…"

"It`s okay, Kushina. No need to bother on my extent." Hiryu assured her, as they went into the guestroom, with Hiryu sitting on the coach and Kushina sitting on the other one in front of her. "There is something that I need to tell you, Kushina. It is about…"

"I-I know, Hiryu. A-about M-M-Minato…" Kushina said with a weak, nearly breaking voice, as tears were beginning roll out of her eyes, surprising Hiryu and startling him for instance.

In that moment, he saw how a Henge, a low-tier technique that was designed to use energy to create a disguise on a caster. And now, this disguise was coming off and Hiryu could see that Kushina has found out about Minato`s death long before he came, as there were tear stains, red eyes and her cloths were in disarray. Hiryu couldn`t help but release a pained sigh, as the memory of his sensei`s death were coming back into his head. As the painful memory came back into his mind, Hiryu spoke up again.

"I am sorry, Kushina." Hiryu spoke in fully apologetic and remorseful voice, as Kushina looked up to him. "I should`ve been faster…"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kushina asked him, with pain, as she wished not to hear of how her husband died, but she couldn`t believe that Hiryu, whom Minato had come care about not just as his student, but as a little brother, was blaming himself for her husband`s death.

"Yesterday, on our mission, we`ve encountered two Devils. Knights of two Satans that were sent to retrieve someone we were ordered to bring in the Akatsuki." Hiryu began to tell. "Sensei and I knew that we couldn`t outrun them and they had put a bounded field, preventing us to use Flying Raijin, so we were forced to stay and fight, him and I… I should`ve sent him with my team and then…"

"Minato would _never_ allow you to face such enemies on your own!" Kushina practically yelled at him, surprising Hiryu to no end. "And don`t you even _dare_ to think like that! You belittle his memory by such thoughts and dishonor him not only as his student, but also as someone whom Minato saw as his successor!" Kushina yelled at him, surprising Hiryu to no end once more.

"S-successor?" Hiryu asked her with clear shock in his voice. "Kushina, what do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what that word means, Hiryu." Kushina said to him, with her voice calming down a little. "Unlike me, a member of a Founding Clan Uzumaki, Minato was an orphan, knowing nothing of his family or even if he had any blood relatives. He didn`t even have a second name and since he wasn`t adopted by anyone, when he came in age and became a Junior Shinobi, he decided to take his own name, which was Namikaze. Minato had even wanted to form a full-fledged clan, but he wasn`t given a permission when he became a Master Shinobi, as the regulations were strict and only someone who was of Kage Shinobi could officially create a clan with a permission from Great Kage of Akatsuki. Another way for a clan to be formed is for that clan`s founder to be of Shinto blood, as it is well known that Shinto Tengu are physically and spiritually powerful, guaranteeing that a clan they found will be strong and fit too, like with yourself and ." Kushina explained to Hiryu, as she stood up and went to a small wooden box on the table, opening it up and taking out of there a small scroll, before sitting back on the couch and placing the scroll on to the coffee table. "Minato originally planned to reach the position of Kage Shinobi and form a clan, after which he wished to invite you into it, as he had come to view as not just his apprentice, but also as his little brother. I didn`t oppose him, as we originally thought on making our son an heir to Uzumaki, seeing how I am the last remaining member of that clan. But… If something were to happen… He asked me to give you this scroll. It contains Minato`s officially recognized and approved last will and confirmation of you as a member and a head of Namikaze family." Kushina moved the scroll closer to Hiryu, who carefully picked it up and held before him for some time.

Hiryu was coming in with what Kushina has just told him. Minato… Has officially recognized _him_ as his successor, his official and rightful heir. Not his son or any of his previous students, but _him_. While at first, Hiryu felt himself honored by this, as it was easily the greatest honor and gift that a sensei could give to his student. However, as the initial surprise and happiness went out of his system, the feeling of guilt, sadness and misery came over Hiryu, as he once more recalled how he _failed_ his sensei and didn`t follow in his teachings, as Hiryu has failed to uphold Minato`s philosophy of teamwork and cooperation, as Hiryu allowed Nagato and Kuromi stray away and he even played some part in it. And then… Then there is his greatest and most painful of his failures: protecting one`s family. If Hiryu has allowed such things happen and wasn`t able to stop them from coming to pass, then…

As Kushina looked at Hiryu, she saw all that bottled up guilt and sadness that Hiryu carried within his soul. She knew better than most what it felt like and knew that right now Hiryu was simply considering himself not worthy of receiving his mentor`s last gift. Kushina, had she not known Hiryu as well as she did, would`ve been insulted that he was receiving her dead husband`s legacy and will, but… She knew that for Minato, Hiryu was not a mere student and a good friend, no, he was more than that. For Minato, Hiryu was someone who was defying fate itself and building his own life, just like Minato has done, only his was even harder and more ruthless then Minato`s, and yet… Perhaps, that was why Minato has decided to entrust Hiryu with his legacy and name: because he understood Minato and walked in Minato`s path without even knowing of it. As Hiryu`s frown was deepening, Kushina decided to speak up to her deceased spouse`s former apprentice.

"Hiryu." Said Shinobi looked up at Kushina, who gave him a weak smile. "You and Minato are alike, and yet much different. He always said that you remind him of himself when he was younger, but along with that, he also said that he has always saw you not just as someone he considered to be a little brother or a student, no. Minato said to me, that in you, he saw someone who possessed everything to surpass him and now, I believe that I see what he saw as well." That got Hiryu`s interest. "He told me how you were able to master his Rasengan in under a week, how you`ve been able to use Flying Raijin in over a month and how you even went on to create your own technique… In all honesty, I sometimes thought that Minato was viewing you as a second coming of Madara Uchiha of sorts and I even asked him about it. And do you know what he answered to me?" Hiryu simply shook his head, with Kushina answering. "He said, that he views you not as a genius or prodigy, no. Minato… Minato viewed you, Hiryu, as a Shinobi that has found his own true way of life, his Nindo, and follows it, despite everything that happened and happens to you. He believed, that whatever may come to pass, you will just keep moving on your way. I know that you`ve lost just as much as I did, perhaps even more, but… Do you really think that Minato would want you to wallow up in all your failures, instead of fixing them and learning of them? I think that if you simply get fixated on your failings, you`ll shame Minato more than Nagato and Kuromi combined." Hiryu had wanted to say something in return, but instead, he heeded Kushina`s words, and after a couple of minutes of silence, he finally spoke up, taking the scroll in to his coat.

"I… I see your point, Kushina." Hiryu stood up and bowed before her as a sign of great respect and honor. "Thank you, I believe that I now understand what I need to do."

"I am glad." Kushina smiled to him, before asking Hiryu something that was bothering her. "Hiryu, I-I want you to tell me… Who d-did it?" Hiryu wasn`t taken aback this time and decided to answer the question.

"A Mutation Piece Knight of Ajuka Beelzebub, Levi Ackerman." Kushina`s eyes widened and her mouth was agape at a sheer shock, which didn`t escape Hiryu`s attention. "I heard rumors when I was back in the Underworld about him, but aside from them, I know close to nothing of him."

"Hiryu, whatever you do, do not seek that bastard out. Under _no_ circumstances, don`t _ever_ try to battle him on your own!" Kushina practically ordered Hiryu, scaring him a little. "Levi, much like Souji Okita, is a former Akatsuki Shinobi, one that has been made a Master Shinobi and was even considered for a position of Kage Shinobi, until he betrayed the Akatsuki in the worst possible way, by killing its members, most of whom were Junior Shinobi, just fresh out of Academy."

"I seem to recall that during our encounter, sensei called Levi his 'sensei'." Hiryu remembered. "Does that mean…"

"I am afraid you are right: Minato was a former student of Levi, his former personal apprentice." Hiryu wasn`t expecting that one. "Levi, much like Minato, was one of the fastest Akatsuki Shinobi in history, but he was always determined, almost obsessed with being _the_ fastest Shinobi, as he saw that the faster you are, the deadlier you become as well. And because of that, Levi was obsessed with the legends and myths about a Founding Kage Shinobi that was called Raijin."

"Raijin?" Hiryu asked Kushina again, as she nodded. "I remember Master Tobirama telling me about him several times and he said that this Raijin was considered to be an equal of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, surpassing both of them in speed. And also… Isn`t the sensei`s trademark Flying Raijin dedicated to that same person, considering the name? Hell, even my Flying Lightning God could translated and connected to it too."

"I don`t know about your Flying Lightning God, Hiryu, but Hiraishin was created by Tobirama Senju as a way to replicate Raijin`s original technique at achieving speeds that surpassed that of Gods." Kushina explained to him. "The details and even the name of this technique are unknown, but… It is considered that this technique has once allowed Raijin to do battle with current Four Great Devil Kings back during the Great War… And defeat all of them." Hiryu was honestly surprised at that. "Levi has tried to replicate that technique, and tried to initially use Hiraishin, but it didn`t work for him. And then, he was able to create his own technique that made Levi nearly untouchable due to his immense speed. He tested it out those Shinobi… And in a matter of few short seconds, he killed over half a hundred of Akatsuki Shinobi, with only Minato surviving. Hiryu, that man is the fastest Knight of Devils, surpassing Souji Okita by a very wide margin. Do not do battles with him, understand?!" Hiryu, while reluctantly, nodded to that, calming Kushina Uzumaki a little. "Thank you… I wouldn`t want to lose you too, Hiryu. You are Minato`s named brother and… I can`t help but look at you like that."

"I see. I am… flattered and honoured that you see that way, Kushina. It means a lot to me." Hiryu stated to her with a smile, standing up and moving towards the door, followed by Kushina. "I`ll be going now. Again, I am very sorry for what has happened, Kushina.

"So am I, Hiryu." She sadly agreed. "Being a wife of an Akatsuki Shinobi, one learns to live with understanding, that one of these days, her husband will leave for mission and that mission will be his last one… As morbid and horrible it is, that is a reality of Akatsuki, one that must be endured and embraced."

For a moment, Hiryu stopped on his tracks, considering everything that Kushina has just told him. He remembered all the times when he returned from a mission of a high ranking and how Irina and Kuroka were always there, greeting and hugging him, trying to keep him as close as possible to them, as if making sure that he doesn`t leave them. They all understood the risks and dangers of a life of Shinobi, but none of them had actually seen what will happen _when_ a Shinobi doesn`t come back. Hiryu knew that Kushina was a strong woman, one that wasn`t easily broken, but after losing both her child _and_ then her husband… A mere thought of Kuroka going through that… And worst part of it all- Hiryu _purposefully_ has been going on the worst missions, where the risk of him being killed was the highest. After realizing it all, Hiryu couldn`t help but to mentally curse himself in all the worst words that he knew, and being a bookworm for all books, he knew _a lot_ of curses.

"I should be going now. Goodbye, Kushina." Hiryu bid the new widow farewell, hearing her response to that, leaving the house.

And as Hiryu left Kushina`s house, he headed in a fast pace through the streets, heading towards one place that he needed to be right now. One place that he needed to be from the very start of this cursed conflict. As Hiryu`s feet were taking him through the streets, his mind was analyzing everything that had happened to him right now. Minato Namikaze _recognized_ Hiryu as his one and true successor, as his own brother and left Hiryu as a parting gift and legacy the name of Namikaze, all to Hiryu. Hiryu was well aware that his second name Xiao Long had a more of symbolic meaning, nothing too solid or significant to make it a full on clan. In fact, if Hiryu had wanted to take his own second name, he could`ve done it easily and there wouldn`t be any problems with that. So, in a sense, Hiryu taking on the name of Namikaze wasn`t going to cause all that ruckus, especially considering that Namikaze never was a Clan`s name and Minato was an orphan that took it up, without establishing a powerful bloodline and leaving any descendants of the same name. Of course, Hiryu could simply refuse this legacy, but after everything that happened, all that has concurred between him and Minato and how he made a promise to his sensei… Hiryu needed to think about it, seriously to think about it. However, now he needed to be somewhere where he needed.

It wasn`t long until Elite Shinobi reached the part of Akatsuki controlled districts, which was given to the refugee Nekomatas and Nekoshous. The people there were quick to recognize Hiryu, as he has long became a famous person in the Nekoshou Village, one respected and adored by Nekoshous and Nekomatas before he became a husband of their Sage. Through work and contact, Hiryu quickly earned the trust and respect of Nekoshou and when he was chosen by Kuroka as her mate and husband, it was safe to say that Nekoshous were more than happy for the couple, even if Hiryu by that point became a very attractive possible mate for all other Nekoshou girls, with some not even giving up after Kuroka has officially claimed and marked him. When Kuroka heard of that and saw how some of the more free spirited Nekoshous were trying to flirt with _her husband_ , village nearly suffered a full destruction as Kuroka had nearly went into her Bakeneko mode, had it not been for Hiryu and his calm soothing words to Kuroka`s ears. In the end, she let go of the girls and calmed down, though the events of following night would suggest otherwise…

Hiryu slowed down his pace when he was in the Nekoshou district, moving calmly through the street and looking through the crowd, wishing to see his wife. It wasn`t long until Hiryu saw through the crowd the ember eyes of his wife, as she herself saw Hiryu as well, for she stood on a balcony on the second floor outside of her house. Hiryu could see how Kuroka`s eyes widened and her mouth was agape for a second, until she immediately jolted out of the balcony inside the house. Hiryu didn`t waste too much time either, as he quickly went to the door and opened it up without any knocking, closing it behind and moving to the guest`s room, where he and Kuroka finally met each other, face to face.

And the moment their eyes met each other, both of them embraced each other for the first time in nearly entire month, with Kuroka whimpering and allowing her tears to roll out of her eyes without stop, having finally dropped her armor and revealed her vulnerable soul and heart. Hiryu didn`t care about Kuroka losing her calm in the heat of a moment, as he simply embraced his wife and softly kissed her lips and tears away, letting Nekoshou Sage know that it really was him, here, holding her in his arms. Once Kuroka finally understood that it was her Hiryu, she finally spoke up.

"Hiryu… Y-you are here…" Kuroka looked in Hiryu`s face and smiled a little, borrowing her face in his chest, listening for his heartbeat. "I-I am so sorry… I heard about Minato and…"

"I know, Kuroka." Hiryu simply and calmly said it to her, gently rubbing her back and head as he held her. "You don`t have to apologize for anything… No, I am the one who must be apologizing here."

"Y-you? But why?" Kuroka gently separated herself from Hiryu and looked with deep concern in his red eyes. "You haven`t done anything to me, so why do you…"

"Because… I abandoned you." Hiryu simply said with an ashamed voice. "I left you when you needed me most, when _I_ needed you most. When Kurone left us, I… I was ashamed, furious and I wanted to simply forget it like a bad dream: the face of our daughter and how she uttered her first and final words, how Irina passed away and… I simply shut down that part of me, I tried to kill a person that I was and leave only a Shinobi, an assassin, all because I simply wanted to get away from all that pain and shame. I`ve been going all out there, without any mercy and no second thoughts, but I couldn`t escape it, Kuroka, no matter how hard I tried. I had even thought that I am cursed to bear that pain forever and then… And then I lost someone who had not only believed in me, but has also viewed me not just his student, but as his own brother." Hiryu clenched his fist at the memory, with Kuroka looking at Hiryu with a bit of surprise. "He admitted it, right before his death, and he even left me his legacy and his name of Namikaze… All that remained of him is now in my possession, whether I like it or not."

"And what are you planning on doing with it?" Kuroka asked him. "What do you plan on doing with this pain?"

"I don`t fully known if this pain will ever go away, but… I decided that I can`t just go on as I did this past month, nor will I, because if do, then everything that I am and everything that Kurone was would be all for nothing to me in the end, not even a footnote in memory." Hiryu admitted to Kuroka, looking with a calm, yet determined gaze at her. "I don`t want to forget Kurone, but instead of remembering how we lost her, I want to remember how she lived with us. I want to remember her happy smile and laughter, how she always was able to brighten the mood around us. Not only that, but I wish not to forget Irina and all that we had together, as well as how she was able to mend some of the deepest wounds. And I will remember Kurone as well as Irina, moving forward towards the new day. And as for Minato`s legacy… At first I thought that I failed him and yet, he left his own will and legacy to me. If I were to throw it away, I think it would be the same as throwing away Kurone`s memory. I don`t know what Minato had in mind and soul when he wished to form Namikaze Clan, but if he decided to leave this dream and name in my hands, then I will take it up, not only as his parting gift and legacy, but also to continue the name of the greatest Shinobi that I ever knew and uphold his principals."

Kuroka listened to Hiryu say all this to her, silently, without even an attempt to interrupt him. And as he was done, she simply smiled to him and embraced him once more, with Hiryu answering her.

"If that`s how you want to do it, then we are of one mind, love." Kuroka simply said to him with a smile on her face. "You and I both wanted to forget it all, all this pain and loss, but I understood that no matter how much you bury it or try to hid it away, you`ll simply destroy yourself. It was only when I finally let all that pain and loss out, I was finally able to see and understand just how badly I was hurting myself. And now… Now all I want is to move forward, with our little Kurone in our heart, but all that pain left behind along with this war."

"I hear you, Kuroka." Hiryu said to her. "I can`t really say if we are close to a breakthrough or not, but I believe that now Akatsuki might just have the advantage over Danzo. I can almost feel it, a single event that will change the tide of this war in our favor and once it happens, Danzo, Nagato, Kuromi and all those that started it all will pay for it."

Kuroka stiffened up a little, but quickly regained her calm after a mention of the person that murdered their child. Hiryu immediately noticed it and decided to address it.

"Kuroka?"

"I killed Kuromi." Kuroka simply stated as a matter of a fact, surprising Hiryu. "She and a team of Separatists were trying to raid a Temple of Kaguya and steal artifacts there, when I and Great Kage of Shikoku came there to speak with Kaguya. Kuromi probably thought that she was strong enough to take me one, but I proved her wrong. And as I`ve finished her off… I think that I allowed Irina and Kurone finally rest in peace.

Hiryu was surprised that it was Kuroka that ended Kuromi, but at hearing that traitor was dead and that souls of his daughter and first love could finally rest in peace, he felt his own soul get slightly lighter. Hiryu leaned towards Kuroka`s lips and softly kissed them.

"Thank you, for everything, Kuroka." Hiryu simply said to his wife, as they stayed together, warmed by the closeness of their souls and bodies, having finally regained what was lost to them.

* * *

 **Akatsuki HQ Conference room. 4 days later.**

Hiryu, fully dressed in his armor and in full gear, stepped inside the conference room, where he was summoned by all Great Kage of Akatsuki for a new mission briefing. It appears, Grayfia has revealed a lot of sensitive information about Devils and their plans and among all this information, Great Kage have been able to find something that could`ve turned the tide of this war completely in favor of Akatsuki. As Hiryu stepped into the room, Hiryu already saw Great Kage sitting in their places with Grayfia standing near Raven, as well as his own team. Along with them, Hiryu quickly noticed that Itachi Uchiha has also been there, accompanied by several loyalists from Clan Uchiha. Itachi gave a short nod to Hiryu, who answered in same fashion. As all participants gathered, Raven decided to begin.

"Now that all of you are here, I would like to thank you all for all that you have done so far in this damned conflict." She said to them. "We all know that you all have lost a lot in this war and you gave this war all that you had in order to end it quickly, just as all of our Shinobi out there. Without you, we wouldn`t have gained this opportunity. An opportunity to finally turn this war in our favor for keeps."

"As you all are probably aware, Danzo heavily depends on the help of Devils in supplies, equipment and even in soldiers, as I am sure you all have fought with Mutated and Devil mercenaries." Onoki stated, gaining the affirmative nods from Shinobi. "It is his main artery and the major thorn in our back. One that has been causing us more and more pains as it remained. Well, now it is time that we remedy this." Onoki grinned as the thought of the plan came in his mind.

"Lady Grayfia here has given us all of the plans of Devils and what are their plans at least for the next 4 years or so." Mei Terumi spoke up. "And among what we learned, we found out that Devils are planning another Young Devils Gathering, only this one will be held not in the Underworld, but in Human World, on an island of Okinawa, on territories that belong to House of Agares, one that has been supplying Danzo and his forces. We are aware that on this gathering will attend members of practically all remaining Pillars, from Bael to Gremory, as well as the entire House of Agares, who will be there to formally and officially make a pact with Fugaku Uchiha and his loyal traitors of Uchiha." Mei immediately saw how Hiryu and Itachi stiffened up at the mentions of Gremory and Uchiha.

"Great Kage, what is our mission then?" Hiryu asked them directly, with Raven rising up and speaking up.

"Your mission is to go to Okinawa and teach those Devils a lesson." Raven was stern and cold. "Infiltrate the Gathering and capture all of their heirs, alive. However, as for House of Agares, Fugaku and his loyalists, they are to be exterminated with extreme prejudice. It has been far too long since we allowed Devils run a mock on us and this will teach them and as for Fugaku and his traitors, Akatsuki never forgets or forgives these that betrayed our trust." Raven took a breath in. "This is an SSS-rank, highest mission rank possible, as this is a mission that will change the fate of this war, so you will be accompanied by a Great Kage Mei Terumi for this one. Now, are you ready for this task?"

"Clan Uchiha and its Shinobi stand ready." Itachi spoke for himself and his clan, with Hiryu`s team nodding to that one.

Raven looked at Hiryu and saw a small smile on his face before he gave his own answer, as his Tengu Eyes flickered in the semi-dark.

"Well, looks like time for a reunion has come." Hiryu simply chuckled at the irony, as he gave his answer. "Hiryu Namikaze, ready and eager, Great Kage."

* * *

 **And that`s the wrap. As you can see, Minato has left Hiryu not simply his will, but even his own surname. Now, since Minato had no siblings by blood and no official clan name, it was alright for him to give his second name to Hiryu and for him to either take it or not. And Hiryu took it up, so now it`s Hiryu Namikaze.**

 **Leave your comment and review, for I love reading this stuff, as well as your suggestions and questions.**

 **Next time is going to be a turning point of war, as Akatsuki launch a full on attack on Devils, as well as Hiryu finally facing his former kin.**

 **See ya!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Okinawa. Clan Agares` Personal Residence in Human World. Day 32 of Shinobi Civil War.**

The grand hall of the House of Agares` castle was brim filled with members of the highest nobility of Devils. Lights were on, the elegant music playing and finest dishes were served to young men and women of highest standing by servants of Agares, as Young Devils and some of the Heads of Houses were gathering in the residence of esteemed House of Agares on the night before the official Gathering. It was an idea of Alistair Agares, Head of House of Agares, to let the current young generation of Devils to come in a more informal manner, so to speak. This wasn`t an official Gathering, but rather a ball before one, an unofficial signal of a beginning of the season of Rating Games and a way for Young Devils and their Servants to come together, to come to know who are the other Kings and who is in their Peerages, as well as to evaluate just how strong today`s Young Devils are in terms of their Peerages and powers. Along with that, Alistair also wished to see their parents, and some did come, such as leaders of Sitri, Phenex and Gremory, all with their children, who have brought their own personal Servants with them.

Zeoticus Gremory, lord and Head of House of Gremory, was keeping up a mask of joyfulness and prestige, but inside, he was seething with anger, poison and fury, as well as pint of despair. The situation for House of Gremory was becoming not just unstable, but downright critical, with more and more unfortunate events hitting his house. First, as much as he hated to admit it, was Zeoticus` murder of his son Shin, who have effectively sided with his real mother and Akatsuki, so Zeoticus had to put him down for good, killing Shin and avenging his own dead son, in Zeoticus` mind. However, Shin didn`t go down without leaving a few nasty surprises and when he was dead, Zeoticus had to deal with months of recovery from burns and injuries, as well as realization that he was now significantly weaker than before because of the severity of the injuries inflicted on his body. And that was not all, as Zeoticus and Venelana came to realize: without Shin, there was utterly no hope for House of Gremory to reproduce and continue.

Raven`s curse was still in effect and no matter what means, all members of Gremory was effected by it to this day and there was no hope that Raven would simply lift that curse, as Zeoticus has destroyed the only reason for her to do so. But, it proved to be only the beginning of problems, as soon afterwards, Millicas died out of disease, effectively destroying another opportunity for Zeoticus to restore his clan in the future, through the same means as he has tried to revive his and Venelana`s son. The dead child was disposed of quickly and without any public knowledge, making it seem like he never was to begin with, because if the people had learned that Sirzechs` son died, it would hinder his position as a Satan King.

Unfortunately, Grayfia wasn`t alright with this decision and after many months of lament and despair, she defected to the worst enemies of Devils, Akatsuki, openly rebelling against House of Gremory and giving to their enemies vital information and knowledge, which was especially bad, considering that Devils were cooperating with Danzo in hopes of hindering Akatsuki`s and Shinto Gods` forces, as Devils have long sought to incorporate into their Kingdom lands of Shinto Gods, but Akatsuki were the prime threat and major opponent to Devils when they had tried to expand in their direction, so Danzo and his rebellion was a golden opportunity for Devils to weaken Shinto Faction through support of Danzo and after he won, to swoop in and take everything for themselves. Danzo, of course, knew nothing of the last part, nor did he need to, but it was now clear that Akatsuki were aware of Devils plans and it was obvious that Raven would never allow Devils to implement their plans into action. Hell, she already has stroke against them through her Shinobi at Devils, through destruction of teleportation circles all over Japan, creation of a new barrier around the main islands, which effectively cut Devils` support to Danzo. And not only that, but one of those damned Shinobi was even able to kill Sirzechs` Knight, Souji Okita. That was a powerful blow to the military strength of Devils and Sirzechs himself, as well as a reveal to Devils, that there was someone, who possessed more than enough strength to take on Satan`s Servants. All of that was the hot topic for a discussion by Heads of Houses and their spouses, while their children and their Servants were enjoying themselves.

"I never would`ve imagined, that those mongrels would be able to produce someone capable of killing a Knight of Lucifer." Reinor Phenex, Head of House of Phenex, spoke up. "But, then again, those ninja did produce Okita and Levi Ackerman in the first place, so I guess I shouldn`t be too surprised. Still, to be able to drive Okita to effectively kill himself… Such Shinobi must be a force to reckoned with."

"Rumor has it, that this Shinobi is also the one that discovered your network of circles, Alistair, and he was the one to dispel the first circle himself." Julius Sitri, Head of Clan Sitri, noted to his friend out loud. "I`ve done some research and was able to find the name of that Shinobi, but nothing else: Hiryu Xiao Long."

"Xiao Long? Is he related to that witch Raven Xiao Long?!" Venelana spat out with venom. "I`ve always believed that her only child was that monster Madara Uchiha…" And in her mind, she also recalled her now deceased step-son.

"From what I am aware of, he seems to be not related to Raven, so Xiao Long must simply be a coincidence or an attempt at disinformation of us." Julius added, sipping some more wine. "However, whether or not he is related to Raven, that ninja is certainly one to be feared, if he was able to kill Souji Okita and is rumored to have already slayed nearly a 150 of Danzo`s Shinobi singlehandedly. Hm… Perhaps Sirzechs would have to deploy his Queen to deal with such threat. Would you agree with me, Zeoticus."

"Probably, though Grayfia is currently on a special assignment from my son." He lied to his fellow Devils, as no one was yet aware of Grayfia`s defection to the Akatsuki. "But, I am personally sure that she would be more than enough to crush any Shinobi of Akatsuki that might threaten us."

"That is to be expected of her, considering the fact that she is the only one who was able to fight that cursed Raijin one on one and survive." Spoke Alistair Agares, Head of House of Agares. "Out of all those cursed Founders of Akatsuki, Hashirama, Madara and Raijin were by far the strongest of them all and each one was in a league of their own. Raijin alone wiped out 10 Houses, all by himself, with all their armies and Servants. To survive a battle with him and to tell about it… If stories are correct, Raijin has even fought all 4 of our current Satan Kings and defeated them, one by one and together. If he ever returned…"

Zeoticus and Venelana shuddered at one thought of such enemy coming back into play. For all those Devil that have fought in a Great War, name Raijin means only one thing: death. Out of all Founders of Akatsuki, he was the most merciless and fearsome Shinobi, rivaling in power Madara Uchiha and being his equal, and that man`s name is considered to be one that shouldn`t be spoken out in public. Raijin`s power as a Shinobi was quite often considered to on par with that of Gods and he was called the God of Lightning for his not just immense, but simply astonishing and borderline impossible to comprehend at times. He could literally summon dragons, made of pure Lightning and crush them into the enemies, destroying entire armies and leveling cities. In combat, he was so fast, that nobody could even tell he was moving, or simply hopping in and out of reality with some kind of mystical power. And when he was forced to fight, Raijin would decimate entire regiments alone and with his bare fists. And all those rumors that he had fought all 4 current Satan Kings and defeated them… That is no exaggeration, but a reality, as Raijin did so, with Sirzechs barely surviving the encounter and being stripped of a great amount of power by Raijin, as he somehow was able to severely weaken Sirzechs, to the point when he became unable to use his True Form ever since and his power was now only slightly higher than that of the original Lucifer. In other words, this Raijin was nothing short of nightmare for Devils to deal with.

* * *

And while the older generation was remembering their worst fears and the most terrifying enemy they had to face in their lives, the younger generation was having fun and relaxing before tomorrow. Rias and her own Peerage were also conversing with other younger Devils and their Servants, smiles and cheers on their faces, while calculations were made in her mind, as she evaluated her future opponents, as she would most certainly will face them in future Rating Games, if Rias intended to become a champion of Rating Games. So far, she has also gathered a small group of Servants of her own, with Akeno, Koneko and recently added and fiercely loyal to her Yuuto Kiba, whom she promptly saved from the Church`s clutches. Even though her Peerage was small, it was still considered fairly strong, with Akeno`s lightnings, Koneko`s strength and Kiba`s Sacred Gear, but it wasn`t the strongest by all means. Right now, Rias really wished that her Shin, her younger twin brother, was here, in her Peerage as her Rook, as the stories of him defeating Sairaorg Bael one on one were still in minds of other young Devils, even if many have said that it was the weakling`s luck that allowed him to win. Sairaorg himself has stated that this was the first time that he faced an opponent so powerful and so fearsome… And if he wasn`t dead, then Rias would have Shin as her Servant and her lover, just as she had always wished. She always got what she wanted and Shin would`ve been no different, if he hasn`t died, protecting the honor of their family. His refusals were simply igniting her infatuation with him more and more, wishing for Rias to possess Shin as her own, no matter what. She didn`t care for his feelings, only her own and her own desires. But, alas, Shin was dead and Rias was left without him…

"Rias, are you still lamenting about Shin?" Akeno asked her King with her typical smile. "It has been almost two years, maybe it is time for you to move on? After all, he wasn`t the best brother or even a good man per say, remembering how he treated you and us along. I am sure that you will find someone much better than him."

"Maybe you are right, Akeno." Rias sighed with a little bit of sadness. "I am just sad that I never got to make Shin mine and that is why I simply can`t let go of him. After all those years, he never got to admit that he loved me more than a sister, for I know that to be truth."

"Rias, as much as I hate to break your heart, Shin was nothing more than a stuck up jerk that never appreciated your kindness and how lucky he was with you." Akeno stated to Rias. "Perhaps, at least in death he found realization of his foolishness and must be really sorry now."

"He was an asshole." Koneko simply stated, standing near Rias. "If he was alive, he would`ve continued being an asshole."

"Ugh… Maybe, all of you are right." Rias sighed again. "But still, if only…"

"Announcing: Shin Gremory of House of Gremory!" The announcer suddenly shouted to the public, as it went quiet in the next second at such ridiculous announcement.

And as the hall went quiet and all of the Devils` attention was drawn to the gates of the hall, a sound of firm, steady and strong walk through the halls could be heard. Many even drew their breath, as they were unsure whether this was a sick joke or a reality, as it was well known to all Young Devils that their announcers don`t lie, never in their lives. The older generation has also rose up from their seats to look at who was coming, with Venelana and Zeoticus both bearing the looks of shock on their faces, as they were most sure that Shin was dead and would never rise again. But… If it really was him… Then there was a slight chance that Zeoticus` luck would be turning to him at last, if only he managed to convince Shin, but if he was still the same brat that didn`t die for their child as before, then he would only make things much, much more complicated than they are now. And Rias… She could only hope that it truly was Shin, because if it was… Then her dreams of him would still come to be a reality.

* * *

The sound of feet walking became clearer and clearer, until from the hall passage emerged a figure, or rather a person, dressed in the finest suit that money could buy. His entire style spoke of sophistication and status and his posture was one of inner strength and power. He walked calmly, yet firmly, with an aura of power and strength been all around him. Dressed in black suit, Shin Gremory walked through the hall passage, with his long dark red hair being tied up behind him, with two bangs on his sides, slightly covering his dark red eyes and a face of what looked like a mature Devil. As he strode through, Devils and their Servants observed, with many in shock at what was before them.

"Is that really him?!"

"No way, he looks like an absolute copy of Sirzechs!"

"It must be a miracle!"

"My, if he isn`t handsome, then I don`t know what he is."

And as the murmurs started to arise, Rias, her Peerage and her parents made it through the crowds and were now in front of Shin, who stopped in front of them, as they all awaited for him to speak up. And then, he spoke.

"Well, greetings to you, family." Shin said with a small smile on his face, with a voice as smooth as silk and firm as steel at the same time.

And as his family recognized his voice, Rias, with tears on her face immediately launched herself at Shin, almost kissing him in the lips, but Shin was quick enough to dodge her lips, but not arms, as Rias wrapped herself around him.

"I knew… I knew that you were still alive, Shin… You came back to me!" She exclaimed, as Shin separated himself from her, while Zeoticus took the place of Rias, and hugged Shin with fatherly 'affection'

"Just how the hell did you survive?!" Even if Zeoticus kept his smile on, he was seething with venom to Shin through whisper, who merely smirked and let out a dark chuckle. "I saw you burn to a crisp and only your arm remaining! Answer me, brat!"

"Careful there, Zeoticus, you are ruining the legend." Shin spoke with a chilling voice to Zeoticus leaning closer. "And as for how, your eyes aren`t as good as you might think." He let out a victorious smirk. "They simply perceived what your mind wished to see, something that _I_ implanted into your mind, with my arm being my parting present."

At that moment, Zeoticus` entire frame shook out of sheer shock and terror, as he finally was able to realize and understand the whole extent of his folly and failure. Back then, back in that forest, Shin _outsmarted_ him in the most ingenious and humiliating way possible. Head of Gremory never thought that Shin would be able to achieve such level of power, even under Raven, as he was more than sure that Shin was nothing more but a failure, a failed experiment that never paid off, and yet…

As Zeoticus was contemplating his mistake, his eyes suddenly widened, as he felt something… warm, coming down on his throat. As he made a few steps back, he put his hand on the throat to see… blood. His blood… pouring out of the clean cut, made by a kunai, which Shin held in his hand. Zeoticus had tried to say something, but as he did so, he fell on to his knees, as the blood continued to pour out of his wound and the very last thought of his was about how he underestimated Shin, as a smile on his face became wider and grew into a smirk, akin to that of a wolf. As the shouts and screams were coming about, Zeoticus Gremory finally fell down on the floor, painting it with his blood, closing his eyes for the last time. His final thoughts about how foolish he was, for not killing Shin back when he was an infant.

No one saw it coming, and as the reality set in front of them, Devils shook away from the scene, as if from fire. Nobody would`ve expected that one of the strongest Devil Dukes… would be killed so easily, so shamefully and without even a notice from all other Devils. And as the realization was coming to their faces, while Rias` eyes were watering out of shock and her body was aching, Shin`s hair color began to turn to raven black, with eyes becoming slightly of a brighter shade of red. His suit disappeared, revealing a suit of grey-blue armor on him, with a helmet in his left hand, a katana and wakizashi on his left hip. As the screams were subsiding and Devils` shock was turning into anger, directed at Shin, he simply smirked and donned his helmet, closing it up, before speaking up.

"To all those fool that are yet to realize what just happened, I didn`t come here to return back to Devils." Shin said, as he flipped his kunai, cleaning it of Zeoticus` blood. "No, I am not here for that. I am here for other, much more important reasons then that. I am here to deliver all of you a message."

"Wh-what kind of a message is that, murderer?!" Riser Phenex shouted out, supported by his Peerage and sister, along with many other Servants and some of the heirs. "Do you think that we will just stand and let you kill us?! You must be insane, if you think that you can just waltz in and fight all of us?! A weakling, who got a lucky shot?!" Shin looked through the crowd and casted his eyes upon Riser, immediately making him clutch for air and drop on to the ground, as if trying to breath, even though there was nothing that was holding him from doing it.

Ravel and his girls all rushed to him, but it was to no avail, as Riser lost his conscience and was completely knocked out of the world for the rest of night. The Devils were shocked at the sight of that: a single look in the eyes… And one of the most promising Heirs falls down, without even a single blow. Just one single, nearly indirect look from Shin`s eyes and Riser Phenex was defeated. At this, Young Devils and their Servants all backed down even further, while the older generation was clutching their fists and trying to suppress the sweat coming down their faces, as they now could sense out Shin`s power and measure it, even if not too correctly, but still well enough. And those Heads of House understood one thing: he is the one who holds the power here and even they were not prepared to deal with someone of that caliber. Members of House Agares, sensing that this assassin was sent by their sworn enemies in Akatsuki, were secretly leaving the hall and heading towards their keep. Shin`s eyes already caught that motion of theirs, but he allowed them to go along with that, as he knew that they will not be escaping their fate today. No, tonight, Devils _will learn_ to fear Akatsuki. As the shouts subsided, Shin continued.

"Now that all distractions are quiet, I shall reveal to you the message I was tasked to deliver." Shin spoke in calm and collected voice, not fazed by his mask. "The Akatsuki know just what kind of game Devils are playing, and even though we are preoccupied at the moment with a rebellion within our ranks, we have not forgotten our purpose, nor our enemies." That sent shivers in the spines of older Devils, as they now understood why he came here, while younger ones were confused, as none of them knew just what kind of a scheme their parents were pulling off. "Along with that, for numerous atrocities against our people and numerous Youkais, especially Nekoshous, that you have committed, Shinto Gods have decided that it is time for Akatsuki to pay you back for all you`ve done to us. I, as well as my comrades outside, are here with a mission: take all Heirs and Heiresses alive, but captive; destroy the rebellious members of Clan Uchiha, who have made alliance with your kind; and on top it all off, wipe out House of Agares. Now, the only reason why I am even telling you this is because this entire hall has just been sealed off with one of the most powerful sealing techniques that are known in this world, with none of you getting out, or anyone of your kind getting inside. As for traitors Uchiha, my comrades will deal with them shortly, as well as the guards, without the need to worry about any pesky reinforcements coming here, seeing as Shinto Gods have put a barrier over Okinawa 10 minutes ago."

The looks of terror, shock and despair were coming onto Devils, as they suddenly found themselves in trap, laid down by Akatsuki and now being sprung. Older Devils were clutching their fists at this realization, channeling their own power into themselves, preparing to do battle with this enemy. As the grim reality came to be known to all Devils, they finally grasped the single way out of here: they needed to kill him. And as they came to understand that, Heirs and Heiresses were backing down, while their Servants were starting to take place in front, prepared to battle to the death. Venelana and Rias were already in the rear, while body of Zeoticus Gremory was lying at Shin`s feet, bleeding out of the red liquid inside of him. Akatsuki`s Shinobi could literally feel the killing intent coming from his opponents and with that, a smile come on his face.

"Well, well, looks like you get it now. Good, because otherwise, this wouldn`t be as satisfying as I wanted. But now… This is exactly as I wanted it to: me against all of you rotten, conniving and spoiled bunch of stuck up assholes." Shin said with a clear hint of enjoyment, readying for an attack. "And just for the record: my name is Hiryu. Hiryu Namikaze. Now, COME AT ME WITH ALL YOU`VE GOT!" And with that final line being said, Hiryu burned away all the bridges from his past, as all the remnants of Shin Gremory inside his soul were turned into ashes, with Hiryu fully embracing his nature now.

The roars of combined shouts of Servants filled the room, which has now replaced the sound of music, as dozens of Servants all rushed towards Hiryu`s position, as he stood in the same position as he did for the past couple of minutes. While his posture didn`t say much, he was more than ready for anything to face. In fact, he already had a couple of scenarios made in his mind, all telling him the different ways to approach differently evolving situation. But, even with all the plans made in his mind, Hiryu remembered one of the first lessons that his big brother taught him.

 _"_ _Never let your mental image of a situation cloud the reality. A Shinobi isn`t just a calculator, but an adaptor foremost, so watch how situation becomes around you and once you see the outcome clearly, seize the moment and turn it into your advantage."_ Those were the words of Minato Namikaze, Hiryu`s former sensei and deceased big brother.

And following Minato`s advice, Hiryu activated his Tengu Eyes, perceiving and processing far more than even the best computers could. Just as Hiryu expected, Pawns of Devils were moving in front, with Rooks behind them and Bishops preparing to conjure up their spells. As for the Knights, they were already in the air, coming right at him with their blades. 21 Knights, all coming at him at once, with a full intent to kill him, but with a speed that Hiryu could not just see, but fully counter with his own, which he did. As Knights` landed on to the ground, all of their blades went right into the body of the enemy, or so as they thought at first. When the blood thirst in their eyes subsided, they could clearly see that all their blades went into Zeoticus` body, now being brim filled with swords of Knights, as shock came once again upon their faces. And just the realization came to be, they also noticed how Zeotcus` body was covered in dozens of sheets of paper… which detonated, with fire engulfing 10 of those Knights, as their screams were heard, while they burned away. Those 11 Knights that survived were able to jump away with their swords in arms, but now looking for their target. Target didn`t wait too long to be revealed.

Hiryu suddenly appeared right behind three Knights, with his right hand already gripping his sword. Those Knights didn`t even hear him from behind, not ever when he unsheathed his Kazekiri and sliced two out of three heads in one go. After Souji Okita`s death and as one of the rewards, Hiryu was allowed to keep Kazekiri as his own, as well as the reward for his head, which was quite high. As for the sword, Kazekiri is known as one of the sharpest blades in the world, being able to cut on near molecular level all that it slices. Along with that, this sword also now possesses an good Holy Element enchantment, which was made by Baraqiel himself for Hiryu, making Kazekiri an effective Holy Sword and a deadly weapon against Devils. Hiryu had 4 days to prepare for this mission and he made those days count in every way possible, preparing to do battle with Hell itself. And the analogy wasn`t too farfetched in all actuality.

Knights` bodies turned into black ashes and withered away, while the others have finally saw where their target was and rushed towards him, while the rest of Devils` Servants slowed down in their advance, wishing to preserve their own strength and see if their faster comrades would be able to take Hiryu down on their own. As ashes of once alive Knights withered, Hiryu didn`t waste time and immediately went to his third prey, catching off guard by the strong punch into kidney and making him scream at pain. As 2 other Knights were closing with their swords from behind Hiryu, hoping to take him by surprise, Hiryu surprised _them_ yet again, as he almost effortlessly moved away from the direction of an attack, with those Knights who were already too fast to simply stop, piercing the body of their comrade, scaring them and scarring their minds with the screams of agony and pain from their fellow Knight.

"Fire Style. Dragon Fire." Came from behind of the pierced Knight, as he suddenly was engulfed in the flames, which in turn immediately went through the blades onto their wielders, catching them off guard and burning them alive.

Screams of agony and anguish, the smell of burned blood and flesh, the sight of absolute horror and terror… All of that was what Young Devils and their Servants had to see, scarring them for life and greatly diminishing their moral, as none of them were prepared to see such cruelty and mercilessness. They were all trained to battle in a way of a Chess game, but this… This wasn`t anything like they knew, nothing at all. Hiryu understood how Devils thought and what they expected of him: a spectacle of skill and a show of so called 'valor' that they all oh so enjoyed. Instead, he gave them the scenery from the hell itself, scaring them, destroying their pitiful views on battles. This was one of the ways that Hiryu was gaining the advantage over his enemies: psychological torture of their minds through sights of absolute terror and horror.

As Devils were coming around, Hiryu`s other six preys were moving towards him, prepared to cut him down, moving as if to encircle him, with their weapons ready. And not only that, but also 4 Rooks have also decided to join in the fun, as Hiryu`s senses were telling him, as well as his Tengu Eyes. He let out a smirk on his face, as he joined his palms together, releasing out of his body a lot of chakra, speaking up.

"Wind Style. Rasenkaze." And as those words left the mouth of Hiryu, a small, just 1 and half meters dome of blue and white visible energy formed around him for just a second, right when most of the Devils were within the range of the dome.

And as fast as this dome formed up, the Devils that were just enough in a range to strike Hiryu… were shredded into absolute nothing, leaving behind only the large stains of blood and pieces of their flesh on the ground, painting walls and some of the Devils with their remains. Those poor bastards didn`t even do not understand what just hit them, nor did other Devils for that matter. Rasenkaze is an S-rank Wind Nature Defensive Technique, developed by Hiryu during his last two peaceful months in Nekoshou Village, made into being Hiryu`s defensive technique, as he needed to get at least one or two defensive techniques under his belt. After mastering Rasengan, Hiryu decided to use its main principal, but in a defensive manner instead of offensive, adding up into the equation Wind Nature energy and making it spin around him at enormous speed. A technique that Hiryu kept secret even from Minato-sensei, was actually developed all thanks to him. And this technique, despite a hardness in control, equal to that of Flying Lightning God, was more than effective enough when used properly.

As the dome came down, Hiryu was left with only two Devils coming against him, one from the ground and the other from above. However, unlike the others, those two seemed to be acting in coordination with one another, which led Hiryu to believe that both were not just friends, but also of one Peerage. And… one of them was someone whom Hiryu actually knew and it was also someone whom he wasn`t expecting to see here, but… It would seem he would have to adapt his plans for this specific target, as it was important for Akatsuki. As Hiryu taken the changes into consideration in his mind, he seemingly disappeared from the view, with Knight and Rook hitting an empty spot where Hiryu just stood a second ago. As those two were beginning to look for him, Hiryu reappeared from behind of the blond Knight, knocking him into the wall with a single punch, and then easily catching in midair fist of a small Rook, speaking up to it.

"The traitorous kitten herself, Koneko Toujou." Hiryu spoke to a struggling white haired girl. "Do you know just how many Nekoshous died because of your words to Devils? Do you even know, just how much of information did you sell to those bastards?"

"What does that mean to you, asshole?" She asked him in monotone voice, trying to kick him, but Hiryu easily caught her leg. "They all are monsters, crazy and wild because of Senjutsu, just like Kuroka…" And with that, Koneko let out a cry of pain, as Hiryu`s palm clutched her fist and broke several fingers.

"Only an ignorant brat would throw away all she had for slavery, saying everything to prove her point." Hiryu said with philosophy in his voice. "And in your case, you became a puppet in hands of a selfish princess and her greedy family, all the while smiling to them, your 'new' family, while Devils slaughtered your real one. However, that doesn`t excuse you from your crimes…" And with that, Hiryu released his left hand that held Koneko`s leg and punched her in the stomach, easily knocking the air out her lungs, as well as her light out her eyes.

And as Koneko fell onto the earth, Hiryu moved back, as a black sword slashed the air where Hiryu had just stood, with the familiar blond Knight looking with fury at Hiryu. As he brought his sword for another strike at Hiryu, Akatsuki`s Shinobi blocked his sword with a quick draw of Kazekiri, making the blond Knight widen his eyes, while Hiryu rose his brow up, as he recalled this move being of Souji Okita. The blonde Knight snarled at Hiryu.

"Where the hell did you get this sword?! It doesn`t belong to you!" He shouted at Hiryu.

"From the dead body of Souji Okita, after I killed him." Hiryu calmly answered to him, with blond Knight gasping at this. "From that move of yours, I can tell that you were trained by him, meaning, that you are one of Rias` Servants. Pitiful…" Hiryu said off-handedly, when he suddenly saw how this blond Knight suddenly produced out of the earth another sword and tried to slice Hiryu, but Shinobi reacted well and maneuvered away.

As Hiryu gained some distance, he looked at this Knight and examined him on energetic level; thinking over what has this guy just produced and how he did it. And as Hiryu`s energy sensing did it`s work, he was able to conclude that he wasn`t dealing with simple Knight, no. His opponent has Sacred Gear at his disposal.

"A B-rank Sacred Gear, capable of producing numerous Demonic Swords of various properties at a will of its wielder… You possess a Sword Birth, now it is clear why Rias decided to take you in." Hiryu simply stated, gripping his sword and preparing to do battle with this Knight, or so he wanted him to see that way. "However, number of swords matters not, if you can wield just one with mastery."

"I do not care for your revolting words, murderer!" Blond Knight roared at Hiryu. "Know that I, Yuuto Kiba, Knight of Rias Gremory, shall…" Unfortunately for the passionate Knight, he was unable to finish up his sentence, as his lungs lost all air in them, with ribs cracking at the pressure of a gripped fist striking Kiba`s chest.

"You talk too much." Hiryu simply stated, as he gripped with his left hand Kiba`s hair and head-butted him, completely knocking him out of the battle. "And that as a precaution." An as Kiba hit the ground, Hiryu`s foot stomped onto Kiba`s leg, breaking it in the process with a loud crack , which was heard by Devils, loud and clear.

As Kiba was incapacitated and Koneko was secured, Hiryu placed a special seal on her body, preventing her from moving away or to be moved, after he dealt with blond Knight. As this was done, Hiryu turned his full attention to the large crowd of Devils` Pawns, now all moving towards him. Hiryu sheathed his sword back in the sheathe, took out of his pouch, a small scroll. As he took it in his hand, Hiryu immediately jumped right into the air, positioning himself high enough as to observe the entire battlefield and all of Devils, including the Heirs and Heiresses, along with their Queens, who were standing near them. Before Bishops could get a solid shot on Hiryu, he opened up the sealing scroll, breaking the seal and raining down on to the Devils a rainfall of prolonged kunai, hitting the ground and Devils alike, though not in many quantities as one would like. However, what those Devils didn`t see, was the fact that each and every of those long kunai had small formula scripted on them. As Bishops began sending magical projectiles at Hiryu and the first ones were closing on him, he vanished in a blink of an eye.

And in the next second, the entirety of Pawns` line… was taken down, less than a third of them were still remaining alive, but badly hurt and injured, lying on the floor, surrounded piles of ashes. And before the Rooks, just a couple of meters away from them, stood Hiryu Namikaze, with both of his swords gripped in his hands, until he disappeared again. Another second… and only half of Rooks remained alive, though badly injured, followed by less than one fourth of bishops still alive, but barely. And now, all that stood between Hiryu and members of the highest nobility were their Queens. Hiryu already prepared to cut his way through the last defence of Devils… until he was sent flying right back into the other end of the grand hall, crushing into the wall in the next second.

Hiryu came out of the crater in the wall relatively unharmed, but his battle helmet cracked and crushed, as it took the main damage out of punch. As Hiryu`s face became revealed, he laid his eyes on the person that has managed to land the first hit on him. In front of him, stood an armoured Devil, clad in golden armour, made in the fashion of a lion, with his face being the only thing to be revealed to Hiryu, which showed deepest of scowls. His attacker spoke up.

"Somehow, I always knew that you`ll return, one way or another. And I`ve been waiting for this moment.

"I can see that, seeing how you`ve got yourself a Regulus Nemea, Sairaorg." Hiryu simply noted out, as he cracked his neck, before positioning himself for a fight. "Well, now we can get serious." And as Hiryu said this, a pure Lightning aura with bolts all throughout it surrounded his entire body, akin to an armour.

Blood red eyes of Shinto Tengu met with purple eyes of Heir of House of Bael, as two champions of their respective armies, dashed out of their places towards each other, fully intent to defeat each other.

And as the two of powerful warriors went at each other, a thunder sounded through the night, signifying the magnitude of battle.

* * *

 **Phew, took me some time, but here we go. Sure as hell you didn`t expect that, but I couldn`t help myself. Zeoticus bit the dust and Devils are shitting their pants as supposedly the weakest of their kind Madaras their Servant`s asses.**

 **Comment, review, suggest, question, I am always willing to listen and answer to what you have to say.**

 **Next time: Uchiha VS Uchiha. Power of Akatsuki`s Strongest.**


	20. Chapter 18

**Okinawa. House of Agares` Personal Residence in Human World. Courtyard. Day 32 of Shinobi Civil War.**

3 shuriken went towards Itachi, as he flung his own shuriken under the right angle, sending away his projectile and hitting those three. Out of all the Uchiha Shinobi, both Separatists and Loyalists, Itachi Uchiha was not just one of the best at the art of Shurikenjutsu, but it`s true master, as his aim, precision and agility in its usage are simply astonishing. Hiryu Namikaze himself has stated more than once that Itachi was his better when it came to using kunai and shuriken, along with wired weapons and traps. Not to mention the fact that Itachi was possibly the single Akatsuki Shinobi alive, aside from Hiryu`s mother that is, who was capable of defeating Hiryu`s Genjutsu and whose illusions were possibly even more deadly and effective.

Ever since the formation of their squad, Itachi and Hiryu were quickly recognized by their master Minato and the rest of his former students that both of them were quite similar to each other, while also possessing a difference as well. Both Itachi and Hiryu weren`t like Kuromi and Nagato, who always hurried and wanted to gain more power and knowledge from their teachers, as they wanted to progress from Junior Shinobi into the Adept Shinobi. No, instead of hurrying, Itachi and Hiryu went on their own pace, training together in what they already knew, perfecting it, and then moving to more complicated techniques and styles. Itachi was always more focused in studying the art of stealth, infiltration, as well as ranged combat, whereas Hiryu also did his research in those parts and practiced, has been excelling in nature transformations and chakra control, which, coupled with his own mind and very high amount of chakra reserves, allowed him to experiment with natures and come up with the new, personal techniques. One Kazeshuriken was more than enough of an indication of Hiryu`s prowess, as well as helping Itachi to replicate and modify Kayari of Obito Uchiha, creating a Fire Style version of Raikiri, Gokiri, which Itachi has put to good use in this damned conflict. And right now, his right arm was engulfed in the flame of bright fire, as Itachi conjured his Gokiri.

As Itachi closed the gap between himself and his opponent, who was one of the Devil Guards, Itachi`s right palm went right towards Guard`s chest, melting the protective armor and burning through the chest. When Devil`s body became limp and began to fall down, Itachi`s Tengu Eyes were able to pick up on the numerous small fireballs flying his way at a very high speed. Without even thinking, Itachi`s frame disappeared from the view, while on his position stood already dead Guard, receiving even more fire on his skin. In the meantime, Itachi appeared behind the castors of these fireballs, with his shuriken ready and waiting.

"Fire Style. Phoenix Flower." With that said, Itachi sent those shuriken flying, engulfing them in fire.

The Separatist Shinobi weren`t prepared for this only two out of eight were able to dodge them and survive, jumping away from the rooftop they stood. Itachi trailed them with his eyes, sending both of them a paralysis illusion, which disabled them and caused them to fall onto the ground without any preparation, dying upon the impact with stone floor. As those two went down crushing, three other Shinobi jumped onto the Itachi`s position. However, these weren`t Separatists Uchiha, but the loyal Shinobi from true Uchiha Clan, who remained loyal and didn`t follow his father in his quest for power and influence through treachery and dishonor. And because of that Itachi was fighting these Shinobi, who too, were once loyal Uchiha Shinobi, but now, they were nothing more than scumbags and now mercenaries for Devils. Itachi turned to the Shinobi that came to him and spoke up.

"Report, what`s the status in other sections of the battlefield?" Itachi demanded, with all three nodding to him.

"Lord Itachi, Hiryu Namikaze has infiltrated the Gathering and sealed the grand hall." One of Uchiha addressed his Clan`s Head. "Our Intel was correct on all points: 21 Heir and Heiress, including siblings of all Four Great Devil Kings present, with approximately 170 Servants in total along with them. With them, we also confirmed that 7 Clan Heads are present there, with their spouses as well. Hiryu has already engaged them in fight, having killed Zeoticus Gremory already. Last we checked, he was using Hiraishin to decimate the lines of Pawns."

Itachi only chuckled to that a little, as he was glad that Hiryu was finally able to regulate the chakra flow for this technique, allowing him to use their former sensei`s technique with near same effectiveness as Minato Namikaze himself. Uchiha`s leader knew that this number of Servants wouldn`t be much of a problem for Hiryu to deal with, considering his mastery over Wind, Lightning, Fire natures, couple that with his prowess in combat and genius intellect with absolute ruthlessness in battle, Hiryu was capable of handling himself against those untrained Servants. The real problem for him, however, would be Heads of Clans and their spouses, as those Devils had more than enough power to give him a run for his money, once Hiryu would begin run low on his chakra. Hopefully, he had a plan for this kind of scenario.

"What about members of House of Agares? Have you been able to find them?" Itachi asked them, with one of them nodding.

"Yes, they were able to get past Hiryu`s barrier through runic transportation, leaving the guests and their own Servants, but we were able to locate them and lock away with a Four Flame Formation Barrier, preventing them from escaping." Uchiha Shinobi reported. "They have teleported to the kip, on the far eastern end of this residence. Konan, Zabuza Momochi and Hiashi Hyuga and a dozen of our Shinobi are holding the defenses and protect the keepers of a barrier."

"Good, once the other sections are cleared up, join them and prevent members of Agares Clan from escaping." One of them has nodded and disappeared from the view, having went to inform the free units to relocate to the kip. "Now, have you been able to locate Fugaku Uchiha and what are the whereabouts of Great Kage Mei Terumi?"

"Sir, Lady Terumi and Kisame Hoshigaki have been able to find him, so they engaged in a battle." Itachi fixed his Tengu Eyes on the Uchiha that was reporting it to him. "They are at the gardens, sir. From what I were able to observe, it seemed like Fugaku wasn`t faring well against them."

"Understood." Itachi simply said, before giving them his orders. "Regroup our forces and wipe out the remaining traitors. After that, form a defensive line at the kip and support the barrier team. I`ll head to the gardens and deal with Fugaku once and for all." Itachi informed his subordinates, who have nodded. "I won`t be giving him any quarter to escape, not this time." And with that being said, the roof was cleared of the Shinobi, as they all went their way.

It didn`t take long for Itachi to reach the gardens of this residence and observe the damage that has been made to the place. Once lush and beautiful bushes and flowers were now nothing more than piles of ashes, molten rock and lava, as it seemed like Mei Terumi wasn`t holding back in her attacks. She was famous among the Akatsuki as one of the few Shinobi in history to be able to use Lava Nature, a combination of Earth and Fire Natures, to the fullest extent. Combination of 2 natures is one of the most complex and difficult things that an Akatsuki Shinobi would be doing, as it is an extremely dangerous to combine the primordial natures into a new one, but the positive result was more than worth it. In theory, anyone could do it if they had the right mastery of their elements, but only few out of hundreds could even attempt to produce a combined nature technique, due to difficulty of control, power surging and combing 2 natures. And Mei Terumi was one of those few who possessed such ability, along with a complete mastery over it, which was one of the reasons why she was considered to be one of the strongest Akatsuki Shinobi of this age.

Itachi proceeded deeper into the destroyed garden, as he was reviewing in his mind the mission that they were partaking at the moment. A SSS-rank mission, the highest possible rank of mission that was assigned to this operation by the Great Kage of Akatsuki, with one of them even partaking in this operation. The group was given 4 days for the preparation to this and all of the participants have made those 4 short days count, especially Hiryu, who immediately after hearing about the time they had been given to prep up, produced about 200 of his Shadow Clones and sent them all away to do researching, trainings and perfecting already existing techniques. Itachi was still amazed at the amount of chakra his rival/friend possessed, but it allowed him to do more things and greatly expanded his options both in mundane and in combat situations. Once the preparations were done and the group was sent out, which consisted of Hiryu and his team, Itachi and 30 loyal Uchiha Shinobi, which was the entire clan that remained, Kisame Hoshigaki and Mei Terumi, Shinto Gods have finished up their own preparations, as they were also involved in this mission and wanted it to succeed.

And when the mission started, they put up a special barrier over the Okinawa, preventing Devils on the island from escaping and receiving any reinforcements from Underworld. Residence were also sealed off, and once the barrier was put in place and Hiryu, in his disguise, went into the hall, Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki Shinobi attacked, managing to catch the traitors and Devils off guard and quickly seize the initiative and advantage in this battle. In a short notice, most of the traitorous Uchiha were destroyed by the combined efforts of Itachi, Konan and Mei, as they`ve grouped up and were unable to spread out quickly, leaving only scattered groups and Devil Guards to deal with, which were handled easily. Hiryu was dealing with Servants and Heirs, which was the hardest part of this entire operation, but he himself has asked for this and was allowed. Along with that, he assured that if things were to go south, he would fall back and regroup with the rest of them. Itachi hopped that his friend would do so, if he got into the pickle situation.

As he strolled towards the center of the destroyed garden, he was able to observe how Kisame Hoshigaki was battling Fugaku Uchiha, his _father_ and former official head of Uchiha Clan, while Mei Terumi remained on the sideline, watching as one of her best Shinobi was dealing with the traitor. It was clear that Fugaku has sustained serious damage and every strike he got from Kisame was doing far more damage than it seemed. After all, his blade, Samehada, or Shark Skin, as it was known, didn`t cut its victims, but shredded it, along with absorbing chakra of opponent with every strike. Even a few of those hits would be critical for any Shinobi, as he would be running on critical low with his chakra. Itachi could feel that his father has only low levels of energy left in him, meaning that he wouldn`t last any longer. And Itachi wasn`t going to prolong this mess any longer then needed.

"Kisame, that`s enough." Itachi spoke up, drawing the attention of everyone in the area, including Itachi`s father. "I`ll finish him off."

If it had been any other Shinobi telling him to stand down, Kisame wouldn`t even budge, but this was one of those that he not only respected, but also knew personally. He and Itachi have been acquainted ever since he was sent into Kanto to deal with separatists, where he crossed paths with Itachi and teamed up with him for the duration of the several operations. Over the few days the two Akatsuki Shinobi came to know each other and earned respect of one another, through battles and deaths of their enemies, as well as covering each other`s backs. Kisame looked Itachi in his eyes, nodding and stepping back with his sword in hand. Mei didn`t object to this, as she was curious how would former apprentice of Minato Namikaze handle his traitor of a father. Fugaku, having been given an opportunity, took a breath and looked at his oldest son, speaking up to him in a prideful manner.

"Itachi, do you really think that you can stand up to me?" Fugaku asked him in a bit of mocking manner. "You may be a prodigy, but that is to be expected of my blood, but, unlike me, you were always too soft and sensitive, plus I long have figured that it is Akatsuki you are loyal first, not our clan. That`s why I`ve decided that including you in our rank would only weaken us, as I`ve expected you to fall long ago. And yet, here you are, thinking that you can take me one. Even beaten up a little, you don`t stand a single chance against…"

"I`m not here to take you on, scum." Itachi coldly interrupted Fugaku, as his Tengu Eyes revealed themselves. "I am here to _kill_ you." And with that line said, his right eye began to bleed and blood veins were visible around it. "Amaterasu."

As the name of Sun Goddess left Itachi`s lips, black flames suddenly erupted right in the eyes of Fugaku Uchiha, consuming his entire head and body in a matter of a second. The all-consuming black flames did a quick job of destroying the skin, flesh and bones, as they practically disintegrated all that they touched, without even a hope of going down. Fugaku Uchiha didn`t even get the chance to scream out of pain, as his brain was consumed in a second and destroyed, killing him.

The two other Akatsuki Shinobi quickly recognized this technique. Amaterasu, The Divine Consuming Black Flames of Sun Goddess, created by the goddess it is named after. One of the most powerful variations of the Fire Element in the world, possessing intensity, consistency and power that could rival the flames of Dragons. This technique is unique, as it can be accessed not only through the acquiring the Tengu Eyes with this technique, but also through a complete mastery of a Yin Nature, one of the two fundamental Energy Natures that are ever present in this world, or through acquiring a blessing of the Sun Goddess herself. Mei Terumi knew that her adopted mother and former master, Raven Xiao Long, was one of the few that possessed such Flames and could use them without any problems, being able not just produce such flames, but also change their intensity, shape and form to whatever wish she desired or needed.

As the body of Fugaku Uchiha has turned into nothing more than a pile of ashes, Itachi dispelled the Flames and turned to the others, wiping away from his face blood and speaking up.

"Let`s go. Hiryu might need our help in the hall with Devils." And with that being said, the Akatsuki Shinobi left the destroyed gardens and went towards their comrade`s position.

* * *

 **Great Hall. In the meantime.**

Hiryu`s left arm, blocked the incoming punch, with him gritting his teeth out of pressure Sairaorg was putting on him, having already forced him to dispel Lightning Armor. His right fist, that clenched one of his kunai, went right towards` Bael`s Heir face. Sairaorg`s reflexes and reaction were quite high and when using the Regulus Nemea`s Balance Breaker they were on par with none, so he easily intercepted Hiryu`s arm and in a single strike at it, made him drop the blade, with it hitting the golden armor of Sairaorg. As Hiryu felt the pain out of the strike, he couldn`t help but be glad that he has done his prep work, as this kunai was one of his special ones, as it suddenly unleashed a full powered bolt of Lightning right at Sairaorg. Even with his armor on, he still felt intense pain and disengaged from Hiryu for a mere second. More than enough time for Akatsuki Shinobi to flip back and gain enough distance from Sairaorg as to not be suddenly attacked by him. As Hiryu did that, two wind disks formed in both of his hands and he sent them flying right at his opponent. Two Kazeshuriken quickly reached the Strongest Youth and hit him at the same time, with Sairaorg being only able to block them with his golden armor. Hiryu observed as his personal technique hit Sairaorg and the spinning disks of were now pushing him backwards, trying to slash through the golden armor, but failing. Soon enough, after mustering enough strength, Sairaorg "broke" those Kazeshuriken, with a roar akin to a lion, dispelling them with his sheer might, standing practically undamaged. Hiryu observed it, as his mind was now racing.

'As I suspected.' Hiryu thought to himself. 'Not only this armor increases the user`s strength, but his defense and speed are multiplied. Lightning Armor and Rairyoken have little to no effect on it, as well as Kazeshuriken, so anything other than S-rank would be of little use me here. As for my Genjutsu, Regulus will dispel almost all that I throw at Sairaorg, save for only Kotoamatsukami, so it is useless to use illusions against him.' Hiryu winced as he felt another peg of pain course to his mind. 'From what I can tell, my right arm was almost shattered and those previous attacks of his have really done a number on me. I`ll have to change my strategy and stop holding back on him, or otherwise I am done for.' As Hiryu was reconsidering his tactics, Sairaorg decided to speak up.

"Is that the best you`ve got?" He asked him, as he began to approach Hiryu calmly. "Because I`ve hardly even felt that. Still, I will give you credit where it`s due: you are the only Devil that forced me to use Balance Breaker."

"A Shinto Tengu, not a Devil." Hiryu corrected Sairaorg, as he unsheathed his Kazekiri and pushed the Lightning Energy into it. "And no, that isn`t all I`ve got. I was merely testing out a couple of theories I had."

"Oh? Are you trying to find a weak spot of mine?" Sairaorg asked him, as he was closing a gap between him and Hiryu. "Don`t bother. The only way you can even hope to defeat me, is to overpower me in sheer power. And it is obvious that I am stronger then you and with this Balance Breaker, there is no way in Hell you can hope to take me down."

"I would beg to differ." Hiryu simply said, as he took a stance, activating his Lightning Armor once more. "Because you see, so far, I`ve only been fighting at one third of my full power. And seeing how you overpower me at this stage, I see no point in holding back anymore." And as Hiryu said that, he vanished from the view of Sairaorg.

'One third?! He destroyed most of my Peerage and other Servants with simply ONE THIRD of his power?!' Sairaorg was shocked at this revelation, but wasn`t able to contemplate on that any longer, as he suddenly felt a deep and powerful pain in his back, followed by intense feeling of pressure on him. "What the…"

And as Sairaorg uttered that, he was suddenly hit right in the face, breaking his nose in the process. He didn`t even feel the pain before receiving another strike, now in torso, followed by a series of slashes on his armor all over his body. Not even seeing or registering the movements, Sairaorg could only feel the aftermath of endless barrage of attacks that his opponent was putting on him, being able to see the afterimages of lightnings passing, which were increasing as the pain and agony were becoming more and more unbearable. All of Devils were also seeing it and couldn`t fully understand what was going on, but they could understand one thing clearly: Hiryu was fully overpowering his opponent just now. And he truly was, as he was using his Flying Lightning God in conjunction with his sword, striking Sairaorg with a a blazing speed and putting an immense pressure on him and his armor. Even with his strength and endurance, Sairaorg wouldn`t be able to hold on like this long enough and he would have to give up. And as he saw that his opponent was almost done, as small idea came in Hiryu`s head, one that would allow him to finish Sairaorg for good this time, but not kill him.

Suddenly, Hiryu reappeared right in front of Sairaorg, using his full power and Lightning Nature to amplify the strength of his attacks, Hiryu kicked Sairaorg right in the chin, sending him upwards in the air. Without wasting any time, Hiryu reached out into the pouches for six prolonged kunai with his markers, pulling them out and sending them upwards, right in the direction of Sairaorg. Because of Hiryu`s heightened speed and reaction thanks to using Lightning Armor on full power, he was able to send out those kunai at such speed, that they would travel alongside Sairaorg. And then, Hiryu spoke up to himself.

"Flying Raijin. Hummingbird Dance." And like that, Hiryu once again disappeared from the view.

And he appeared, again in front of Sairaorg, just a couple of centimeters away from the flying frame of Bael`s Heir. He was flying right towards the sealing at a very high speed, but for Hiryu, this speed was like a water to a fish. And he has been fighting in far greater speeds then this one, so he was more than comfortable at the moment. And with that, he slashed Sairaorg with his Kazekiri, disappearing from the spot and appearing right at another kunai, again slashing him and vanishing. This little cycle continued all the way while Sairaorg was flying, with Devils literally gaping like fishes, seeing one of the strongest young Devils being beaten in such manner, observing as his body was thrashed out of strikes and golden armor was beginning to crack more and more as Sairaorg was coming closer and closer to the ceiling. When he was just half a meter away from hitting it, Hiryu appeared right on it, standing on the ceiling, sheathing his sword and a blue spinning sphere forming in his left palm.

As Rasengan fully formed, Hiryu jumped towards incoming Sairaorg and slammed his Rasengan right at him, hitting him in the back. Only at this point did Sairaorg finally screamed out of sheer pain and agony, as the armor was breaking all over him. Hiryu pushed with all his might and Sairaorg`s frame changed the trajectory and went right into the opposite direction at much higher speed, slamming into the exquisite floor of the great hall, creating a crater and huge cloud of dust upon the impact, covering the entire area of battle. Only after a minute, as the dust settled down and nearly half of the hall was nearly demolished, did the Devils were able to see their attacker, as he was getting out of the made crater with Sairaorg, beaten to a near death, without his armor, bleeding and seemingly in absolute agony. As Hiryu got out of the crater, he simply threw Sairaorg onto the floor, making him again cry out of pain, with Hiryu speaking up, as he held in his next hand Regulus Nemea`s core, as the Longinus Sacred Gear has suffered such a critical damage that it`s shell was destroyed and only core remained.

"Try not to move, or you`ll simply end up in even more agony then you are right now." Hiryu advised Sairaorg. "I have to congratulate you, Sairaorg: out of all the opponents I had to face up until now, you are the only one that made me go all out and exhaust practically all of my reserves of chakra. I honestly didn`t expect that I would have to go this far, but thanks to you, I had to." Hiryu looked upon the core of Regulus Nemea. "You know, a few more years of your training and with this little trinket, and you would`ve been able to kill me. But, now that option doesn`t exist anymore, seeing how I`ve broke your spin in at least three places, shattered many of your bones, shredded muscles and nearly caused the heart attack. I am actually surprised that you are still alive and not screaming on top of your lungs." Hiryu took out one of his storage scrolls and sealed inside the core of Regulus Nemea. "You won`t need that anymore." And with that said, he turned towards the rest of the Devils, who were now beginning to move a little bit too close to his liking. "Well, well, aren`t we getting a bit too bold?"

Venelana, furious and livid after all that has happened here at the hands of this brat, decided to answer that question for all.

"Do you really think that we will simply let you get away with all this?!" She screamed at him, with her aura of Destruction radiating from her. "You`ve killed over a hundred Servants here and _my husband_! Now that you are exhausted, it won`t be a problem for us to take you down, once and for all!"

Hiryu, despite really being at the losing position here, actually simply laughed at this one for a short time, as Devils stood there, confused and… scared at the same time. As Hiryu stopped his laughter, he spoke up.

"That would be the case…" He agreed with them, until his fingers on the right arm didn`t form a hand sign. "…But thankfully, I`ve long found the way to fix this little problem." At that, Devils looked at him with shock in their eyes and fear on their face. "Yin Seal. Release." And as Hiryu said those words, from beneath his armored suit on to his face came the black line, lighted up by the dim blue color, as if flowing power into him.

Older Devils decided to check if Hiryu really was about to gain back all of his power, so they focused their energy sensing abilities on him. And what they found out… Confirmed it. In a matter of few seconds, his ones depleted chakra reserves, were once again brim filled with energy and Hiryu was fully recovered from the exhaustion and energy loss. They believed, at least _hopped_ , that their attacker wasn`t going to succeed in his threats here, but now…

Now even Heads of the Houses were beginning to feel like they are done for here. As the Devils were trying to contain their fears, Hiryu inhaled deeply, as the lines of his Yin Seal disappeared. He mentally thanked Irina once more for telling him of this seal and teaching him how to do it, showing him it in theoretical plan. Hiryu was able to apply this seal in a practical way, having been able to quickly gather in Yin Seal, which he placed on his stomach, a center of his entire chakra network, more than enough energy to recharge him and heal him of exhaustion and pains. This was his trump card in case he were to find himself in a situation that called for Hiryu to be in his top shape. This one was like that. As his energy fully recovered, Hiryu looked at the positioning of the Devils and noticed, that they all were standing all around his marked kunai, basically being in his attack range. As Hiryu`s Tengu Eyes came back, he looked at Venelana`s furious face and a small smirk came on his face, as his mind gave him another interesting idea.

'Time to even the playing field.' He thought in his mind.

"Flying Raijin. Kiiroi Senkou." And with those words, Hiryu once more dissapread from the views of others.

In the next second, the spread of Devils was suddenly assaulted by the numerous flashes of yellow light, as it was striking Heirs, Heiresses and their Queens, with Head of the Clans and their spouses simply watching at that one. In the next 2 seconds, Heirs and Heiresses of the Devil Clans… laid down on the ground, unconscious, but alive. As for their Queens… Hiryu`s Kazekiri once again was sheathed, as he wiped the ashes of the blade, an indication of what happened to Queens. The only ones not to be hit were Rias and Sona with their Queens, as they were outside of the attack zone of Hiryu`s Kiiroi Senkou, another high speed technique that he designed for clearing up a tight area, through the usage of Flying Raijin and named after his big brother, Minato Namikaze.

As the dust has settled, Venelana suddenly found herself right in front of her most hated person in the entire world. Before she could do anything, Hiryu`s Tengu Eyes flashed as he uttered a word, looking in Venelana`s eyes.

"Kotoamatsukami." He casted his ultimate Genjutsu on the woman that has turned his life into hell, now making her his most loyal and faithful follower.

All of the Devils that were close to Venelana and Hiryu immediately made their way back, keeping their distance from Hiryu. And as they were now away, Hiryu simply stepped forward, with Venelana following him and looking with animosity at Heads of the Clans, shocking every remaining Devil in the hall. Hiryu simply smiled, as he spoke up.

"Venelana, deal with Heads of the Clans and their spouses, show absolutely no mercy to them and do not hold back." Hiryu said with calm and collected voice, as he looked at the last remaining Heiresses. "I will deal with the remaining Heiresses. Do not throw any attacks at them and their Queens, as well as prevent those Devils from reached them to help them."

"They won`t be able to do so, for they`ll die RIGHT NOW!" Venelana`s full power flashed up as she immediately began sending away at the shocked older Devils, slaying several of them in the first few blasts, which snapped the rest out of the trance and made them put up the defenses.

And as Venelana was dealing with the older Devils, Hiryu decided that it was time that he finished this little charade for good this time, walking towards Rias, Sona, Akeno and Tsubaki, Sona`s Queen, who looked at him with fear and shock. In their eyes, they saw not just some enemy or traitor, but an absolute _monster_ , someone who just _destroyed_ their entire world, crushed it like it was nothing more than a rotten wood. He defeated all of Servants, _alone_. He took down Sairaorg Bael in his strongest form, breaking him to the point when he would never be able to stand again _, alone_. He turned Venelana Gremory, 3rd Strongest Female Devil in Underworld, into _his_ Servant and made her _attack_ other Heads of Houses. All of that… Was done by a person, that _every Devil_ saw as the weakest in all history. But now…

Now, instead of a weakling, those same Devils saw one of the most terrifying and dangerous enemies in their entire history.

As Hiryu was walking calmly towards the Heiresses and their Queens, Venelana was already finishing her job, as her last blasts pulverized Julius Sitri and his wife. The sight of her parents disintegrating out of the existence was simply too much to watch for Sona, as she dropped on her knees with tears coming out of her eyes, as she has lost almost all that she had in one hour. Rias too was beyond shocked, with her father dying in a blink of an eye and now her mother openly destroying those that she once called her friends. Sona spoke up, in a dead and destroyed voice.

"Why… What have we done to you… To deserve this…" She asked, as Tsubaki knelt before her King and was trying to bring her back to her senses.

Hiryu heard that one and actually stopped just a couple meters away from them, before speaking up.

"You? Oh, you and all those spoiled brats did absolutely _nothing_." Hiryu simply stated to her and Rias. "In fact, as ironic as it is hilarious, your generation is innocent." Hiryu chuckled as he went on to explain why he was here. "But… That doesn`t mean anything right now, because you, Rias, Sairaorg, Riser and all those others, became a part of a conflict that your parents and siblings have orchestrated."

"What conflict are you talking about?! Devils would never attack Shinto Faction!" Akeno cried out, as she began to conjure her lightnings.

"Really? Your kind has brought more pain, suffering, agony and death upon Youkais, Shinto and humans then all plagues and wars combined." Hiryu simply stated to them. "For hundreds of years, Devils have been attacking Youkais, subjugating them as slaves and killing, out of fun and spite. Tens of thousands of Youkais have fell because of them, hundreds more were made into slaves. Nekoshous were driven to the brink of extinction, all thanks to Sirzechs and the information he gained from that white traitorous kitten. People were manipulated as puppets and their freedom, as well as their lives, has always been under the direct threat of being crushed to dust and those innocent people becoming nothing more than slaves of your wretched race."

"Th-that`s what the Old Satans doing, Shin, not…" Rias was trying to plead to him, but to no avail, as he simply motioned to Venelana, who came forward to them.

"Venelana, tell us, please, what I am saying is true or is it false? And, who was it that ordered all of this?" Hiryu asked her politely, turning to the heiresses. "Oh, and if you think that I simply control her mind, you are wrong. Venelana is doing all of this at her own free will, as all I`ve done simply gave her a chance to write the wrongs she and her family have done."

"Rias, Sona, Akeno, Tsubaki." Venelana began calmly, collectively and without any hesitation, showing no signs of control. "All that Hiryu just stated right now, is true. The Devils have done all this and more, much more and much more hideous, for our kind is one of greed, envy and pride. We`ve always saw this land as another thing to take and have been trying to take it for ages. And it weren`t the original Satans that have started it, no, for they were friends with Shinto. No, this war started by the current Four Great Satan Kings." That brought absolute shock on the faces of Heiresses and their Queens. "Yes, Sirzechs has sanctioned hundreds of atrocities and crimes against not just Shinto, but against many other factions, in order to gain their powers and prosperity. Our kind is not at peace or in prosperity, Rias, but in a stagnation and under a constant threat of war, all because we simply don`t give second thoughts about what we take and from who take it, as well as believing ourselves to be superior to all and free of crimes. No, in reality, our race is corrupt, vile, spiteful and arrogant to all, even it`s own people, as the remaining 72 Pillars will never let go of their freedom to rampage, steel and enslave. They will never let anything hinder their power in any way possible and because of that they even invented the King Piece for Rating Games, which only can be used by Kings to increase their power and keep their positions in power and places in Rating Games. All of that is to prevent someone like you, Sona, to ever changing ways of Devils, as you wish. Sairaorg as well, would never be allowed to let Low-Class and Extra Devils to dwell on equal terms as High-Class, because they are trash to us. And our current Great Devil Kings? They only care for their own personal desires and fear to lose, so they support this system of corruption and degradation, with Sirzechs openly helping out rebels of Akatsuki through supplying them and sending Souji Okita, Levi Ackerman and numerous mercenary companies to fight in a war. That is why Hiryu has come here and taken you as hostages." Venelana glanced at Hiryu with a hint of sadness. "And as for myself and your father, Rias, we have done hideous and horrible things to Hiryu. We`ve tried to use him to bring back my dead son, your real twin, by ripping apart his soul and power and giving it to Shin, but we failed, as his real mother destroyed the body of Shin. After that, as a way to satisfy our anger and desires, we`ve tortured him through more ways than is possible to remember. In reality, Hiryu has more reasons to hate and despise us and myself especially, for I`ve made him my scapegoat."

Heiresses and Queens looked at Venelana with absolute shock, as they all were on their knees and were trying to cope with the news that they have just learned, that everything that they have believed in, all that they were made to believe and appreciate… was just a lie. They`ve lived a life of absolute and utter lies, with their parents truly living up to what Church and Angels thought of them. They had believed that all those evils were left behind, along with Old Satans, but in reality… It was all continuing, only at much greater and more terrifying rates. As their minds were put in the state of shock, Hiryu turned to Venelana and spoke up.

"Keep an eye out for them and the other Heirs and Heiresses, as well as Koneko Toujou." Hiryu said to Venelana, who nodded to him. "If any of the Servants try to attack or escape, kill them, but Koneko Toujou and Heirs and Heiresses are to be safe. If they try to rebel, use none lethal means and subdue them. I`m going to finish this mission once and for all." As Hiryu said so, he began to move towards the exit from the hall.

"Will do. And Hiryu…" Venelana suddenly said with a voice filled with sadness and regret, making Hiryu stop in his tracks. "I know that this means less than nothing now, but… I am sorry for all that I have done to you and I regret all that I have done to you and your mother."

Hiryu knew that what Venelana was saying wasn`t simply some nonsense, but truth, as Kotoamatsukami doesn`t allow anyone who is under it to lie. In fact, all that leaves the lips those that put under Kotoamatsukami will never lie while under it, as it unveils their absolute true nature and discards the masks that people put on them. Hiryu didn`t give any command to Venelana to lie, as she said only truth and would say only it, as the only way she would lie is only if she were said to. It would seem that Kotoamatsukami that Hiryu has casted brought out of the shadows and void a whole different Venelana, one that she seemed to have tried to destroy all these years, and now it was dominant, with Kotoamatsukami helping her to stay in power. As Hiryu thought of it, he recalled what his mom said about Kotoamatsukami a few days ago, as it would open the person to the caster of this Genjutsu and may even allow their true sides come back. Hiryu took a second to process what Venelana said, before he answered back.

"I will never be able to forget what you and Zeoticus have done to me and my father, but I gave myself a word that I would leave all the past behind and live a new." Hiryu simply said to her. "And because of this… I am forgiving you. Perhaps… Perhaps not all is lost for you." And with that said, Hiryu left the great hall.

* * *

 **Outside. In front of a kip.**

The storm was beginning to gathering above the heads of Akatsuki Shinobi, as Hiryu was calmly moving towards the gathered group of his comrades, as he was greeted by the looks of respect and admiration were sent towards him from loyal members of Uchiha Clan. Hiryu nodded them all and moved through them, now standing near the barrier put, but only this one was put up not by Akatsuki Shinobi, but by House of Agares. It seemed like members of House of Agares decided to simply wait for the reinforcements, which would could eventually. Hiryu saw his team guarding the entrance and Itachi with Mei standing, looking at this whole thing with curiosity, trying to think of a way to break through. As Hiryu closed the distance, Itachi nodded to him, while Mei looked with a surprise and slight shock that he came alone.

"Hiryu, are you…" She was about to ask, but Hiryu spoke ahead of her.

"I am fine, but I appreciate your concern, Lady Mei." He smiled to her, making red vixen blush a little. "Heirs and Heiresses are captured and secured, Sairaorg Bael sustained critical to health damage in the process, but he`ll live. I`ve also took away his Longinus Sacred Gear, Regulus Nemea in its core form. 133 Servants are dead, the rest are critically injured. Among them was Koneko Toujou, I`ve captured her in the process. As for who is guarding them, I`ve used Kotoamatsukami on Venelana Gremory, so she is on our side now and she has also eliminated 7 Heads of Clans and their spouses in the process." Hiryu took a breath, as Mei stood there speechless at the success of Raven`s son. "Now, from where I see it, all that is left are Agares, right?"

"Yeah, but they`ve not to break through, but barricade themselves in that kip." Itachi said to Hiryu, as they looked at the barrier put up around the place. "This barrier is equal to Four Flame Formation, so it`s going to be tough breaking through it. We were thinking about a combined assault with usage of all Natures, but it would exhaust our forces completely, so…"

"Itachi, Lady Terumi, lead our forces away from this kip and make a barrier, just to be safe." Hiryu looked up to the night`s skies as it was ravaged by the thunder and lightning. "I`ve got something that might deal with this little problem." Itachi thought for a second about it, before he understood what Hiryu had in mind and immediately ordered all of his forced to get out of the line of possible fire, along with Hiryu`s team and Mei following the suit with Kisame.

As Itachi was shouting out orders, Hiryu was already on the move, as he was jumping on the highest point on the residence. Soon, Hiryu was above the kip and barrier, standing on top of a tower and looking at this kip. He took a glance down and saw that Itachi followed his advice and loyal Shinobi of Uchiha Clan already made a barrier around themselves and others. Now that this was done with, Hiryu took a deep breath, as he raised his right hand upwards, with lightnings coming out of it and moving towards the thundering sky. And then, bolts of pure, powerful lightnings were gathering up in the spot to which Hiryu raised his hand, concentrating and focusing up in a single point. Akatsuki Shinobi saw it all and were amazed as Hiryu was commanding the nature itself, with Mei feeling like she was looking not a simple man at work, but a deity as he was making his will a reality. As Hiryu felt that the preparations were done, he opened his eyes and looked upon the kip, covered in barrier. And as he did that, above his head, out of all the gathered thunders and lightnings formed up an ethereal, blue eastern dragon, made of the purest energy, roaring and looking down at the kip with his red eyes. Hiryu finally spoke, as the nature itself as if went silent for moment.

"Lighting Style. **KIRIN!** " Hiryu roared and with all his might and emotion, he sent the ethereal lightning dragon right at that building.

The ethereal beast roared as it left the skies and rushed right towards the dome of the barrier. In the next second, the dragon came crushing down on the barrier with all of its natural might destroying the barrier and going further for its targets. In the next second, the dragon found its prey… And all of night was illuminated by the purest light, as a powerful explosion engulfed the kip, with Akatsuki Shinobi bracing themselves at the sheer might of this impact. None had seen such sheer might and power in their lives and now… The light soon dissapread and dust settled, revealing in place of the kip nothing, but ruins and rubble. The entire protected place, all of kip… Was simply destroyed, toppled to the ground. As Shinobi put down their barrier and went to see the results, they quickly found what they were looking for… House of Agares, the entire clan of rune casters and rulers of space and time, laid on the ground, crushed by the boulders and rubble, as well as destroyed by the heat of Kirin and it`s might. Hiryu came down from the top, landing near one of the members, the single one that was still breathing. He looked down and saw that it was the heiress of the House of Agares, Seekvaira, with half of her body crushed to mush, burns all over her and almost no chances to survive, and yet she clings to her life. She spoke in weak and almost dead voice to Hiryu.

"Please… Help…" Was all that Seekvaira Agares could say to Hiryu, as he knelt before her.

In the next second, Raikiri formed around his right palm and he slammed it into Seekvaira`s chest, destroying her heart and ending her sufferings and life. And with this move, House of Agares has come to an end and a mission was finally completed.

And with this, the tide of the war has finally turned…

* * *

 **Mission is complete.**

 **To all my readers, I thank all of you for the suggestions that you`ve given me about this story and I was glad to implement it in here, such as making Venelana Hiryu`s servant basically, as well as taking Regulus Nemea from Sairaorg, along with opening eyes of Heiresses to the crimes of their parents. Along with that, we`ve got Koneko Toujou, who is going to get what she deserves…**

 **Please leave a review, comment, suggest or a question for this story, or send a PM, as I love to chat with my readers. Also, information regarding Hiryu`s love life: Kuroka is still in, Grayfia and Mei also, while Kushina and Venelana under consideration. Your suggestions all are welcome, as I am expanding the number of harem members to 6, tops and final, for real this time.**

 **Next time: Four Satans and Shinto Gods appear; Reunion of sisters; Story of Raijin…**

 **See ya later.**


End file.
